Lay Your Heart On Me
by Bibie
Summary: [FINISHED]This fanfic settles retained love triangle on original FFVII,but whose love triangle?Meanwhile a threat to Planet emerges again from the past,but this time the heir of future comes to save the day ! R&R pls
1. The Emerald's Grace, The Beauty Of Ruby

**LAY YOUR HEART ON ME**

AUTHOR'S NOTE : 

Hi, it's me again. After I wrote Live Forever and Lasting For An Eternity, then here comes the final fanfic of my FF 7 trilogy !! On my previous fanfic (Lasting For An Eternity), I still retained the love triangle between Cloud – Tifa – Aeris. Now, I am going to settle that thing once and for all ^_^. I conclude that both girls deserve Cloud, but there supposed to be only one. I didn't know how to overcome this since I like both Aeris and Tifa. Finally, I decide to write two fanfics as sequel to Lasting For An Eternity, BUT these fanfics are different from the others. One fanfic is simply CloRis version, while the other one is CloTif version. Both of them "sit" together on the same "timeframe". So, the path you hope may be like this : you should read Live Forever first, then Lasting For An Eternity. After that, you decide : if you want to settle Cloud with Aeris, then read the CloRis version. Otherwise, if you believe that Cloud and Tifa should take place (since Cloud has proposed Tifa on my previous fanfic ^_^), you should check CloTif version ! With this approach, I hope I could serve CloRis and CloTif together ! About this fanfic, I am sorry I cannot tell you from the start which version this one is ( CloRis or CloTif  ). You may know by reading it ^_^ 

**Chapter 1**

**THE EMERALD'S GRACE, THE BEAUTY OF RUBY**

Cetra…

Silence.

_Cetra…._

Aeris, in middle of her sleep, starts to gain her consciousness and realize the voice.

_Cetra…wake up….the time will come…._

_Huh ? _Aeris cannot catch the voice rings inside her mind clearly.

_The time…will come….._The mysterious voice reaches Aeris' mind again.

_Yes, Planet ? _Aeris asks. She finally opens her eyes. She was sleeping before when suddenly a mysterious yet familiar voice rang inside her head. Planet contacted her again. Aeris then wakes up from her bed and sits on the bedside. In her sleepy state, she still tries to concentrate on communicating with Planet.

_Cetra...the time will come…prepare yourself…._Again, Planet's voice comes to her mind. 

_Planet, what do you mean ? _Aeris sends her response back. She does not understand why Planet contacted her at midnight, especially when she was sleeping.

_You will soon understand what lies beneath…._Planet replies her. Slowly, Planet's voice fades out from Aeris' mind. The communication is over. Aeris lets out her sigh and yawns because she still feels sleepy. She shakes her head, then stands up.

_It happened again…_she talks to herself in mind. She then walks toward the window. There, she can see a view of Midgar in the night. After a few moments, she starts to regain her thought. Her fingers unlock the window and push it open. A night wind blows softly on her beautiful face as the window is completely opened, playing her nightgown and her untied hair. Anyone ever sees her at that time will surely feels like seeing a graceful angel silhouette.

_A cold wind…_she thinks. However, she keeps the window open. It is very quiet outside. Aeris then stares at the Midgar's night sky and keeps quiet. Her mind flies to the event when she was resurrected and she cannot forget how happy she was at that time. Some moments after that, it had been revealed that her resurrection was not without a purpose. There was a price she had to pay, a fight against Sephiroth again. Fortunately, she still had her friends, The Avalanche, stood on her side. Together, they fought Sephiroth for the second time. It was a rematch battle between The Avalanche and Sephiroth after Meteor destruction. They won the battle, and now Sephiroth, with his Jenova cells, is truly eliminated from this world. At least, that is what they believe. She hopes they would not find any events threatening The Planet again. She really hopes that she could live her life normally although she does not know how she would do that.

It has been two weeks since Sephiroth was defeated again…What else happened ? This is the first time Planet contacted me again since that fight…_Aeris talks to herself in her mind_.__

_Planet told me to prepare myself…I can't understand what it means…Maybe I have to wait for another time to understand it…I should be prepared then…_

Aeris takes a deep breath into her lungs, then lets her green emerald eyes stare again to the sky. She smiles as she remembers when she saw a fallen star, together with Cloud at Cosmo Canyon. She prayed at that time for other's safety, especially Cloud's. Looks like her pray come true, until now. She cannot forget how she savored that moment. She knew she could not be like old times, always close to Cloud. Cloud is now different, not on his personality, but much on his status. Remembering that event makes Aeris recall her another problem. 

Cloud. Tifa. 

The first name is always inside her head since she started to know him well, but both names stick to her brain every time since she knew that the man she loves has been engaged to her best friend. Aeris sighs again. It hurt her. It always hurts her deeply inside her heart. When she was alive, she felt on top of the world. She knew that Cloud would love her although he did not seem so, and she relied on her hope very much. She often showed to him and the others how she felt toward him. When Sephiroth murdered her, she felt her world was taken away abruptly because she must leave her friends and Cloud, and went to Lifestream, yet she knew that was her fate. Inside Lifestream, Aeris learned to leave Cloud to Tifa. She believed that Tifa would make him happy and alive, something she wanted to do badly which was also something she definitely could not do because of her fate. She had already accepted that circumstance, but suddenly Planet resurrected her. She gained her life back as well as her hope on Cloud. Although she knew she was being resurrected for a reason, she was overjoyed to have a chance to make her dream came true, to reach Cloud's heart. She was going to make it until she noticed an engagement ring put on her best friend's finger. Again, she felt fate played her well. However, deep inside her heart, she still loves him, and she still reserves a bit of hope that Cloud will be back to her.

Suddenly she shakes her head. She knows she was wrong. She cannot have a thought like that. She does not want to ruin other's happiness, especially her best friend's and her lover's. If they are happy, then it is enough for her. It must be enough.

_What am I ? Who am I ? I was presumed to be dead, and who would wait for such a dead person ? _Aeris mourns for herself. _Cloud and Tifa deserve each other, they grew up together, and Cloud joined SOLDIER just to impress Tifa, right ? And now, he is going to be her husband…What else could make me think for other reason if it's not because he loves Tifa ? And Tifa…she is…she is my best friend, she is kind too, she will surely make Cloud happy…Yes, Tifa…not me…not a simple flower girl who came back from death…_

Aeris folds her arms in front of her chest. Her face grows sad. Aeris knows she pretends herself that she will be all right. She knows the truth. She knows her own heart. 

_But…this feeling…I cannot forget him…I cannot ignore him..I..I just love him very much…_Aeris lifts her head. Tears start streaming on her cheeks. She tries to depict Cloud on her mind. Imagining his Mako-blue eyes make her a little better. _Be strong…Cloud…and be happy too…_

With a graceful motion, she pulls back the window and shuts it. She feels tired now and needs to continue her sleep. Before she closes her eyelids, she once again looks at window glass to see the night sky.

_I wonder if there will be a fallen star like I saw at Cosmo Canyon, because I have a wish…_Aeris smiles a bit. _I wish you, Cloud, Tifa,…friends….all of you will be happy for the rest of your life…and Cloud…I wish I could be together with you….maybe some other time……_ After Aeris made her wish, she sleeps again with a better feeling. Some moments after she completely falls asleep, a beautiful silver light traverses Midgar's night sky.

"A fallen star…", Tifa mumbles to herself as she notices a long sparkling silver light along the starry sky. She is sitting on window frame inside her bedroom. Her eyes try to follow the path of the fallen star until it is vanished from her sight. She smiles.

_People often tell to each other if someone makes a wish upon a falling star, then the wish will come true…Well, that's not too harmful to try…_Tifa thinks for a moment to decide what wish would satisfy her. Finally her ruby eyes sparkle nicely.

"I wish…everybody reaches their dreams…and I…together with Cloud…will be married soon…and we will have everlasting happy marriage..", she makes her wish. After that, she chuckles. _I hope that wasn't too many wishes…_She chuckles again. After she is back to normal, she watches her finger, mainly at the ring that wraps it. She studies it carefully for some seconds with expression of joy and hope as well. Finally, her dream will come true. At least, half of it. The man she loves all the time finally gave her this ring along with his proposal to be his wife. She recalls how nervous he was when he made proposal. She never thought that he made it at last. After he put the ring on her finger, he also put another ring on his finger too. Surely, that was surprise for her, and the most precious gift she ever had. Tifa looks down at her nightgown, imagining how beautiful she will be when her gown turns to a white satin wedding gown. She will present her beauty to the man who deserves it. Cloud Strife. And to her excitement, those will be happened soon. She giggles a little when imagining how Cloud will be in his wedding suit, and she grows curious whether Cloud will let the wedding dresser "play around" with his spiky hair. Not being satisfied with those imaginations, she now imagines how her children would be. Yes, her and Cloud's children. Tifa's cheeks turn to crimson red. She blushes. Thinking about their future now becomes her activity when she is alone. Still smiling, she looks at her engagement ring again.

_It has been two weeks since that fight…I hope we will not be in dangerous action anymore…I really want to live my life with Cloud in peace…._

Tifa's memory flashes back into their last fight with Sephiroth. They were severely wounded, but two weeks rest suffices their needs. She remembers how she was very scared to see Cloud fought Sephiroth bravely, yet almost desperately. Cloud's wounds were the worst amongst them, but he was the fiercest on that fight. He was near-death indeed. When Cloud stayed inside Lifestream, her worried feeling grew to its peak, and it reached the maximum when Cloud fought Sephiroth alone inside Lifestream while the others, except Aeris, waited for him outside. Fortunately, her friends kept her mind cool so she did not act recklessly. She never imagined if something terrible happened on Cloud. She just could not do that. She felt like waiting for thousands years when finally Cloud jumped out from Lifestream just before the portal totally closed. Finally, they won, and she was very delighted to get her real Cloud back, alive. However, while in the battle, Tifa had a little concern about someone. 

Aeris. 

Her best friend. Her old love rival. She noticed that she was not the only one who worried about Cloud. Of course, Barret, Cid, Red, Yuffie, Vincent, Cait Sith, everyone was worried about him, but she, and Aeris, had different kind of worried feeling. It was much like a worried feeling because a special feeling toward the person, that was Cloud. She knew well how Aeris cared about Cloud's safety. She also captured Aeris' feeling to Cloud during the fight, it was reflected on how she looked at him and how hard she tried to protect Cloud. Tifa knew that, because she simply did that too, but because they were in the heat of the battle, she tended to ignore that for a while. Anyhow, that was completely Aeris' right to worry about Cloud. 

After the fight was over and everyone took their time to heal their wounds, Tifa started to think about it over. She grew concerned that Aeris was still in love with Cloud. It was clear enough for her. Witnessing how close Aeris to Cloud were at Cosmo Canyon made her heart hurt. She wanted to pretend that Cloud had nothing special for Aeris, but Tifa could sense something. Cloud still had affection to Aeris, but that was still unclear to Tifa whether it was love feeling or something else. Tifa shakes her head. She hopes that she is wrong. She really hopes that.

"Cloud….Aeris….are you two meant to be together ? What about me ?", Tifa mutters her words alone in sad tone. She strokes some of her hair backwards and then gazes to the starry night. She remembers what Cait Sith said inside Ancient Cave about Cloud and Aeris. It also hurt her.

She often asks herself whether everything will be going like current circumstance if Aeris never get killed by Sephiroth. Of course she does not want Aeris die, but she realizes it comes with a price : their love competition. Tifa shakes her head again. She then remembers when incidentally Aeris knew her engagement with Cloud by noticing her engagement ring. She really did not know what to do at that time. She should act normally because she could show to her love rival that she won over her, but she could not do that. After all, her love rival was Aeris, who was also her best friend. Tifa really did not have a heart to do that. Fortunately, they both could suspend their personal matter during the struggle to save Planet for twice, but now, after everything is settled down normally, Tifa felt a bit awkward whenever she faces Aeris. Moreover, now Aeris stays with them.

_I wonder how Cloud will act on such condition….Will he stay with me…or…_Tifa cannot finish her words. She is too afraid to imagine her worst thing, even just to describe it with words. She bites her lower lip. __

_No…please…don't let it happen…please…Cloud…I can't live without you…_

A breeze touches her. Tifa takes a deep inhale and lets out a sigh. She leaps down from her sitting position and closes the window.

_Maybe I was too afraid, however, I still sense that he loves me…_Tifa concludes her monologue. After closing the window, she walks to her bed.

_Cloud…be with me…don't leave me…I love you…_Tifa finally falls to the embrace of peaceful night sleep.


	2. Peace Of Us

**Chapter 2**

**PEACE OF US**

"C'mon, everybody ! It's breakfast timeee !!", Tifa's voice echoes to every corner of Neo 7th Heaven. Not so long after that, Cloud, Cid, Vincent, Red XIII, and Yuffie appear. They are stepping down the stairs downward to dining room for breakfast.

"Hey, Tifa, you got your voice heard from everywhere !", Cloud teases Tifa. The person being teased just grins at him. When Cloud is completely on the ground, he walks closer to her. She greets him with a kiss on his forehead. Cloud blushes a bit, but he lets Tifa just did that.

"Morning, sweetheart, sleep well, huh ?", Tifa asks him. 

"Kind of that…", Cloud replies shortly but warmly. He then kisses Tifa back on her right cheek. Tifa giggles. She likes Cloud treats her like this way. Cloud looks at Tifa closely, and one of his eyebrows is raised.

"You dressed different today…", he says. Tifa nods with playful motion. She smiles and asks him back, "Do you like it… or not ?". She adds a strange intonation on her last two words, but actually she is making funny of it. Cloud rubs his chin for a moment. His left eye goes narrow as he studies Tifa carefully. Unlike yesterdays, Tifa now wears something different. She has a piece of cloth on her head and dresses like ordinary housewives do. It makes her so…feminine…so simple. Cloud smiles at her, he then turns back to the others and asks them, "So, guys, how do you think ? Our mistress asks for our opinion about her new appearance…so...how do you think ?".

Vincent is the first who replies him, "Not bad, that's all". He still talks in his cold tone. Cid then adds, "Yeah…you remind me about…well…you know who…". Cid's voice trails off when he finishes his words. He is too stubborn and too cocky to confess someone he mentioned in his last sentence. However, everyone knows whom he means : Shera. Yuffie laughs a little and says, "No matter what our opinions are, but it's yours that Tifa would consider, Cloud !". She then giggles. Red sits down and gives his opinion, "You look so simple, yet your charm can't be hidden, Tifa !".

"Aww…come on…", Tifa blushes. "What about you, Cloud ?", she finally asks him again with flirting voice. 

"Well…no matter what you wear, you will always be beautiful to my heart…", Cloud responds with playful tone. Tifa is struck on her spot. Her cheeks turn to crimson red again. Cloud chuckles and sweeps her hair lovingly.

"I really meant it, Tifa….", he says, "and now…where is everybody ? We can't have breakfast without the rest". 

"I guess Barret is still on his bed ! We had our drink last night and he went #$%#*^ drunk !", Cid exclaims. "Should I go to his room and drag him off ?", Cid asks Cloud with a rather devilish expression.

"Yo man ! I'm here ! And ya, Cid, ya better the way ya talk !", suddenly Barret's gruff voice comes in. He is walking down the stairs. Cid only shakes his head. "You truly grew up, old man !", Cid speaks to Barret after he reaches the downstairs. He takes an inhale on his cigar and continues,  "Last time I saw you got drunk, I had to pull your #$@#% sluggish body from bar to your @#&(% bed…but now…you could stand on your own…heeheehee…". Cid chuckles at the end. Barret gives the old pilot a barely ferocious look but Cid keeps on chuckling. "Never mind that, old man !", Cid pats Barret's shoulder after he gets control of himself.

"Hey, where are Cait Sith and Aeris ? Where are they ?", Cloud asks as he notices there are two persons left. "Cait Sith went earlier, he said that he needed some components for his robot body. He said that he would be late for breakfast", Tifa explains. 

"I even wonder if dat cat needs a breakfast !", Barret exclaims. Cloud only nods. "I see…", he speaks up, "but where is Aeris ? Does anyone see her ?". The others only shrug their shoulders or shake their heads as reply. Cloud sighs.

_Is she still on her room ? _Cloud thinks. It is not a common thing that Aeris wakes up late. 

"Err..um..Cloud…When I passed her room on the way down here, I found her door was still closed…I don't think she is still on her room…but…should I check her there ?", Yuffie hesitantly asks for Cloud's opinion. The others look at her. Cloud then makes a 'yes' sign with his hand even his face shows uncertainty. Yuffie quickly spins her body and reaches the stairs to go upward.

…..

"Unhhh….what time is it now ?", Aeris yawns as she reaches the small clock on her desk. She gasps a little when her eyes catch that she is late.

"Awww...what a shame ! I am very late !", she mumbles to herself and tries to get up from her bed. When she stands up, she realizes that she is still lack of sleeping and finds that her bed is very irresistible. Suddenly she hears someone knocks her door.

"Hii…Aeris…are you there…?", a female voice is heard from outside room. _It is Yuffie's voice…_Aeris thinks. She strokes her untied hair backward and responds, "Yes, Yuffie….wait…I will unlock the door". After she unlocks the door and opens it, Yuffie's head suddenly pops in. It is her style, as usual.

"Hi, Aeris…woke up late ?", she greets Aeris with playful tone and grins on her face. Aeris smiles shyly and replies, "Well…um…I was awaken last night and did some thinking…and when I tried to get back to sleep, suddenly Barret came to his room, which is next to mine, and he snorted awfully !! I can't sleep until dawn !". Yuffie nods her head. She can imagine that. Barret's snort. Something that definitely would ruin someone's nice slumber.

"Well..I see…but Barret is downstairs now, I wonder how he managed that", Yuffie responds lightheartedly. She continues, "Everyone is waiting for you to have breakfast together, Aeris…Go get some dress and join us then, okay ?". 

"I guess you better start your breakfast without me…It was because of me that you are having late breakfast…Just go on…Don't bother about me", Aeris advises Yuffie. She cannot wait the others wait longer because of her.

"Awww…come on, Aeris…we cannot let you have your breakfast alone…", Yuffie refuses to leave. She rather insists Aeris on joining breakfast together. "Or…should I call Cloud to get you…??", Yuffie teases Aeris with a broad grin but innocent expression. Aeris blushes and giggles softly. "You know, Yuffie, he already chooses other woman…", she replies. Yuffie's eyes go wide. She places her hands on her waist and looks at Aeris carefully. Slowly she speaks her next words, "So, Aeris, did you try to say that you no longer have interest on Cloud ?". 

"NO !", Aeris quickly responds with shocked tone, "I mean…um…that..that's not what I…aww…Yuffie, don't change the subject, would you…?". Aeris blushes a bit. She never thinks Yuffie will strike her directly like this. Yuffie giggles. She wins.

"Gotcha, Aeris ! Okay, just get your dress and go downstairs, we are waiting for you there, okay ?", Yuffie then steps out from Aeris' room, still giggling. Aeris just watches Yuffie until she is completely gone from her room. She smiles to herself, and then goes to bathroom to prepare herself.

……..

"So, how's she ?", Cloud asks Yuffie. Yuffie shows her right thumb to Cloud and an expression on her face that tells 'everything is OK'. "Good…", Cloud feels relieved. He is worry if something happens on Aeris, again.

"Hi, everybody, sorry for waiting too long…", Aeris suddenly comes up from her room and greets everybody downstairs. She is back to her old form : a tied honey-brown hair, a long pink dress, a short red jacket, a pair of brown boots, and always a pair of lovely emerald green eyes and friendly aura from her appearance.

"Never mind, Aeris, come on, let's join us !", Tifa smiles at her and gives her a sign with hand to join them. Aeris smiles back at Tifa. "Yo, missy ! We've been starving all this morning waitin' for ya ! Come down here and get some !", Barret adds Tifa's words.

"This would be a tasteful breakfast !", Cid exclaims as his eyes look around the dining table. Meals are everywhere. The Avalanche members are now sitting on their seats on dining table. They agree with Cid, however, this breakfast looks different from yesterdays.

"What occasion do we have right now ?", Vincent asks the others. Tifa tries to reply, "I…um…Aeris…should we tell them now ?". She looks at Aeris, requesting for her agreement. Obivously, both girls are up to something. Aeris nods as reply. They both now stare at Cloud and make him feel awkward.

"H…hey…what's up ? What's going on ?", Cloud asks nervously. He really does not have any idea why there is so much meal on the table, and how it relates to Tifa and Aeris stare at him.

"Cloudy honey…", Tifa calls him gently, "We have explanation for this, but before that, don't you remember that today you are getting one year older ?".

"W…whatt..?", Cloud is very surprised to hear Tifa's reply. The others, except Tifa, Aeris, and Vincent, show a surprised expression too. 

_Cloud's birthday ? _Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, Barret, and Red think almost in unison.

"Yes, Cloud ! Today is your birthday !!", Aeris finally tells him and the others as well with a nice smile, "how could you forget your birthday ? Lucky for you, Tifa and I still remember it !". Cloud's jaw goes dropped. His mouth is opened. His eyes go to full form. Aeris giggles to see Cloud in such expression.

"Yeehaa…today's your day, kid !", Cid exclaims with loud voice. He then pats Cloud's back until Cloud coughs. Yuffie then adds, "Yeah…I don't even know that today is your birthday, Cloud !". She grins. "Dat's why those missy cook extra meal on dis morning !", Barret concludes the event. He grins and gives Cloud a pat on his back, almost makes him cough again. Cloud turns his head and looks at his friends, one by one, still in confused expression.

"Then I must congratulate you, Cloud, happy birthday !", Red XIII speaks to Cloud. As long as Cloud knows Red, this is the first time he sees the intelligent beast in such joyful expression. Cloud only scratches his head. "Now what.. ?", he mumbles.

"Hey, wait ! There is one thing left, only a little gift…", Tifa says with an excited tone, "Marleeenee…it's your tuuurrnnn…!". From the kitchen, Marlene shows up with a birthday cake. She walks toward the crowd and smiles after she puts the cake on the table. 

"Happy birthday, Uncle Cloud…May you always be blessed…", Marlene congratulates Cloud and shakes his hand. Cloud's expression turns to caring one. He smiles back at Marlene and sweeps her hair softly.

"Thank you, Marlene, it's very kind of you", he says to Marlene. Marlene's lips form a broader upward curve and says, "You're welcome, Uncle Cloud, but it's Auntie Tifa and Auntie Aeris who had prepared these all ! They cooked all night and while everyone was sleeping !". 

"Really ?", Cloud asks her. Marlene nods her head. Cloud smiles and turns his face to Tifa and Aeris who are still smiling on him.

"Give some speech, Cloud", Vincent suddenly advises Cloud. Cloud is quite surprised that it was Vincent who gave him such advice. However, Cloud stands up from his chair, and the others clap their hands. Cloud scratches his head again. He looks nervous. The claps are getting louder. Finally, he raises his both hands to tell the others to stop. Gradually, the handclaps stop and everyone pays their attention to Cloud. He coughs a little and starts to speak.

"Well, everybody, …um…I can't give a good speech to you…I can only say that I am very touched for such affection to my birthday…especially to Tifa and Aeris who had prepared everything well…". Cloud pauses for a moment. He glances at both girls who still smile at him. After taking a breath, he continues, "I was quite surprised..but…". He then looks at his watch on his wrist. "Cid, does your watch show the different date, compared to mine ?", Cloud shows his watch to Cid who sits next to him. The old pilot moves his face closer to see date on Cloud's watch and then looks at his own watch. He then replies, "No difference, and hell…do you ever have a thought on your $&^@ brain that I forget what date today is !!?". 

"No..Cid…", Cloud chuckles, "it's your opinion that makes me sure that I didn't set wrong date on my watch". Now, the others do not get Cloud's point. They look at Cloud with confused look.

"Cloud…what's the matter ?", Aeris asks him curiously. Cloud scratches his head. He looks confused too, but for a different reason. Finally he speaks up, "Well…how should I say this…but…I'm sorry guys…my birthday you mentioned was actually happened….yesterday".

"WHATTT ???", everyone except Cloud ask together in unison. Cloud only shrugs his shoulder with a funny expression on his face.

Silence comes out of blue. Everybody becomes quiet. They look at each other with different expression. Cloud rotates his eyes to his comrades to ask for their response. When his eyes meet Tifa, he sees Tifa's face is getting red. She must be very embarrassed. Cloud then places his eyes to the girl next to Tifa, Aeris. She is smiling to him, but her face shows a crimson red color. She must be very embarrassed like Tifa is. Cloud feels he is ruining the girls' dream to make him surprised. He then speaks, 

"Well, everybody, I really mean what I said, I am very touched indeed,…it's not about we didn't get this occasion on right day, it's about your affection ! I really really appreciate that, …after all we only miss one day, right ? There is no reason for being ashamed or feeling awkward because of that ! Come on…I am not angry..honest…". Cloud tries to cherish his friends, especially Tifa and Aeris. No one response. 

"Why aren't you angry to us ?", a faint voice comes up. It is Tifa. She hangs her head down. She is too embarrassed to see Cloud.

"Tifa…look at me..", Cloud tells her. Slowly, Tifa raises her face and strengthen herself to see Cloud's eyes. She expects to see a disappointed face from her fiancée, but the truth is, she finds a caring Mako-blue eyes stare at her. She feels warmth on his look. Gradually she feels better. She knows that Cloud is not angry at all.

"Cloud…I am really sorry…", now is Aeris' turn. Cloud gives her a warming look that tells her everything is fine. "Thank you for your caring, Aeris…", Cloud lets out his words. Aeris feels her heart relieved to hear Cloud's response.

"And now, let's eat these meal ! They're getting colder !", Barret's voice reminds the others. He is right. The longer the meal is waiting, the colder it is. "You're damn right, old man !", Cid adds, "hey, kid, tell the others to eat their meal ! We are #$&^* starving !".

"Hey…wait for a moment !", Tifa cuts off. She then stands up from her spot and walks to Cloud. "I…um…haven't given my gift to you, Cloud…", she talks shyly. Cloud raises his eyebrow. Suddenly Tifa leans up to him and kisses him warmly. "Happy birthday", she speaks after kissing him. Cloud can see that Tifa is holding her cheeks from turning them to red. She then hands over a small gift, wrapped in blue ribbon, to Cloud. The others cheer them up, except one person. Aeris. She watched the event she always wants to pretend with anguish as seconds passed. However, she does not want to screw up this moment. 

"Woohooo…here they are, a will-be-married couple of Midgar !! If only Cait Sith was here !", Cid gives comment on what he sees. Suddenly he feels a fist blows on his stomach. Not very hard, but it hurts him a little. It came from Yuffie. As he wants to curse on what happened to him, Yuffie's vicious look already shuts his mouth. It was Yuffie who punched him. With her eyes, she points to someone who sits next to Tifa. Aeris. Cid understands what Yuffie tries to say. He does know what to do, only glances at Aeris with concerned look.

_No, Aeris…don't be selfish… Tifa has right to do that…_Aeris tries to calm down herself, but she knows she cannot do that. With her strength, she forces herself to smile like her friends do. She tries to act as if nothing happens when Tifa sits back on her chair. A satisfied expression is clearly depicted on Tifa's delighted face.

Cloud nods his head and sits on his chair again. "Now, everybody..", he says, "let's have break-feast !!!". His friends agree with him and start to get some meals. The Avalanche member are really having fun of their times. At that moment, they forget that they are the ones who saved the world. They forget how their struggle to defend the place they are living. They truly act as if they were ordinary people. If it was not because of Sephiroth and Meteor, they would surely live their life separately. Now, fate unites them in friendly bonds. Much more, in love, and worse, love triangle relationship.

In middle of the feast, Tifa cannot stop glancing at Cloud who is munching his food. She looks at him and feels she is very lucky to have him. She almost forgets their love triangle and tries to assume that she and Cloud will be married soon. Aeris, on the other hand, cannot forget what she saw before, that was Tifa kissed Cloud right in front of her eyes. She tries to pretend that it did not disturb her, but she finally decides that she cannot do that. She thinks she needs to do other things to ease her heart. With careful motion, she braves herself to take a look for a moment on Cloud, just to see his face once. When she finally does that, she finds Cloud also glances at her. Quickly, Aeris turns her eyes to her dishes. Her heart is pacing.

_He looked at me…! _Aeris lets her words play inside her mind. She does not know how she should react. With her eye tip, Aeris looks at Tifa and sees that she is still enjoying her food, and her Cloud as well. 

"Aeris, are you okay ?", suddenly Red XIII asks Aeris, pulling her back to reality. He looks concerned, yet he knows why. Aeris smiles to the red-fur beast and shakes her head. "I am all right, Red", she replies and puts another meal to her mouth. Red feels really sorry about Aeris, but he and Aeris know as well that they must not interfere this happy event with her feeling.__

"It's really peaceful here…", Yuffie suddenly gives comment in middle of her meal. "I hope we will not meet some bad guys again", she continues. 

"Yes, I hope that too", Red XIII responds to Yuffie. Although it was only Red who speaks up, the others also think Yuffie's words. They also wish the same thing as Yuffie's.

"How about you all, guys ?", Cloud asks his friends while munching his food. Cid is the first who replies, "I am #$(* all right now, kid ! I am ready to kick some more bad-asses !". 

"Anyone needs more medical treatment ?", Cloud asks the others, ignoring Cid's curse. No one replies. Two weeks for rest is enough for them. Barret is the one who breaks the silence,

"I think two weeks are enough to patch yer body ! How about ya, Spikey-Head ? Ya were having the worst wounds". 

"Well…I guess I am all right now..", Cloud replies while munching his food. Barret grins at him. Cloud takes a deep breath, and thinks his friends' opinion for a moment. He also has the same wish as his friends do : to have a peaceful life. With a lighthearted feeling, he then continues his meal.


	3. When I Find My Piece Of Mind

**Chapter 3**

**WHEN I FIND MY PIECE OF MIND**

"Okay, Cloud, you may open my gift", Tifa orders Cloud with cheerful tone. The feast is over and everyone has gone for their own business. Now they are alone on their own. Tifa has changed her cloth to her usual famous dress. Cloud puts his hand inside his pocket to reach a small gift from Tifa and pulls it out. He shows the small box to Tifa.

"What's inside this ?", Cloud asks Tifa although he knows she will not answer his question.

"Just open it…", Tifa smiles nicely at him. Cloud nods and unties the ribbon that wraps the gift. Tifa looks at him with curious look. When the ribbon is completely untied, Cloud opens the box and looks inside it. Tifa gets more curious. She hopes that he will like her gift. Slowly Cloud pulls out something from the box. It is a silver necklace with a pendant in Ultima sword shape. Cloud smiles at the necklace then to Tifa. From his smile, Tifa knows that he likes her gift. 

"Thank you, Tifa. It is a nice gift". Cloud then puts the necklace around his neck. Tifa sighs, but it is a sign of relieved feeling.

"I was afraid that you don't like it", she gives her comment. Cloud stares at his new necklace. It really suits him. He then says to Tifa, "Don't worry Tifa, I really like it…It is so…unique. Thanks a lot, Tifa". Cloud sweeps Tifa's hair gently. 

"I ordered that necklace personally, because your Ultima sword is kind of rare one", she explains. Cloud places the pendant on his palm and looks closer. He recalls his past on how he struggled to get Ultima sword. It was a tough experience.

"I hope you are not mad anymore because I missed your birthday", Tifa says slowly as she touches the subject that has just made her embarrassed. "I promise it won't be happened again", she gives her promise.

"Hey, forget about that, Tifa…I am really all right, nothing's wrong…it's true", Cloud cuts off Tifa's words. He places his finger on her lips and shakes his head slowly. Cloud then slumps his back on a chair next to him. 

"You said that you prepared that meal with Aeris….is that right ?", Cloud asks Tifa, glancing at her who is still standing. Tifa nods her head. She then explains, "She looked like need a refreshing since Sephiroth's second defeat. When she asked whether I would prepare something on your birthday, she offered a hand to help me. I just let her did it. She enjoyed making the meal, but…I can't even imagine how she could miss your birthday like I did", Tifa smiles to herself as she recalls that embarrassing but funny moment. They did not forget Cloud's birthday, they just forgot the day when Cloud's age added one. She giggles. Cloud laughs a little too.

"Cloud…", Tifa calls him after they laugh. Cloud turns his head to her. Tifa continues, "You really changed a lot…". She says her words almost in a whisper, "Do you remember that you were a cold person before the war? You truly were, but slowly you…changed…Although sometimes you look so introvert, you now look more…alive…". Cloud is going to response for Tifa, but he keeps his mouth locked. He tends to let Tifa tell her feeling. "Cloud, I am very glad to see that you change over the time…The way you care about me…it makes my heart live in peace". She then stares at Cloud's Mako-blue eyes. Cloud can see a pair of beautiful ruby eyes on him. A look that he always loves to see. Tifa kneels beside him and rests her head on his thighs. 

"Tifa…?", Cloud inquiries Tifa's action. "Nothing, Cloud", she replies, "I just want to be like this…To feel your heart…". Cloud sweeps her long hair gently. He says nothing. Tifa is just the same. She wants to devour the moment together with her love. She just lets Cloud stroke her hair and closes her eyes. She feels a peaceful moment envelops them within its embrace. She prays moment like this will last forever.

"Cloud…how are your wounds ?", Tifa asks him. "I am in full health now", Cloud replies. After the fight, Cloud was injured badly. When they got back to Midgar, it was Tifa who took care of his wounds. Whenever Tifa was not around, Aeris came to replace her, taking care of his wounds, but actually Cloud always found Aeris looked at him worriedly when Tifa managed to care his wounds. When his wounds were healed, Tifa still worried about him, and Aeris did, too. Actually Cloud did not bother his wounds, he used to have wounds in the past, but he just let the girls cared about him.

"Do you think we will be in such fight again ?", Tifa asks him again with low voice. Cloud strokes her hair softly. "Why did you ask that ?", Cloud asks her back. Tifa sighs. She opens her eyes and replies, "Because I worry about you. You have been alive so far over those fights, but for how long ? What if we meet a stronger enemy ? What if we face someone..or something beyond our power, and our knowledge ? Cloud…I don't want to lose you…". Tifa spoke with sad tone. Cloud takes a breath. He knows she is right. Life is unpredictable. When they fought Sephiroth for the first time, he knew they could win, somehow he had the faith on it. However, at the second fight with Sephiroth he started to doubt his faith. Sephiroth was almost untouchable. Even Knights of The Round materia was not enough to defeat him. He needed to perform his Omni Slash to finish his foe. Also, if it was not because of Aeris came back, they would not win over him. They did not even know that Sephiroth was back again. Cloud shakes his head in sorrow. Is he getting weaker ? Or his enemy is too strong ? He cannot reply that. A fight is a fight. There are only two options : win or lose, live or death. A slight chance can turn the winning side to the loser side, vice versa.

"I…don't know…", Cloud finally responds Tifa. Before Tifa reacts, Cloud continues his words, "but I believe, as long as I have reason to keep alive, I will win the fight, anywhere, anytime". Tifa lifts up her head to see his face. "What is your reason ?", she asks. Cloud gives her a calm look and speaks up, 

"You". 

"Did you say the truth?", Tifa chases him with her questions. Cloud nods as reply. He gives her a look as if he says 'Yes'. Tifa feels her heart filled with joy. She takes a breath and rests her head again on his thighs. "Promise to me…that you'll stay alive…no matter what…", Tifa pleads to him with low voice. She is very afraid that bad things will come again, and worse, she is always afraid that she will lose him.

"Tifa…", Cloud responds. He is in doubt for some seconds. He does not want to give Tifa a fake promise, but he knows he must try. Cloud then says, "…Yes…I promise…".

"Thanks, Cloud…I feel much better now…", Tifa feels a burden is swept away from her heart. From her tone Cloud knows she trusts his words. She closes her eyes again to enjoy the moment with him.

"Cloud, how about our future ? Will we be together like now ?", Tifa asks him out of blue. She opens her eyes. Cloud keeps on sweeping her hair. Without waiting for his response, Tifa adds, "Those are my dreams, Cloud…I pray everyday that we will make them come true". With a graceful motion, she stands up from her kneeling position and faces Cloud. This time Cloud stands up from the chair. He notices a slight change on Tifa's expression.

"Cloud, I need to talk to you…it's about our…unfinished plan…", Tifa stares at Cloud with hopeful look. Cloud senses the direction Tifa talks about. "When are we going to marry ?", she finally asks what is in Cloud's mind. 

"When the right time comes..", he replies. He stops for a moment, then continues, "I hope it will be soon". Tifa nods her head and responds, "I wish that, too". She now looks relieved. With her hand, she caresses Cloud's right cheek and stares into a pair of Mako-blue eyes in front of her.

Deep inside his heart, Cloud really wants to make it happen, but a strange feeling starts to urge : a feeling that tells him this is not going well.

………………

Cetra… 

Aeris stands up from her kneeling position. She was taking care the flowers. She looks at her surrounding and finds she is still alone inside Midgar church.

_That voice…Planet again….,she thinks. She hears the same vibrant voice again,_

_Cetra…the time will come soon…._

Aeris sends questioning vibes back, indicating that she still does not understand.

Planet…what do you mean… ? 

A wind from outside comes in and swings the flowers gently. Silence rings. Aeris stands on her spot, tries to digest the meaning of signal she has received. She feels there is something inside Planet's voice. It sounds so…sad yet so mysterious. She has feeling that something is going to happen again.

_Planet, please tell me what is going on….she pleads to Planet. She waits for a moment, and finally a reply comes to her mind,_

_Prepare yourself….. Aeris feels Planet has closed the contact, yet she still feels sadness inside Planet's voice. She shakes her head confusedly and kneels down again. She stares her flowers she left since the first fight. To her amazement, she finds that those flowers are still fresh, it is just like someone takes care of them while she was not there. Eventually, she lifts up her head to see a hole on the roof. She smiles to herself. She cannot forget that moment. If there was not a hole on the roof, there would not be a man named Cloud Strife came to her life. Remembering him, Aeris puts her hand inside her pocket and pulls out something. She stares at that thing on her palm and thinks whether he will like it or not._

"Aeris…?". Suddenly a voice echoes inside the church. Aeris quickly turns her head to see who calls her. On the church's door, she finds a familiar person to her.

"Hi, Cloud.", Aeris replies with cheerful tone. She smiles at him. Cloud smiles back faintly and walks toward her. 

"What are you doing here, Cloud..?", Aeris asks him. She is quite surprised to see him in her place. Cloud replies, "Well…I…um…I was just walking around here….and I just dropped by here…". Aeris notices a bit of nervous tone on Cloud's words. She giggles. She then gives Cloud a funny-questioning look. That makes Cloud act more nervously. He scratches his head to hide his feeling, but Aeris can still see it.

"What are you doing here, Aeris..?", Cloud asks her back. When he looks the flowers near her, he adds, "Taking care of your flowers ?". Aeris nods and replies, "Yes…kind of that. It has been long time since the last time I cared about them".

"But you were here too about two weeks ago, right ?", Cloud asks her. It was when she was being revived and came back to Midgar to warn the others about Sephiroth. Aeris replies, "Yes…that was when…I…met you…again…". Her voice trails off.

"I met you once in the church…", Cloud's finger points to the roof hole, "and I met you again…in the same place". Aeris smiles. "What a coincidence, Cloud", she responds. Cloud grins. 

_She is right…what a coincidence…he agrees with her. _

Cloud walks to the flowerbed and kneels down. "How are your flowers ?", he asks her. Aeris kneels next to him and plays her finger on a flower. "They are fine, I don't know how..or who…or what thing cared my flowers", she says. Cloud sees her emerald green eyes sparkle when she talks about her flowers. He must confess that he loves to see those eyes. He watches Aeris' beautiful visage for a moment, but Aeris does not seem to notice him.

"I even wonder how could these flowers grow in such place….but if it was you who took care of them, then I understand", Cloud gives his opinion. Aeris turns her head to Cloud. She cannot understand what he just said. Cloud then explains, "Every living needs nourishment to keep them alive, but they also need an unseen substantial nourishment that gives them power and will to survive. Theses flowers are no exception. You did not only take care of them physically, you also treated them with love. Your love made them alive, that's why they still bloom even in such place". 

"Really ?", Aeris looks at him. She feels flattered. "What could be else ?", Cloud asks her back.

"Aeris, may I pick up your flower ?", Cloud suddenly asks for her permission. "Sure", Aeris replies shortly. She is surprised that Cloud suddenly asks such a question. As long as she knows him, he never has a fond feeling about plants. However, she cannot say 'no' to him. Cloud then picks up a flower gently. Its petal color is green. Cloud gives a gesture with his hand, telling Aeris not to move. Aeris follows his order with questioning look. Cloud then puts the flower he picked up on Aeris' honey brown hair and says, "Um…would you like a flower ? It's only one gil". Cloud says the same words Aeris used to say in the past. He grins to Aeris who starts to go red in the face. She does not know why Cloud acted like this, but she enjoys the moment with him. Always. 

"Thanks, Cloud…you are so nice", Aeris thanks him, "but…those are words of mine…You just can't say that without my permission…". She teases him. Cloud chuckles. Aeris asks him, "Why did you choose that flower ?". Cloud shrugs his shoulder for reply. "I don't know what that flower's name is, I picked up it because its color is green", he finally speaks up, "and it reminds me about someone's eyes, she once sacrificed herself to save the others". He stares meaningfully at Aeris. "And now she was alive again…", Cloud continues his words with low voice. Aeris looks at him intently.

"Welcome back, Aeris, now you are among us again", Cloud exclaims, "sorry I didn't say those welcoming words when we met here about two weeks ago".

"Cloud…", Aeris responds, "you already did that when we met again….not with your words, but with your heart…I could feel it…thank you, Cloud…". She then gives Cloud a nice smile. "Never mind", Cloud replies shortly. He stands up, followed by Aeris.

"Hey, what's the matter, Aeris ?", Cloud asks Aeris confusedly as he notices a change on her expression. Aeris bites her lips, and starts to say, "Umm…Cloud…I am sorry for being forget when your birthday was…that was a shaming event…". Aeris does apologize to Cloud. She thinks it is an unfair thing that Cloud is still nice to her after she missed his birthday. She should expect a bad thing from her relation with Cloud, but now it turns clearly that good thing still leads, he is still kind to her.

"It's okay, Aeris, it's okay…let's stop talking about it again", Cloud cuts off her words. He smiles to ease Aeris. 

"Really..?", Aeris asks with an investigating look. Cloud replies calmly, "I never bother such a little thing.". 

"Well then…", Aeris now feels better, "I hope this will turn things better". She pulls out something she stared before Cloud came. It is a small gift box. She hides the gift behind her body and gives Cloud a mysterious smile.

"What was that ?", Cloud asks curiously.

"Happy birthday, Cloud…", Aeris moves her hand forward and gives her gift to Cloud with playful motion. Cloud just accepts Aeris' gift with a quite surprised expression, but he remains calm. 

"Thank you, Aeris…", he whispers softly. Aeris stares at him. She really wants to lean to him and hugs him, but at second thought, she decides not to do that. The reason, she does not want to remember. It relates to the fact she saw with her own eyes at the feast this morning.

"I hope you'll like it", Aeris exclaims. Cloud opens the gift and takes a look inside. Aeris watches him anxiously. She really wants to know how he would response to the gift. Cloud does not say anything, he just glances at Aeris. 

"You…don't like it…Cloud ?", Aeris frowns. Her face grows sad. She cannot understand the way Cloud glanced at her. Cloud does not reply her, instead, he picks something from the box. The real gift from Aeris is a pocket watch. Cloud studies his new watch and compares it with his old one on his wrist. 

"Cloud…?", Aeris' voice comes into his ears. She sounds concerned. Cloud still keeps quiet. He opens his new pocket watch and a song is heard from the watch. He listens for a while, and then closes the watch and puts it into his pocket carefully.

"Nice watch, and also nice music…", Cloud finally gives his comment on her gift. "Once again, thanks, Aeris". He smiles at Aeris and looks into her eyes. From his look, Aeris knows Cloud's words were not only from his lips, but truly from his heart. He really meant it. This makes her heart relieved. The hardest part has gone.

"Phewww…I ever had thought that you don't like my gift at all", she speaks up. Her tone is back to cheerful one as usual. Cloud shakes his head quickly and responds, "No, I like it, I really like it, Aeris…and…". He pauses for a moment. Aeris' left eye grows wide. She waits for Cloud's next words.

"…thank you for your kindness, preparing my birthday celebration…", Cloud continues his unfinished words with low voice. 

"You said thanks for my meal although I and Tifa were late ? What's the matter, old Cloud ?", Aeris asks, but actually teases Cloud. "Well…not everyone remembers my birthday…", Cloud replies groggily, not realizing that Aeris was teasing him. Aeris giggles to see Cloud like this. 

"From now on, at least there are…two persons who will remember when your birthday is", Aeris responds, giving him a pleasant look, " …and I will not miss your birthday again…promiisee". Aeris giggles. Cloud only nods.

"Oh, and Cloud…thanks for the flower too", Aeris points the green flower on her hair. Cloud nods again. "You look so…charming with that flower", he says. Aeris pushes him softly and responds, "You make me flattered". She giggles again. Cloud only grins.

"Could we take a seat ? I am tired of standing here", Cloud advises Aeris and points his thumb to one row of church's bench. "Good idea", Aeris speaks her agreement. They both then sit together on the front row.

"Well…it's been two weeks since that fight", Aeris starts to open the conversation again. "Cloud, how about you ? You were injured that time…". She looks at Cloud carefully. "Here I am…still breathing…", Cloud replies lightheartedly. Aeris studies his feature. Cloud looks normal as usual. She does not see a tired face or wounds on him. Resting for two weeks was enough for them all. She was also injured a little, but she did not care about that. All she cared was him. The man she loved.

"No wonder, Tifa cared for you very much…", Aeris comments. Her face turns sad. She stares on the church's altar with blank look. She remembered how Tifa spent most of her time to take care of Cloud while he was injured. She wanted to take care of Cloud too, but she realized that could make Tifa jealous. She took Tifa's place while she was not around, or being asked to. Aeris did not want to break their relationship. She still has heart for Cloud, but it is another matter that Cloud chooses Tifa, not her. However, it hurts her.

"Aeris…? What's up ?", Cloud asks Aeris. His tone sounds concerned. "No..nothing…not at all…", Aeris shakes her head quickly. Cloud shrugs his shoulder as a sign that he does not understand what happened. They both sit in silence again. Cloud rests his back on the bench and gazes to the roof. Whenever he looks at the church's ceiling, he always tries to find the hole on it. The hole he will never forget. Aeris notices what Cloud sees. She follows what Cloud does, staring to the ceiling. They look at the hole, and both keep quiet. Eventually, with his eye tip, Cloud glances at Aeris. He finds a smiling angel staring at the ceiling. He wants to know what she is thinking about, but he does not care. It is her figure that he cares about. Her beauty and innocent expression take his breath away. Cloud stares at her with awe.

"Hey, what are you looking at ?", suddenly Aeris realizes that Cloud now gazes to her. Her cheeks turn to crimson red. Cloud does not react. He just keeps on looking at Aeris. 

_She becomes more mature now…He thinks about her inside his mind. He cannot lie to his heart that she is more beautiful after she came back from her death._

"Hey, don't look at me like that…how must I react, Mr. Spiky-Blondie ?", Aeris responds playfully. She feels her heart beats faster. Cloud chuckles. "All right", he says, and turns his head again to the ceiling. He smiles to himself. Somehow, he enjoys this moment. This time, Aeris looks at him intently.

"Cloud…", she calls him softly. "Yeah…?", Cloud responds. He turns his face to Aeris and finds that her expression turns to a serious one. Aeris then continues, "I…I want to thank you, Cloud…for keeping your promise". Her voice trails off as she finishes her words. Cloud's left eyebrow is raised. "My promise…?", Cloud asks in confusion. Aeris nods and replies him, "When we were on Highwind, you promised me to win the fight…and stay alive…". Cloud knows Aeris wants to tell more. He pays attention to her.

"You fought bravely…I know it was so hard for you to defeat Sephiroth. I was so afraid that you would not make it…I was so…hopeless. Even finally I understood what Planet meant, it was still too dangerous to fight Sephiroth", Aeris tells her thought. "But finally you did it…and you are still alive…I am very glad to see you breathing…". Aeris finishes her words with smile. Cloud looks at her intently. With her eyes, she requests for his response.

"Why ?". That is the only word from Cloud's lips. Aeris becomes a bit nervous being asked like that. She expects Cloud would smile to her, or just keeps quiet, but to her amazement, she finds him looking at her seriously.

"What…what do you mean, Cloud ?", she asks him back with nervous tone. Cloud does not reply, instead he stands up from the bench. "Aeris…", Cloud calls her softly. "Why do you want me to keep alive ? Of course I will fight to the end, and I know I must be alive….but, why did you bother such a little thing ? ".

Aeris quickly stands up as she hears Cloud's response. She is very shocked, Cloud can see that although he does not know what the reason is. Her beautiful visage grows sad. She cannot believe what Cloud said. His words struck her.

_He said…that was a little thing ?…she asks herself in sadness, almost in disbelief. She hangs her head down. __That's it…he never accept my affection….never…he just wants Tifa..not me, a simple flower girl …You lose, Aeris, face it….. . Aeris bites her lips to hold her emerging tears in her eyes. She pushes strength to her heart and lifts her head to see Cloud's face. _

"Aeris…?", Cloud calls her again. He feels awkward. Somehow he knows that he made Aeris became like this. Aeris sees caring eyes in front of her, but that is not enough for her. 

"You…you are right…Cloud…Of course you will fight and keep alive for Tifa,…you don't need to remember your promise…", Aeris says to him with trembling voice, yet almost in whisper. "I am sorry…you don't have to worry about me…". She picks up the flower that Cloud gave her from her hair and puts it on Cloud's palm. Cloud does not say anything. He just stares at Aeris confusedly. 

"Aeris…", he tries to stop her. Aeris forces herself to smile. "It's okay, Cloud…you only want Tifa…Your new necklace, it's from her, isn't it ? Don't worry about me, I will be fine…". She then walks to the church's main door, leaving Cloud. Cloud cannot hold her. He knows it is useless. Although Aeris seems weak physically, she has a tough heart. Before Aeris leaves the church, she once again turns her face to Cloud and smiles. Cloud can only see her back disappears from his sight. He catches her smiled at him, but to his eyes, that was a smile to hide her sorrow. Cloud lifts up his head and curses at himself. Nothing he can do about it now. He regrets that he does not have a chance to explain to her. Now, Aeris is gone and he did not even say anything.

_But…why must I be like this…?, he asks himself. If it was his other friend, it would just be enough for him to say sorry and everything turns back to normal again. This time, he feels that a simple 'sorry' word will not suffice. He really needs to find a piece of his mind to fix this matter._


	4. Evening Event

**Chapter 4**

**EVENING EVENT**

"Captain…", a soft female voice calls the man who stands solemnly gazing to the sunset. Cid turns his head to see who called him, although he already knew who. He finds Shera comes to him. She waves her hand to the old man.

"When did you come here ?", Cid asks her when she arrives. "Just now", Shera replies shortly. "Highwind ?", Cid asks again, now about his beloved airplane. Shera giggles and replies, "Yes, I came with your long beloved airplane…that thing was too nice to be left untouched". She teases him, yet Cid keeps look cool. He takes a cigarette from a cigar box on his ear and ignites it on. He then takes a deep breath on his beloved cigarette and gazes to the sunset again. Shera just watches him lovingly. After the second fight with Sephiroth, Shera came to Midgar to take care of Cid's wounds, much like Tifa and Aeris did to Cloud. She left Midgar a week ago after Cid went better.

"So…this is your new habit, eh ? Gazing to the sunset outside Midgar ?", she tries to open another subject. "I know you are here, Tifa told me", Shera tells how she found him. Cid only nods. He puts his cigarette on his mouth, and short moment after that, smoke comes from his mouth.

"Kind of that…", he replies shortly. Shera stares at him. "What happened, Captain ? You look concerned…", she tries to investigate his condition. Gentle wind blows them softly before he speaks up, "I am thinking…". It seems that Cid is going to continue his sentence, but he then says nothing.

"Thinking…? What are you thinking about, Captain ?", Shera asks, a bit surprised. Cid is thinking, something she never saw in the past. She is going to tease him again, but seeing how Cid looks different now makes Shera cancel her plan. 

"A lot of things…", Cid replies with cold tone. "Such as…?", Shera responds. "My life…", he replies again. Shera's eyes go shine. She now looks at him with amazed expression.

"You may call I am joking or anything…", Cid continues as he knows what Shera would think about him, "but I am really thinking now".

Shera pays more her attention to the old captain. "Go on", she requests him. Cid keeps a moment of silence before he explains. "I never thought that I would live a life like this. I was a…rude and stubborn #$)^ ass before. Of course I am still like that now…but…did you notice that there is a little change on me, Shera ?". He pauses his explanation for a moment. With his look, he tells Shera that he wants an answer.

"You changed a lot, Captain…", Shera replies with caring voice, smiling at him. Cid nods, and continues, "So my sanity tells the truth. I felt I…changed…since I knew these guys. We fought together, we faced #$(#  freakin' bad things many times, and we placed bet on our lives by fighting Sephiroth…twice. Those all made me stick to them, moreover, I felt like I am having….family". Cid's voice goes low. After an inhale on evening breeze, he continues with his normal tone,  "That's why I love to spend my time here, Shera….I felt peace, and I started to realize that I…". Cid gulps at this point. He cannot continue his words.

"Come on, Captain…go on…", Shera chases him. Cid sighs, his voice trails off, "…that I…should treat you better…". Shera's lips form a smile on her face. Her heart is delighted every time she hears those words. "What's the funny thing, Shera ?", Cid asks her nervously. Shaking her head slowly, Shera replies, "No…there is no funny thing here…I just know that you are now what you seem, Captain". Cid's eyes go wide to hear Shera's comment. Shera takes Cid's hand and holds it warmly with both of her hands. "Captain, people might knew you as a…what did you say…rude and stubborn ass…but since I knew you…I mean, the real you…I knew they were wrong…absolutely wrong…That's why I never felt hurt when you cursed to me in the past, because I knew you didn't mean it…is that right, Captain ?". She winks at him mischievously. Cid does not say anything. He finally knows the truth. Shera never get angry with him, and she was perfectly right. Although he cursed and harassed her many times in the past, he did not really serious with his actions. He did not think about the consequences. He just ignored that. When he realized that he changed, he started to worry whether Shera would be angry with him because what he did to her in the past. Now, his worried feeling is gone. Shera is not angry at all. She knows him. This makes his heart lighter.

"Captain ?", Shera asks him again, taking him back to their subject. Cid replies with nervous tone, "Uh-huh". Shera smiles at the old man. "I hope that will make you feel better…", she adds with gentle tone and squeezes Cid's hand softly. Shera then turns her face to the west horizon and gazes to the sunset. Cid speaks nothing but lets a faint smile formed on his rough visage. 

"Captain, how about Cloud and…those girls ?", suddenly Shera asks him. She mentioned 'girls', and Cid knows what Shera means. He glances at Shera and replies, "I don't know…that's his matter…". Cid keeps quiet for a moment as he considers something. He then speaks up, "To tell you the truth…I was very surprised yet happy to see Aeris back…I remember how her death affected all of us…especially that Spiky-Kid…how he refused to be consoled, how he lived his day with emptiness...". Cid's tone sounds concerned. "But Tifa didn't let that kid went insane…She took care of him with such a great patience…Slowly, he got his spirit again, and I thought he started to fall in love with Tifa, until one day I found they have been engaged, but at the same time, Aeris was back among us…".

"Yes…I have my concern about them too", Shera gives her opinion, "It was me who met her first time since she was revived, and it was me who gave her a spirit to find her love…". (Author's : pls read my previous fanfic on this subject ^_^). 

Cid inhales his cigarette and lets out a sigh. "I don't know how they will be, Shera…so far everything is good….but someday…that darn kid must make a decision…sooner or later…I just hope for the best….". Shera nods for agreement. She knows this won't be easy for those three youngsters, and she is eager to know the outcome.

"However, that's their personal matters, Shera, we cannot do anything…", Cid exclaims. "And now, let's go back to Midgar, I have something to do with the big guy there !". Cid pulls Shera's hand, leaving their spot and walk together back to Midgar.

"Umm…Shera…I almost forget one important thing…", Cid pats his forehead while they are walking. "What's the matter, Captain ?", Shera asks her with concern. Cid replies hesitantly, "Aww…it's just…it's just…well, just keep them knowing me as the old bad-ass man…Do you know what I mean, Shera ? They must think they are daydreaming if they find me talking about things with soft and low tone….Do you understand, Shera ?". Cid gives Shera a hopeful look. Shera giggles. "Sure, Captain, whatever…I know you", she replies, still giggling. Cid nods his head with satisfied feeling and continues his steps together with Shera.

_Cloud….what happened to you, guy ?_ Cloud keeps on thinking about himself. With an impatient motion, he drinks another mug of his beer quickly. It is empty now. As empty as his expression. He was sitting for the rest of the day in a bar since a little incident with Aeris in the church. Cloud rubs his forehead to make his mind clear, but he finds it is still cloudy. He cannot ignore Aeris' sad expression when she left him all of a sudden. If this happened to his other friends, he just could ignore it by saying sorry. If that incident happened in the past before Aeris died, and before he proposed Tifa, he might be feeling sorry like now, but at that time he hadn't decided whom to choose.  Now, things have gone different from yesterdays. He has been engaged to Tifa. He should take care of her. If he makes her sad, it is normal to have uneasy feeling like this, but now he has this uneasy feeling for other woman than Tifa : Aeris.

Cloud's mind wanders to the event when she was stabbed by Sephiroth in the past. He is sure if it was not because of his duty to save The Planet and to revenge Sephiroth, he would just walked away and mourned for her. He would surely abandon his friends and other things as well. During the fight, he found that Tifa got more attention to him. Slowly, he could be cheered up. When the first fight was over, he decided to move on his life (Author : Umm…this is synopsis from the first trilogy, Live Forever). Things went normal as usual until he found his bravery to propose Tifa, someone who loves him all this time, and also someone he loves very much. Cloud sighs at this point. Shortly after he proposed Tifa, Aeris, with her mysterious but caring attitude, came back to living world. Aeris Gainsborough. His lost love in the past. His unforgettable one. Although she came back for some reasons, Cloud found more happiness in his life. He felt more alive, yet he started to doubt his own heart about his relationship with Tifa and Aeris. He hesitated to make decision, but second fight with Sephiroth forced him to suspend his personal matter. (Author : Ahem…that's synopsis of second trilogy, Lasting For An Eternity). Personally, Cloud felt better, but he knew he just ran away from his problem. Now, after the second fight was over and everything goes back to normal, he knows he must make decision, but he still hesitates his heart.

"Bartender…another beer, please..", Cloud pushes his mug to the man in front of him. After he gets his another mug, he drinks it again until his beer left in half. Cloud stares at his shadow on the glass.

_I have given my promise to Tifa…There's no other way I pull my words back…She would be devastated…_Cloud tries to rationalize his problem. _I have to make apologize to Aeris, and try to forget her..but…could I ? _Cloud thinks in bitterness. How could he pretend to ignore incident he had with Aeris if his mind is fully filled with her sad expression ?

_Am I…still…in love with her…? _He tries to ask the question he avoids at most. He pulls out her gift, a pocket watch, from his front pocket and stares at it with mixed look. Hesitation. Doubt. Hope. Care. Those feelings ramble inside his heart. He slowly opens it and the romantic music from the watch is played. Although the bar is crowded and noisy, his mind is focused. The music sounds so clear. He pictures Aeris smiling in his mind and he must admit how attractive she is in such face. This imagination makes him smile a bit, but when he looks down on his chest his face changes. Cloud closes the watch and the music is stopped at once. People talking and bar noise come again, make vapor on his already misty mind. He picks his new necklace and depicts a pair of beautiful ruby eyes inside his thought. 

_But…what about Tifa…? I…love her too…How could I propose her if I don't love her ? _Cloud shakes his head. He then lets his eyes wander through the window bar. It is evening now, and it will be dark soon. Cloud realizes that he has been thinking for hours, and he feels tired because of that. 

"Yo man ! So ya are here !". A familiar accent comes to Cloud's ears. He then feels his back is patted. Cloud spins his body and his eyes meet his friends : Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, and Vincent. 

"We are here for some evening-drinking, kid", Cid greets Cloud as if he knows what Cloud will ask to them. "Yeah, it's been long time we didn't go together", Cait Sith adds, "even this grave man came with us here". The cat points his thumb to Vincent who stands quietly.

"You look messed up, kid, whassup ?", Cid asks Cloud as he notices Cloud's appearance. Cloud leans down from his seat and walks toward them. "I am all right", he pats Cid's shoulder and continue his steps toward outside. 

"Hey, why do ya leave so soon, Spiky ?! Let's have another drink together !", Barret tries to hold Cloud, but with a head shake, Cloud shows that he is not interested. "I had enough drink for today", he replies coldly.

"Were you thinking about them ?", Vincent asks him to the point in cold tone. This question stops Cloud for a moment. Cloud gives Vincent a sharp look and says, "I have proposed Tifa, and I don't want to let her down this time". Cid, Barret, and Cait Sith get the point now. They know now what 'them' Vincent mentioned before refers to. 

"But you can't deny that Aeris still keeps her hope for you !", Vincent argues Cloud. Cloud only smiles bitterly. Vincent then continues, "You just pretend what happened to you, Cloud…You know what happened, but you just close your eyes". Cloud sighs. He scratches his head confusedly.

"If you were me, what would you do when you find your someone is back, but you are already engaged to the other ?", Cloud asks for his friends' opinion. Barret, Cid, and Cait Sith look at each other. They never imagine that Cloud will ask such a question to them. They know how Aeris cared to the others, especially to Cloud. They also know how Tifa tried to give the best for him. Knowing that his friends will not answer his question, Cloud then pipes up, "Nah, don't bother that. I will solve it personally…now, I am leaving..". He spins his body and walks to the door to go outside. When he is about to leave the door, suddenly…

"Hey !!"

Cloud stops for a moment. A loud voice is echoing around the bar. He knows that the voice is not calling him, but suddenly he gets interested to know who has such a loud voice. Cloud turns his head to the voice source. There, he sees a group of four to five men are gathering around someone who sits arrogantly. It seems they have been arguing and it is getting hotter.

"How dare you cheat us, huh !!??". One of the men shouts at the sitting person. The man being shouted only smiles. From his appearance, Cloud concludes that he is about 20-years old, with handsome feature on his visage. On his face rests a circle-shaped sunglass, and a black jacket and white shirt are suited on his body. To Cloud's interest, the man has such a unique hair. His hair is dark brown, and it is rather spiky, like Cloud's hair. He wears fighting gloves and that makes Cloud think that the man is a kind of fighter. The young man does not care with his surrounding. He gathers coins on a table in front of him and puts them inside his pouch carefully.

_Looks like someone loses his bet to that man…_Cloud concludes what he sees. Somehow he is getting curious on what will happen next. He senses something will surely happen. 

"Gimme my money back, kid !!", the shouting man now slams the table loudly. His comrades only see the young person in front of them smirks sarcastically. "Why ?", finally he speaks up. 

"Hey, kid, watch your tongue !", another man warns him, "you took our money on our bet before…we..simply don't like that…That's why you have to return it". The young man turns his head to the second man who talks to him. Wearing a black coat, he seems so mysterious yet charismatic among the others. These leads Cloud to take conclusion that he is the group leader. 

"You haven't answered my question yet : why must I give your money back ? A bet is a bet, winner takes all, and loser gives all. Don't you know that ?", says the young man calmly. The man who warned him before smiles and replies with gentle voice, "We are not deaf. You may ask us questions, but as long as you are outnumbered, there is no need to answer your question". 

_Things go worse…_Cloud thinks. He is now watching them as he gets more curious about the situation.

"We are running out of patience, kid !", says the other man. He draws his long knife from its sheath and plays it around his fingers. The man being called 'kid' reacts, "Being outnumbered is not the same as being intimidated". His response obviously makes those men around him grow angry. One of the men suddenly grabs the young man's collar and is about to teach him a lesson with his fist. To his surprise, the young man quickly detaches his grab, spins his arm and makes him cry in pain, begging for his mercy. It all happened so fast that nobody can watch the scene before.

"Now, who is playing the game harshly ?", says the young man. He stands from his chair and pushes the man who tried to punch him away. The group leader now looks at the young man furiously. "You don't cooperate at all, kid, that's why we have to submit such decisive action", he says. With a finger snap, he orders his men, "Attention !!". Almost in unison, rest of the men draw their own weapon. One holds a spiked chain, two pull out their spiked-club, and one prepares his long knife. The leader himself draws his long sword from his cloak. A fight, a brutal fight to be precise, will be happened. The bartender, upon witnessing this situation, becomes pale on his face. His lip is going to open, maybe to warn his arguing customers not to have quarrel inside, but not even a whisper comes out from him. The other customers move away from the hotspot in hurry and move to safer place but they keep their eyes on those men. However, they do not want to miss this rare event. 

Cloud watches what happened and glances at his friends on other side. He is not fond of interfering someone's problem, but five against one, even that one man is armed, is not a fair fight. Barret and Cid look at Cloud as they request their leader's opinion. With a slow headshake, Cloud tells his friends not to get involved in the problem, at least at this time.

Looking at the bad situation around him, the young man steps back and pulls his sword. Cloud is stunned on his spot to see what kind of sword the young man holds. It is masamune sword. The same as Sephiroth's. The same as the one that went through Aeris' midsection. Cloud now studies the man carefully as worried feeling crawls on his spine. At first thought Cloud recalls that Sephiroth could change his form to other person. _Could it be him…? _Cloud asks in doubt to himself, but at careful second thought he knows that the young man is not his old foe, Sephiroth. Somehow he knows it.

With a loud cry, those men are opening their offensive moves to the young man together. Seeing this as a bad position, the man jumps backward and prepares his counter attack stance. He kicks the chair toward his enemies to break up their formation. His attempt is failed, his enemies are already anticipate his move. They split up to avoid the chair, and quickly gather around again. This time weapon contact cannot be avoided. Yelling loudly, the young man swings his masamune to his enemies. At the same time, his enemies attack him simultaneously. Sounds of clashing steels are heard over inside the bar as well as loud cry and yells. Although being outnumbered, the young man can block incoming attack nicely with his masamune, but he cannot perform counter attack because his enemies' defense is too thick to pass. Realizing this, he changes his strategy. By his agile moves, he approaches the group leader while putting his masamune back to its sheath. The group leader is quite surprised with this move, but as a well-trained fighter, he regains himself and swings his long sword toward the young man's neck. Quickly, the young man blocks the attack with his sword which is still in the sheath. The group leader assumes that he has already stopped the young man, but he does not notice the young man pulls his sword from the sheath while blocking the attack. He gasps at the situation, but it is too late for him. His face meets the blunt edge of the young man masamune and it makes him thrown backward with pain. Wasting no time, the young man quickly leaps to the nearest next enemy, the man with spiked chain. He whips his chain to the young man who quickly blocks it with his masamune. Before the chain goes back to the owner, he grabs it and pulls it as hard as he can in order to force his enemy release his weapon. The spiked chain man refuses to release his weapon from his hand and tries to pull it back. This action makes him less aware of his defense. Seeing this opportunity, the young man quickly sends his knuckle to his nose. With a loud cry, the man falls to the floor, making a noise. The young man turns his body and faces the rest of his troublemakers. 

Although there are three men left, they do not seem on winning side. Seeing how their boss and one of their friends were beaten, they must think their next move twice. At least, they are even at this point. Considering they will not gain victory easily, two of them pull out Materia from their jackets. They are Fire and Ice Materia. Seeing his friends now rely on magical attack, the last thug also follows what they did : he pulls out another Materia, a Time Materia. The young man's expression turns more serious as he senses the danger lies ahead. If they only attack with fire or ice element, he can still block or avoid it, but if they are combined with Time Materia to freeze him, he cannot imagine how he would be attacked by fire and ice magic while he is in frozen state. 

"You cannot win this time, kid !", the man with Time Materia laughs hysterically. He then mumbles magical word to unleash his Materia, along with his two comrades. With a sharp look behind his sunglass, the young man hurriedly throws the sword casing toward the man. There is some distance between them, and he hopes his attack will succeed.  He has no spare plan if his attack was failed. Lucky for him, his enemy does not seem to anticipate such attack. He nervously avoids the sheath flies toward him. Although he successfully evaded the attack, his concentration is broken. Leaving no chance for him to cast the spell, the young man jumps to his enemy to give another blow. At that point, the other two men already casted Fire and Ice magic and directed them to their enemy. The young man sees this as a threat, but he must reach the Time Materia before it is used against him. His eyes quickly find a large table next to him. With his leg, he kicks the big table forward to meet the fireball and ice ball directed to him. A loud sound is banging when those magic balls are hitting the table, shattering it into pieces. At the same time, a shadow jumps to the air and lands in front of the man holding Time Materia. The shadow was the young man. He used the table as distraction, and he got chance to approach his other opponent. The man with Time Materia stares at him with disbelief look. He never sees a man like this before, yet he must confess that he is no match for this kind of opponent. Again, the young man whacks his opponent with the blunt edge of his sword easily and makes him unconscious. He quickly turns back to the remaining men. His face tells them that he has finished the hardest part, and now he enters the easier one. Those two men look at each other hesitantly. The young man moves a step ahead while pointing his masamune to them, and it makes them step back. They look at each other once more, and finally they flee from the battle, making their way to the outside with feared look. They just left their fallen members in the bar.

"Human's filth !". The young man sighs and swipes his forehead after those two men are vanished from his sight. Suddenly, a noise is heard behind him. He spins back and sees people around him cheer him, while others clap their hands as a sign of congratulation and "good show". The young man looks at those people with puzzled expression. He shrugs his shoulder and walks to the bartender. Cloud and his friends, unlike the others, do not congratulate him, they just watch him.

"Sorry for such mess…here…I hope this is enough to repair broken things", the young man places some gil on the bar table. The bartender just looks at him with wondered look. He nods to the young man and gathers the gil.

"And give me some mugs…I am thirsty after those actions…", he orders the bartender. Again, the bartender nods his head and starts to serve him, still in wondered look.

Cloud thinks that there is not anymore interesting things, so he decides to leave the bar, along with his personal problem. When he is about to leave the bar, suddenly…

"Hey !! You !!"

Someone shouts again, but this time, it is him who is being shouted. He does not know who shouted at him, hence he ignores it and continues to step outside. Once again, the same unknown voice shouts at him again,

"Hey !! Wait !! I know you…You are…Cloud Strife !!!".

This time, Cloud stops his step.


	5. Do I Know You ?

**Chapter 5**

**DO I KNOW YOU ?**

Tifa looks at herself on the mirror with astonishment. Whispering, she mumbles some words that express her disbelief on what she sees. Surely, there are many times she sees herself on her reflection on mirror, but this time is different. She wears her wedding gown, just to satisfy her curiosity how she would look like at her wedding day she always dreams about. A white satin wedding gown is perfectly suited to her perfect body. Tifa smiles at herself and imagines how everyone at the wedding party will hold their breath to see her in such fashion. All she does is for him, her beloved one. On that day, Tifa really wants to be perfect in everything, although only just for a day. 

"Well…?", a voice comes from behind. From reflection on the mirror, Tifa knows who that is. Red XIII. He just passed by Tifa's room and found its door opened. 

"Oh, hi, Red….come in…", Tifa greets the beast. Her eyes still stick on the mirror, looking for even a tiny thing that would ruin her perfect appearance. Red XIII sits next to Tifa and stares at her. 

"How is my look, Red ?", Tifa asks Red for opinion. Being asked such question makes Red think what answer will satisfy her. Since he is not human, he cannot measure how handsome or how beautiful someone is. Tifa looks at Red with her eye corner, a sign that she wants an answer.

"You look good", Red finally replies. Tifa nods her head and speaks, "This will be my most important event in my life, I must be perfect on that day !". She smirks at her reflection on the mirror. Red glances at Tifa. "Do you mean your wedding day ? When will that be ?", he asks. As Tifa is going to reply, suddenly another person comes into her room.

"Gosh…Tifa…woooow…". It is Yuffie. Her mouth is opened as she watches a perfect beauty in front of her very eyes. Tifa giggles softly to see from the mirror reflection, how Yuffie is very amazed. "That Cloud guy would surely out of breath seeing you in this gown !", Yuffie smirks and snaps her finger. "Hey..hey…don't let him see me in this dress before the day comes…let this be surprise to him", Tifa responds with blush. At that point she remembers about something she wanted to ask before. "Red…about that day…What if you decide when will that the day be ?". 

Red XIII looks at Tifa with puzzled look. "Why me ? I don't mind giving advise on good day to have marriage, but I guess Cait Sith is more accurate on fortune-telling", Red gives explanation.

"That's because I admire you, Red", Tifa replies with smile. She gives Red a pleading look, hoping that he will do her favor. "Well…", Red responds slowly, "I guess that'll be fine, heh, being a matchmaker is not a bad idea after all". Tifa smiles after knowing Red's availability.

"Besides, Cait Sith had done fortune-telling about Cloud and Aeris before, remember ?", Yuffie adds spontaneously. Hearing this, Red XIII quickly gives his sharp look to the young ninja who suddenly realizes that sensitive matter. 

"Whoopss…", Yuffie closes her mouth with her hand. She looks sorry for what she just said. "…Tifa…I'm so sorry…I don't wanna mess this…you know…that's just..um…joking…". Yuffie speaks clumsily. Red XIII sighs.

Red XIII sighs.

_Yuffie…Yuffie…when would you change ?,_ he asks himself, concerned. Tifa only smiles. "It's okay, Yuffie, we all know that…don't worry", she tries to cheer up Yuffie. She really wants to ignore Yuffie's words as she realizes those words make her worry. Having an engagement ring wrapped her finger does not guarantee everything would be fine. However, she knows very well how her best friend and rival's feeling does not change over time toward the one man they both love.

…………….

Cloud spins around his body half-heartedly. His eyes watch the person who shouted at him. He is the young man who just has won the fight. The young man leaps down from his chair and approaches Cloud. He shows a friendly expression of his face with a warm smile. Cloud only stares at the young man with a cold expression. 

"Hi, there", the young man gives his hand to Cloud, requesting for a handshake. Cloud raises his eyebrow in questioning look. "You may call me Vic….", the young man introduces himself. He still hangs his hand, waiting for Cloud to shake his hand. "Vic…Skye", he repeats his introductory words, now mentioning his full name as he notices Cloud's unfriendly attitude. Cloud just rubs his chin, looks hesitant for a while, but finally he shakes the young man's hand carefully.

"You already know my name…", Cloud speaks up. The young man, Vic, grins at him. "Geee…you are still young….", he mutters. Cloud gives no comment. He releases his hand and studies Vic's good-looking, yet mysterious feature. As tall as he is, as young as his age, as fierce as him in fight, Cloud finds a lot of similarities between them. Vic's hair is spiky and rather messy too, but not as spiky as Cloud's. Beside, his hair is dark brown while Cloud's is blonde.

"Well…what's the matter…Vic ?", Cloud's tone becomes softer. He is not an easy-to-get-along type, but he cannot find any threats from Vic. He has no reason to ignore Vic, yet he decides not to get friendlier to him. 

"Hey…any trouble, kid ?", Cid's rough voice joins them. He and the others approach Cloud and his new acquaintance. Cloud makes a gesture with his hand that tells he is in no trouble. Vic turns to Barret and watches the big man.

"Who is dis guy, Spiky ?", Barret asks Cloud for explanation. Before Cloud replies, Vic already cuts him off, "Hi, I'm Vic…You must be Barret Wallace, right ? Nice to meet you". Barret's expression shows that he is quite surprised. "And you must be the badass pilot, Cid Highwind, aren't you ? How is your plane ?", Vic nods his head to Cid and looks at Vincent and Cait Sith. "You are….Vincent Valentine…", he lowers his voice. Vic then smiles when his eyes meet Cait Sith. "Hey, and you are…that funny creature…Cait Sith !". Cloud and the other Avalanche members look at each other.

"How do you know about us ? And what's your business with us ?", Cloud asks directly to Vic. 

"Well…I just…want to know you…", Vic replies. Although he tried to look normal, Vincent senses something more about him.

"You are the ones who saved The Planet…you got famous after that…that's why I know you, and I want to be strong like you", Vic adds. He spreads his smile to his new friends, but he finds questioning and strange looks from the others. This makes him feel awkward. After fixing his sunglass position, he then speaks, "Umm…well…this is my first visit to Midgar…I come from…Kalm. I only know the heroes that once saved the world now live here…and how lucky I am, meet some of them here..and now..". Vic smiles at the end of his words. Cloud lets out a sigh. Vic is right. After the fight, they became famous amongst the people they saved. However, Cloud did not keen on publicity and such things. Instead of seizing the opportunity, he chose to live a simple life. That is why he ends up in Neo 7th Heaven bar together with his pals.

"You're wrong Vic, we don't like being famous...we just want a peaceful life", Cait Sith explains. Still smiling, Vic responds, "Never mind that…Sorry for bothering you…Well I guess I'm leaving now since you already have your own business…See you". Vic slowly walks toward outside and leaves the bar.

Cid is the first who comments out, "That kid is surely a great fighter…I wonder if he joined us in the past…Sephiroth would be #$%#^ no match for us !". 

"Yeah, yer right, buddy !", Barret agrees in his gruff voice , "and da great thing is he knew us !". Barret grins. He feels overjoyed that someone knows his name completely.

"But I sense something about that man…", Vincent speaks up with cold voice. Cloud glances at him. "Huh..?", he asks. Someway Cloud trusts Vincent's feeling although it is an unexplained thing. Vincent replies, "I guess he has another interest to us other than to know us, he's so…mysterious..". 

"Hey, even a mysterious man I ever know calls other people mysterious too ! What's up, Vincent ?", Cait Sith finally joins the subject. Vincent does not reply, instead he looks at outside as if he wants to catch the path of the young man. 

"Well guys, suit yourself, I am really leaving now", Cloud exclaims as he walks toward exit. For a moment, when the fight happened, he could forget his problem, but now it floods his mind again and makes his brain gasp for fresh mind outside. 

………..

"Here you are…it's free….and have a nice life". A young woman hands over a flower to a little girl. That little girl looks happy and shows the flower to her mom. Her mother thanks for the flower and tells her daughter to do the same thing. With a cheerful tone, that little girl thanks the flower girl and continues her walk together with her mother. As they are vanished from the sight, the young woman, Aeris, smiles at them. She strokes her hair and looks at the basket on her hand.

_It's almost empty…_she thinks. Aeris lifts up her head and sees the sky is getting darker. Although the sky is dark because of the night, she can see a dark cloud hangs on the sky, emits a creepy feeling toward the city of Midgar. 

_It's cloudy….maybe it's gonna rain.._, she concludes her thought and leaves her place. Mentioning the word 'cloudy' makes her think about the man who has such name. Aeris sighs again as she recalls how she felt downhearted because Cloud ignored her while they were in the church.

_I always care about him…but he just…he never thought that…_Aeris talks to her mind in bitterness. Eventually, she finds an empty bench, and she cannot resist it. She slumps her back on the bench, pushes away her tiredness for this day. Her eyes traverse her surrounding and find nobody around. Seems like everyone has gone to his or her home for shelter from uncertain weather. However she prefers to be this way so she can spend her time alone. Actually her body wants to go back to Neo 7th Heaven for some rest and hot water bathing, but her heart submits an objection. 

_Why…? Why do I find it hard to go back to bar ? _She tries to ask her reluctant feeling. _What's the matter ? Everyone is still kind to me, even Tifa didn't mind letting me to stay in her bar….but why can't I enjoy my life ? Aeris pauses for moment. _

_Is it because of….him ? _

Aeris cannot forget every day she lived since she was being revived, until now. She cannot forget how her hope toward Cloud grew from state of void because of her death up to now, although Cloud has been engaged. She loved him at the past, and she still loves him, until now. However, she starts to ask her heart whether she will be strong enough to face the reality. Cloud and Tifa. Tifa and Cloud. That is the story of two childhood friends. There is no story about an ex-SOLDIER and an Ancient flower girl. Aeris smiles to herself bitterly. 

_Do I have to wait for him…? Although he never love me…?  But it makes me suffer to see them getting closer every day…._

Aeris frowns. She has to face that she cannot treat Cloud like she did before she died, yet she still cared about him, especially when they were engaged in second battle with Sephiroth. After they won, she had to witness how Tifa cared about him, taking care of his wounds every day. Aeris noticed how Tifa took care of Cloud with love, and she knew Cloud would be happy if he chose Tifa over her. If Cloud is happy, then Aeris will feel the same too, but she finds it is not that simple. It has deeper unrevealed meaning.

_Why…it isn't….fair…? Finally she asks a question she should not ask. __Planet…why did you bring me back to life if I have to suffer like this…? She asks desperately, trying to seek an answer. Wind blows softly at her face as it tries to ease her for its inability to give the answer. Aeris lifts up her head and gazes to the sky above with an empty look._

"Hey, nice flowers you got on your basket !". 

Aeris is startled. She quickly turns her face to someone who called her. In front of her, a young man is standing, looking at her with smile on his handsome face. 

"Uh…hi there…", Aeris groggily greets the man. She feels ashamed being caught daydreaming by other people. 

"I am sorry for bothering you, but your flowers are interesting…", the man explains the disturbance, "..as interesting as a young woman stands here…alone…". His tone sounds concerned. Aeris manages herself to smile. She quickly moves away her thought. With a gentle motion, she picks up a flower from her basket and gives it to the man in front of her.

"If you like my flower, here…please take this…and don't worry about me…I used to be…alone…". Aeris says to the man with nice smile, as if she is okay. The man nods his head but he cannot stop thinking whether this sitting flower girl is an angel from heaven. Although she is obviously having some problems, he feels a warming and peaceful aura from her. 

"Thank you…", he thanks to Aeris, " but may I know where did you pick these flowers ? Um…that maybe your secret…it's okay if you don't tell me…". His expression changes as he touches deeper subject.

"No…that's not it…I took them from church near here…actually I plant them there..", Aeris replies. The young man nods his head again and puts the flower in his front pocket. He then says, "I am new here…and I didn't see many women sit here. Now, while I need to rest my legs, do you mind if I…sit…next to you ?".

Aeris laughs softly. "Yes, of course, please have a seat", she agrees to the man's request. The man does not say anything, but Aeris can tell that he is quite happy. Although he is completely a stranger, Aeris does not find any potential harm from him. Besides, she can take care of herself if anything happens. 

"Midgar is a big city, eh ? No wonder I got lost here", the man tries to open a conversation after he sat down on the bench, next to Aeris. Aeris winks at him and replies, "Yes, and you could be lost if you don't have a map or guide here". Suddenly Aeris' eyes sparkle as she catches an idea inside her brain. "Hey, maybe I could help you if you tell me where you want to go ! How about that ?". The man next to her considers her offering. Finally, he shrugs his shoulder and replies with uncertain tone, "Well…of course…if that doesn't trouble you…". 

"Of course not", Aeris giggles softly, "now, where do you want to go ?". Right after Aeris asks her question to the man, they both feel water is dripping on their heads. Almost in unison motion, they lift their faces to the sky. The water is falling faster from the sky, forming a rain.

"Gawd ! It's raining !", Aeris cries out. She then stands up, followed by the young man. Quickly that young man pulls out an umbrella from his jacket. "Here, take this, and go home quickly", he hands the umbrella to Aeris. 

"But…how about you ? You can't go wet !", Aeris tries to refuse since it means he will be caught by the rain. Smiling, the man replies only pulls out another umbrella, but now it is smaller, from his jacket. "Hey, what are inside your pocket ?", Aeris throws a joke, but actually she is relieved to know that the young man will not go wet. She opens her umbrella and runs to a safer place as the rain is starting to become a downpour. When she turns her body, she finds the young man does not follow her. He moves to another direction.

"Hey ! Where are you going ?", Aeris calls him with top of her voice because the rainfall almost swallows her voice. From other side, the young man replies with loud voice too, "I am all right, just go home ! Just call me Vic ! I will find some bars near here…and, what's your name, lady ?".

"I am Aeris ! If you need anything, just come to Neo 7th Heaven bar ! I stay there !", Aeris responds. Vic, the young man, shows his thumb and says, "Okay, Aeris ! See you tomorrow ! And…thanks for the flower !". He then spins back and quickly disappears to an alley. Aeris just watches her new friend's last spot. She is in debt with him, if it is not because of his umbrella, she will surely get wet. Moreover, her heart tells something about the man she just knew short time ago. She has an insight that she will get close to the young man, and it will not take a long time since their first meeting.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well..well..well…life does not go smoothly, isn't it ? I haven't gotten as many reviews as my previous fanfic, and it strikes me with question : why ? I try to compare mine with others, but I realize that everyone has his/her own writing-style. Thus, I try to make chapters in this fanfic shorter, but at the same time I study how to balance different perspectives like manga-style described in words, but I find it is still hard ^_^. However, I'll keep on trying…wish me luck !

About the story, well, I put a new character named Vic Skye, and how he relates to other, just wait for more chapters while you R&R…please ??? ^_^


	6. Shredded Heart

**Chapter 6**

**SHREDDED HEART**

Aeris looks at the building in front of her with a mixed feeling. Midgar church. On her eyes, there is an unrevealed hope that she keeps since she left Cloud at the same place. A hope she dreams for. Aeris does not care the heavy downpour as long as she got an umbrella, an incidental gift from her new acquaintance. A rough wind eventually whirls around her, splashing some rainwater toward her, but she does not mind it. Her mind is actually somewhere else.

_Will he be there ? _A question plays inside her mind. She wants to know the answer, but she also knows that is only her who can seek the answer. At one moment, when she believes that _he _will be there, inside the church, she moves her petite leg a step forward. 

_But…why must he be there ? _Again, another contradicting question comes into her mind. She is unsure for about a moment, considering whether she would find an answer. Her heart tells her to step forward again, but her doubt already crawls inside her mind. She stops her movement.

_Doubt ? Why ? Why do I have such feeling ? _Aeris asks herself. This time, she knows the answer very well. 

_Because…I have hope that he…is there…_Aeris answers her own question. _But…what if that's just another false hope ? What if he isn't really there ? _She bites her lips upon her hesitation.

_Why must he…wait for me ? _Aeris shakes her head. _No…it can't be…he doesn't care about me…He must not be there…._She concludes her self-conversation. Aeris then spins her body and is about to leave the church. After some steps, she stops. Suddenly, a lightning rips the night sky, followed by rolling thunder. The weather is going worse, but Aeris still stands quietly on her spot. Something bothers her heart…something she cannot interpret…yet she knows there is something. Slowly, she turns back to face the church again. The church looks like an eerie building in such weather, but Aeris ignores it. Biting her lower lip, she makes some steps toward the main door. She is quite sure now, contrary to her condition before. She knows she has to make it. She needs to find the answer, and the answer lies within church inside. Several steps from church door, Aeris suddenly stops her movement. It was like a short time ago when she was unsure. Giving up everything on her heart, finally she continues her steps slowly until she is right in front of church door and takes a look inside carefully.

Aeris cannot believe her very eyes when they meet a familiar person to her, although that person does not seem to notice her since he sits in the front row. Aeris wipes her eyes slowly to make sure that she is not seeing illusion of her hope. She finds it is true. Aeris steps her leg to move inside the church and folds her umbrella since she is not at outside church. The person still does not react or notice her. A man shaped figure, a blue shirt that is much more like a uniform, and also a head on which spiky-blondie hair rests on top of it. Suddenly lightning rips the sky again and makes a silhouette shadow of the man. Still with uncertain feeling, Aeris moves a step forward. She is going to call his name, but her heart already swallowed it. 

_He's here…but…why ? _Aeris asks another question to herself. The man, Cloud Strife, turns his head back, and he looks quite surprised yet delighted to see Aeris is standing there.  

"Aeris…", he calls her with desperate tone. Aeris is stunned on her standing place. She does not know what to do, will she run away ? Or just wait for him to reach her ? Still in her unstable state, Aeris hangs her head down.

"Aeris…please don't go….", Cloud begs her. His voice is trembling. He walks toward Aeris who is standing still. Aeris feels her heart paces quicker. She cannot describe such feeling. After some seconds, Cloud reaches a spot in front of her. Aeris does not act or say anything, just keeping her head down.

"Aeris…take a look at me…please…", Cloud's shaky voice begs her again. He sounds desperate. Slowly, Aeris regains her composure and lifts up her head slowly. She finds a pair of Mako-blue eyes stare at her with desperate and regretful look. She never sees a face like this depicted on the person's visage right in front of her now. This makes her heart touched. 

"Aeris….", Cloud calls her again, almost in whisper. Aeris studies him carefully. He is totally wet because of the heavy rain. Aeris concludes he has just arrived at the church not a long time ago.

_But why is he here ? Just to take shelter from the rain ? _Aeris asks to herself, not letting her eyes go from Cloud's messy form.

"Gee…You are wet…You must have been caught in rain, aren't you ?", Aeris responds after she kept quiet. With a gentle motion, she swipes raindrops left on Cloud's cheek. Although he hurt her feeling, she still cares about him.

"Aeris…I'm…sorry…", Cloud suddenly says those words. Aeris is surprised to hear what Cloud said. She pulls back her hand and stares at him with puzzled look. She does not expect Cloud to say such words. As Cloud catches Aeris' look, he continues his sentence, "I'm sorry…for that incident…for hurting your feeling…". His voice trails off at the end. He scratches his head. He knows he is not talented on charming-speech. However, he knows he must go on. "Aeris, we were arguing about my promise to keep alive, right ? Well, you didn't give me chance to explain…I said that was a little thing…I guessed that's why you were mad at me…but…that little thing is actually the most meaningful thing to me…That's all I can say ". Cloud finishes his explanation. He then looks at Aeris desperately, waiting for her response.

Aeris keeps silent. Cloud feels he stands on the fire pit as seconds passed. Although the moment only lasts at seconds, he feels like waiting for years. For the rest of the day, he could not stop thinking about Aeris left him. He could not pretend his guilty feeling toward her. Whatever the reason was, he decided to make apologize to Aeris, but first, he had to find her. He tried this church for first trial, and it hit the target. He was not just taking a shelter from the rain, he stayed there to see Aeris, or wait for her in case she was not there. He hoped that she would eventually come to her church. Now, she is right in front of him.

Aeris takes a breath. A smile gradually paints her beautiful visage. Her eyes sparkle nicely. 

"It's okay, Cloud…You don't have to worry anymore", finally she speaks up. Cloud lets out a long sigh as his burden is finally removed from his heart. "Hey ! I haven't finished yet !", Aeris cuts off quickly. Cloud's eyes go wide and his face looks worried again. Aeris then continues, "You shouldn't have a worried feeling….as long as you really mean your words…". 

"I already told you the truth…", Cloud's voice goes heavier to pin down his words before. Aeris smiles again. "I think I can trust you, spiky-head !", she starts to chuckle softly. 

_She is back…_Cloud thinks in joy. Without saying any words, Aeris strokes Cloud's wet hair. In wet condition, his spiky hair becomes much more like a mess. With her fingers, Aeris try to separate some of the sticking hair strands, but she cannot do that. "Your hair is so spiky, huh ?", she giggles after she fails doing that. Cloud only grins at her.

"I've been waiting for you..", Cloud speaks another subject out of blue. Aeris responds with an investigating expression at him. "So, you are not just taking a shelter from rain outside ?", she asks. Cloud shakes his head. "No…I am really waiting for you…here….", he exclaims. 

_He's been waiting for me…._Aeris thinks. A hopeful feeling emerges inside her heart. However, she needs to ask one important question, only one, but a really a decisive one.

"Why ?". 

Aeris looks at Cloud's eyes closely. Cloud gasps a little being questioned. Before this happened, he was asking the question, but now, things turns to Aeris' side, asking the same question to him. He really wants to avoid that question, but Aeris is already waiting for his answer. Cloud gulps. Suddenly, Tifa's smiling image flashes in his mind and drops his heart with a guilty feeling. He still loves Tifa for sure, but his affection to Aeris also needs an explanation. Cloud grows more nervous when he meets Aeris' eyes. She still keeps her hope on him.

_Why ? Why am I like this ?_ Cloud asks himself, a rhetorical question.

_Affection ?_

_Care ?_

_Love ?_

_Compassionate ?_

_Guilty compensation because I let her being killed ?_

"Cloud….answer me…", Aeris asks him again for the answer. Cloud cannot guess how she feels right now. Sometimes she is so mysterious. She is always mysterious, he can be so sure about that. Cloud lets out a sigh, bites his lower lip and finally gives answer,

"Because…I….". He stops at this point. He gathers his will to speak up again, but something inside his heart holds his tongue. _Goddammit ! I don't even why did I come here…I just can't stand to see her sad…_Cloud curses himself.

"It's okay, Cloud, if you can't answer me…", Aeris suddenly speaks up with sad voice. Cloud stares at her eyes and finds tears are watering them. He then holds Aeris shoulder with his both hands, trying to ease her, but those tears are streaming down her cheeks. 

He failed. Again. It happened twice in a day.

Aeris hangs her head down. Her heart is shattered into pieces. She loses her hope. She is totally lost. She does not even deserve warming words from him. He is so…far away. He is not hers. Her body is choking, holding her sudden outburst. Cloud keeps on trying to calm her.

"Aeris…please don't cry….", he whispers in desperate voice. He caresses her left cheek gently and swipes the tears with his thumb. His heart feels like stabbed to see the angel in front of him pours her tears. He cannot make his angel happy. Cloud strokes her hair with care, and he patiently waits her crying. After all, that is all he can do. He just watches Aeris with sad and regretful expression. Outside the church, a thunder echoes, breaking the sound of rainfall, graying the feelings of two intertwined persons inside the church.

"Cloud…let's go back to bar…", suddenly Aeris speaks up in middle of her crying. She chokes sometimes, but gradually her crying is over. Cloud stares at her with guilty expression. He feels very awkward. His hand is still on her cheek, while the other is on her shoulder. Cloud is going to ask something, but Aeris quickly cuts him off,  "I am….fine….". She then forces herself to smile, but Cloud knows it was very hard for her. He sees a sorrowful expression instead of smiling angel he used to see. Nodding slowly, yet reluctantly, Cloud then releases his hands. He turns his face to outside. 

"It's still raining outside…", he mumbles. "Yes, I know, but let's go home together, we can share my umbrella", Aeris insists. Cloud look hesitate for a moment, but he then nods for agreement. 

……………

"Yuffie, do you know where everyone is ?", Tifa asks the Wutai girl. She sounds concerned. Yuffie shakes her head while serving another customer who just came in. Tifa stands up from her chair impatiently and spreads her look around the bar as if she would find the person she is looking for. This night, the bar is quite crowded as usual, but she does not care about that now. It is still raining heavily outside, and she finds only Yuffie and Red XIII inside the bar. The others are completely gone, but amongst the others, she cares only Cloud. Worried feeling covers her mind.

_Is he caught in the rain ? Or anything happened to him ? _Tifa just cannot stop thinking about him worriedly. She plays her finger to reduce her restless heart, but she grows more anxious.

"Just go outside if you wish, Tifa…I'll take care customers here", suddenly Yuffie advises Tifa. Tifa does not reply, she considers Yuffie's offer. Finally she taps Yuffie's shoulder as she says 'thanks' and quickly leaves the serving table. After she is outside, she just stands there, waiting for the person. Although she stands at the terrace, Tifa can still feel some rainwater falls on her skin, but again, she does not care about that. After waiting for about five minutes, finally Tifa notices a familiar shadow walks toward the bar. The heavy rain creates a thin mist that blurs Tifa's sight, but she can still recognize who is coming to her. Cloud. Much to Tifa's surprise, another person walks beside him, and knowing the person makes Tifa a bit jealous.

_No…no…that must not be….they must have met by coincidence…and they only had one umbrella…so they had to share it together…that's all…_Tifa tries to think rationally. After all, she does not have a heart to have a prejudice on her best friend, Aeris. Moreover, she has more important thing to tell Cloud as soon as possible. 

After Cloud and Aeris come into Tifa's sight clearly, Tifa waves her hand to them. Cloud waves his hand back awkwardly. He cannot imagine how upset Tifa would be after seeing he and Aeris walk together under the same umbrella. With his eye tip, he glances at Aeris who also waves her hand to Tifa.

"Go to her, Cloud….", Aeris whispers to him, trying to act normally. She then continues, "Let's just pretend on what happened today….". A sad tone still remains in her voice. Cloud knows there is nothing more to do, although he wants to cheer up Aeris after what he has done. 

"Cloud ! Aeris ! I'm glad you're finally home !", Tifa greets them cheerfully after they are in close distance. She reaches Cloud's neck and hugs him lovingly. Cloud gasps, quite surprised seeing his fiancée like this. He just hugs her back. Aeris just watches the couple with bitter feeling inside her heart. She manages herself to smile when Cloud glances at her although she knows it is much more to hide the pain, and she knows that Cloud knows it too.

"Cloud ! Finally….finally….it's done !", Tifa says to him with happy tone. Cloud raises his eyebrow, a sign that he does not understand what she said. Tifa giggles. "Well…I think I'm just very eager to tell you this". She stares at Cloud's eyes lovingly. Her hands are still on Cloud's neck and Cloud's hands are on her waist. Cloud asks, "What's the matter Tifa ?". He tries to sound naturally. Tifa gives him a look that makes him curious. She then replies, "Well…after a long time waiting, and after some discussion with Red XIII…then…I decide to have our wedding…..". Tifa pauses for a moment. Cloud's eyes go wide. Unnoticed by those couple, Aeris holds her breath. 

"It will be a week from now !!", Tifa cries out happily and hugs Cloud again tightly. Cloud only shows a very surprised expression. His mouth is opened. He cannot speak or say anything, just lets his arms hold Tifa slowly. Cloud is supposed to be happy, but something tells him it is not quite simple. There is a little thing annoying his heart. Slowly, he glances at Aeris and sees a very downhearted face he never sees before. At their first fight, he rarely saw Aeris in such sad expression, and after their second fight, he started to witness Aeris had sad face on several occasions, but much of them could not match her expression right now. Her eyes depict a very deep sorrow.

Aeris feels like a lightning strike into her heart directly. She cannot believe her eyes, her ears, she just wants to deny the event she just knew. She wants it badly, but reality bites. Finally. The word is already spoken. Cloud and Tifa will be married next week. Aeris feels her throat is rough, her eyes are warm, her head is dizzy. Although she and Cloud have just had a little argue, she started to realize something on their way back home. Cloud has hurt her for sure, but she knows that he still cares about her, he tried hard to calm her, to ease her. That made her heart lighter, but now, it is totally vanished. As she feels like being an ignorant, Aeris walks toward inside, leaving Cloud and Tifa. When Cloud sees Aeris is about to leave them, his mouth is opened, ready to call her name, but he does not make it. He will ruin Tifa's happiness if he does that. He just watches Aeris walks away in sorrow, hanging her head down, spiritless. Cloud bites his lower lip to hold a guilty feeling rushes inside. He closes his eyes, regretting on what has happened. He does not blame Tifa, he actually wants to make her happy. He blames himself for his inability to make Aeris back to her old attitude. He does not know what to do. He failed her again. Three times a day. Meanwhile, the rain is still pouring down the ground, painted with lightning and thunder. Cold breeze envelopes the hugging couple, one feels a true joy, one feels an absolute mixed feeling.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well…at last I reach this chapter. I intended to capture Aeris' sadness in words. I set the background location in middle of heavy rain to impress the grieving nuance. I got this idea from Pure Heart, in which there is a sound of rain in middle of the song. I imagine that will suit the scene ^_^. 

Now, as Cloud is finally ready to marry Tifa, what will be happened next ? And  how about that new guy, Vic Skye ? He plays an important role on this fanfic, so don't miss the next chapter…and if you're kind enough, please drop your review so I may know your comments, okie dokie ? ^_^


	7. The Announcement

**Chapter 7**

**THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Aeris suddenly opens her eyes widely. Something crawls on her spine, a creepy feeling. Quickly, she wakes up from her bed. After she recovers herself, she tries to interpret that strange feeling. Slowly, something that crawled on her spine now spreads around her body. She cannot stop that phenomenon, yet she knows something will be happened. 

_Cetra…my child…_Suddenly a familiar voice rings inside her mind. The Planet.

_Yes…Planet…? _Aeris sends her vibe back. Although Planet sounds mysterious, it also sounds…grieving. Somehow she gets an instinct that it relates to her creepy feeling before.

_Planet…what happened to you ? What's the matter…? I feel something different about you…_Aeris asks, concerned. This is the first time she feels this strange sensation. Surely it disturbs her since she feels something wrong beneath it.

_Cetra…_The Planet calls her again. _Time has come…come back to where you belong…._

Aeris is stunned on her place. She cannot believe what she heard. She shakes her head to remove her dizziness, and asks Planet again.

_Planet…what do you mean ? Back to…my place ? _Aeris' heart goes uneasy. _What does it mean ? _she thinks. A short moment of silence rises. 

_Cetra…The Planet suffers….becomes unbalanced…._Planet's voice comes up again, but now with faint tone. Aeris cannot understand what it means.

_Suffer…? Why ? _Again, Aeris asks with puzzled tone. She tries to concentrate her mind to catch Planet's meaning clearer, but everything is too foggy to uncover.

_Find what lies beneath The Lifestream…._Planet's voice gradually fades out into the void, but Aeris still feels it is still echoes inside her mind, leaving her in confused state.

The communication is now over. Aeris shakes her head again and looks outside through her window. It is midnight, the rain has stopped, but the sky is not as starry as several nights before, because dark clouds cover it. She rubs her beautiful face carefully and stands up. She then walks to the window and opens it. Aeris smiles faintly as she feels a dejavu. Several days ago, she did the same thing as she does right now. The difference is, things get clearer now, at least, she is now sure that something wrong is happened although she still has no idea what really going on is.

_The Planet….told me to go back to my previous place…_Aeris tries to digest the communication subject. After saying that sentence, Aeris becomes frightened. An image of worst event suddenly comes into her mind. Quickly, she erases it with her own thought. However, it is still annoying her heart.

_To go back to my previous place…._she starts thinking. _Does it mean…I have to go back to…Lifestream ? Planet's last sentence told me to find the answer in Lifestream….but….is that the only way ?. _Fear starts to crawl her heart. As far as she knows, going back to Lifestream means…giving her life. Aeris closes her face with her both palms after realizing the situation she must face. She knows for sure, Planet is in trouble. She can feel that. What the trouble is, the answer lies within Lifestream. Aeris shakes her head again with sad feeling.

_Planet said it became unbalanced…why ? _Question pops up again in her mind. Aeris takes a deep breath as she rewinds her memory to the past. The word 'unbalanced' pulls out something from her brain. Finally she finds out. It was when she and her friends were at Cosmo Canyon, together with Bugenhagen. She recalls how Bugenhagen explained about the nature of The Planet, related to Lifestream and living things on The Planet. According to him, every living thing in The Planet played a circular role to keep balance. One deceased, one raised, often in different form. That is the reincarnation that keeps the balance state. Once this circular chain is broken, then The Planet would be no longer in its balanced state.

Aeris compares what Bugenhagen explained to her current condition. She was dead before, but somehow, she was revived again, until now. Her heart feels stop beating when she realizes this. If that is true, it means she made Planet in unbalanced state. She knows that Planet revived her again with a reason, that was to eliminate Sephiroth. When they were fighting him inside Lifestream, she knew she should went back to Lifestream after everything was over, but her friends, especially Cloud, pulled her from Lifestream. Moreover, she knew very well that although she had to go back to Lifestream, she did not want to. Her heart told her not to. It was not Cloud's fault, it was absolutely hers. She did not resist when Cloud pulled her hand to go outside Lifestream (Author : to those who haven't read Lasting For An Eternity, please read that so you'll know what I'm talking ^_^ ). Aeris thought that everything would be fine after that, but now, she has to face the consequence.

_Is this my destiny ? To live again, and to die…again ? _Aeris asks herself in bitterness. _I…I was so stupid….why didn't I think this before ? Now…what will be happened ? Planet suffers…it is unbalanced….and that's because of me…._Aeris regrets herself. _Now…what should I do ? No…what MUST I do ? _She clenches her fist and bites her lips. Although she knows the answer already, she dares to tell it, even in her own mind. It is too painful for her. Aeris just lets out a sigh when a cold wind blew her face.

_Why did I just let him pulled me outside Lifestream ? I could insist on staying there…._Aeris inquiries herself on what happened in the past. Again, she already knows the answer. _That's because of him….Cloud….My reason to keep alive is him…._ Aeris leans on window frame, her eyes stare to the cloudy sky. Although her room is on second floor, she can smell wet ground below. _Although I know he won't be with me….I…I still love him…I just want to live to see him happy with Tifa, although it hurts me…but that's better than I watch him from Lifestream….At least I can still see him, I can still talk to him, I can still….show him how much I love him although I can't hope he will love me…Now, what must I do ? Must I leave him and the others ? I feel like having family here….at least, I am not lonely anymore…it's…it's very hard to leave them…and Cloud….  _

Aeris sighs again. She is really confused, but she has to make decision. Her eyes traverse around the cloudy sky, hoping that she will eventually find a sparkling fallen star again and makes a wish for her best. However, she only finds a silence wraps around her. No fallen star. Nothing more.

……..

Yuffie is sweeping bar's terrace in the morning. She is yawning broadly when suddenly someone greets her. 

"Excuse me, is this Neo 7th Heaven bar ?", asks the person with polite tone. Yuffie lifts her head to see who asked her, and it makes her startled. She does not expect to see a young handsome man greets her in the morning because she is not quite cute in such time (at least, that's what she thinks !).

"Um…oh…yes…yes…this is it…", Yuffie replies groggily. The stranger smiles as he says 'here it is' to himself. Yuffie stares at the man with surprised look.

_Wow…how handsome he is…._Yuffie gives comment on what she sees, of course only in her thought. From his appearance, she concludes that he is older than her, his age maybe about 20 something, the same as Cloud. However, Yuffie finds this one is different from Cloud.

_He's so…polite…so charming…so cool…_she continues her thought. 

"I am looking for someone, may I go inside ?", the young man politely asks her. Yuffie does not reply, she just looks at him with awe. The young man raises his eyebrow, smile is still on his visage. This gesture makes Yuffie back to the real world. "Oh…well…of course…but we are not open yet, we start business at evening..", she replies in shyness because she was being caught staring at the man.

The man explains, "That's not the matter, I'm looking for someone who…stays here…". Yuffie's eye goes wide as she asks the man, "Who ?". Before he replies Yuffie's question, suddenly the entrance door is opened and Aeris appears from inside. Quickly she recognizes the man in front of Yuffie and smiles at him.

"Oh, it's you Vic…", Aeris greets him. The man, Vic Skye, nods his head and grins. Yuffie, who grows confused, just looks at Aeris, and then turns her face to Vic. With her elbow, she touches Aeris as she wants her attention. "You know him..?", Yuffie asks to Aeris in whisper. Aeris notices a slight jealousy look from Yuffie's eyes. She chuckles, then gives her reply, but actually teases Yuffie, "Well…kind of that…what's the matter, Yuffie ? I'll introduce you to him…don't worry". Yuffie smirks as a sign that she agrees with Aeris.

"So you make it here, huh ?", Aeris speaks up with cheerful tone, "If it wasn't because of your umbrella, I will surely work hard this morning to dry off my wet clothes…". Aeris giggles at the end of her words. Vic makes a gesture with his hand to tell that it is all right. Yuffie glances at Aeris. She now knows the matter between two persons. _Nothing to worry about_, she thinks. Aeris catches Yuffie's glancing at her, she then says, "Well…since you are here Vic, let me introduce my friends. This is Yuffie Kisaragi, I bet she was quite shocked to see you". Yuffie gives Aeris a vicious look, but then she blushes. Aeris giggles softly. Vic only smiles and gives his hand to Yuffie. "Nice to meet you, Yuffie, I am Vic Skye. Of course I know you, heroes of The Planet !". Yuffie accepts his handshake and grins at him. "I…I am Yuffie…you already know that…", she responds with nervous tone.

Aeris pipes up, "Now, since I am in debt with you, why don't you be our guest and have breakfast together meanwhile I take your umbrella". Vic fixes his circle sunglass position, rubs his chin for a a while, then replies, "Hmmm..that's a good idea…besides, my stomach is still empty…". He then grins at those girls. 

Later, after they are inside and sit together for breakfast, Tifa comes from the kitchen with some meal for breakfast, followed by Red XIII. Her face shows a questioning expression to see a stranger sits on their chairs, joining them for breakfast. Red also shows the same expression as Tifa does.

"Tifa, Red, this is Vic…he is the guy who lent me umbrella last night…Do you mind him joining us for breakfast ? I owe him a debt, after all", Aeris explains to Tifa, also requests for Tifa's agreement. Tifa nods her head and smiles, "Enjoy yourself here…I am Tifa, the bar owner. Aeris' friend is also friend of mine". Red XIII studies the new guy for a while. "Welcome, Vic", he only says these words, but his voice is deep, a sign that he welcomes the guest.

"Thank you, Tifa…Red…that's a warm greeting, indeed", Vic responds. From his look, Tifa can tell that he is admiring her. This makes her flattered a little, but nothing more.

"We got other guys here too…but they have been out since last night for some drinking", Tifa says. "Do you mean Cid, Barret and the others ? I guess they are too drunk to walk home…", Aeris adds with soft chuckle.

"Hey ! It's you again !", suddenly Cloud enters the bar. He stands in front of the bar entrance door with puzzled look. The others turn their face to Cloud's direction. 

"Cloud ! Where have you been ? You've just gone since morning !", Tifa speaks with concerned tone. "Yeah…I was taking a little practice out there…". Cloud pats his Ultima sword on his back. "I'm sorry Tifa, I didn't mean to make you worry…", He continues while scratching his head. He knows that Tifa easily goes worry if he goes unnoticed. Cloud then approaches the other and requests an explanation with his eyes on seeing Vic is there.

"Hi, Cloud, we meet again..", Vic greets Cloud. The others, except Cloud and Vic look at each other. Looks like those two guys have met each other before. "We met at the bar yesterday", Cloud explains as he already knows what is inside others' mind. Aeris is the first who comments out, "So you already know each other…Cloud, he's here to take back his umbrella that we…I…used last night". Aeris' lower her voice at the end of her words. Mentioning word 'umbrella' and 'last night' makes Cloud only nod his head to hide his sudden guilty feeling to Tifa.  He finally replies, "Yeah…whatever…". Cloud then pulls a chair next to Tifa and sits on it.

"Cloud, please tell me anytime you are going outside…", Tifa gives him a worried look. Cloud looks at her face, and with soft tone, he replies, "I will, Tifa…I'm sorry for not telling you this morning, I didn't want to bother your work". Tifa nods, a satisfied smile is curved on her face. Aeris just watches the couple with sad look, remembering the event last night. She then starts to take some dishes on her plate to disguise her feeling. Meanwhile, almost unnoticed by the others, Vic, also watches the couple and then he glances at Aeris. For a very short time, his expression changes, but then turns to normal again. It is only Yuffie who witnesses what Vic did. To her mind, she hopes she is not being too suspicious to Vic. She caught a shocked yet worried expression on Vic's visage before it goes back to normal again. This makes Yuffie sense there is something about him.

………………

"Barret !! Drag your ##$@* ass !! Tifa is going to kill us if she catches us in this #$@#% messy form !". Cid's famous curse strikes into Barret's ears. The big guy only grumbles and makes his steps quicker. 

"If it's not because of yer ^#&^( mouth, I won't drink dat much !", he exclaims. Cid's eye widens in anger. He shouts back, "Man ! You're blaming me ??? If it's not because Tifa has said that she had something important to tell this morning, I will surely blast your #)(@^ ass !!". Barret moans a little. Cid is right. There is no point of arguing right now.

"Hey, you !! Calm down !! We can tell Tifa that we couldn't go home because last night was raining heavily…right, Vincent ?", Cait Sith tries to cease Cid and Barret. The cat on the big mog turns his face to Vincent. "Whatever…nothing can change our situation now", Vincent replies with cold tone as usual. Barret and Cid stop they quarrel at once. Vincent is right. The most important thing now is to walk quickly. Still mumbling some words, Cid continues his step, followed by the others.

When they finally reach bar entrance, they look at each other. It is breakfast time already, and they cannot sneak inside the bar and then go to dining room as if they were not late. Vincent is the first who opens the bar door toward inside, followed by the others. After they are all inside, everyone's eyes greet them, stick to them. Cid and Barret gulp in unison. Only Vincent and Cait Sith act as if nothing happens. However, they are quite surprised to see a strange yet familiar person is sitting among the others.

"Hey ! It's that kid again ! How could he be here.. ?", Cid exclaims while pointing at Vic. Barret, Vincent, and Cait Sith look at the person Cid pointed. As he is going to speak again, Tifa's sharp look already cuts him off. "Well….?", she asks for explanation with investigating voice. 

"You see, last night was raining heavily, we can't go home, that's why we're late", Vincent replies coldly and walks toward the dining table. Cait Sith then adds, "Yeah Tifa, sorry for being late…we hope you're not announcing your news yet". He then follows Vincent and takes a seat on a chair. Cid and Barret quietly follow them. They do not speak anything.

Tifa just lets out a sigh and shakes her head. Yuffie's face grows curious when Cait Sith mentioned about 'announcement'. "What announcement, Tifa ? I don't know anything about that..", she asks excitedly. Tifa only smirks, she then stands up from her chair and speaks up, "Since everyone is already here, I will announce an important news to you as I promised you yesterday". She coughs a little to clear her throat. The others now pay attention to the bar mistress. Cloud narrows his left eye. He does not know that Tifa will announce something, but his sense tells him that he already knew what Tifa would say.

"As you may know, I and Cloud have been close to each other", she opens the speech, giving a clue on what she will say after this. "We have been engaged since that, but Sephiroth returned for the second time, leaving us no chance to prepare the follow up…but now…after we defeated him again and nothing will stand our way anymore…at least at this time…We…and with advice from Red, finally decided that we will be married right next week !". Suddenly, handclaps are echoing around the bar. Everyone cheer the couple with loud voice. Tifa sits again, wide smile is formed perfectly on her happy face. 

"Yo, Spikey ! Ya finally made it !", Barret exclaims with his gruff voice. "Yeah, kid, whatever you need from this old man, I'll be ready ! Just prepare yourself a honey moon ride on Highwind !", Cid shows his thumb to Cloud. Yuffie joins in cheerfully, "Congratulation, Cloud ! You will have your Mrs. Strife in a week ! Hey, Tifa ! Your days as Tifa Lockheart are only seven days left ! After that, you will be Mrs. Tifa Strife !". Tifa only laughs softly being teased by her friends. Cloud only smiles, but inside his heart, he does not know how he must react. It is not because he does not love Tifa or does not like her announcement, of course he still loves her. It is because of the flower girl who sits in front of him. Carefully, Cloud looks at Aeris with his eye corner. He is very surprised to find Aeris smiles at her. 

_It is not usual her…_Cloud tries to figure out her smile. Her smile is so mysterious. Cloud has no idea, but when he stares intensely at her eyes, he finally discovers something beneath her smile. Sorrow. Aeris quickly turns her face away from Cloud as she realizes that she is being studied. She does not want him to know what deep feeling she keeps inside her heart. She smiles because she is happy that finally Cloud has Tifa beside him forever, someone who will care about him better than her. Contrary, at the same time, she cannot deny a losing feeling stays within her heart. She has to let him go. She has to learn how to face the truth that he cannot love her, no matter how she still loves him. Aeris feels that her friend's handclap sound nice to her ears, but also tortures her heart badly at the same time. 

Vic, who sits next to Aeris, notices this slight change. He then asks Aeris, "Are you okay ?". He sounds concerned. Aeris shakes her head slowly and replies with low voice, "I am fine…thanks…". She then forces her lips to form a smile again. She must not make Cloud in doubt again. She must show to Cloud that she will be fine and makes him believe that Tifa is the best for him. Vic just watches Aeris, he looks concerned but he says nothing. Again, Yuffie watches Vic. She grows more curious to see how Vic, as the new person, looks concerned to Aeris as if he already knew her for a long time. Also, Yuffie feels that Vic already knew the others more than just 'a group who saved the world'. On the other side, she cannot resist his handsome and charming face (Author : *shaking my own head* ^_^). Vincent, while clasping his hands, also watches Aeris and Vic. At first, he only wanted to know how she would react in such circumstance, but he never expects that the new guy shows a caring attitude to her. This draws Vincent's attention. He folds his forehead a bit to see how Vic reacts to his new environment. He seems familiar to Vincent's eyes. Vincent senses something will be happened, something big, and it will come from this Vic Skye guy. The bad thing to Vincent is, his sense usually tells the hidden truth.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Refer to my MS-Word, this chapter is five pages-length without my note, but actually I wrote more. I cut some paragraphs from this chapter and put them on next chapter to make this one shorter. At my previous fanfic, I used to write about 6-7 pages per chapter. After I converted to HTML format and uploaded them…gee…it was long scroll to reach bottom, isn't it ? Also, it took more time to download it completely. I assume that readers prefer to read shorter pages although it costs more chapters. So in this fanfic, I try to make every chapter shorter without losing its interest. I guess lengthy paragraphs in one-chapter makes a fanfic less readable, less traceable. Therefore, readers' enthusiasm to follow the story decreases, thus that fanfic may suffer lack of reviews J. I hope my guess is right, but still I need your opinion on which I read at reviews page ^_^.

This chapter hangs on Vincent's and Yuffie's suspicious look at Vic Skye. Moreover, Vincent's sense is still sharp J. Just read next chapter to find out about Vic….and Aeris :D.

One more thing, one of the reviewers asked me whether I took this fanfic title from Bon Jovi's song titled Lay Your Hands On Me. I can only say, that is a coincidence, but I took some of song title or song lyrics for some chapters, example : my first fanfic titled Live Forever was taken from Spice Girls' Viva Forever, my other fanfic titled Those Are The Days Of Our Lives was taken from Queen's song, and one chapter of this fanfic (When I Find My Piece Of Mind) was taken from RHCP's Soul To Squeeze lyric. I own nothing, so please don't sue me J


	8. You Are Not Alone

**Chapter 8**

**YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

Aeris is kneeling beside her flowers, inside her old church. Her face looks sad, her eyes are wet. She was crying…alone. All she needs now is time for her own. She does not care the sun today shines warmly after last night's heavy rain. Chirping birds are just also passing her mind. She simply does not care anything. She mourns for herself, for her unlucky fate. Although she pretends to be strong, she knows when it comes to Cloud, she is weak. If only Sephiroth did not kill her, maybe she will not be as sad as right now. If only Sephiroth did not kill her, she would surely be with Cloud, following up the way she was with him when she was alive. 

Aeris plays flower petals with her finger, recalling an event short days ago when Cloud put a flower on her hair. Everything seemed so nice, so lovely at that time. Now, she can only keeps those events as beautiful memories to her. Memories that cannot be erased. Never.

_Cetra…I sense you are very sad…_Suddenly Planet's voice comes into her mind, breaking her mourning. Aeris only nods as if Planet can understand her gesture. She is rather surprised that Planet asks about her feeling, yet she feels Planet still cares about her. Short time later, a warm sensation wraps around her, calming her. She knows it is Planet's way to ease her when she is downhearted. Maybe it tries to hug her. This makes her heart lighter. She does not feel so lonely anymore. Aeris closes her eyes and enjoys the sensation, trying to relieve her heart.

_Planet…how about you ? _Aeris sends her signal back, asking Planet's condition. Silence. Planet does not reply, but Aeris still feels Planet's hug on her, warm and relaxing.

_Cetra…I still need you…_Planet's voice slowly fades out as well as the sensation Aeris experienced before. Aeris opens her eyes and stands up.

_Planet is still suffering…I wonder what really happened ?_ Aeris thinks. 

"Aeris…you are here !". Again, a voice startles Aeris on her spot. Aeris' heart feels like being stopped for a moment.

_Is he here ? _she asks herself in doubt. She has felt a dejavu before, will it be happened again ? She does not have courage to answer it, but she keeps her expectation anyway. Slowly, she turns her body to the church entrance door. Much to her dismay, this time she does not find a person she is always waiting for, like a few days ago. A rather spiky hair, black jacket with white shirt inside, and a circle-shaped sunglass on the nose, this person is no other than Vic. Aeris is disappointed a bit, but knowing that Vic is worried about her from his tone makes Aeris feel better. 

_But…why him…? _Aeris asks to herself, puzzled. Vic walks approaching Aeris who stands still. "I've been looking for you everywhere !", he exclaims. Aeris swipes her wet eyes. She does not want being caught that she was crying.

"Yes…? What's the matter Vic ? Anything wrong with your umbrella ?", Aeris asks him, trying to act normally. Vic shakes his head. "No, that's not it, Aeris…my umbrella is fine…you already gave to me after breakfast….". He then stares at Aeris' emerald green eyes for a moment. 

"You…you have been crying….", he whispers softly yet with sad tone as he notices her eyes are still wet. Aeris turns her face away shyly and walks to the bench. Vic just watches her confusedly.

"Aeris…?", he inquiries her condition. He knows that it is not usual her, at least the girl she knew two days ago. "I am…all right…now….Don't worry about me….I'm fine….", she replies with low voice. She then takes a seat on the bench and stares at the flowers, avoiding Vic's look through her eyes. She just wants to hide her sadness. Aeris simply does not want to bother other with her burden. However, she starts to realize that Vic cares about her. Maybe she needs a shoulder to cry on, and he came at the right time.

Vic approaches Aeris and takes a seat next to her. He says nothing, just sits there. They both keep in silence for some moment. For some reason, Vic knows this way will make her better.

"You….love him, don't you ? I can see it…". Vic's low voice finally breaks the silence. Aeris turns her face to him, surprised. She never thinks Vic can conclude the fact although she just knows him for two days. Although there are some men on her group, it seems that Vic obviously knows who 'him' is. Aeris wants to shake her head and says 'no', but she knows it is useless. Faintly, she nods as reply. 

"Well…that's surely a bitter reality…", he comments out. After a sigh, Vic continues, "I know it must be very hard to face such condition, when you love someone, but your beloved is already engaged to other….Sometimes it's better if your beloved does not love you, but it turns to be like living in hell when you know that your beloved actually has feeling for you too….". Vic spoke his words softly and with full of sense, as if he actually faces the circumstance. He turns his face to Aeris, and with low voice he says, "Aeris…I am sorry for you….I am sorry I cannot help you but to be here, to accompany you…if you don't mind…". His voice trails off at the end. Aeris just stares at Vic. She cannot believe this. She does not hope that she will find another person who can understand her feeling, but a miracle happened. A stranger she found two days ago now turns to be her shoulder to cry on, and it only took a breakfast and an announcement from Tifa. Aeris feels Vic's affection toward her. She feels that Vic can understand her feeling well. 

After taking a deep breath, Aeris then responds, "Vic…I…appreciate your sympathy…but let me tell you this…I blame nobody…It's nobody's fault….I do love him…but he had his childhood friend on his side, and she loves him too….I just can't…I just can't tear them apart…Although I was close to him before…I left him….and it was his childhood friend who consoled him…That's why his childhood friend deserves him than I do…". Aeris hangs her head down. Half of her heart feels relieved to be able to express her emotion, while the other part she is still in wonder how she told what she kept so far to the new guy next to her.

"So….Cloud chose another woman instead of you, the last of Cetra…", Vic concludes the subject, lifting his head to see church's ceiling. He places his arms on back of his head. Aeris' face suddenly shows a shocked expression. Not so many people know she was brought back to life, yet not so many of them know that she has different race blood from the others, but Vic knows it. Aeris grows curious, and a bit suspicious. Vic knows much…maybe too much. Slowly Aeris moves herself away from him. Her mind flashes their last fight with Sephiroth, in which he had ability to transform himself to another person. Now, comes Vic Skye, a man she just knew but he already knew too much. Realizing this potential danger, Aeris quickly jumps from her seat, taking a distance from Vic who is still sitting on the bench. 

"Who really are you…?", Aeris asks him with sharp tone. She bets for the worst. She prays whoever Vic really is, it does not matter as long as he is not Sephiroth in different form. She can handle him although her Princess Guard is not at her hands right now. Her fighting experience has taught her a lot, besides she keeps several Materia inside her pocket.

Vic only looks at Aeris with cool look. He does not move, but he does not seem to be intimidated. He remains calm. However, he is quite surprised to see the girl who was in sorrow before, now faces him with sharp and suspicious look. She clearly prepared herself for the worst.

"I guess I slipped my tongue…", Vic sighs, but stays cool. After fixing his sunglass position, he speaks again, "I know why you're suspicious about me, but all I can say is…I am not your enemy !". His words are clear, filled with heavy intonation to draw Aeris' attention. Aeris does not let her eyes go from Vic. She tries to figure his mind out. However, she senses no threat from Vic. She has a strange feeling that Vic is telling the truth. Vic notices that Aeris is considering his words, he then says again, "Now…what did Planet tell you ?".

Aeris is stunned on her place being asked that question. Her eyes go wide in disbelief. First, her eyes turned to a shocked look, then turned to doubtful look, and finally they turn into sharp look at Vic, sharper than before. Vic continues before Aeris reacts, "I know that, Aeris…I can feel…how should I say this…the nuance after a Cetra had direct communication with Planet…". Aeris cannot believe what she heard.

_How could he know that ? That's impossible ! _Aeris talks to her mind. She wants to ask more questions to Vic, but she senses that Vic offers no harm to her, and he told the truth. However, she is very sure that Vic has a specific intention. This is a thing she must find out.

Vic just stares at Aeris, waiting for her response. Finally, Aeris sighs and speaks with softer voice, "Okay Vic…Can't say that I'm not surprised ! Now, would you tell who really you are ? I need your explanation !". Vic smiles to Aeris, he then stands up. Aeris waits for him rather impatiently. Finally he replies, "Aeris, you may not know before, but, as long as I stand here, then you are… not the last Cetra.". After Vic finishes his sentence, Aeris' mouth is already opened. She does not say even a word, but her eyes tell that she requests further explanation. Vic then continues with calm tone, "To make it simpler : I AM an Ancient too, descendant of Cetra race, just like you, Aeris Gainsborough". 

……………

"So, this is it, Cloud, what we need for the wedding !", Tifa exclaims, pointing her finger to a list written on a paper. Cloud takes a look on the writing and then a confused look paints his face. Tifa smiles upon looking at his face. She then leans into Cloud's arms and giggles happily.

"What do you think ? Is there anything left ?", she asks Cloud with flirting tone. Cloud only shakes his head and responds, "Um…that's okay…but don't you think this is…a little…too much ?". He asks carefully, not to make Tifa mad. Tifa lays her arm around his neck and presses her cheek to his so she can also read the note she just wrote. 

"Well…you can say that from one view, but what if I want those things to make an unforgettable wedding party ? Come on Cloud…we can afford them…we are not in lack of money, aren't we ?". Tifa says to him playfully. Unnoticed by Cloud, she then glances meaningfully to Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie and Red XIII, requesting for their agreement.

"This is your most important event, Cloud, spoil yourself sometime !", Cait Sith gives his advice. Yuffie nods playfully as a sign that she agrees with the cat. She then adds, "Yeah, Cloud, don't let yourself regret after the party ! We are also curious waiting for that day !". Cid takes a deep inhale on his cigar first, then he gives his part, "We're ready to help you two, as long as we're invited, kid ! And you don't need to worry about the transportation…you know me well kid, right ?". He then puts his cigar on his mouth again.

"Looks like we have no trouble here…", Tifa exclaims happily after knowing the other's opinions, still in flirting tone. She looks very happy, and everyone knows why. Cloud makes a sign with his hands that he gives up. "Okay…okay…let's follow this plan…", he finally speaks up. 

"Yay ! Now that's my real Cloud !", Tifa cries out happily and gives a quick kiss on Cloud's cheek. Cloud was not ready to be kissed yet, he starts to blush after Tifa's lips landed on his cheek. Tifa only gazes at him lovingly with a smile curved on her lips. 

_Look on how happy she is..finally she will become bride of her beloved man…_Red XIII thinks about what he sees. He is truly happy that his friends will be married soon, but he also feels sorry for his fellow specimen, the flower girl, Aeris. 

_They are really a nice couple ! I wonder when I will be like them…_Yuffie smiles to herself. She imagines what will be happened if Tifa's position is replaced by her and Cloud's position is replaced by Vic.

_Although I was wrong on my fortune-telling, I am still happy to see Cloud and Tifa together…_Cait Sith, the fortune-teller cat speaks to his mind. When he did his fortune-telling, it was told that Cloud and Aeris were a cross-star lovers, and he felt sorry for Tifa at that time. Now, things turn upside down.

_Finally, that darn kid made a decision ! Heck, I hope everything will be fine ! _Although he does not seem to care, Cid has his own thought about the couple. He quietly admits Cloud's decision, and it makes him feel like chicken that he does not have courage to do the same thing to Shera.

"What about your wedding gown, Tifa ? You didn't write it in the list !", Cloud asks Tifa as he finds one of the important things is not listed within the note. With a broad smile, Tifa replies, "Of course I've prepared it ! But…no no no…you cannot see me in that gown before the day, Cloudy honey…Let that be a surprise !". Tifa moves her finger left and right, like a mother warns her kid, but of course she does not mean what she said to Cloud. "I'll make you drooling on our wedding day…", Tifa continues her words with teasing tone. Cloud laughs a little. 

_Finally, she is very happy…finally I fulfill my promise to her…._Cloud says in his thought. This is something he wants to do, to make his childhood friend happy, but on other side of his heart, he feels sorry that it takes other's happiness as well : Aeris' happiness. Now, he has a guilty feeling emerges in his heart for not settling done his matter with Aeris. However, he suppresses his feeling to keep the cheerful situation.

…………..

Vic's eyes stare at Aeris from behind his sunglass. His face remains calm, like a still water surface. On the other way, Aeris looks at him with a mixed expression. Her emerald green eyes sweeps Vic's figure from his hair to his toe, studying his feature. 

"Well…?", finally Vic opens the conversation again. His voice is heavy, a sign that he is serious. He is waiting for Aeris' response, and he knows she is quite surprised, yet she seems cannot believe what he said easily.

"Prove what you said, Vic…", Aeris responds shortly. She just cannot simply trust someone she knew just two days ago. She needs more, although she cannot sense any danger from him. As he has anticipated that question, Vic simply replies, "Just try calling The Planet…you'll know later…". Not letting her attention go from Vic, Aeris does what he said although she does not catch his idea.

_Planet…do you hear me…? _She tries to send her communication signal to Planet. A moment passes. No response from Planet. 

_Planet…please answer me…._Aeris tries to call Planet again. She hopes that she would find an answer from Planet since it is only Planet who can tell her if there is another Cetra. However, Aeris only finds a silence in her mind. 

_Planet…what really happened ? _Suddenly, another voice enters Aeris' mind. Aeris cries out shortly, surprised. _What…was that ? _Aeris asks herself in amazement. Last words she heard were absolutely not coming from her. That was not her voice, that was not her mind. She knows there must be someone…or something else. Driven by her instinct, she concludes that it was because of Vic although she does not have idea how he did it. The man, Vic, is just smiling to Aeris again. He catches a puzzled expression on her eyes.

"Did you hear my voice in your mind ?", he asks Aeris. 

_So it was really him…_Aeris concludes what really happened. Somehow, Vic entered the channel she used to communicate with Planet, therefore he could join the communication with Planet. This is the first-time experience to Aeris. So far, she assumed that she is the last Cetra, and she never expect that other may join the way she talked to Planet. Now, she cannot be sure that her conversation with Planet is exclusively for her, last event has taught Aeris a lesson.

"Y…yes…I heard someone's voice inside my mind…is that really you ?", Aeris asks in hesitation. She knows that Vic will say 'yes', but she hardly believes that he is a Cetra like her too.

"Although I see doubt in your eyes, you know there isn't other answer…", Vic replies calmly. He then adds, "I am Vic Skye, descendant of Cetra race…We are a pair of Cetras, Aeris".

Gradually, Aeris' uncertain feeling fades away from her heart. She tries to think rationally about the situation. Vic told her to call The Planet, and he then join the communication she used to call Planet. No matter how hard she tries to deny, the fact was already laid. Realizing this, Aeris decides to trust Vic, at least until she finds another matter that would change her decision. When she asks her heart, she is like being asked to trust Vic by her own heart.

"There aren't many people who could talk to Planet nowadays…", Aeris speaks up, giving her comment. "It's okay, Vic…I trust you…". Vic only shows his thumb to her with smile on his face. Before he says anything, Aeris already cuts him off, "But Vic, I sense that you have an intention to me…I mean…you have something to talk to me, don't you ?". Aeris stares at him with investigating look. Vic just lets his hand run into his hair, he then replies, "Actually, I was looking for you…I have something important to tell to you…but…after I found you in very downhearted feeling, I thought I had to cheer you up first…". Vic clears his throat before he continues, "I know you, Aeris, you are a wonderful person, you always try to rise up other's spirit, no matter how you feel…that's why I can't stand to see you sad….I was looking for you everywhere after that breakfast….I just wanted to make sure that you…are fine…". The man takes a deep breath after finishing his words. Aeris just stares at him, but now her eyes emit a grateful aura. A smile paints her face, turning her back to the lovely flower girl.

"Thanks for your caring, Vic…", she whispers. Vic nods his head and says, "We'd rather in hurry now, but…I prefer to see you are better….after that, I want to tell you something". 

"It's okay…I'm fine Vic…Now, tell me what is that 'something' you mentioned", says Aeris. With a little flash on Vic's eyes, he then speaks excitedly, "All right…now listen to me…".

………………………….

Cloud is about to leave the bar when suddenly Tifa's voice calls him, making him turn his head to the voice source.

"Yes, Tifa ? I just want to go out for a while, to prepare some things for the wedding", Cloud explains to Tifa as he already knows what question will be out from Tifa. Tifa only giggles. "Hey, Cloud…I just want to remind you to be careful". Cloud smiles on such affection, he then nods his head and walks toward outside.

"Going out again ?", Yuffie suddenly asks him after he is outside. She was outside the bar too. "You're going to find her…is that right, Cloud ?", she asks again in teasing tone. Surely, Yuffie's words make Cloud frown.

"Come on, Yuffie…I need to make sure that she is…fine…", Cloud replies faintly. Yuffie places her hands on her waist and says, "So you're still giving her false hope ? How cruel you are, Cloud…". Yuffie's comment makes Cloud scratch his head. Her question was like a sharp blade to him. Desperately, he replies, "Yuffie…Yuffie…that's not it…I was the one that hurt her heart, so I have to restore her..". Cloud tries to explain to the Wutai girl.

Yuffie's eyes suddenly form a teasing look. "Are you sure ? Maybe she is already cheered up…", Yuffie speaks innocently, "I saw him confused when he asked me where she had gone…until I told him to find her in the church…I guess he cares her very much." 

Cloud looks at Yuffie with wide eyes after listening her response. He looks amazed. He then asks carefully, "Who did you mean 'him' ?", he pauses for a moment, "…Is 'him'…Vic ?". Cloud sounds concerned. To his surprise, Yuffie nods her head. "That's right, Mr. Cloud Strife ! Vic was looking for her after breakfast !", she replies boldly. Again, she adds, "He also looked so concerned about Aeris…just like you now. The difference is, he made his step ahead from you, Cloud !". Yuffie points her finger to Cloud's chest. Cloud cannot say anything, his expression tells her that the fact is shocking him on his spot. He feels something strange is going on. Ignoring Cloud's reaction, Yuffie continues her words, "I don't know what's the matter between him and Aeris, but…I swear I saw him glanced at Aeris several times at the breakfast, especially after Tifa announced your wedding news". Hearing Yuffie's words absolutely make Cloud grow curious, but still he cannot say anything.

"Hi, Cloud, Yuffie !!". Suddenly another person's voice rushes in. Cloud and Yuffie turn their face to the caller. "Aeris !!", almost in unison, Cloud and Yuffie say her name in surprised tone. There, Aeris is coming to them, her face is not as sad as before. Cloud cannot say that she is fully relieved, but he knows she is better now. Yuffie is very eager to know what will be happened next when she recognizes another person walks beside Aeris. He is Vic. Slowly, she glances at Cloud, she really wants to know how he will react to this situation. 

"Aeris…are you okay ? Please think about it again…", Vic says to Aeris after they reach Cloud and Yuffie. Aeris looks at him and nods. "Don't worry, I will think about that, Vic…and…thanks…". Vic smiles at her. "So be it…Take care yourself, Aeris…". He turns to Cloud and Yuffie who stares at them with puzzled look. "Well then, I am leaving now…Cloud…Yuffie…see you again…", Vic asks for leaving. With a slight motion, Cloud nods his head. "Umm…it's okay…be careful…", Yuffie responds with smile. Vic then spins his body and walks toward the street. 

After he is out of their sight, suddenly Aeris speaks up, "Well guys, I need to go inside…see you later…". She then moves her legs to go inside the bar, leaving both Cloud and Yuffie. Cloud just watches her without any words or action.

_Maybe he is too shocked to say something…_Yuffie thinks. "Hey, wake up, Mr. Cloud Strife !", with playful tone, Yuffie shakes Cloud's arm. As if he is being awakened abruptly from his daydreaming, Cloud just lets out a 'hemm' sound. His eyes are still on the door Aeris just has passed. 

"Now you see that, Cloud….", says Yuffie. From her sound, she seems a bit concerned. She knows that Cloud must have no idea what to do. Cloud just keeps quiet. He cannot explain his feeling now, even to himself. He only knows that a strange feeling urges inside, but this new feeling is much like described as 'fire' inside his heart. This is reflected on a pair of his Mako-blue eyes, giving Yuffie a clue on what happened to him.

_Whew…this is the first time I saw him like this…._she thinks in such disbelief. _Cloud…Is he…jealous ? _ Yuffie finally gets the point. With a caring pat on his shoulder, she tries to say to Cloud that everything will be fine.

On the street of Midgar, Vic stops walking for a moment. He feels dizzy, but it is not usual headache. He looks at both of his palms for some seconds, his face looks worried. After taking a deep breath, he tells himself that he is all right, and everything will be fine. He then walks again toward a direction.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Hi, everybody ! Thanks for your reviews ! I hope I could depict another spicy things about the love triangle : Cloud's strange feelings. Teeheeheehee….Cloud's jealous with Vic ? Because Aeris gets close to the new guy ? Anyhow, at this chapter I assume you already guess the direction of this love triangle…but I tell you now : I always love surpriseeee !!! ^_^

About Vic's appearance, when I created the character, I imagine he resembled Enishi Yukishiro, a character from Rurouni Kenshin. He (Enishi) is Tomoe Himura's younger brother, and he has rather messy and spiky hair, with circle-shaped sunglass on his eyes. If you ever know Enishi Yukishiro, you can "borrow" his appearance to clearly depict Vic Skye's physical look. But of course, Rurouni Kenshin is not mine ^_^

If  you ever find something to express, such as your opinion, I'd like to know it, so please R&R and let me know ! Thanks a lot !


	9. What A Cetra Must Do

**Chapter 9**

**WHAT A CETRA MUST DO**

_Cetra…._

A deep voice rings inside his mind. As if he is prepared for the event, the man closes his eyes to concentrate his mind. 

_Yes, Planet ? _The man, Vic, sends his response back. He then waits patiently for Planet's reply.

_Planet's wound….it gets deeper…._Planet's voice rings again. Vic nods his head solemnly. He already knew that.

_That's why I'm here….._He replies. Vic puts an intonation on his sentence, something is surely beneath his words as if they are not easily spoken.

_You have something inside, Child….but your heart is true…._Planet responds. Somehow Vic feels Planet's reply is lighter than before. Still, he knows that Planet is suffering.

_Just wish me luck, Planet….this isn't going to be easy…I'll do my best…_Vic smiles to himself, still closing his eyes. Although he smiled, he really meant his words. He clenches both of his fists. 

_Planet trusts you, Cetra…please remember that…_

Again, Vic smiles. Slowly, he opens his eyes as Planet's voice fades out, signing that the communication is over. Vic stands up from his chair in the inn room and walks to the window. A soft light of dusk falls on his handsome face. Quite attracted by the light, he opens the window and gazes to the sunset while leaning at window frame. A lot of things roam inside his brain. 

Eventually, Vic's eyes meet his masamune, laid beside the bed. Its grip and sheath are made from hard wood, covering a sharp blade within. Sometimes, it looks more like a staff than a sword. He stares at the sword for some seconds. His mind flashes a picture of his last fight with some bar scoundrels, making him smile again. It is not because of his fight, but more because of he got a chance to know Cloud Strife. Someone he needs for his plan, but not as much as Aeris. When it comes to her name, Vic takes a deep breath. 

_Finally…I met her…She is so…beautiful…._Vic thinks. Aeris, the flower girl. She is the one he needs at most for his plan. 

_My plan…I must not fail myself…or…._Vic raises his palms and stares at them. His face looks worried after studying his palms for a second. With abrupt move, he clenches his fists again and throws his sight away, into the west horizon.

…………

Aeris rests her head on bathtub edge. She is having a hot-bath now, removing her tiredness away after the day. Hot water washes every inch of her soft skin, giving her relaxed and comfort sensation. She then stares at the bathroom ceiling, enjoying the hot water sweeps on her perfect body, while thinking about what happened today. She cannot forget that, it was very meaningful to her, yet worrying her. Aeris runs her hands on her honey brown hair as she reconstructs what she has experienced this day, together with Vic.

/*flashback*/

"Aeris…are you ready for my…explanation ?", Vic asked Aeris, showing a serious expression she never saw before. Aeris sighed and replied, "We only knew each other since two days ago, I bet you're in hurry to tell me your story, aren't you, Vic ?". Vic nodded his head and was going to say something, but Aeris cut him off, "I hope you're telling the truth…because…I didn't sense any danger from you…and we're…uh…we're Cetras, after all..". Clearly, Aeris was still in a little disbelief that Vic was a Cetra like her. She smiled at him after saying her words. 

"That's okay…", Vic responded, "but first, I need to know what happened after Meteor was destroyed, related to you…Please tell me about that first…".  He looked at Aeris, requesting for her agreement. 

"Why ?", Aeris asked him in confusion. "You wanted to say something, but now you want me to tell my own story ?". 

"If you let me know what you know, then it'll be easier for me to prove what I said", Vic replied. Aeris thought for a moment, then nodded her head and sat on a bench. "Okay..", she replied shortly. After took a breath, she then started her story, beginning from her revival, and Sephiroth as well. She told Vic the story of their second fight with Sephiroth (Author : this is told in Lasting For An Eternity, my previous fanfic), and how Lifestream banished him with its new knowledge gained from the past, hopefully forever. Vic paid his full attention to every Aeris' words. He folded his arms and looked serious. Not even a word missed from his attention. At some points of Aeris' story, Vic closed his eyes, tried to imagine the situation described in her words. Usually, he then told her to continue or nodded his head. When Aeris's story came to the end, Vic still closed his eyes. He kept quiet, his right fingers played around on his left arm. Aeris thought that he was thinking hard. At first, she thought Vic was unsure about her story, but quickly she erased that thought. His expression told her that he trusted everything she said. Aeris just watched and waited for Vic to ask something about her story. Slowly, Vic opened his eyes. Through his sunglass, he looked at Aeris with a mysterious look. Aeris just raised her eyebrow, she grew curious with Vic's attitude. 

"What else happened after that ? Did Planet ever contact you again ?", Vic asked Aeris. Starting from nodding her head as gesture, Aeris then replied, "Well…yes…it contacted me…..". She tried to recall her first communication with Planet again after Sephiroth's second defeat. "It happened several days ago…It said that I must prepare myself….I didn't know what Planet mean…but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be something nice…". Aeris took a breath to fill her lungs before she continued. "And last night…Planet talked to me again…", she almost said her words in a whisper. This time Vic reacted, his eyes went curious, and excited. "Yes..? What did Planet say ?", he chased Aeris. Aeris did not reply, she just frowned a little, contemplating about something that annoyed her heart for so long. She then stood up from the bench and walked toward the altar. Vic turned his body to follow Aeris' direction. He only saw Aeris' back. 

_She didn't want me to know her face…maybe her next answer would be hard for her…_Vic thought.

Aeris just stood on her spot. At a sudden, soft wind entered the church, playing her long honey brown hair.

"Vic…", Aeris finally called him. Her tone sounded so sad. "As long as you became a Cetra, did strange things ever happen to you…just like me ?". Silence arose after Aeris spoke up. Vic fixed his circle shaped sunglass position, he knew Aeris did not need an answer. All she needed was affection to her as being a Cetra, a human race that had special ability to communicate with Planet. With this understanding, Vic let her to talk about her feeling first.

"Go on…", Vic responded with low, yet comforting voice.

A sigh was coming out from Aeris' mouth. Still standing, Aeris continued, "At first, I thought that I had to bear this responsibility because I was the last Cetra…and it took a lot from me….My life, my hope, my dream….and…my love…". Her voice trailed off. She managed her feeling so she could continue her words to end. 

"It didn't matter to me if I could save other's life with cost of my life…but I felt that fate is playing around me…I was once dead, and then I was resurrected to save Planet from  Sephiroth again…Actually, I was afraid that I would be taken back to Lifestream after I finished my duty to save Planet…but somehow I believed that it's not the way I supposed to be. I kept my faith this is the way I supposed to be, to live again, and to find my way…although I had to suffer watching him go away…". Aeris paused for a moment. She talked with calm tone, but there was a deep sorrow beneath her every word. Her eyes stared at ceiling. Although Aeris only mentioned 'him', Vic already knew who he is. Patiently, he waited for Aeris' next word.

"But last night…", she piped up, "I was forced to ask my faith again….I started to doubt myself, whether I would be able to live…because…Planet told me to go back to my previous place….". Aeris paused again to hold her emerging tears. After she managed herself, she then continued. "I felt…it is not fair…it's not fair at all….Why did fate tinker with my life ? Is my life worth only for defeating Sephiroth ? So, whenever Sephiroth or another Sephiroth come to spread menace, I will be resurrected from my death, and when it's over, I have to go back to death….". Aeris took a breath as she ran out of it. Her voice was rather shaking. "I know it is also worth of people lives too…but…what about me ? I didn't ask for return, I just question my own life….I am an ordinary human too….I need an explanation, an answer…If this is my true fate, then, as long as I can make others live in happiness, then let it be...all I need is decision, that's all…". With a certain tone, Aeris ended her story. Her tone remained calm. She spun her body and faced Vic again. She could see that the man was quite surprised with her words. To him, Aeris' last words really struck a realization inside him. 

_She is…really an angel…not only her figure…but also on her heart…what a tough girl ! She faced the cruel fate bravely…she only thought others life…_Vic thought, amazed. Aeris gave Vic a puzzled look, she did not have any idea why Vic was looking at her like that.

"Why did you think Planet want to take you back ?", Vic asked her after gained his tranquility. Hesitantly, Aeris replied, "I guess…it relates to circular life on this Planet…You know, every living that deceases is replaced by other's birth…It's a kind of reincarnation…I'm not really sure, but I couldn't find anymore thoughtful reason". Aeris then shrugged her shoulder. 

"So…your resurrection, which turned you from death to life in the same form, left a…let's call it 'blank spot', on this circular life ?", Vic asked to reach the point. Aeris kept quiet for a moment as she thought about Vic's words. Finally, she nodded her head. "Kind of that, and it made Planet in unbalanced state…", she concluded hesitantly. Aeris still seemed in doubt.

Vic then added her, "Your death should be replaced with others' birth in different form…maybe it was in form of people's life you saved from Meteor…but your resurrection should be replaced with others' death…It's not that simple…Your resurrection would make other person or living form dies, but he or she, must be the one who bears another edge of your 'fate string' !".

Aeris' eyes were opened widely to hear Vic's words. She felt a bit unfamiliar to some of his words. "Fate string ?", she said with confused look. Vic nodded quickly. "You didn't look familiar with those two words…Heck, I thought you already knew that….". He then scratched his head.

"Hey…tell me about that…Vic-cie…", Aeris told him. She actually never knew that 'fate string' term before. This made her excited and curious for more explanation. For a while, she forgot her sorrow. Aeris felt a little ashamed to Vic that she did not have more knowledge about her race, moreover, she was the last Cetra, at least she thought about that. 

Vic raised his eyebrow. "Viccie ? How could you change my name like that ?", he gave a surprised look. Aeris only smiled at him and responded, "Whoopss…I guess I slipped my tongue…". She closed her mouth in playful motion and giggled softly. Vic did not know what to say, he just grinned at her. Short time ago, he was saying the same words as Aeris just did, now it turned to her side. He didn't mind she called him with such name, because he found it made her heart lighter and brought a smile on her beautiful face. For him, that was more important than defending himself from being called with a silly nickname. 

"Yeah…whatever…", Vic laughed a little. He must admit that the angel in front of him had her charm on him. Whenever she went sad, he also felt the world also stopped to beat, and whenever she was happy, he was very sure that even Planet felt her happiness. She was so attractive, yet caring, and those made him always wanted to see her. For another reason, he had to take care of her.

Vic leaned to the wall and stared at Aeris. Turning his tone into calm yet serious tone, Vic then said, "I'm not good at lecturing speech, so I'll try to explain with simple words.". He coughed to clear his throat, and then started to explain. "Fate string is a kind of balance embodiment. Everything in this world has its pair, good and evil, light and dark, man and woman…and so much more. These pairings must be in balanced order, and when one side grows more than other side, then the balance is broken. You already know that Planet is still living because Lifestream maintains it. When something wrong happened to Lifestream, then Planet would suffer too. The way Lifestream maintains The Planet is by keeping it in balanced state. This is where circular life applies. If one dies, its spirit returns to Lifestream, roaming within it and eventually will become a life force of newly born of another being, and this pairing is connected by what I called fate string. Let's say, if one dies, then which one should born ? Contrarily, if one is born, then which one should be deceased ? No, it didn't happen randomly. Every substance in this world, has an unseen bond that connects to another substance called fate string. If one substance returns to The Planet, then the other edge of that substance's fate string will be affected the chained effect, that it is given life force to rise as new living form. Should there be a substance losing its fate string for some reasons, then, in my humble thought, it will disturb the balance, and slowly, this disturbance will propagate Lifestream, leading it into self destruction. Fortunately, that's just a theory that hasn't been happened since this cycle has been happened normally, but it seems this time, exception is happened.". Vic stopped his explanation for a moment and looked at Aeris who listened to him carefully. With her eyes, she asked Vic to continue his explanation.

"Aeris, do you start to understand what I said…related to you ?", Vic asked with soft tone. Hesitantly, she replied with low voice, "Is it because I was being resurrected again that made Planet no longer in balanced state ?". Inside her heart, Aeris prayed that she was wrong and Vic would shake his head or said 'no'. Unfortunately for her, Vic nodded on her reply as agreement, although he reluctantly did it.

"Yes, that is. Actually, you were supposed to be…dead…but it seemed more complicated….", Vic looked at Aeris with clueless look. He did not know how to say his next words, but he had to. Aeris went more curious upon looking him in such condition. Vic then walked approaching Aeris and straightened his hand with his palm faced upward. With a gesture, he told Aeris to place her palm on his. Still in confused look, Aeris did his order. "Now close your eyes and concentrate to your mind", Vic gave another instruction. Without saying anything, Aeris closed her eyes, followed by Vic. Not long after she closed her eyes, Aeris felt something unclear flooded her mind, it was much more like moans and yawns, along with other crowded noise.

"Wh…what was that ?", Aeris asked Vic, a bit afraid, but she kept her eyes closed. "That's the vibration of your fate string…it looked for another edge, but alas, it couldn't find it", Vic replied. This answer made Aeris gasp. With her reflex, she opened her eyes and pulled her hand from Vic's palm.

"That was another ability of a Cetra, Aeris…to sense other people's fate string…", Vic explained. His eyes looked so sorry. Aeris stared at him with shocked look. She could figure out Vic's sad eyes and she was going to say something, but her lips felt locked.

"Yes, Aeris….you didn't seem to have….fate string…", Vic spoke the conclusion with low voice. His words were clearly made Aeris very shocked. She stared at him with her mouth opened as a sign of disbelief. Her face showed a heavy expression that Vic could not figure it out.

"Nooo….", she whispered, still shocked. "How could this happened to me ? Are you telling the truth ?". Aeris hided her face with her palms. She wanted to pretend that Vic lied to her, that Vic just made a joke with her, but there were too many things Vic knew what she didn't. Vic became a guide for her, guiding her to deeper knowledge of Cetra race. She knew she must trust him, no matter what. 

"Aeris…", Vic approached her, his tone sounded concerned. His hand ran through her hair with caring motion. Aeris just let him did it. She wished that it was Cloud who cared her, but this was Vic, her new Cetra friend. At first, she wanted to refuse him, but she realized that she needed another person who could understand her. "I know what you're thinking…trust me, it's not so bad…", he tried to ease her. The poor girl just shook her head and said, "No…you don't know anything, Vic….". After releasing her palms from her face, she then looked at Vic's eyes. Those emerald green eyes depicted real sad eyes, but beneath them, Vic found a lot of unanswered questions. He prayed that he could answer them, or at least, some of them. 

In trembling voice, Aeris then spoke up, "Vic…I may understand that my resurrection brought Planet in unbalanced state because since I died, my energy should give birth to other life form, but it then came back to me, giving new life to me in my old form…but…it was Planet which revived me ! And it sent me back to life for a special purpose…Was that my fault, Vic ? Tell me… This is…unfair !!". Aeris spoke her thought desperately. She never knew what really happened upon her, yet she kept her questions on it. Now, she found other Cetra who hopefully could answer her uneasy feelings. 

"And one more thing, Vic…How could I lose my…fate string ? What will be happened next ?", Aeris pursued Vic for answer. Knowing that Vic just looked at her with sympathetic look, Aeris hung her head and said, "Sorry, I know that I should not ask everything to you…Although you had more knowledge about Cetra, I must realize it doesn't mean you know the whole thing…but…if you ever know, even one, answers to my question, please Vic…tell me the truth…These questions annoyed me for too long…". After saying her words, Aeris lifted up her face and stared at Vic with pleading look. That was a look that no one could resist indeed, even Vic.

_Gosh…she's so…desperate…but she's still strong…_Vic said to his mind. Surely he knew answers of her questions, all of them. Moreover, he knew the answers would be something that turned her thought, and hopefully would please her. Thinking about this, Vic smiled and replied, "So…you felt The Planet was not fair to you after everything you did to save it, huh ?". His eyes sparkle mysteriously. Aeris sighed being asked such question. She knew Vic was right, she felt that her fate was really twisted, but she could not blame it on The Planet. She just did not know to whom, or what, she addressed the riddles upon her.

"I…I just don't know what to do…", Aeris replied faintly. She hung her head down for second time.

"Well then…it's a matter of misunderstanding between you and Planet !", Vic exclaimed. Aeris lifted up her head quickly after Vic said his words. A slight hope flashed on her beautiful green eyes, but still there was a doubtful thought beyond her mind.

"I…I don't understand…don't make me clueless in riddle anymore…", she said, half-begging to Vic. "No…not at all !", Vic responded while shaking his head with strong motion. "I didn't want to make you more confused…I really meant what I said, Aeris ! You thought wrong about Planet ! I could prove my words later, but trust me on this : Planet resurrected you not only because of Sephiroth, but also because you had a very strong will to go back to life ! I don't know what kind of strong energy you had, but it was so strong that Planet could sense it. In fact, Planet was really grateful to you, so it made your wish came true ! You were brought back to life because you deserved it ! Planet…really cared about you". Vic spoke his words in bold tone. He stared at Aeris' green eyes with sharp look. Aeris could not speak or say anything, she just kept stunned on her place by Vic's explanation. Her eyes went to their fullest form, emitting a doubtful look at first, but finally Vic captured a flickering hope on her eyes.

"Re…Really ? Are you saying the truth ?", she asked in half doubtful and half hopeful tone. Vic just made a 'V' sign with his fingers and replied, "I swear I told you the truth…that's all I know, and I can prove it…". Aeris sensed there was something beyond Vic's words, but she knew he told the truth, her heart told her. This guy really meant his words. Planet was not selfish, it knew how to thank her after what she had done to save Planet and every life being. After considering it for some moments, Aeris decided to follow her heart, and to trust Vic. However, she found a little thing annoyed her heart, making her unable to express her feeling. She knew that she should be happy, but she also knew that there was a hidden danger that sealed her happiness for this moment.

"Hey, aren't you happy with my explanation ?", Vic asked Aeris as he did not notice an expression he expected. Smiling faintly, Aeris replied, "Yes…I know I should be relieved to hear it…but Vic…the problem is not over yet, right ? You were right, that was a misunderstanding between Planet and me. I thought Planet just revived me only to save it, but you said that wasn't it, …you said my resurrection was a gift from Planet. I'm very glad to know that, but either case, the outcome was still the same, Planet's equilibrium was corrupted…How about that, Vic ?". Aeris gave Vic a worried look. She absolutely could not be relieved yet, at least before she knew how to handle this matter.

"Aeris…", Vic called her name with deep voice, "Glad you're still aware, and here…we reach the true matter now…". Aeris paid her attention to Vic, she was more prepared now. Vic continued his words, "As I told you, Planet resurrected you because you deserved it, and it came with cost for sure…that is Planet's stability. It happened since Planet brought you back to life, but it didn't want to bother you with that balance matter because you already had other important task, so Planet try to keep itself in balanced state…but a hole is still a hole. From a small hole, slowly it turned to a big hole that threatened Planet's overall….If it was only because of such thing, Planet could handle it…I bet you already knew that Planet and Lifestream could learn from the past…that was really happened, you already proved it. But it went worse…with Planet's weakness, something tried to explore its weakness for irresponsible actions. I guess that mysterious thing was responsible for your losing fate string, somehow I'm sure about that…". Vic paused for a moment, giving Aeris a chance to give her opinion, but he only got a silence. In other side, Aeris just held her breath. She knew something terrible would be spoken out from Vic's mouth. With low voice but certain tone, Vic continued, "In other words, there is someone…or something tried to destroy Planet from inner side….". He said almost in a whisper. Aeris, although she had prepared herself after some surprises, still looked shocked. For a moment, both of them could not say anything for different reason. Vic was actually waiting for Aeris' response, meanwhile Aeris was too shocked to say anything. She never thought so far. If Vic was right, and somehow she trusted him, then Planet had endangered itself to keep her alive. Her resurrection, although it was Planet's own will, still left a trace that exposed Planet's weak point. Now, someone or something would use that opportunity for an unknown reason to them.

"I understand now..", Aeris muttered. "That's why Planet told me to go back to Lifestream…It was because of me who made Planet suffered. Now…I must not be selfish…I must save Planet before it's too late…I'm going back to…Lifestream". Her voice went weaker at the end. A slight doubt was reflected from Aeris' tone. She knew what to do, yet she could not deny her heart that she was…afraid. Aeris turned her face to outside.

"I doubt that Planet will take you again, Aeris…and I disagree with that way !!", suddenly Vic's voice came in, rather harshly. Quickly, Aeris turned her face again and looked at him. 

"Vic ? Why did you say that ?", Aeris asked him, surprised. 

"Because I believe there must be another way !", Vic replied, he looked rather emotional, different from his normal feature. This made Aeris stepped backward. "Vic ? What happened to you ? Something wrong ?", she inquired Vic's condition with concerned tone. Vic clenched his teeth and replied, "Aeris…we're both Cetras…we must help each other, and together we must get rid of this matter ! We cannot let Planet suffered longer, because the others will suffer too ! I already told you everything I know…still, there are some things we need to find out…and it'll be tomorrow ! This is what a Cetra must do !!"

Aeris stood still on her spot. She could not believe the cool guy Vic Skye now turned to emotional one. However, she started to feel there was unseen curtain enveloped Vic, covering him from being completely seen. For some reasons, he just let some parts outside the unseen curtain while keeping the rest beneath it. Aeris knew Vic is not a bad guy at all, but he was just too….mysterious.

/*end of flashback*/

Aeris splashes an area of hot water near her chest softly, making the water waves. Some of the splashed water drops on her face, giving her more exotic look. Another event comes into her mind, that is when she went home together with Vic. There was Cloud outside, watching her so close with her new friend. She did not pay too much attention to her surrounding at that time, but as far as she remembers it, she is sure that she catches a strange flash on Cloud's eyes.

"Cloud…", she mumbles, calling his name, but only receives a silence.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well well well…Finally I revealed what the hidden danger is, and it sticks to Aeris and Vic. Surely, that'll make Vic and Aeris get close to each other….teeheehee…but..hey, this doesn't mean the love triangle will become love square ! …Or does it ? ^_^ Naah…I won't give up easily, readers ! Aeris loves Cloud very much, right ? And what about Vic's secret intention ? Is it something good…or…bad ? I promise you will be very surprised at the end ! Tata for nooww…..

I'll be accepting any kind of R&R…I always appreciate them ! Thanks !


	10. One More Night

**Chapter 10**

**ONE MORE NIGHT**

Tifa sits on her bed, folding her knees. She smiles with full of contentment, her heart is flooded with joy. She feels on top of the world as she will surely be Mrs. Strife in a week, and it is only a matter of time. Imagining how she would surprise her fiancée, no…her husband in her wedding gown makes her giggle to herself. 

_I will make him drooling…_Tifa chuckles. She lets herself fall on the bed, reaches the pillow and hugs it lovingly. Everyone knows her as a sporty and active girl, but she will be totally different in next week, at her wedding day. 

_Ha…I'll surely make people rethink their opinion about me…_she smirks. _They may not forget Tifa the sporty bar mistress, but they will realize that the bar mistress will turn into a graceful and beautiful bride, Tifa Lockheart Strife…_Tifa giggles again. She continues her thought, _I wonder where Cloud will take me for honeymoon ? Costa Del Sol ? Gold Saucer ? That must be fun…and…romantic…_Her cheeks start to turn into crimson red imagining their honeymoon.

Eventually she strokes her hair to remove hair strands from her forehead. Tifa closes her eyes, and prays that everything will be fine. Being a normal housewife, giving birth to their future children, and living their peaceful life, those are her dreams, and she wants to share them with her Cloud Strife. 

_Finally….My dream will come true…_she thinks happily before she starts to sleep. 

………..

Vincent moves downstairs carefully, not to make any noise. When he reaches the floor, he spreads his look to empty chairs in front of him. The bar has just closed an hour ago, the lamps have been turned off, and it is very quiet in the bar now. Meanwhile, outside the bar, a night nuance embraces Midgar. There are still remains of crowd inside the bar, but Vincent does not care about it. Slowly, he walks toward an empty chair and takes a sit. He looks at the upstairs and finds nobody there. Vincent lifts up his hand, placing a violin he brought from his room on his shoulder. He keeps quiet for a moment, and with graceful motion, he starts to play a song. At first, it sounds awful, and makes Vincent stops for a moment. After shaking his head as a sign that he could not believe his performance, Vincent then plays his violin again. This time, it sounds better. A chained, yet nice melody flows from his violin freely. 

_Lucrecia…._

Vincent thinks about someone he dears at most. He closes his eyes, tries to merge himself into stream of touching melody. He feels the surrounding is pretty perfect to his heart now. Dark, quiet, yet melancholic. His fingers roam at violin strings. As the song progresses, Vincent feels his soul touches the heart of his song. The song depicts a deep sadness and sorrow, as well as missing feeling. Vincent really plays it with his heart, not only with his fingers.

_I miss you…._he says in his mind, hoping a miracle will be happened to him, just like his friends, but he only gets an echo of his lonely feeling inside his heart. Going deeper into his sorrow, Vincent plays more melancholic song. He wants to savor the moment, enjoying his loneliness,  which he does not know when it will come to an end. Vincent keeps on playing his violin. Soft, beautiful, and sad nuance come from his flowing melody.

While he is in deep of his song, a pair of eyes watches him from upstairs. Those eyes first see him with surprised look. Gradually, those eyes turn from a surprised look to a concerned one. As Vincent senses someone is watching him, he glances at upstairs and his eyes meet a beautiful figure of woman stands there. However, he rather ignores her and continues playing his song. The figure stands solemnly, she is likely enjoying the music. After a song comes to an end, she walks down the stairs and approaches Vincent.

"Gee…I never know that you can play music…", Tifa, the woman figure Vincent saw greets him. Vincent pauses for a moment and looks at Tifa. 

"Hey…you seldom to talk these days, huh ?", Tifa teases Vincent with playful tone. Actually she knows he is not quite in a mood, but she tries to have a conversation with him. As a response, Vincent only nods his head and says, "Thanks". Tifa places her hand on Vincent's shoulder as she says that she understands what he feels.

"You…really love her, Lucrecia…don't you ?", she asks in soft tone. Slowly, Vincent lifts up his face to meet Tifa's ruby eyes, but he says nothing. From his look, Tifa knows what Vincent will say. Although he just stares at her coldly, she is really sure that the man sitting in front of him keeps a deep love to his lost one.

"It's okay…Vincent….it's okay…", Tifa eases him. She is wondering how Vincent holds his emotion to emerge. Everyone sees him as a senseless and cold person, including herself, and nobody could see what lies beneath his deep heart. Guided only by her woman instinct, Tifa can tell that Vincent conceals a deep sorrow that he does not want to share.

"Thank you, Tifa…", suddenly Vincent speaks up. Tifa's affection seemed to relieve him a bit. She smiles at Vincent upon knowing that he is rather opened now, however she feels that he wants to be alone this time. "Maybe you need your own time now, Vincent…I'm leaving…", she says to him. Tifa then pats Vincent's shoulder once again and leaves him, walking toward outside. 

"And…please go on with your violin …I'd love to hear it…", she says to him before opening the door. Vincent only nods and begins to play another melancholic song, actually not for Tifa, but only for him…and Lucrecia, in his heart.

Tifa then tries to open the door and she is surprised to find the door is unlocked. She is very sure she has locked it, but now it is open. Slowly, she opens the door and takes a peek outside. On bar terrace, she finds a standing figure gazes to the midnight sky of Midgar, along with the night silence. Reflected only by the street lamps, the standing figure looks so mysterious, combined with dark night. Recognizing the figure, Tifa buries her surprised feeling, now changes to curious one. Quietly, she steps outside and walks toward the figure, Cloud.

"Cloud…what are you doing here…?", she asks Cloud with curious tone. Cloud is quite startled to see Tifa is suddenly standing some feet next to him. "Tifa…? You're not sleeping yet ?", he asks back. After giggling a little, she then steps closer to Cloud. "We're soul mates after all, one wakes up, the other also follows…". Cloud narrows his eyes, puzzled. Gently, Tifa reaches Cloud's hand and holds it warmly.

"Nah, forget about that…", she exclaims, "I can't sleep because I can't stop thinking our wedding next week". She gives Cloud a puppy-dog eye, a sign that she is happy. Cloud smiles and responds, "You should take care your health, Tifa, don't be too tired…". Tifa smiles back and leans her head on his chest. "Guess I'm just too excited..", she chimes. Cloud smiles again and strokes her hair lovingly. They both then stare at the sky, thinking their own mind in silence.

"Cloud….", suddenly Tifa whispers, calling his name. "This is just like the night before we fought Sephiroth…". Cloud nods his head. "Yeah…that was just you and me…", he agrees, and then adds, "but at the next morning we found out that everyone was looking at us from Highwind the night before…". Still staring at the sky, Cloud smiles. Tifa chuckles on that event. Cloud is right. She remembers how she blushed when everyone congratulated her at that time, witnessing Cloud and her were together in simple yet romantic night. They were not quite sure to stay alive on their fight with Sephiroth on North Crater, but that night, the moment was suited perfectly to both of them. They were going to fight Sephiroth, and they thought the others had left them two, but finally they were united under the same mission and fate again. She has really passed through good times and bad times, none of them will be forgotten.

"And now….", Tifa says, "this night is more romantic with Vincent's violin inside…". Cloud glances at the woman leaning on her chest. His eyes show astonished look. "Yeah…Vincent….", he responds, "I never think that he's kind of….melancholic…". Tifa nods her head as agreement and tries to listen more carefully flowing violin melody from inside the bar. Vincent plays another song, and it still depicts sadness. "Guess he's thinking Lucrecia now…", Cloud tries to inquiry his friend's condition. He then adds, "Better to leave him on his own, Tifa…and let's enjoy our moment…just you and me…". Again, Tifa nods her head. This time, she feels more comfortable as Cloud spoke his words. 

"Do you remember Nibelheim ?", Cloud asks Tifa out of blue. Tifa replies, "Yes…especially the well…". Her tone is cheerful when she recalls her past memory. "Yeah…I know..", Cloud responds shortly. "We made promise there, remember ?", Tifa asks him. Smiling faintly, Cloud then replies, "Of course…we were kids then…and I promised you to come and to rescue you whenever you're in trouble..". Smiling faintly, he plays the event again inside his mind. Although it happened long time ago, he can remember it clearly.

"We made promise under the Nibelheim's night sky….That's why I love to see it, just like now…reminding me that moment, your promise…", Tifa chimes intimately. She then wraps her arms around Cloud's waist. 

"Do you recall how many times we've faced dangerous times together ?", Cloud asks again. Tifa thinks for a moment, trying to give an answer. "Hmm…I can't remember…Too many things happened…All I know is…we've been through good times and bad times together Cloud…and I'm glad you're finally here…in my arms", Tifa speaks in flirting tone. She glances at him with a meaningful look.

"Geez…you never changed, Tifa..", Cloud grins at her. Tifa smiles back at him. "Guess that's right..", she winks cheerfully.

"Hey Cloud…", Tifa calls him as if something suddenly pops up inside her mind. "Did you ever see a fallen star some days ago ?", she asks. Mentioning word 'fallen star' makes Cloud startled a little. It triggers his memory with Aeris, when they were watching the Cosmo Canyon's night sky and saw a fallen star there. Quickly, Cloud removes his memory. Thinking about Aeris at such moment with Tifa will surely screw up everything. He then replies, "Umm…I didn't see it…I was sleeping…". A slight groggy tone paints his voice.

"It was beautiful scene…", Tifa continues. "I rarely see it…People said if you make a wish under the fallen star…then your wish will become true…". She blushes a bit, making Cloud puzzled. "Cloud…you may not believe such things…but…I made a wish when I saw fallen star several days ago…I wished that we'd be married soon and have everlasting happy marriage…". Her cheeks turn into brighter red, signing that she blushes more. 

"Let's hope it will be true…", Cloud gives his opinion, making Tifa smiles at him nicely. "I even curious what if two different persons wish the same thing under the same fallen star….which one will become true ?", Tifa pipes up. "Nah…let's not talk about it again, Cloud…maybe I was too superstitious…but hey, who could refuse if a wish becomes reality ?". She shrugs her shoulder. Tifa does not know, and she never know that at the same time she made a wish, there was another girl who made the same wish, under the same fallen star. (Author : pls refer to chapter 1 ^_^).

Cloud and Tifa then stand together in silence, savoring every moment of Midgar silent night, a scene that can never be happened in light day. The only sound paints this silent moment is only Vincent's violin songs. Tifa is still thinking about Vincent, wondering how he could live his life with missing heart, missing love. Comparing to her condition, she feels lucky to have her love beside her, and it is going to be for the rest of their life. Suddenly, a bitter memory knocks her mind, and she feels she must tell him about it.

"Cloud…", Tifa calls him again. Cloud turns his face to her with caring eyes. Tifa asks, "Do you…really…love..me ?". A bit of uneasy feeling paints her voice. Without giving chance for Cloud to answer, she continues, "I know it sounds silly…but…I asked this because I'm afraid to lose you…again….". Words from Tifa flow with deep emotion beneath them.

"Tifa, what did make you think like this ?", Cloud asks, confused. Somehow, he feels that he already knew the answer. Tifa stares at him with concerned look, and then replies, "I saw you…I saw you…and…her…together at Cosmo Canyon. It was when you had been driven by Sephiroth….". Tifa's voice is trembling. "You didn't see me because I was inside the house. It hurt me, Cloud…she…she hugged you…The way she talked to you, the way she cared about you…It's all clear to me…Open your eyes Cloud…she's still in love with you….I know it, I can feel it…Before she died, she was in love with you, and now, after she's back to life, she still keeps her feeling…but don't forget me Cloud.…I also love you…very much….more than you can imagine…". Tifa sighs and hangs her head down.

Suddenly Cloud feels his throat is rough, he does not know what to say. "Tifa….", he can only say her name with concerned tone. His hand runs through her long hair. Gently, he kisses Tifa's forehead, followed by her cheeks and her lips. Tifa just stands still. After Cloud kissed her, he gives Tifa a caring look. 

"Tifa….I love you…", he says in whisper, sweeping her hair softly. Tifa lifts up her face and looks a pair of Mako-blue eyes try to tell her the truth. Cloud continues, "We've been through so far…and now…look at your finger…your ring…we're just waiting for the right moment to come, and it'll be about a week or less….". While talking to Tifa, Cloud holds her hand warmly. "I love you, Tifa…I love you…". Tifa keeps quiet for a moment, and this makes Cloud's heart beat in uncertainty. He has tried his best to convince her about his feeling. He knows he is not used to be an expert in romantic subject.

"What must I do, Cloud ? She's my best friend after all…but I took her hope…that's you, Cloud…I know she suffered because of that…but…I can't let you go, Cloud…I'm so in love with you that I can't stand to see you go away…". Tifa shakes her head. Cloud takes a breath of night air and gazes to the night sky. He then responds, "I don't know Tifa…I'm not used to be in this circumstance…I only know that I love you…and we're getting married in next week…It may come with a price, but we have to pay it for our happiness…We don't even know what lies ahead Tifa…but I'm very sure that we can face it together…".

Tifa looks at him with disbelief. She knows that Cloud is not talented in a matter of love triangle, yet he is not a kind of playboy-guy, but hearing him saying his words makes her heart feel better. 

_He wants to be with me….he loves me…._she thinks, relieved. Smiling nicely, she then caresses his cheek gently.

"Do you really mean what you said ?", she asks for confirmation. Cloud looks at her and nods his head. "Sure", he replies shortly. With his reply, Tifa knows that she is satisfied. That is enough for her. 

"Thank you, Cloud…", she whispers and rests her head on his chest again. Together, they enjoy their moment, wrapped within the night sky.

Cloud lifts up his face to meet the sky again. He does not have any idea how he could say these words. There is no doubt that he loves Tifa. To him, that is the fact he cannot pretend. However, he feels that he exposed only one fact to Tifa, and himself. He hates to admit it, but he knows there is another fact rests deeply, yet secretly, within his heart. For goodness sake, he wants to deny it to everyone, even himself. Cloud knows what this hidden fact is telling him about. Aeris.

………………

Vic is standing in middle of darkness. He cannot see the ground, but he can feel it. He is standing on something, but he cannot see his surrounding. Vic moves his legs slowly as he scans the darkness around him. The farther he walks, the tighter he holds his masamune. At a point, his eyes catch a sparkling green light. Walking faster yet still wary, he approaches the light. When he is close to the green light, suddenly its light grow bigger and bigger, removing darkness that once surrounding him. Vic just watches with awe. The bright green light now surrounds him. Looking around his new environment, Vic finds nothing. Suddenly, another blinding flashlight comes in front of him, forcing him to cover his eyes with his hand even he is already wearing sunglass. Vic steps back and prepares for the worst, but he cannot see what exactly that flashlight is. 

_It's strange….where am I ? _He tries to inquiry his condition. After the blinding light fades out, Vic lowers his arm he used to cover his eyes. His eyes are blinking and gradually he can recognize something in front of him.

"Gosh…AERIS !!!!". Vic shouts with top of his voice after he sees what is in front of him after that blinding flashlight. There, Aeris is standing, but actually she is hanging several inches from ground. To be precise, she is half flying. She does not seem to realize her surrounding because her eyes are closed. Moreover, she looks like sleeping unconsciously. Vic stares at the flower girl, his mouth is opened, and his eyes go wide. He does not have any idea why he was brought here, and now he even goes deeply clueless to find Aeris in such condition. He knows something is going on, and he must find it out as soon as possible. Quickly he leaps into her, trying to grab her. Before he can reach her body, suddenly bright light comes from the ground around Aeris, blazing upwards. 

"Yikes !", Vic is forced to step back because the light emits a large amount of unseen energy and hit him, making him unable to reach Aeris. Strangely enough, that light does not hurt Aeris at all. Vic looks at her now, wrapped with strange light, still unconscious. 

"What the …", Vic curses on what he sees with more disbelief and worried look. "What really happened here…?", he mutters. Of course he expects no answer. Should there be an answer for him, he would surely be surprised, if not shocked. He looks around, but still no clue.

Suddenly, Vic's eye tip catches a slight motion of Aeris' hand. Quickly, he turns his face again to her, hoping that she is conscious, but she keeps her eyes closed. When Vic studies her face more carefully, he catches that her expression changes.

_Hell…what happened to her ? She's…she looks….in pain…._ Vic thinks. Unable to think clearly and becomes more driven by his reflex, Vic steps forward to reach her. Again, the bright light that wraps her is forcing him back with stronger energy, making Vic tossed down. 

"Unhh…what that was thing ?", he grumbles while stands up again. Dare not to do the same thing, he walks closer to Aeris until he is close enough but careful not to touch her. He lifts up his face and sees Aeris' expression showing that she is hurt in unexplained way. With his mind, he tries to open contact with Planet.

_Planet…what happened…please tell me…_ Short time afterward, he receives an answer, but not his expected one. A strange wave is flooding his mind, hurting him. Vic shuts his teeth tightly to hold his pain, but that strange wave goes crazy inside his mind. Cannot hold it longer, Vic holds his head with his hands and kneels down in pain.

_Planet…what is this …?? Planet…I know you can hear me…answer me…Goddamn it…this wave is hurting me ! _He contacts Planet again. Faintly, he can hear in his mind Planet's reply, _Cetra…Planet suffers…._

_Yes Planet…I know it ! But what is this ? _Vic asks desperately. After he asked, the strange wave goes crazier than before. Vic can only hear moan and groan beneath that wave.

_Is she…your future…? _Suddenly a voice shows up from the wave. It sounds so clear that Vic can tell this is different from moaning wave, yet he knows that sound is unfamiliar to him. It is not Planet's voice after all.

_Wh..what…who…are you ??? _Vic asks the voice, demanding an answer. 

_Look at her…._The strange voice orders him. As fear climbs his heart all of a sudden, Vic opens his eyes although the strange wave is still playing in his mind. Vic feels pain for sure, but he swears that he can see clearly another strange phenomenon right in front of him. It is regarding Aeris. Vic witnesses Aeris' painful expression becomes clearer, but her eyes are still closed. Meanwhile, the bright light that wraps her sparkling strangely.

_It's impossible that she can't feel the pain…someone…or something must keep her unconscious…_Vic thinks in middle of his self-pain. The bright light now wraps her tighter, and Vic can see something comes out from Aeris' body, flowing around the light. It is continuously leaving Aeris' body and making the light grows lighter, as it feeds the light. After some seconds pass, Aeris' body becomes pale…and it goes faint every seconds. Vic is very sure now that something terrible is going on Aeris, and if he does not stop it quickly, Aeris will pass away. Ordering his body to move, Vic can only steps slowly toward Aeris. Although he is in pain, he intends to get Aeris back, no matter what.

_Do you see that, Cetra ? _The strange voice comes up again, calling him. _She made mistake in her past, with that, I could wake up to gain my supremacy…but I still need her…to be..purified…_

The strange voice then laughs in sinister, and slowly it fades away from Vic's mind, as well as the strange wave inside him.

………..

"You played well…I never know that you can play violin". Aeris commends Vincent after he played a song. She claps her hand slowly and smiles nicely at him. Pausing for a moment, Vincent then turns his face to Aeris who is sitting next to him. "Thanks…", he answers in cold tone as always. 

"Vincent…you're missing her…Lucrecia, right ?", Aeris asks again with caring tone. She never sees Vincent like this before. To her eyes, Vincent is always cold, but this time, even in his coldness, she can feel what beneath his heart is. Vincent puts down his violin from his shoulder and lets out a deep sigh. "Everyone said that…", he speaks his opinion and turns his face toward outside the bar where Cloud and Tifa are still there. Everything becomes quiet now as he finished his song.

"Can't sleep well ?", suddenly Vincent asks Aeris. After taking a breath, Aeris replies, "Well…I was thinking something that disturbed my mind when I heard your violin play…I guessed it would make me relaxed a bit to listen the music…so I came out from my room and surprised to see that it was you who played the music…". Aeris giggles a little at this point, making Vincent thinks that everyone assumes he is a cold and senseless man. 

"Is it about him ?", Vincent asks to the point. He then turns his face and see Aeris' expression changes. She frowns a bit, but she senses that Vincent's question is much like affection to her condition. Hesitantly, she replies, "Umm…not directly related to him…it is something else…but at some points it relates to him…and the others as well…". She then fiddles her fingers.

"His marriage must be hurting you…", Vincent says with deep tone. Aeris only nods her head. "I…just pray for their happiness…", she says with low voice. "This is different from the past…", she continues. A sad tone is reflected from her voice. "I guess you already know how I feel to him, Vincent…but he belongs to Tifa now…I'm just a simple flower girl…I just made you all faced dangers…". She pauses for a moment and hangs her head. "But it'll be over…soon…", her voice trails off at the end. 

"Where will you go ?", Vincent asks her, he knows what beyond Aeris' words is. Still hanging her head, she then replies, "I..I have an important thing to do….I..I haven't thought about it…". Aeris' answer touches Vincent's cold heart. He feels sorry for this girl, but he cannot do anything to cheer her up as usually she does to the others. That is absolutely not his specialty, yet he only has some words that may relieve her heart, even a little, but he is pretty sure about his next words. 

"Aeris…", Vincent stands up from his chair, ready to go back to his room. Aeris lifts up her head. Vincent then continues, "Don't underestimate yourself…he still loves you….I'm so sure about that…and I repeat again : he does love you…". After he finished his words, Vincent then leaves his chair and Aeris to go back to his bedroom. Aeris does not response upon Vincent's leave. She just watches his back until he gets into his room. Vincent, like Red XIII, is barely talking a lot, but once he speaks up, there is always something beneath his words. She knows it, but this time, she does not know whether she can trust his words, although she always wants to.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Gee…I reached chapter 10 and it only touched some points of hidden danger ! Meanwhile, in my previous sequel, chapter 10 was telling a lot of progress within the story…Guess this final sequel would be longest among my other fanfics !!! I just try and hope that I still maintain the interesting aspects to you, readers, so I could please you on my fanfic so you would drop me one or two reviews !(I really hope that…^_^). Meanwhile, I still owe another version of this Lay Your Heart On Me…well…I decide to finish one version, and then moves to other version so both Tifa and Aeris can have Cloud !!! (That's my dream…although I'm CloRis fan)

Thanks to you, readers, and I always appreciate any reviews or critics to my writings ! Tata for now…^_^


	11. Revealed Hearts : A Farewell

**Chapter 11**

**REVEALED HEARTS : A FAREWELL**

Tifa yawns when she is about to open her room door. Standing outside with Cloud for about half hour is enough to make her feel sleepy. After Vincent finished his play, they went inside and Cloud told her to go to bed. The surrounding is dark and very quiet, making her want to go to bed as soon as possible.

"Tifa…". Suddenly a soft, familiar voice to her ears, comes in. Tifa turns her face and sees her best friend and love rival is standing near her. She smiles at Tifa nicely, making Tifa smiles back at her.

"Oh hi, Aeris…Can't sleep too ?", Tifa greets her, still smiling. "Well…", Aeris giggles softly, "..Vincent's violin is too tempting to be refused…". Tifa nods her head, she then asks, "Me too…and…are you here for something ?". Hesitantly, Aeris replies, "Umm…I guess…I just want to talk to you…but seeing you're quite sleepy now…". Before she ends her sentence, Tifa already interrupts her, "Nope…That's all right…We haven't talked for a while…Let's talk like old days, okay ?". Tifa opens the door and tells Aeris to go inside with her thumb.

"Thanks, Tifa…", Aeris says as she sits on Tifa's chair. After closing the door, Tifa approaches her and sits on the bed edge. "Don't mention it…enjoy yourself here..", Tifa responds playfully. 

"Tifa…anytime you feel sleepy, just go sleep…I'll be leaving then", Aeris advises her. She then continues, "You need to have enough rest…you'll be busy in next few days…". Smiling at Aeris, Tifa then responds, "Hey, we used to have little sleep in our old days. Come on Aeris, I won't be worn out that easy". She chuckles softly.

"Hmmm…you're right..", Aeris speaks her agreement in cheerful tone, now smiling too. "You proved yourself that you're tough girl, Tifa. Glad to have friend like you". Tifa winks at Aeris playfully. 

"Really ?", Tifa smirks. Aeris replies with her chuckle. "And I'm also lucky to have a caring friend just like you..", Tifa comments out. They both then laugh together.

After laughing, Aeris turns her face to the window, staring outside. Her lips corner forms an upward curve. She must be thinking about something. "It's strange, don't you think so, Tifa ? ", finally Aeris speaks up. "We lived in Midgar in the past, but none of us knew each other until one day…It started from an incident between me and Cloud…then I knew you and Barret, then the others…We fought together, faced danger everywhere, and explored almost this whole world…". 

Tifa pays her attention to Aeris while she talked. "Yeah, sometimes I still can't believe on what happened in the past..", Tifa shows her agreement. She then adds, "I never thought that I'll have close relatives other than Barret and Marlene here…but now…I have you all…and it took a near-death adventure…". Tifa then removes some of hair strands from her forehead. 

"Yes…they are really nice people…", Aeris chimes. "I learned a lot from them. Although we faced hard times, some events were even funny to me. ". Aeris pauses for a moment. Short time later, she smiles, much more a funny smile. 

"Hey, Tifa, do you remember when Barret wore a sailor uniform as disguise in the boat to Costa Del Sol ?". Aeris giggles upon recalling how funny Barret was at that time. Tifa's eyes sparkle as she remembers that event. She laughs too. "Of course ! ", she replies, "Barret was so big that even biggest sailor suit didn't fit into his body ! He cursed all the way, and he looked relieved when he wore off that sailor suit !". The girls laugh together again, now louder.

(In the meantime, Barret sneezes in middle of his slumber)

"Oh yes…I almost forgot one funny thing…", Aeris blurts out, she gives Tifa playful look. "What's that ?", Tifa asks her back, still in her laugh. Aeris cannot hold her laughter, she closes her laughing mouth with her hand. "That was…that was…", she pauses, laughing again, "…when you're in Don Corneo's mansion….does it ring the bell ?". She gives Tifa a hint. As Tifa quickly catches the idea, she then follows her laugh. 

"You mean Cloud !!?? Of course !!! I was very startled to death at that time to see him in woman dress ! I barely recognized him if you didn't tell me who he..no…who she was ! Whose idea it was ?". Straightening her finger and points it to herself with playful motion, Aeris replies Tifa's question. "That was quite a struggle to get Cloud dressed in that way !", Aeris exclaims, "He had to use wig to cover his spiky-hair ! Guess he had thrown away his wig somewhere that nobody could reach it again ! But…I'm sure you'll agree with me Tifa, that Cloud's disguise was very perfect…even Don Corneo took him instead of us !". Aeris giggles at the end of her words.

(In the meantime, Cloud also sneezes loudly in his room)

The girls enjoy their time together as they recall their past memories. They laugh together when talking about funny things happened, and they pay attention to each other when they talk about bitter ones. It has been long time since last time they talk together freely.

"Aeris...", Tifa eventually calls her, "may I know…what's your saddest event in the past ?". Realizing that she enters a sensitive matter, Tifa quickly continues with low voice, "That's if you don't mind telling me…". Her expression shows a regret that she has blurted out something that may screw up their moment.

Aeris rests her back on chair and stares at a pair of Ruby eyes in front of her. Her voice is so soft, and so sad when she answers, "No…it's okay, Tifa…If you ask me such question, then I'll tell you that it was…event at Forgotten City…". Her voice becomes rough as if she conceals something beneath it. Of course, that is a moment she will never forget.

"I see…", Tifa responds lowly, "It must be very painful that time, Aeris….and actually, that was the saddest thing I ever faced so far….". Tifa's answer makes Aeris a bit surprised. From her tone, Aeris knows that Tifa really suffered that time. 

"Really…?", Aeris asks Tifa, hoping an answer. Patting Aeris' thigh gently, Tifa then replies, "That wasn't me alone who suffered from your death…Everybody was mourning you…Aeris…mostly him….". Tifa lowers her voice when she mentioned 'him', she tries not to reach another sensitive subject to them.

Aeris nods her head. "Thanks, Tifa…You didn't ignore me…". She then lets out a sigh from her mouth. Although she is alive now, recalling the event when Sephiroth stabbed her is surely not a nice thing to do. The event itself is always frightening her. It makes her afraid that it will be happened again, moreover she has experienced death before, so she already knew the pain behind it. 

"Aeris…may I ask you how is…death ? And what happened after that ?", Tifa asks in curiosity. After sweeping her hair to remove some hair strands, Aeris then replies, "Death…isn't something nice at all, Tifa, especially when you still have strong will to stay alive…". Aeris hangs her head down, her eyes meet a corner on the floor. From Aeris' tone, Tifa can tell that she really suffers recalling that event and this makes her feel guilty. "I'm sorry, Aeris…I'm just…too…curious…It's okay if you don't want to continue this matter…". Placing her hand on Aeris' shoulder, Tifa hopes she can ease her, even a little.

"Hey…it's okay, Tifa…it's really okay…", Aeris responds as she lifts up her face again. "It was a long time ago…I don't mind telling you about that. You asked what happened next ? Well…I was in Lifestream, watching you all…until The Meteor came and Holy didn't make it…I summoned Lifestream, requesting its help to support Holy destroying Meteor…after that…I just wandered around Lifestream until one day I was dropped from it, back to life again…". Aeris smiles at Tifa. Tifa seems considering Aeris' words, she then says, "So…it was you….I saw you when Lifestream came from everywhere, helping Meteor…I thought that was just my illusion…geez…that was real you…". Tifa speaks in astonishment upon remembering that event. Aeris just nods her head while smiling. "And now…here I am…right in front of you…breathing and alive…", she responds cheerfully.

"Then…welcome back, Aeris…", Tifa smiles, relieved that her friend is back to her old attitude again. Short time afterwards, they both fall in short silence.

"Tifa…I have something to tell to you…", Aeris' voice suddenly breaks the silence. Staring deeply into Tifa's eyes while keeping her lip smile, Aeris then continues, "I just want to say thank you very much….".

Tifa's eyes go wide after Aeris' words come to end, she looks puzzled. "H…hey…what's this, Aeris ? What's going on ?", she asks confusedly. 

"It's about…him…", Aeris replies lowly, she still smiles at Tifa. As she hears Aeris' words, Tifa feels she is stunned rightly on her spot. Cloud. Since the beginning of their conversation, Tifa kept a distance from that subject, she intends not to hurt Aeris' feeling anymore. Now, it is Aeris herself who talks about the sensitive subject. No matter how Tifa avoids that subject, she knows that at some point, they will surely reach it. However, Tifa cannot refuse her since she is her best friend, and because she cannot hide behind the bush anymore.

"Y…yes..? What's up, Aeris ?", she asks back awkwardly. Inside her heart, Tifa prays that next conversation will not break up her relation with Aeris…and Cloud also. 

Still in mysterious smile, Aeris replies, "Do you remember I ever asked you…to take care of him…for me…?". Aeris speaks almost in a whisper, she really meant what she said. Tifa stares at Aeris carefully, hoping that Aeris said wrong words since she does not expect her to tell such words. For some seconds, they both are in silence, not letting any words spoken. Aeris looks at Tifa intensely with nice smile paints her visage, while Tifa cannot hide her confused mind, clearly depicted on her expression.  

"That..was…before you went to Sleeping Forest…", Tifa mumbles, her voice is rather shaking. She cannot forget that moment, when Aeris asked her to take care of Cloud in case something happened. At first, she could not understand what Aeris said…until she found the reality that her friend left them.

"Yes, I'm glad you still remember that", Aeris responds lightheartedly. Still in awkward tone, Tifa asks again with worried tone, "But…what's the matter with that ? Anything wrong ?". 

Aeris only laughs softly. "No, nothing wrong about it…", she replies. "In fact, I owe a lot to you, Tifa….". She then turns her face to outside. There is nothing special there, Aeris just wants to turn her face away from Tifa for a reason. Tifa cannot understand what Aeris thinks. No matter how close they are, there are some things that Tifa cannot understand about Aeris. The Ancient girl is still mysterious to her eyes.

"I don't understand it, Aeris…You didn't owe me anything….", Tifa demands an explanation. Aeris shakes her head slowly. "No..Tifa…you've done a lot for me…for him…You've done things I couldn't do because I wasn't at this world that time….".

"Tifa…", Aeris pipes up, she then turns her face to Tifa again. "If it was not because of your patience and your caring…Cloud…he won't be like this….You really love him and care him very much…that's why I thank to you…You've fulfilled my wish, Tifa…". She takes a deep breath, and adds her previous words, "My sacrifice didn't go for nothing…I did it for other's happiness, other's life…and especially for him…so he could continue his life…and I'm sure he'll be in joy as long as you're beside him…". Aeris starts to feel something inside her heart. Something pain. No matter how hard she tries to ignore that feeling, she can still feel it. 

"Now…", she continues, "Your step is only a week ahead, Tifa, I congratulate you….After that, you and he will be….forever…". Aeris finishes her words with low, yet rather trembling voice. Tifa can only watch her without saying anything. Being a woman, Tifa senses, and she is very sure, although Aeris speaks calmly, there is sadness and sorrow beneath her words. Moreover, she also senses that Aeris is a bit…jealous.

Tifa reflects the moment after Aeris died in her mind, how she and the rest were very sad. They mourned for her, but that was not really a worrying thing. It was him, Cloud, that made Tifa really worried. Since that day, he seemed depressed when nobody was around him. Whenever he was among the others, he acted normally, but Tifa could see hatred and anger were obviously depicted on his Mako-blue eyes when they fought their enemies, as if he wanted to satisfy his unresolved anger to real foe, Sephiroth. When they eventually stopped at Icicle Inn and watched the videotape of Aeris' childhood, Tifa noticed how Cloud's look changed. His eyes showed a deep missing, as well as sorrow beneath his soul. He tried very hard to conceal his feeling, but Tifa clearly saw how those Mako-blue eyes went softer and sad when he saw baby Aeris in the videotape. He really suffered because of Aeris' death, and worse, he kept it locked inside his heart, alone. No one could reach him, even Tifa, his childhood friend.

"Tifa…?". Aeris voice makes Tifa aware again from her own thought. "Are you all right ?", Aeris asks with concerned tone. Nodding her head slowly, Tifa then replies in low voice, "I'm okay, Aeris, thanks…I just…recall past memories…after you've gone…".

Eventually Aeris stands up from her chair and walks toward window. She just stops there, her head faces the sky through window glass. With her will, she tries to suppress her strange feeling, a feeling that pushes tears to her eyes. She succeeds holding tears even only to brim on her eyes, but she fails to ignore a strange feeling emerges inside her heart. Tifa watches Aeris' back with concerned look. She knows Aeris suffered a lot, and she should be happy after what she has done to save the others, but the fact is, her happiness is swallowed into the void. Worse, Tifa knows that she also plays role which carries away Aeris' happiness. Still, she asks for nothing from Tifa and the others.

"Aeris…", Tifa calls her friend as she stands up. She approaches Aeris who is still gazing outside. Tifa takes a deep breath before she speaks up.

"You…still love him…don't you ?". Careful enough not to dwell deeper in this sensitive thing, Tifa asked Aeris with very soft tone. Finally, she lets out a question which she always wants to deny its answer.  Silence. As seconds passes, Tifa just watches Aeris' back. She knows it is much like rhetorical question, but she needs to know the answer, and she has to know it, now.

"Even my death can't fake it, Tifa….", finally Aeris replies in faint voice. Her body eventually chokes.

_She still loves him. Poor girl…she must be holding her emotion…what should I do ? _Tifa thinks sadly. She really wants to cheer up Aeris, like Aeris usually does to the others, but how could she ease someone whose happiness was lost because of her ? Tifa knows that in the past, she could not express her feeling clearly to Cloud like Aeris did. It made Aeris closer to him, and it also hurt her very much. She put her hope on Cloud and she had taken it for granted that Cloud would be hers, until suddenly Aeris came in, brought the same feeling as her toward him. When he was down because of Aeris' death, she tried her best to raise his spirit again, and it was very hard. Slowly, her patience finally yielded a result : Cloud proposed her. She once thought she was on top of the world, but then fact struck her again with Aeris' revival. Sure she was happy that her best friend was back although it also gave her worried feeling if she ever took Cloud from her, again. Now, when it is only a week to her wedding day, she starts to think about Aeris' condition. Tifa feels sorry for her, an unfortunate, yet caring and sweet flower girl. However, Tifa cannot see Cloud go away from her, she cannot bear it. She just loves him very much, just like Aeris does.

"I'm so sorry, Tifa….", suddenly Aeris says something. Slowly, she spins her body and faces Tifa again. Tifa looks at her friend with concerned and caring look. Staring at Tifa's ruby eyes, Aeris continues, "I'm sorry…but I can't lie to you…You're my best friend after all. I..I don't wanna hurt your feeling by telling you the truth…but…I just can't lie to you…". Aeris gives Tifa sorry look. From her expression, she does not seem to know how to answer Tifa's question without stepping further into this Cloud's matter.

Tifa holds Aeris' hands gently, with a tender look, she then says, "It's okay Aeris…Everyone has their own hearts…but…I want to say sorry too…". Aeris' eyes go wide, slightly surprised and puzzled. Before she can say anything, Tifa already adds, "I didn't seem to care your feeling several days ago…I just talk a lot about him, my wedding preparation, and everything else about him and me…right in front of you…You must think that I ignore your feeling…I should know that you still…love him…but I should treat you better…because you're my best friend…". Tifa sighs. "Maybe I was too excited after all…You know me…". Tifa does not know what to do next, but she knows she feels better after telling Aeris about her feeling.

"Thanks, Tifa". Aeris manages herself to smile, she wants to ease her friend. Her heart feels lighter knowing that Tifa is still like old days, still a kind woman. However, Aeris still has something that she needs to tell to Tifa. 

"Tifa, I have another request…I hope I could rely on you", says Aeris. Tifa nods her head and responds, "Go on".

"Tomorrow, I'll have something to do…", Aeris explains, "It's a big thing for me, even though it's still unclear, I still know it's something I've got to do. I can only tell you that it is my responsibility as a Cetra, just like Vic". 

"WHAT !!!???", Tifa cuts Aeris' words. Her eyes flash a completely disbelief look. "You and Vic…are Cetras…??". Aeris only smiles and nods her head. "Yeah…", she replies, "and he knew a lot about Cetra things I never knew before…Guess I'll get a D grade on my Cetra report…". Aeris giggles softly. Tifa is still stunned on her spot. Knowing that Vic is also a Cetra makes her very surprised. It means…Aeris would not be alone again. This fact triggers something in her head.

"Isn't he cute, Aeris ? And cool too…", Tifa asks Aeris with teasing tone. Aeris shrugs her shoulder with a funny expression on her face. "Hey…although we're Cetras, it doesn't mean we have something…We're just friends after all ! Come on Tifa…how could you think like that ?".

"All right..all right…you said it…", Tifa grins at Aeris, then continues, "but what's really happened ?". She starts to sense something big will be going on. Shaking her head, Aeris replies, "I don't know…Everything is still unclear to me…Vic seems to hide it from me…I don't get idea why he's doing that, but I'm sure he is a good guy after all". 

"We should accompany you then !", Tifa exclaims. As Aeris already knows Tifa will say it, Aeris responds quickly, "I think it's better if you leave this matter to me and Vic. No offense Tifa, but this is Cetra's matter…I don't even know what to do…I just…don't want to get you into trouble anymore….". 

Tifa wants to protest her decision, but after thinking Aeris' explanation for a moment, finally she nods her head and responds, "Well…if that's your decision…just call us whenever you need a hand, okay ?".

"Sure", Aeris replies shortly. After a short moment of silence, she speaks again, her tone turns into serious one. "Tifa, I don't know whether I'd be back when it's all over…". Aeris stops her words for a moment. Mentioning 'when it's all over' means that she would be back..to Lifestream. Tifa keeps quiet, listening carefully for next words. Aeris clears her throat, then continues, "You will have nothing to worry anymore…Just live your life to the fullest Tifa, okay ?". Aeris spins her body, facing outside again. There, night is getting darker but somehow she can enjoy it.

"And….please take care of him…for me…again….", she murmurs. Mixed emotions play inside her heart.

"Aeris ?", Tifa tries to inquiry her condition. She feels like dejavu, this is something ever happened in the past.

"Just promise me Tifa…please…". Aeris pleads to Tifa with shaking voice, yet in a whisper. Tifa takes a breath, and then lets out a sigh. She is very sure now that something will be going on, and she must admit that she is afraid if something terrible happens again.

"All right…please take care yourself too….", she finally responds with low voice. However, she cannot let Aeris face the new danger on her own. No, there is still Vic, but Tifa, and she is sure the others will do, cannot let her go again, whatever the reason is.

"Thank you Tifa…I know I can rely on you…", Aeris turns her body to face Tifa again. She smiles while saying her words, but Tifa captures sadness, yet also happiness beneath her emerald green eyes. They are all covered with mysterious nuance emitted from her.

…………………

Aeris is alone on her room now, watching the stars sparkle their light, decorating night sky with array of beautiful silver light. Finally she did it. Since she knew that Cloud and Tifa has been engaged, she must prepare herself to say goodbye. No matter how she kept her love, the fact showed to her that she could not get close to Cloud like old times Now, with this circumstance, she found a reason to wave her friends a farewell…and maybe true farewell. She has asked Tifa to take care of Cloud, and it made her heart better. 

"Cloud…", she murmurs. She wants to meet him once again for final farewell, but she is unsure whether it is a good thing to do. She is afraid if she meets him, she would not be able to leave him …again. 

_I'm going to save Planet and world again…especially you…This is my fate Cloud…and fate forked us with different destiny…We…can't be together…but if you ask my heart, you'll find your name carved there deeply….Cloud…be happy…be with Tifa…love her like you'd lost her…she loves you very much…and she deserves you better than I do._

Aeris catches a glimpse of silver light from a bright star in the sky. She smiles.

_Cloud…I love you…always…._

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

My gawd ! Those girls met ! Heehee…what 'bout that, readers ? About Aeris, there's something I need to explain. Since the beginning of the original game, I caught Aeris' character as a sweet and caring person, but actually she was having her own trouble (that's why I love her !). At the game, she was close to Cloud, and I didn't doubt about it, because she loved him for sure. I guessed Aeris was expressive character, so when she cared about someone, she just showed it. In this matter, it was about her affection to Cloud. Now, after she was revived in my fanfic, I was rather in doubt how to re-develop her character. She had experienced death, and she finally realized how Tifa, her best friend, loved Cloud. Surely these aspects lead her to be more mature. On the other side, she couldn't stop her feeling toward Cloud, so I tried to balance her character as sweet and caring person she used to be (that was her real character, right ?), and a thankful person because she has grown mature after experiencing death before. Hope that could explain more about my characters development in this fanfic.

Thanks for your attention ! ^_^. Any reviews will be highly recommended…heheheee…


	12. Two Cetras, One Destiny

**Chapter 12**

**TWO CETRAS, ONE DESTINY**

_Today I'm gonna bring her to find out what happened. Finally I did it. This is my reason why I'm here : to solve this trouble. I already know the matter, but there are still unexplained things happened. I got a vision from my meditation last night, a cruel vision. I found myself walking with no direction within darkness, and then I found a glittering green light. Did it mean Lifestream ? Heck… is there another answer ? But that's not it that made me have uneasy feeling, until now. There, I saw her half-flying, unconscious. When I tried to touch her, a strange bright light suddenly appeared and then wrapped her body, or…devoured her ? I saw her face showed a pain expression. I've tried to rescue her, but that wrapping light pushed me back with unseen energy. I tried and tried until suddenly I felt pain inside my mind, like crowd voice whirled into my brain, until I heard someone or something tried to tell something. I was sure that wasn't Planet. I'm SURE about it ! It sounded so…cold, so cynical, but I didn't have any idea who or what it was. It only said she made her mistake in the past, and must be  purified. I didn't really understand it, but I am sure this related to our problem._

_I have to succeed on this mission. She's my future after all…if I said it at this moment. I hope that everything goes well. If I fail, then the cost is too high to pay. This is what a Cetra must do._

_About my strange physical change…gosh…what really happened to me ? This isn't supposed to be like this…Should I tell Aeris ? Is it a good idea ? She will surely ask for more explanation…(I know her, how she cares about other people)…but that's something I want to conceal from her…until the right time comes._

Vic reads his writing once more, and with gentle motion, he closes his journal and puts it inside his jacket. He turns his face to the dawning sky outside, savoring the beautiful east horizon nuance. At a moment, a little thought drops by his mind, telling that he should enjoy this view since this might be his last chance. Vic only smiles faintly on such thought. He knows it may be right.

_It's dawning already…I should go now…._Vic stands up and reaches his masamune sword laid on the table. Carefully, he draws it from its sheath, revealing a long sparkling blade. He studies it with glaring eyes as if he has already shared part of his life with his sword.__

_I'll be counting on you, my sword, Final Glitter…Perhaps this time you will face different enemies…_

Vic puts his Final Glitter back into the wooden sheath with care. After glancing once again into east horizon, he then prepares his belongings and some Materias. Finally, he steps toward outside room.

…………………..

Aeris finally reaches Midgar's outskirt area. After reaching a grass area, she manages her breath as she runs out of it.  Her eyes scan her surrounding to find someone she is looking for, probably has been waiting for her. Eventually she wipes her sweat from her forehead, and it makes her look exotic, reflected by the morning sunlight.

"You made it here…". A familiar voice suddenly pops up from behind. Quickly, Aeris turns her body and her eyes find a man is leaning on a big rock, watching her behind his sunglass. She grins at the man.

"Hi…been waiting long ?", Aeris greets Vic with embarrassed expression . "I'm sorry…I just needed to see Elmyra… my foster mother…". She then looks at Vic, giving him a sorry look.

Vic chuckles. "It's okay, Aeris…Actually I've just came here too…". He walks approaching Aeris. "So, you've made your mind…". 

Aeris nods her head. "But I need more explanation Vic…I know it's dangerous, and I need to know what kind of danger it is". Vic stares at her for a moment, he rubs his chin, thinking. 

"Well..maybe a short brief will make things clearer…", he mumbles. "All right. We both know that Planet is in danger…again. Planet has contacted you, but it didn't clearly tell the message. I, somehow, knew that danger already. I've told you some days ago that Planet suffered because its leakage. Frankly speaking…your revival played a major role on it…", Vic's voice trails off. He needs to know Aeris' response upon reaching a bitter fact. Aeris sits on top of small boulder, with a bold tone, she responds, "Go on, Vic". Vic gazes at her for a while, and he concludes that she is ready for further explanation from him. 

"I must tell you that isn't something bad after all…It was Planet's wish that you've been resurrected. No…the real threat is not the Planet's hole, but as I told yesterdays…there is something beneath Lifestream that tries to exploit Planet's leakage for a plan….". Vic pauses for a moment and then stares at the dawning sky. "I don't know anything about that…but I'm quite sure that isn't something good for us…So we must investigate it before too late…yet this will be a dangerous thing".

"I'm ready, Vic…just stop worrying me like a mother warns her kid…", Aeris exclaims cheerfully. Vic is very surprised to know Aeris' response. When he first told her about the situation, she seemed very shocked, but now, she is very different. Vic thinks that something must be happened. Finally, he speaks up again, "Aeris, do you trust me ?". 

With innocent expression, Aeris replies, "I do, Vic…that's why I'm here…don't you agree ?", Aeris asks him back. Vic nods his head. Aeris giggles a little, and it makes Vic puzzled. "What's the matter ?", he scratches his head, unable to understand her. "No…it's just…", Aeris replies in middle of her giggling, "…sometimes you're just like him…Cloud…". Vic's eyes grow wide to hear Aeris' answer. A surprised expression is clearly depicted on his face at first, but he then smiles, a meaningful smile.

"Yeah…whatever…", Vic responds lightheartedly. Vic feels very sure now that she has done something about him. Aeris looks calm today, different from last time he saw her. 

"Where are we going now Vic ?", Aeris asks Vic what to do next. Vic replies with his thumb pointing to two golden chocobos not far from them. "Let's try Mideel", he adds his gesture answer. 

"Wow ! Chocobos ! Golden ones !", Aeris cries out shortly, her eyes sparkle to see  two chocobos are standing on top of grass area. "It's been long time since I rode that bird !", she exclaims excitedly. 

…………….

Cloud slumps his back on the chair. He sinks himself in deep contemplation. Chirping birds in the morning does not seem to be able to distract his attention, yet he feels this time it is annoying him. Eventually he squeezes a paper on his hand. Short time later, he runs his hand through his spiky hair. Impatiently, he reads writing on the paper. Actually he has done it several times since he found the paper laid in front of his door this morning, yet he is very bothered by writing on that paper. Slowly, his Mako-blue eyes read every word written in front of him_._

_Dearest Cloud,_

_You might not understand why you find this letter in front of your room this morning, but you can't ask me since I won't be here by the time you finish reading my letter. I have an important thing to do, and once again, it's only me who could settle it. If you ever ask about my important thing I mentioned, then honestly, I can't give you answer, because I also find it is still misty. It is Vic, my new friend, who understands more about the matter. He's Cetra too…just like me. Several days ago, I got unclear contact with Planet, and it was Vic who told me what really happened now._

_Cloud, Planet is suffering again. Seems we left a lot of trace since our first adventure, huh ? I don't know what danger is awaiting for me, but I'm very sure I can solve it, at all costs. Cloud, this event was ever happened in the past, do you remember ? Sleeping Forest….Now I'm not going there, but I still go for other's sake, and for Planet's sake. The difference is….I can't promise you that I'll be back when it's all over…._

_My knight Alfred, I'm sorry I might not be able to come to your wedding day….Be with Tifa, she loves you very much…but if you ask me, I'll never forget our first, and also the last date at Gold Saucer. I can still remember every moment when we were there, they were so nice and beautiful. Thank you Cloud, for bringing me happiness and joy, even it was just for a moment.  Be strong, Cloud Strife…and I want to meet you…always…_

_With all my heart,_

_Aeris_

Cloud closes his eyes and bites his lip, fighting his own mixed feeling. Fear, regret, lost, sorrow, those feelings scramble within his heart wildly. He knows he must find explanation for Aeris' leave, but he does not know where to start. Aeris did not mention where she headed, thus it makes him completely clueless. Moreover, he asks himself about her leave. Sure, it is something that hurts him. For a reason, he always wants to see her, and more, he wants to be close to her.

"CLOUD !! Aeris' …she's gone !!". Suddenly Yuffie gets out from her room and dashes toward Cloud. She looks very shocked yet worried. Cloud just looks at her with blank look, although he does not know how Yuffie knows about Aeris' leave. Yuffie shows a piece of paper on her hand to Cloud, and with her gesture she tells Cloud to read it. Surprised enough, Cloud skims the writing on Yuffie's paper. On the other side, Yuffie also notices there is a paper on Cloud's hand, resembling to hers. They then look at each other, and finally they know.

"She wrote letters to everyone here…", Yuffies stutters. Cloud nods his head, reluctantly, he responds, "Yeah…I think so….". 

"Hey, kid !! What #$^%@ happened to Aeris !!??", Cid's famous cursing suddenly fills the air around Cloud and Yuffie. Cid quickly goes down and joins his friends. 

"She wrote a letter to you, right ?", Yuffie asks Cid, as if she already knows what will Cid do next. Surprised, Cid asks her back, "How do you know…?".

"Spikey !!! What dis letter mean !!??", Barret's gruff voice now echoes at every corner as he approaches the rest. There is a piece of paper in his hand, resembles to the others'.

"Hey ! What's going on ? Why is everyone gathering here ?", suddenly Tifa pops up from kitchen. Cloud glances at her for a while, and then to the rest of the Avalanche with blank look. 

"Cloud ?? Are you okay ?", Tifa and Yuffie asks him almost in unison. Cloud looks spiritless, yet depressed. After taking a deep breath, he then announces, "Guys…let's call the others and talk about this…now !". 

……………..

"So….she's going to save the world again…", Red XIII mutters to himself. He then spreads his look to his comrades who remain in silent. All Avalanche members except Aeris gathered and discussed about what happened to their lost friend. They knew it after finding their letters this morning. Surely Aeris prepared everything, she had written letters to everyone in The Avalanche.

"She cares us very much….she wrote different letters for everyone here…", Cait Sith joins in. "She told me to do some more practice on my fortune-telling…what a caring girl…", the cat continues.

From her silence, Tifa finally speaks up with low voice, "Actually…I didn't receive letter from her…but last night…we talked a lot and it was more than farewell letter for me…". All eyes are on Tifa now after she finishes her words. Tifa then continues, "Last night she talked about something...that she'll eventually leave for us…she said she had a responsibility as being Cetra, so did Vic. From her, I now understand that we left so many things behind since our first adventure.". She strokes her hair backward as she finishes her words and hangs her head down.

"Did she ever mention where she'll go ?", Cloud asks with hopeful tone. If no one else knows where Aeris now is, even him, then it's up to Tifa now, who hopefully will reveal a clue for him. Cloud really puts his hope on Tifa. Tifa remains silent, she replays last night event with Aeris inside her mind, trying to find anything, even very small thing, that may lead to a clue where Aeris went. After thinking a moment, Tifa shakes her head slowly, her eyes look so sad. "No…", she responds shortly, yet sadly.

Cloud lets out a sigh from his mouth and slumps his back on a chair again. "Good…", he chides the situation. "What now, Cloud ?", Cait Sith asks him. Considering several things for a moment, Cloud then stares at his friends who are waiting for his response.

"We can't let her go…Our past experience has taught us not to let her go alone….", Cloud answers the question, his voice is rather trembling. "Now…we should go look for her !!". He slams the table in front of him impatiently as he finally concludes what to do next. 

"Good answer…but where ?". From a dark corner, Vincent asks all of a sudden, with his cold tone. "I've considered it", Cloud replies quickly. He then looks at the cold man with serious expression. "If we're looking for her regarding Cetra and Planet matter…then there'll be some places to visit ! Maybe it'd be like finding a needle in haystack, but hell…if that's what supposed to be, then let it be !". Cloud's tone sounds very enthusiast now. "How about that, guys ?", finally he asks back his friends, demanding a feed back. 

"Guess that's best thing to do, kid !", Cid is the first who responds, "I'll have Shera gets Highwind here, and then we'll go together. That's the fastest way, trust me !".

"Yo man, yer right, but it'll take time to get yer Highwind here…meanwhile, we can only do nothing !", Barret gives his opinion. Nodding his head, Cid agrees with Barret, "Heck…that's right…let's just hope nothing #$*#& bad happened to Aeris while Highwind is on the way here !".

"Then all of you should wait for Highwind here, meanwhile I'll start my search on my own ! ", suddenly Cloud exclaims. "I'll use my chocobo", he adds, "Whoever finds her earlier, please inform each other with PHS. How about that ?". The rest of the team suddenly goes quiet. They find Cloud is very eager to find Aeris as soon as possible, but they also captured a worried feeling on him.

"Cloud…that's dangerous !", Tifa rises her objection. Cloud looks at her and replies calmly, "Tifa…you know me…I won't be easily beaten…After all, we're experienced fighters, right ?". Cloud's answer makes Tifa give up. She knows he can be very stubborn if he has decided to do his plan on his own. After letting out a sigh, she then says, "All right, but take care Cloud…and contact us wherever you go !". Cloud nods his head, his heart feels relieved. "Thanks Tifa, you understand me very much….".

Quickly, he stands up from the chair and rushes toward his room to prepare his backpack. The others can only see their leader's swift movement. They know why he acted like that.

…………………

"Vic…", Aeris calls Vic while they are on chocobo's back. No answer. Her voice is swallowed by noisy running steps of chocobos they ride on. 

"Hey, Vic-cie !!", Aeris calls him again with louder voice. This time she makes it, Vic turns his face to her with questioning look. "What's the matter, Aeris ?", Vic asks her. "You called me with that silly name again !", he grumbles a little, but he is not angry at all. Aeris only giggles.

"Are you okay ?", suddenly Aeris asks a question that Vic never think before. "Me…what ??", Vic's eyes grow wide to hear her question. Thinking that Vic cannot hear her clearly, Aeris repeats her question again with loud voice, "I ask you, are you okay ? ", she then adds, "You don't look so well…You look more pale than yesterday !". Aeris knows that their conversation would not be effective since they are on ride, but she cannot hold her question longer.

"I'm all right ! ", Vic responds with loud voice too, "I know you're right…but I don't know why I'm like this…but I just feel healthy…". He tries to ease Aeris with his answer, but he knows it is better to tell her the truth that he does not understand his physical condition. Eventually he holds his chocobo tighter when it passes rough land.

"You should take care your health then…", Aeris responds, she feels sorry that she cannot help anything about Vic's pale condition. "Hey Vic…these chocobos…they're different from others ! I never ride chocobo that runs so fast like this !". Aeris tries to change the subject. "Maybe they're three four times faster than usual golden chocobo !".

"Yes, they're multi-breed golden chocobos ! Golden amongst the goldens !", Vic explains to Aeris shortly. Aeris only nods her head. She thinks that Vic is not just mysterious, but he also has a lot of knowledge that she does not.

"Why did you choose Mideel ?", Aeris asks again, she wants to know more about their destination. Vic turns his face to her again and replies, "Because I sense the disturbance came from there…Mideel's Lifestream lake, got the idea ?". Hearing Vic's reply makes Aeris grow more curious. "Really ?", she blurts out a question. 

"We'll find a lot of new things once we reach there…just be patient now", Vic replies, his voice is almost gone, replaced by chocobos' running steps. Aeris lets her mind imagines what will be happened there, but she dares not to imagine worst thing, yet she must prepares herself for it.

……………..

"Cloud ! This is Cid ! Finally ! For propeller's sake ! Where #@*(@%^ are you now ?", Cid's voice comes out from PHS. Quickly Cloud picks his PHS and replies the badass pilot. "Yes Cid, this is Cloud's talking. I'm on my way to Ancient Temple now…where are you ?". Short time afterwards, Cloud hears a lot of curses are spitted out from Cid's mouth through his PHS. He then stops his chocobo from running.

"WHAT !!!??? You're there !!? We've been waiting for your incoming call for hours, kid, but you didn't contact us ! We tried to contact you, but you didn't pick up your @#!(*^ PHS !!". Cid's heavy curses are clearly heard even from PHS. After he finishes, silence rings for a moment. Cloud waits for next curse from Cid, but he then receives a soft female voice he knows. "Cloud ! You're at Ancient Temple ? We're at Sleeping Forest now, but we can't find her !". That is Tifa's voice. Cloud is relieved a little to recognize her voice. He usually does not bother to hear Cid's curse, but this time, when his heart feels like in junk, he'd rather to speak with Tifa.

"Cloud, we've been waiting for you this morning after Highwind reached Midgar, but we couldn't find out where your direction was…so we took initiative to find Aeris o n ourselves", Tifa explains current condition. Cloud nods his head. "Go on", he tells her to continue. 

"We've been searching her but couldn't find her…guess she's not here, near Sleeping Forest, nor Ancient Forgotten Capital", Tifa continues her explanation.

"And she's not here either…", Cloud informs her. From her spot inside Highwind, Tifa notices a desperate tone in his voice. "Cloud…", she calls his name tenderly, "We'll find her…and she'll be safe..". Tifa tries to calm Cloud, but she also has doubt on herself whether her friend is really fine. "Now, where should we go now ?", she asks again for opinion. Cloud lifts up his head and sees crimson red sky_._

_It's getting dark soon…and it'll be harder to find her…Where is she now ? If only I know a little more about Cetra race…._He thinks for a moment. Suddenly, his brain catches an idea. A less chance to hit, but there is nothing to lose to try.

"Tifa…", Cloud calls her via PHS. "Come in Cloud…", Tifa responds. Cloud continues, "Tell Cid to drive his Highwind to Mideel…We'll gather there…". Without waiting Tifa's response, Cloud turns off his PHS and puts it back on his backpack. He stares at the west horizon for a short moment, and then drives his chocobo toward the small village he just mentioned.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Now, what will be happened at Mideel ? How about Aeris ? She is traveling with Vic, and get closer to him…and they are Cetras…heeheehe…but hey, Aeris wrote a romantic farewell (at least that's what I thought when I tried to depict her mind while she was writing) letter to Cloud, didn't she ? Now what does it mean ? If you're careful enough, you'll know what type of fanfic this one is before it reaches the end…^_^. Anyhow, I still try to make entries in a chapter shorter so you readers, won't be boring reading my fanfic, thus you could drop me a review, critic, or anything else for me ! I always appreciate it ! See you on next chapter ! 


	13. Scars of The Past

**Chapter 13**

**SCARS OF THE PAST**

"Here we are…Mideel !", Vic exclaims while pulling the rudder to stop his chocobo. Not until a second later, Aeris reaches a spot next to him. They just reached Mideel. Aeris looks at her surrounding for some seconds, she then looks above, to the sky.

"What's up ?", Vic inquiries her action while fixing his sunglass position. Aeris replies, "We departed this morning, and we reach Mideel at dusk…Pheww…I never know your chocobos can run very fast. They also need only a little rest. Meanwhile, it'll take more than a day if we use common golden chocobo". An astonished tone paints her voice. With gentle motion, she caresses her chocobo lovingly. Vic grins at her and speaks calmly yet meaningfully, "It took whole patience to breed these multi-breed golden chocobos !". Aeris smiles back at him. "Now what ?", she asks for next thing to do. 

"Look at that direction", Vic replies with his finger pointing to a particular direction. Not so far from them, there is a shimmering green pool that will distract everyone who reaches the small village. That green pool looks very interesting to foreigner and also…so mysterious that nobody will think more than twice to dive in it. 

"There…that's Lifestream lake…we should go there !", Vic tells Aeris and runs his chocobo toward the direction. Being left without further notice, Aeris shouts to him. "Hey Viccie…wait for meee !!", she quickly runs her chocobo to catch Vic who is already moving with his chocobo.

After they both reach Mideel Lifestream lake's edge, Vic jumps down from his chocobo, followed by Aeris. His eyes stick to the green things in front of him. Slowly, Aeris approaches him. She studies the sparkling lake for a moment as some thoughts come to her brain, trying to guess what they would do next.

"What's next ? Dive to that lake ?", Aeris asks Vic with uncertain tone, actually she does not have any idea whether they will be able to roam around Lifestream from this green pool. This is Lifestream lake after all, not just an ordinary one.

"Yes, but much in different way", Vic responds. Predictable enough, Aeris responds with light 'huh' mumble. "Prepare your Princess Guard, just in case something bad happened", Vic advises her. "Let's waste no more time, Aeris !". Without waiting for Aeris regaining her composure, Vic throws himself to the Lifestream lake. 

"Viccie…wait !!", Aeris suddenly realizes that she is alone now and tries to hold Vic by shouting at him, but Vic has dove right through the lake. Realizing that she has no other choice but to follow him, Aeris immediately grabs her staff and jumps into the lake. At some moment before she touches the sparkling Lifestream, she ever thinks whether this is the right thing to do, but at second thought she thinks she must trust Vic.

Unlike ordinary water which will splash when an object falls into it, Lifestream lake just splashed a little. Aeris becomes a bit curious, but her thought is quickly drifted into another phenomenon that now happens right in front of her very eyes. Physically she is diving into Lifestream lake, but she can breath freely as if she is on the open air. Surrounding her are mysterious sparkling green strands moving randomly and freely like streams. 

_This is just like…when I was inside Lifestream…but this is a bit different…_Aeris lets her thought for a moment. 

"Here we are, inside Lifestream…", Vic's voice greets her as she finds him next to her. His tone sounds so excited. Something must make him very anxious. Nodding her head as agreement, Aeris then responds, "Yes…I've ever been here before…but at another dimension I guess…Now where to go ?". Just after Aeris finished her question, a vibrant voice comes to their mind.

_Cetra…._

Vic and Aeris look at each other. They both know Planet is contacting them. 

_Hurry up…Planet needs you…._After the last sentence, Planet's voice gradually fades out from these Cetras' minds. Aeris gives Vic a questioning look, demanding an explanation from him. This time, Vic shakes his head. "I'm not really sure this time".

Aeris' eyebrow raises. "What ??", she blurts out almost in disbelief. She relied on him very much, but now he gives a hint that he has no idea. Vic responds quickly, "There are some things I know more than you do about Cetra…though you also need to find out yourself more knowledge, it's just…something natural. You could do it. Now, I only sense there is disturbance comes from here…but more about it, I can't figure it out right now. It's something we must seek together". 

Aeris remains silent for a moment after listening to Vic's explanation. "So…what's your best suggestion ?", she finally asks. "Well…", Vic answers rather hesitantly, "We'll dive around this Lifestream until we find what kind of disturbance is. I know this is very large area, so I'll use my sense to find what we're looking for". Vic pauses for a while, Aeris keeps her attention to him. "Aeris, you can follow me, use your sense to feel more about Planet…I know you can do it. Whenever you sense that I go to wrong direction, just tell me. Deal ?".

Biting her lips a sign that she is thinking, Aeris finds no reason to refuse Vic's suggestion even though his idea is not the brightest one. Planet is still suffering, and they have been far until reaches this Lifestream, surely not for nothing. "I got it. You can lead the way", finally she responds.

Vic leaves his spot, flying around inside Lifestream. Aeris follows him, she tries to open her mind to sense even a little sign from Planet or their surrounding. For several minutes, they only find nothing but mysterious green strands. The deeper they dive, the thicker green strands around them. Eventually, Aeris stops at her spot, frozen. She feels a strange feeling inside her mind. Vic notices her action and turns his face to her. 

"I feel…I hear moan and cry…", Aeris mumbles, a bit of fear crawls her spine slowly. "Could it be…Planet ?". Stuttered, she looks at Vic, "it sounds so…clear….I never heard Planet like this before…", she finishes her words in whisper. Vic nods his head as agreement. He can also hear the sound Aeris talked about, but he feels there is more about it. "Looks like we're closer to what we're looking for…", Vic mutters to himself, a nervous tone paints his voice.

Suddenly, coming from an unknown direction, a very bright green light appears and quickly swallows green tendrils surrounding Aeris and Vic. Those two Cetras gasp in unison to see the abrupt change happened over them. Before they can react, the strange light starts to envelope them, sealing from Lifestream. Vic's face shows a very shocked expression as he recognizes the bright light, meanwhile Aeris just stares at it with mouth opened. 

_Goddamn it…this light…this is the light in my last night's vision ! _He shuts his jaw tightly, clenching his teeth. Suddenly, a realization hits his brain when his memory serves him something nasty about his vision regarding this bright light. His instinct tells him to run away from this strange bright, but he must save Aeris first, and at all costs. She is his reason that he has gone so far. "Aeris ! Run !!!". Vic shouts at Aeris with top of his voice and is about to push her away from harm. 

"No !". Aeris suddenly cuts him off with sure tone and stands still on her position. Vic's expression changes all of a sudden to hear her response, he stops his action all of a sudden. "What ??!!!", he cannot hide his very surprised expression and jumps back a little. "Aeris ! What the…". Before he finishes, Aeris already pipes up, her tone sounds so calm. She gazes at Vic with meaningful look. "I know what you're thinking…and I know this strange light may harm us, but if this is what we're looking for, then we don't need to find at another place". 

Vic shakes his head rudely as if he wants to make sure he faces the reality. He cannot understand it. He cannot understand why Aeris chose that risky decision. He then looks at Aeris' feature for a moment and finds how her tranquility wraps her with unseen yet strong confidence. However, as much as Vic wants to push her away, he must admit the idea behind Aeris' words.

"You're right…let's just face it…", he mutters, finally deciding that he should be by Aeris' side.

The bright light is now completely swallowing Lifestream's green tendrils, thus sealing Aeris and Vic from their previous environment. They grab their weapon tighter to face the worst, until another blinding flashlight suddenly emitted again, forcing them to shield their eyes with their hands. With her reflex, Aeris steps back, and Vic does too. For a second, the blinding radiance makes them unable to see their surrounding. After it fades out gradually, Vic and Aeris gradually lower their hands to see what happened.

_What happens next ? This was too much like my vision…_Vic feels thrill captures his heart. He does not like it at all. 

"Be careful…", he tells Aeris, but she seems rather distracted to what she sees right now instead of noticing Vic's advise. Right in front of them, a ghostly yet clear image of someone stands in front of them. A tall man figure, dressed in priest robe with long white hair and haggard visage, this mysterious person greets them with a smile, but both Vic and Aeris see it much more like a scornful grin. The two Cetras stare at the person suspiciously, they cannot find a warm welcome from him.

"So here you are…welcome to the Dark Ancient area", the man greets them. His voice is deep and hoarse. Aeris' eyes go wide to hear his words. "Dark…Ancient ? What do you mean ?", she asks nervously, and then looks at Vic, requesting for his response. The man in priest robe nods his head, his smile still sticks on his face. "Yes, and I'm Serras…the high priest of the tribe once called Dark Ancient". His ghostly image then flickers a while, forming a more solid flesh.

"Your name sounds so…ancient…", Vic finally lets his words out, "…you called yourself a Dark Ancient…so…that legend was true…". Aeris quickly looks at Vic, she becomes more confused that he knows a lot more than she does. Noticing Aeris look, Vic responds, "I only know its name…as my…mother told me they were dangerous". 

"Dangerous ???", the figure, Serras, suddenly cuts Vic off. His smile goes broader, "Well…if you said it from your point of view, Cetra…".He then laughs a little, but his voice is so irritating.

"Stop your babbling mouth and tell us what happened !", Aeris says with top of her voice, she points Princess Guard's tip to Serras. It is not usual that Aeris acted harshly, but something inside her heart tells something fishy is going on. Slowly, Serras' chuckle fades out, he then looks at Vic and Aeris with glaring eyes. At a moment, Vic and Aeris are so startled to see his eyes…they are not like ordinary eyes, instead they flash a strange light.

"Explanation ? So you want it ? All right…", he finally responds. "Actually I have other intention to this young Cetra woman, but I'll let you know. Now listen to me carefully, Cetras…I'm Serras, the high priest of Dark Ancient. We are a past long forgotten race…Hundreds years ago, there were several tribes of Ancients, they were people who had ability to communicate with Planet, as you already know it. The most glorious one was the tribe called Cetra…that's your race, but…actually there was a tribe, and because of its hidden and introvert nature, not so many people knew about that race, although it had enormous power, strongest among the others. That race was called Dark Ancient, named by its secrecy. We, Dark Ancient, preferred to keep ourselves away from the others because we prepared everything to succeed our destiny…that was to be the one in Planet. We believed it, that was why we existed…until one day, our plan was accidentally heard by the others, and it made us being blamed and suspected. The Cetras, at that time, took an initiative to punish us…We had no choice but to fight, to defend our destiny…We even matched Cetra in term of power, but because we hadn't prepared well at that time…finally we lose…and were dissipated into Lifestream. I was the leader of Dark Ancient when we were banished into Lifestream…and I swore before my body gone, that I would wake up someday to take over what we deserved by the fate, to rule Planet !". 

For a short moment, Serras' eyes glare with strange light again, making Aeris grows afraid a bit. He then continues, "So we were banished into void inside Lifestream, but we were told that we were the true ruler of Planet, and with that, we regained our power again. Although Lifestream swallowed us, it didn't also mean it swallowed our soul, and mostly, our belief. In our spirit form, we wandered around Lifestream, and because our will was so strong, we could gather up again here and created a separate area we called The Barrier which sealed us from Lifestream. We could do that because we were Dark Ancients after all, and we had…let's just call it unique ability that other Ancients didn't…and here you passed The Barrier, thus entered our area". Again, his body flickers, along with his smile.

"So that's why there is another strange phenomenon happened here…", Vic comments out, "what are you doing here ?". His eyes give Serras a sharp look. Aeris adds, "You said that Cetra was your enemy…and you know we're Cetras…what will you do then ? And what did you do to Planet ?". 

Serras laughs cynically, he then replies, "Youngsters…never have enough patience…We come into that part now. I told you even our extinction could not eliminate our wish to fill up our written destiny to rule Planet ! Here, inside The Barrier, we gathered up the lost spirits of Dark Ancient and formed our power, waiting patiently until our Incarnation Day comes…".

"Incarnation Day ?", Aeris raises her left eyebrow, something tells her heart this is not going to be fine.

"Yes, it is our prophecy, Incarnation Day…", Serras continues. "It is a day in my foreseen vision. When the day comes, we, Dark Ancients will rise up again from our long death. We'll break up The Barrier, and Lifestream as well…to come to surface and regain what we deserved since the past….".

"You already have such sinister plan…", Vic cuts him off, "but what if your prophecy was false ? What if Incarnation Day never come ?".

"Silence !!", suddenly Serras shouts to Vic harshly. "You Cetra always underestimate us ! You don't realize the power of Dark Ancients !". He chuckles again, now sounds more irritating. "Let me tell you there are several signs of Incarnation Day. The first sign is when Planet is in danger, so it needs protection from Holy…and Lifestream, the second sign is when there is a great evil for mankind is swallowed by Lifestream, along with the strange power that does not belong to Planet…and it will happen twice…".

Aeris is stunned on her spot. She feels her body is frozen to hear Serras' explanation. Everything about Incarnation Day he explained strikes a realization into her mind. Every sign of Incarnation Day is perfectly matched to what happened lately. The first sign was when Sephiroth summoned Meteor and she called Holy and Lifestream, the second sign was when Sephiroth was defeated by Cloud and dissipated into Lifestream along with his Jenova cells. It happened twice, since Sephiroth was brought back to live again, and was defeated again (Author : this happened in previous sequel, Lasting For An Eternity ^_^). She bites her lips to suppress her worried feeling, but she just cannot ignore what Serras said.

"But there is the third sign, and this relates to the first sign…", Serras continues. He smiles meaningfully to Aeris as he speaks his words. "That is when there is a female person who bears a sign as the last Cetra saves the world, in relation with the first and second sign, but this person was sacrificed to save Planet. Later, this person is revived but actually leaves a flaw within Planet, thus making Planet weaker…".

Aeris holds her breath, so does Vic. They know where Serras' explanation will be heading, at least they think so. Noticing this change, Serras pipes up, "With this flaw, Dark Ancients can use and exploit Planet's weakness to break Lifestream, but eventually this person realizes it and gives her life essence to Planet to cover its flaw so Dark Ancients cannot rise…temporarily. Unfortunately for her, the second sacrifice will drain energy from her body slowly, maybe in years, and after her energy is completely depleted she will be deceased, and then there won't be anyone who can support Planet again…and that is when Incarnation Day arrives ! Hahahahahaaa….!". Serras laughs hysterically when he finishes his long explanation. Aeris and Vic just look at each other with worried look. "You are the last Cetra mentioned in our prophecy, woman ! I can see it through your soul", Serras speaks in middle of his laughter, "It's very sad…once your race overpowered us, but then it will be you, the last Cetra who will set us free…Pathetic, isn't it ?". Serras laughs again.

Aeris forms a smile on her face, she then speaks up, "I never know you know a lot…but…your prophecy has a flaw too…". Abruptly, Serras stops laughing. His image flickers again. "What do you mean, Cetra ?", he asks with anger tone. With cool tone, she gives the answer, "You're right on several things, but you're wrong to call me the last Cetra, since I am not being a lonely one, there is another Cetra stands next to me, so your prophecy is not right after all". Unexpected to her, Serras laughs again. "Our prophecy has proven right things for hundreds years ! You are the last Cetra at your time…and about this young Cetra man….", Serras pauses for a moment and studies Vic's feature for a while. "He…is truly a Cetra too…how couldn't I recognize my race enemy ? But…I sense there is something about this young man that he wants to cover…but I don't care about it !". 

Listening to Serras' answer triggers a big question inside Aeris' mind. She must agree with him that Vic is very mysterious, even Serras cannot figure it out. If Serras is right that she is the last Cetra, then, if Vic is the Cetra too, doesn't it mean a contradiction ? Aeris knows she must also find out what Vic hides from her. Everything becomes too fishy for her.

"What do you want now, Serras ?", Vic asks him with sharp tone. Grinning to his enemies, Serras replies, "I don't know how you ended up here, maybe Planet guided you to find us…but if the Cetra in Incarnation Day's third sign now appears in front of me, why should we wait longer ? Two signs of Incarnation Day has come, and the final sign is just about a time, but if we can make it shorter, why not ?". Serras laughs hysterically again. 

"Aeris, he's gonna eliminate us !", Vic tells Aeris as he concludes what will happen next. She nods her head as agreement. "What are we supposed to do now ?", she asks Vic.

_She is right…_Vic thinks. _If we have to fight in this place, we don't know our chance to win…I must find another way…_

"Prepare yourself !!". Serras cries out and his body flickers rapidly. Without hesitation, Vic draws his Final Glitter quickly, and Aeris prepares her fighting stance with Princess Guard. 

"Fool !! You are on our territory, you won't have chance to win !!". Serras' body then fades out, and replaced by a huge monster. Aeris and Vic's mouth are opened as they step back quickly. The monster is about twelve feet tall, its shape is like a dragon, with claws longer than Vic's sword. From its appearance, this nasty creature will surely deliver a great pain. 

At first thought, Aeris thinks it is impossible to defeat this monster, but she removes that thought quickly. Vic quickly opens an attack, he leaps forward to deliver his first blow, but suddenly the monster drops its claw to him, forcing him to step back. Knowing that his attack fails, Vic then jumps highly in the air, trying to attack the torso. Meanwhile Aeris stabs her staff into the monster's stomach and finds a hard flesh on the tip of her Princess Guard. While in the air, Vic slashes his masamune quickly and this time he does it. The monster roars angrily in pain and sends its claw to Vic for counter attack. As he has anticipated this attack, Vic blocks the claw with the sheath. He is very surprised to feel a huge energy from his enemy, thus throwing him away. With his agile motion, Vic lands safely on the ground.

"It's very damn tough !", Vic curses nervously. "We can't just rely on physical attack ! We need magic…Materia ! Will it work here ?". Another blow comes to them, but Vic and Aeris avoid it successfully. Aeris then closes her eyes, concentrating. Vic looks at her confusedly, "What are you doing ?". Aeris remains concentrating her mind. Vic now understands, Aeris is trying to contact Planet, perhaps to seek guidance.

_Cetra…the way to the surface will be opened…but can't last long…._Suddenly a familiar voice comes into Aeris' mind. Opening her eyes, Aeris whispers, "Thank you, Planet…". She then lifts up her head and sees a sparkling light. Slowly, the light turns into a hole that Aeris can see familiar green tendrils outside. 

"That's it ! We must escape from here first !", Aeris shouts at Vic while pointing her finger to the hole above them. Vic lifts up his head and sees familiar Lifestream green strands. Aeris is right. They will suffer total defeat if they just fight here, they need to go surface and think about this matter again. Vic grabs Aeris' wrist. "Now, trust me, I'll take you outta here !".  Just as he finished his words, another attack comes to them, now in form of tail swing. With all of their might, Aeris and Vic jump upward to reach the hole, but it is still far from them. Meanwhile, the hole has reached its peak and starts to shrink slowly. Vic and Aeris land again on the ground and look at each other.

"The hole is very high ! We need to find another way to reach it !", Aeris says nervously to see the hole gets smaller. Vic does not care what Aeris said, he closes his eyes, concentrating. Suddenly he opens his eyes and yells,

"Dragon reaches the sky !!!".

He then jumps upward, pulling Aeris, but this time he jumps farther and farther. Aeris gasps a little to see that they leave the ground quickly, and they are still going upward. When they are about to reach the hole, suddenly Vic throws Aeris toward the hole. "You get out first ! I'll follow you !". Aeris is not yet ready for such action, she just gasps again and when she regains her composure a little, she realizes that she has passed the hole and now she is back to Lifestream again. Below her, she finds out that the hole is getting smaller and smaller, and finally she finds Vic is getting out from the hole with struggle. After he is completely out, the hole quickly shuts. Vic is running out of breath, but his face looks relieved to see that they are away from danger. Aeris lets out her sigh, also relieved.

"Pheww…that was tough time…that monster almost caught my leg…Now, let's go to surface !", he says. "Sure", Aeris responds, smiling. Both Aeris and Vic know they still have an important thing to solve, but at this time, they need time to think and decide what to do next. They both then proceed toward surface, when Aeris' hand reaches surface, suddenly she cries out to feel something grabs her wrist from surface. Quickly she manages herself to pop up to the surface quickly to see what is going on.

"Aeris ! It's really you !! You're safe !!". 

Aeris cannot hide her surprised expression to see Cloud is grabbing her hand from lake edge. He looks so relieved to see her back, alive. Behind him, the rest of Avalanche are standing near the lake edge.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well…there's no romance in this chapter, however this fanfic's genre is romance/action/adventure, and this chapter was intended for action/adventure part. 

How about idea about Dark Ancient ? That was my original idea, is it cool enough ? I spent a lot of time constructing a better plot for this fanfic…well maybe there was another fanfic which provided the same or closer idea as mine, but I hope I still could serve you a nice fanfic ^_^.

So, even Serras couldn't figure out who Vic is. Well…I'll reveal more about Vic on next chapters, but if you could guess who Vic is by now, let me congratulate you ^_^.

Also, kindly, please drop me review so I know how your opinion is after reading my fanfic. Tata for now….^_^


	14. Shadows of The Cetra

**Chapter 14**

**SHADOWS OF THE CETRA**

"I never thought we left so many things after Sephiroth and Meteor thing", Cloud lets out a sigh from his mouth after Aeris explained to the others about current situation. He slumps himself onto a lazy couch in an inn. The others look at him, and he looks back at his comrades. At some seconds, only silence exists among them.

"Me too…", Red XIII is the first who breaks the silence. With slow motion, the intelligent beast takes a sit next to Aeris. Cid adds Red XIII's words, "Yeah, I never believed mythology or such things…but hell now I've got to used to it !". Slowly, he puffs his smoke. Realizing that his cigar is getting short, he throws it away and pulls a new one.

"Yo man...and what did ya say about dat old race ? Dark what.. ?", Barret's gruff voice joins in. "Dark Ancient…", Vic replies with cool tone. He leans on a corner of the room solemnly. "Yeah…Dark Ancient !", Barret snaps his finger as he finally catches the missing words, he then adds, "So we're not alone after all, huh ?". After his sentence, silence rings again, until Aeris makes a step forward and faces her friends.

"I'm sorry for troubling you all…", her face looks very sorry. Eventually she hangs her head down. "This should be my personal matter…", she whispers.  "Hey ! What are you talking about ? This is our matter !", Cait Sith protests her. The cat on the mog robot approaches Aeris and pats her shoulder. "We've been facing danger together…we can't let you face the danger alone….no, you just can't !", he shakes his head.

"Cait Sith is right, Aeris…you shouldn't be burdened by yourself", Tifa joins in the conversation, trying to relieve her friend. "Whenever you have problem, we'll always help you. Besides, this matter is too dangerous to face alone". Slowly, Aeris lifts her face and sees how others' eyes look at her with worried look. At one side, she does not feel lonely anymore since her friends really care about her, while at the other side, she will make them involved in this trouble deeper. "We all shared responsibility to save Planet, and if we left things behind, we'd come together to fix it up !', suddenly Cloud exclaims. Aeris turns her face to him and finds his visage tells her that he really meant his words.

"Enough talking. What will we do next ?", Vincent's cold voice distracts the others, directing their eyes to his figure, standing next to Vic. Yuffie is the first who replies with excited tone, "We'll fight this Dark Ancient and save the world again ! Dark Ancient…I'm curious about their Materia…Yay !!". Yuffie's eyes sparkle as she imagines new Materia would be in her pocket. Cid only snorts to see her 'drooling' about Materia thing. "Is that easy ?", he asks Yuffie with sharp, yet sarcastic tone. Realizing that the others only have hunch on her, Yuffie asks back angrily with her hands on her waist. "Hey, old pilot ! Watch your tongue ! Is there any better idea than mine ? We know there is new menace out there, threatens entire being, so we'd teach it a lesson or two and you just said it's not enough !?". She then makes an over-dramatic roll of her eyes.

Cid's eyes go wide, he is about to curse when suddenly Red cuts him off, "You're right, Yuffie. Basically that's what we're supposed to do". He glances at Cid, telling him to calm down with his beast eyes. "But our problem is…we don't have any knowledge about the current danger…", he continues. "We need another hand".

The Avalanche members look at each other again. They know Red is right. They can only make a progress if they find a reason for their action, and if they need to find a reason, they have to know what they face first. 

"This is something that relates to Ancient…so we already know who the best source is", Cait Sith says his opinion. Cloud nods his head and turns his face to Aeris, requesting for her opinion. "Aeris ?", he finally asks her. Aeris shakes her head and replies, "I'm sorry…I don't know anything more than I explained…Actually, I often relied to Vic, he knows a lot of things about this matter. He was the one who warned me for such danger. If you ask my suggestion, then I suggest we ask Vic for further explanation".

"I'm sorry…I can't help you further", Vic suddenly responds as he has anticipated it. He fixes his sunglass position and then adds, "Maybe Aeris was right, I know more than she does about our race…but…I can't give you anymore words about Dark Ancient. I only knew it from…my mom…when I was kid. She…used to say that I should be careful with Dark Ancient, but she never told me why…and that's all I know..". Vic's voice trails off as he finishes his words. His face looks so regretful that he is unable to help.

"Perhaps your mom could help us now ?", Tifa asks him as an idea appears in her brain. Vic only smiles being questioned, but his smile seems to hide bitterness inside his heart. "I wish I could do that…but she…is not here…anymore…", he replies with low and sad voice. This makes Tifa realize that she crossed her way. "Well…um…I'm sorry then…for…reminding you about your mother…", Tifa says awkwardly, she feels guilty. Looking at Tifa through his sunglass, Vic responds, "No…it's okay…". He keeps on smiling.

"Don't you think we need to go to Cosmo Canyon and try to find more clue there ?", Red XIII lets out his thought. The others now look at the beast with surprised look. Cosmo Canyon ! How could they forget it ? There are plenty of books there, and where there is book, there is knowledge beneath it.

"That's a good idea !", Cloud agrees with Red's opinion. His face looks brighter now. "It might not be a guarantee to this matter, but it is worth a try, guys !", he adds. Aeris smiles at Red as she speaks up, "I'll surely need your help again to rearrange those books !". She recalls her last visit there, when they tried to find a clue how to face revived Sephiroth (Author : well…read Lasting For An Eternity for this one ^_^). The others agree with Red since they cannot find another way.

"So be it ! We'll depart next morning !", Cid exclaims as he concludes their next action. "All right then…", Cloud stands up from his couch. "I guess we better take a rest this night. We'll meet tomorrow !".

When Vic is about to leave his spot like the others, suddenly Vincent says to him with cold tone, "I don't know who you are, but although you're not a bad guy, I sense something very strange from you…". Vic only smiles to hear Vincent's comment, and then leaves him.

…………….

"Vic…"

Silence.

"Vic…are you okay ?".

Again, that soft voice calls him. Reluctantly, Vic opens his eyelids slowly. "Unhh….who's that ?". When he completely opens his eyes, suddenly he wakes up from his sleep with startled look at his surrounding. He is very sure that he is in Mideel's inn, but his eyes catch very different surrounding as well as its equipments. Vic's mouth is opened, his jaw is dropped. He cannot believe what he sees. He just cannot believe it. Rubbing his eyes carefully, he expects to find familiar surrounding again, but he fails. Everything is still different.

"I must be dreaming again…", he mumbles, patting his cheeks rather harshly. Nothing happened. Everything is still unfamiliar to him. Slowly, he jumps down from his bed and finds something unusual about his body. Looking carefully from his feet to his hands, he gasps, stunned. He finds his feet, his legs, his hands, his body, everything are smaller.

_What !!?? I'm smaller….I'm getting back to my child body !!! _Although he feels very dizzy, Vic tries to construct the conclusion. 

_I hope this is just a dream…_he slaps his own cheeks to make sure he is dreaming, but everything he sees is not changed after all. Vic shakes his head, he cannot figure out what happened to him.

"Vic…I'm here….". A soft female voice comes into his ear again. Vic turns his face to the voice direction. There he sees an image of woman standing several feet away from him. He feels he knows who the person is but his heart is in doubt whether it is really _her_. 

"M…Mom…??", Vic lets out his word carefully, yet hesitantly. _Is that my real mother ? _He thinks. Before he can react, the figure steps ahead, approaching him. Vic jumps a little on his spot, his heart stops for a moment when he recognizes the woman figure. 

_No…it can't be ! _

"MOM !!!", Vic shouts loudly. He gulps, then approaches the woman he called 'mom'. The woman kneels down, greets him with warm hug and broad smile on her beautiful face. Vic cannot believe what he saw at first, and now he cannot believe what he feels. The woman who hugs him lovingly is no other than his mother. He can feel her warm hug physically, feeling her warm breath on his cheek. Everything just seems so real, it cannot be fake or illusion. When he feels her mother's hug is tighter, he hugs her back, and suddenly he feels warmth is flooding his heart, feeling a joy.

_It has been long time….._he thinks as he savors the moment, and finally lets himself in his mother's warm hug deeper.

"Vic…my son…I miss you…", she whispers on his ear. Slowly, she releases her hug and gazes to Vic's eyes lovingly. Vic stares back at her eyes. He loves to see a pair of his mother's eyes. They are very comforting, and he likes to feel softness of her long hair. Moreover, he loves to see how she cares for him very much. From other people, he was often told that his mother was well known because of her care toward others, and it did not change after she got married and gave him birth. She was still like when she was single.

"I'm glad you're fine, mom…", Vic opens conversation. His mother only nods her head. Vic does not think about this strange phenomenon anymore, yet he does not care. He only cares about his mother, and their reunion. 

"Where's dad, mom ?", Vic asks her about his father. Sweeping her son's hair gently, his mother replies, "Your father is not here….not yet…..but we're still together…inside our heart…". Her tone sounds so sad. Vic raises his eyebrow to hear her answer, curiosity pops up in his heart. "Your hair…is just like your father's…". Vic's mother continues her words, now giggling a little as she keeps on sweeping her son's hair. "And people said my eyes are just like yours !", Vic adds cheerfully with childish grin on his face. They then laugh together, enjoying their little reunion.

"Vic…I have something to tell…", Vic's mother stands up and looks at little Vic. "Yes ? What's it ?", Vic asks her, he feels a bit worry to notice his mother's changed tone. Vic's mother looks into his eyes and says, "I must leave now…but I'm very happy to see you again…..". Her voice trails off at the end. Slowly, she steps back while keeps on looking at Vic. With her hand, she gives gesture to Vic not to follow her.

"Mom ?", Vic can only inquiry her action with puzzled look. Strangely enough, when his mother is farther from him, his little body grows gradually to adult size, until finally his body is back to old size again. Seeing this, his mother smiles at him. "You've grown up, girls will be attracted…be careful…take care yourself…and your father too…I love you all…". After she finished her words, strange green tendrils suddenly come, wrapping her body with fast motion. "Please take care of Ancient Forgotten Capital….and be wary of Dark Ancient…remember, be proud as Cetra…", she says her last words before she is completely wrapped by green tendrils. Vic wants to approach her, to hold her from leaving him again, but his body cannot move at all, he is frozen right at his spot, even his throat feels so rough that he cannot let out even a word. He just stares at his mother with sad look, until those green tendrils emit a bright green light and then disappear, leaving Vic alone.

Vic closes his eyes to hold his brimming tears. He knows this is just not a dream. This is real. He could feel his mother's warm touch and hug, and her voice was very soft, very tender to his ears. They all seemed so real, yet he hopes it is true. He recalls the moment when his mother passed away, leaving him and his father alone. He could not forget that moment, and he grew more anxious when he found weird things related to her mother's death. He thought his mother passed away because of her sickness, but he felt that was not it.

"Mom…that's why I'm here…I won't make you disappointed…I'd change the future, I promise….", he stutters to himself, his body eventually chokes, holding sudden outburst.

………………..

"Hi…thinking about Planet ?". A gentle pat on Vic's shoulder makes him turn his face. Aeris. Equipped with her Princess Guard. Vic smiles back and responds, "Kind of that…are you here for the same reason ?". Aeris nods her head as answer. They are standing on Lifestream lake edge. Although the night is dark, they can still see their surrounding because of shimmering green light emitted from the lake, creating a mysterious but exotic nuance.

"Planet contacted me again", Aeris explains, "it told me that the menace is still here so I decided to check out everything here. The menace…could it be Dark Ancient ?". Vic folds his arms and gazes to the lake, he remains silent for a moment. "What could be else ? Planet also contacted me, telling me that I should be careful around here", he says. Aeris follows him, staring at the lake center. Eventually a gust of night wind greets their face gently.

"If you don't mind, may I know about your mother ?", Aeris suddenly asks Vic with soft tone since she enters a sensitive area. Vic turns his face at her and asks her back, "Why do you want to know her ?". Aeris thinks for a moment before she gives answer. "We have similar fate…My mother died when I was young, and I grew up with my foster mother onward, so I know how to live the life without our real mother next to us…". 

"I've just met her…", Vic cuts off Aeris' words. Abandoning her next reaction, Vic then continues, "I don't know whether it was just a dream…but it was so real…I could feel her warm touch, her soft skin….She…met me just to check if I'm fine". His tone goes softer when he talks about his reunion with his mother. "She seemed so happy to see me again, and I did too…but she couldn't stay longer…she must go back to her place….she didn't belong to this place…she deserved better…". Vic lifts up his head to see the night sky to hide his emerging outburst. Much to his dismay, this night, the stars are not decorating Mideel's night sky. "She told me to be careful about Dark Ancient…actually she said this once when she died…and she wanted me to take guard on Ancient Forgotten City…this one I don't understand…I can do that, but I need more reason…".

"You miss her, don't you ?", Aeris asks again, trying to show her empathy. Vic nods his head and looks at her with a look that Aeris cannot understand. His look is very deep, as he wants to tell something…something hidden inside his heart. "She…was…just like you….", he mutters in whisper, but Aeris can still hear it. Her emerald green eyes sparkle, she then giggles a little. 

"Really ? How come ?", she asks in caring tone. "Well…", Vic replies, "she cared toward others, just like your way…and she was very beautiful…she's just…she's just really like you, Aeris !". Vic speaks with strange intonation as if there is something beyond his words.

Aeris giggles again, her cheeks grow into crimson red. "Hey, you make me flattered, Vic ! I'm just an ordinary girl..". Vic sighs, he stares into Aeris' green eyes once more, still with mysterious look. "You just don't understand it…", he mumbles. He looks he is going to tell her about something, yet he is still in doubt. Aeris feels Vic hides something from her and the others, and it must be something big. She notices his face shows doubt.

"Vic…maybe this is the time to tell me who really you are", Aeris asks Vic directly. "I believe you're Cetra, just like me…but you have something you tried very hard to cover. I just don't get it, if it even gives you burden, why don't you tell me ? Maybe I can help you". With caring look, she gazes to Vic's eyes. Vic keeps quiet for some seconds, considering her words. She is right, he cannot play hiding on the bush all the time. Sooner or later, everyone will surely find strange things about him, and if the time comes, he will have no option left but to tell the truth, even it will be a shock to them. However, it would be later, and it means not now, not at this time. Inside his heart, he wishes that time will not come quickly.

"I'm sorry Aeris…I can't tell you right now…but I promise I'll tell everyone when the right time comes", Vic finally decides his thought. Aeris sighs, she feels a bit disappointed, but she knows it is Vic's right to keep his own secret. "So be it. Just keep your promise until the time comes", she responds. "Thanks for your understanding", Vic shows his gratitude. "Now, are you relieved to see him again ?", he changes the subject, "you just left your friends because you didn't want to bother them, right ?". Aeris nods her head, rather hesitantly. Vic adds, "But I guess…it's more because you don't want to see….their wedding…". Vic lowers his voice at the end. He just wants to show his affection to Aeris, not to hurt her. He knows she needs someone, someplace to fix her broken heart.

"You're absolutely right", Aeris finally speaks up, her voice sounds so sad. "I let this Dark Ancient as a cover, but actually I was running away from them. I don't want to break their happiness, no…and I don't want being hurt anymore…He loves Tifa, that's why he proposed her. Me ? I'm just a trouble maker flower girl". The flower girl watches the lake solemnly. "But he followed you here…didn't it mean he still…cared about you ? Perhaps he still…loves you…", Vic gives his opinion carefully to cheer her up. Aeris shakes her head. "No…that's  impossible !", she protests him. "Why are you suspicious about me and him, Vic ? What's the matter ?", Aeris asks him back with smile. "Umm..no…I just…don't want to see you sad…", he stutters, scratching his head. Aeris' question makes him startled and grows nervous.

"Aeris ! You're here !!". Aeris and Vic turn their face together to the voice direction. They see a male figure is approaching them. From his unique hair, they can tell who he is.

"Cloud ! Why are you here ?", Aeris pops up question after Cloud reaches them. "Just to check everything out", he blurts out as reply. "So, you're here too, Vic ? Thanks for taking care of Aeris". Cloud turns his face to Vic and pats his shoulder. Vic only grins at Cloud.

"Hey ! I am not a ten years old kid ! I can take care myself !", Aeris protests for being a conversation subject, but actually she is making fun of it. Although she tries very hard to avoid Cloud, she cannot deny her heart that she is quite happy to see him again, now close to her.

Eventually Cloud looks at Vic again and studies his feature for a while as he finds something different on him. "Vic…what happened to you ? We seldom meet, but…aren't you getting pale ? You didn't seem like this last time we met". Now Aeris also realizes something different about Vic. "Cloud's right ! What really happened ?", she adds Cloud's previous question. 

Vic shakes his head and replies, "I'm telling you the truth, I don't even know what happened to me and why !". He sounds so desperate. "I just feel healthy and I can still fight, that's all. More about this, I'll solve it on my own…after this Dark Ancient problem is settled !".

Before Aeris or Cloud response, suddenly something happens on the middle of the lake. Unlike its usual steady motion, the lake now is bubbling intensely. Quickly, Aeris, Cloud, and Vic are distracted from their current conversation to the strange thing happened on the lake.

"What's that ?", Cloud asks the others, his eyes stick to the bubbling Lifestream. Now, those bubbles appear and disappear within short interval. "I…I don't know…What's that Vic ?". Aeris cannot answer Cloud's question, so she passes it to Vic. Gradually, the lake is now forming a water whirl, it goes wider as seconds pass. "I got no idea", Vic finally replies with trembling voice. 

Driven by their instincts, those three walk forward to the lake. The whirl is now getting faster, circling Lifestream with rapid motion. This happens for some moments, until finally Lifestream is splashed out from its pool, forming several high pillars of Lifestream in the air. Cloud, Aeris, and Vic cannot believe their eyes, they watch it with awe, also worried. Something is not right, they know it. Almost in unison, they step back. From splashing Lifestream, something appears, a large and long sized monster in form of dragon. Aeris gasps to recognize the creature. Vic clenches  his fist and shuts his teeth tightly, meanwhile Cloud is standing with his eyes widens.

"It's Dark Ancient monster !!!", Vic shouts to the others, warning them to prepare for the worst. Quickly he draws his Final Glitter, followed by Aeris preparing her Princess Guard. Without further notification, Cloud draws his Ultima Sword. He recalls word 'the monster' Aeris told in her story, but he can't believe it is right in front of his eyes now, and it looks nasty though.

"Fool Cetras !!", suddenly that monster lets out its words. Its voice is thundering, echoing at every corner. "What…are you ?", Aeris shouts at the monster. She cannot think clearly how this creature came from Lifestream.

"You don't recognize me ? Fool !!", the monster replies. "I'm Serras, the high priest of Dark Ancient ! I and spirits of the Dark Ancients gathered up and finally we united in this creature form, the mighty Dark High ! We're not supposed to leave The Barrier right now, but after your visit to us, I decided to make third sign of Incarnation Day shorter ! After all, we've gathered enough power to rise up…but there's one thing we need to do before we swipe the last Cetra ! Try us if you dare, but we will destroy Cetra's source on this surface first !".

"Wha…tt ???", Aeris cannot believe what she heard. Before she reacts, Dark High, the Dark Ancient's creature, already gathers energy on his mouth's tip, forming a large energy ball, ready to throw anytime.

"Everyone ! Spread out !", Cloud orders his friends as he senses a great danger towards them. At the same time, Dark High releases its energy ball to the three below. With agile motion, Aeris, Cloud, and Vic jumps to safe spot, avoiding the energy ball attack. When the ball hits the ground, a very loud bang comes, shaking the ground and its surrounding. Dust and ground shards then appear, creating a thick dust curtain in which Cloud and the others cannot see through it. 

"Meet me there if you dare !!", Dark High voice is heard again, and it then flies to the air while roaring, leaving Lifestream lake, as well as Cloud and the others. After Cloud, Vic, and Aeris gather again, they look at the sky and spot Dark High flies toward a direction. They then look at each other as they know there is no time to catch it up, so practically there is nothing to do now.

"Cloud !! What happened !!??", Tifa quickly pops up from inn direction and runs toward them. "Tifa ?", Cloud calls her. Behind her, the rest are approaching them too. After they gather near the lake, Cloud explains what happened short time ago, supported by Aeris and Vic. His explanation makes the others except Vic and Aeris look at him with shocked look. Their enemy has made a move while they still have no clue. They must move quickly if they want to catch their enemy, there is no other choice.

"Guys, looks like we have to review our plan", Cloud finally concludes the last situation.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

So the enemy has appeared, and Vic's mystery is opened slowly. I gave more clue about Vic's mysterious background at this chapter, so…can you tell me who he is ? Just a slight hint : you may need to read again old chapters to find more about Vic. If someone knows who he is, let me know, and I want also to know the reason.

What about Vic, Cloud, and Aeris now ? When I mention 'love triangle', who are the persons involved in your mind ? Cloud – Tifa –Aeris ? Or Cloud – Aeris – Vic ? Or Tifa – Vic – Aeris ? Or Tifa – Vincent – Cloud ? Hey, I'm just asking, not answering ^_^ (at least at this time)

As usual, I'll be honored to let know your R&R…please…..?? ^_^


	15. Journey of Destiny, Journey of A Heart

**Chapter 15**

**JOURNEY OF DESTINY, JOURNEY OF A HEART**

"Now, Highwind, don't let me down ! Go get that  #^*@ bastard !!", Cid pulls a throttle on Highwind control panel and with loud roar, Highwind flies with full speed. Everyone inside Highwind can feel it moves fast. Cid is still tinkering with his Highwind device, making sure his plane works at maximum performance. Sometimes he shouts at his crew, ordering technical things to do.

"Do you think we can chase that creature in time ?", Cloud asks the badass pilot with uncertain tone. With rather harsh tone, Cid responds, "Kid, this Highwind will chase it in @*&^ no time !". He takes a deep inhale on his cigar, a sign that he is very serious now. His fingers are still on some buttons and throttles. Knowing this is not the right time to bother him, Cloud then joins the others at the bridge.

"I hope we can make it", Red XIII comments out. "Yeah, dis is just like old times when we chased Weapon, huh ?", Barret joins in. Everyone, although keeping it inside his or her hearts, must agree with Barret. 

"What are we going to do if we meet that #*&^% creature ?", suddenly Cid opens a question while configuring his plane. With bold tone, Cloud replies shortly, "We must tail it". Cid only nods. He agrees with his leader. After all, that big creature will surely do harm to his plane, something he does not like at all. Back to his steering device, he puts concentration on his things again.

The Avalanche now keeps silent while Highwind flies with full speed. Although it is midnight, Cid can still handle his plane as he can see everything in the midday. While the others remain silent and wait for next thing patiently, Vic cannot hide his amazement to realize he is in a special private plane now. He studies at every corner of Highwind interior carefully.

"Everybody ! I spot something on the radar !". After some minutes, Cid's loud voice suddenly echoes around Highwind's every corner. "It must be that @*(!($ thing !". He then reduces Highwind's speed a little. The others now huddle together to see what is in front of them with excited expressions, but they only see night sky from their position. 

"Where is it ? I can only see darkness everywhere", Aeris exclaims confusedly, representing others' thoughts. "Be patient, missy. Although your eyes can't see it, my radar won't tell lie. We've spotted that freakin' creature", Cid responds with excited tone. Cloud then adds, "Now we must be careful enough, we can't let it know that we tailed it". Cid nods his head and says, "I know it, kid. I'll stay on this distance. We'll be safe. Trust me".

"Where is it heading actually ?", Cait Sith pops up a question. Before anyone answers his question, Cid already curses with top of his voice. "Holy @&^#% shit !! That darn monster…it turned its course and now…it's heading to us with high speed !!".

"WHATT !!???", the others spit their words in unison, very surprised. "It means we will face that thing in the air !", Cid adds. Locking his jaw, he then operates some buttons and throttles on control board. "We must turn back quickly !", he mutters to himself. A slight worry paints his tone. He knows the monster is very fast, and although Cid is the best on his field, it still takes time to change course of big plane like Highwind. He just prays he has enough time, he just needs more time after all. Imagining how Highwind will be treated like toy makes Cid's spine feels like ice.

As Highwind is in progress to turn its course, suddenly a loud roar comes. Everyone inside Highwind feels they are like frozen on their spots. They know whose roar it is, especially Vic, Aeris, and Cloud. With quick motion, Cloud turns his body and once again, he sees Dark High from main window chases them. With his speed, it will surely reach them in short time. Narrowing his eyes as he realizes bad thing comes, he then shouts at the others with loud voice, "Everyone ! Grab on something ! It will hit us !". With his heart beats wildly, Cloud quickly grabs railing as everyone does. They know something terrible will be happened and everyone waits for it nervously.

** BANGGGGGG ** !!!

As it was predicted before, a loud bang is heard when Dark High finally hits Highwind with its huge body, shaking the plane harshly then it twists and whirls with crazed motion, thrown away from its current position. Almost everyone inside Highwind loses grip and is thrown from the railing as they never predict the collision effect. Some of them are even rolled down on floor and shaken harshly as Highwind spins and shakes viciously, letting the impact of collision. Vocalizations of everyone's pain and shock fills the air inside Highwind, but soon are drowned by loud roar of losing-control engine which pushes its way into ears. Highwind goes more uncontrollable as it twirls more and more. Cloud feels he is thrown from his feet, and he reflexively tries to catch something, but he finds none as he is suddenly thrown again ruthlessly to another side, against the starboard wall. He screams as he feels pain on his back and elbow and jarring pain, still under the control of massive G-force. At a glance he looks at his friends and finds they are not much different than him, thrown everywhere like pieces, yet still trying to get steady hold on themselves against the crazed twist of Highwind. Pain and curses shouting appear from everyone's mouth, indicating the hard struggle they do to overcome this nasty situation. Cloud even feels his head is going to explode when sudden shock on Highwind forces him to let his grip again. His hands involuntarily let go of the railing, and he is thrown again to the floor, ramming Red XIII who is also rolling down on floor.

"Cid !! For &#^%'s sake, do something, ya old man !!", Barret shouts at the main person of Highwind, in middle of wild twist. Just after he shouted, the big man is suddenly thrown down forcefully from his spot.

"We must &@^%$ get away !!". Cid curses on his way to reach Highwind control. He knows he can do it, and he MUST do it. Finally, with his mighty struggle after thrown cruelly several times, he reaches the control and pulls a throttle. Gradually, Highwind becomes controllable and finally goes into steady state after several decreasing twists and spins. When he knows he made it, Cid closes his eyes to swipe his remaining rush and lets out a faint sigh.

"So…how's everyone ?", Cloud asks while letting out a relieved sigh from his mouth. Cid takes a deep breath, a sign that he is trying to calm himself after the hard time. "I don't know", the old pilot replies, rather ignoring Cloud, "but that &@*#^ cursed thing is not chasing us anymore !". Cloud then looks at the rest of the team and finds how they manage their breath after such heart-pacing action. Some of them are trying to stand from the floor, while others are on their way to gather up again.

_Seems everyone's okay..._he thinks, reassured.

"Phewww…I think we're over now. It's surprising that we're still in pieces here", Aeris exclaims out of blue, she looks pale, but her emerald green eyes clearly depict a relieved look. While the others have experienced this shock before, that was when they were in North Crater, this is the first time for Aeris and Vic. Cloud touches her shoulder gently and looks at her with concerned look. "Are you okay ?", he asks with caring tone. Aeris only nods her head as reply. She manages herself to smile back at him.

"But wait…we've got a problem here", Cid quickly announces another bad news. His face then looks hard and very serious as he studies the status of the plane through his monitor. "What a &@^(*& !!! There is a damage on main engine !! Man ! We must be careful not to meet that thing again, otherwise, we'll be @&^$$ screwed up here !". Cid's words make his friends look at each other. His announcement was definitely a news they do not want to hear right now. "So…?", Red XIII inquiries the next action.

"Don't worry, guys", Cid replies. "It's not like what you think. This Highwind is prepared well. Although we got trouble on the main engine, an emergency engine is already set, but we can't stay like this forever. We've got to repair the damage as soon as possible, meanwhile we have to do something to that @&^)* creature ! Now, where are we going ?". Cid's question makes them to think their next step, now they must consider carefully since they have lost track of their target.

"We tailed it before, so we could predict where it headed", Vincent speaks his thought, giving bright opinion to the others. Red XIII responds to him, "That's quite reasonable, now who can tell where is it ?". 

"Let's try Ancient City". Suddenly a female voice answers. Everyone now looks at the voice direction, Aeris. With calm tone, she continues, "When I and Vic met him at first time, I had impression that Dark Ancients kept a deep hatred to Cetra…and Cloud, do you remember what he said when Dark High appeared from Mideel lake ? He said he, and with that creature needed to destroy Cetra's source. Since it happened, I started to think where that Cetra source is, until I finally find out something related to my past…when I was alive once…". Aeris pauses for a moment to fill her lungs with new air. She continues her explanation with more serious tone, "Remember that I was told to pray at Ancient City ? I didn't know why must I pray there, but I was left without option, so I just did it. Then, I recall when I prayed for Holy…I remember now that I felt a strange, unseen energy there…I couldn't see it, but I felt it. Maybe that's why I was told to pray there, to unleash the energy wrapped it, so Holy could come, and that energy…maybe it is what Serras is looking for !".

"So you're trying to say that Ancient Capital is Cetra's power source ?", Red XIII tries to conclude her words. Aeris turns her face to Red and nods her head. The intelligent beast then sits and closes his eyes for a while. "That's possible", he finally concludes his thought. Suddenly, Cid adds, "It could be damn right ! After I read our position, we were on the way toward Ancient City when we chased that f(-@$$ creature ! No, it can't be wrong ! I agree with Aeris ! However we can't reach there as soon as possible since we're relying on emergency engine now".

"So be it ! We're heading to Ancient City again !", Cloud concludes their next destination. He then spreads his look to his comrades, waiting for any comment, but no one seems to have doubt on Aeris since everyone nods their heads as agreement. 

………………..

Cloud is watching the night sky from Highwind deck while enjoying the night ride on Highwind. His mind is wandering away, abandoning the night that engulfs Highwind on their way to Ancient City. 

He folds his arms when he reaches the word 'Ancient', triggering a name of the Cetra flower girl in his brain. Slowly, he pulls out Aeris' gift from his pocket and opens it. For a while, his mind is focused on the pocket watch and beautiful music comes from it. His face goes softer, he recalls how he went very uneasy this morning when he found her letter, waving him a farewell. He felt the world was stopped to round again, as if he would lose her again. Eventually, Cloud picks up his Ultima sword necklace, Tifa's gift, and places it on his right palm, next to Aeris' pocket watch on his left palm. His eyes go back and forth between those two mementos. It's not only his eyes which roll left and right, he must admit his heart does too. From something that he buries deeply inside his heart, now it gradually shows up to the surface, a feeling that he keeps since their first adventure. However, as much as he wants to suppress it, that strange feeling still resides in his heart.

"You must be thinking about those girls". A cold voice appears from behind, and then a figure shows up, approaching him. Cloud quickly puts the watch to his pocket and puts again his necklace. "I hate to say this, but you're very sharp with your words, Vincent", Cloud blurts out.

"I already told you about them, it won't be easy for you even you're engaged now", Vincent responds calmly, yet still in cold tone. "Still like to stand here, huh ? You really never changed", he opens another conversation,  "Never mind it. Cloud, I have something to discuss with you, it's about…her new friend…".

Cloud narrows his eyes to hear what Vincent is going to talk about. "Why ?", he asks Vincent with curiosity paints his tone .

"He's so mysterious…he's hiding something…he really wants to hide it from everyone", Vincent replies. Not waiting for Cloud's response, he continues, "Aeris said he was Cetra too, but if I recall what Aeris told about Incarnation Day, I started to doubt Vic as Cetra. This might sounds superstitious, but if Incarnation Day was right, it means Aeris is the last Cetra, while there is Vic, who tells himself a Cetra too…". Vincent stops for a while and looks at Cloud with meaningful yet cold look. With his head, Cloud tells Vincent to continue. "You must think about this, Cloud, we didn't know about this matter before until Vic came, and then it started until we're here now…This is weird…too many coincidences here…". His cold tone trails off at the end. Cloud turns his face to the night sky and finally gives comment, "Yeah, I agree with you too, but as long as he means no harm to us, let's just do things normally". Vincent nods and says, "Whatever, but be careful. Like I said, too many coincidences here".

"Hi, Cloud, Vincent, you two are getting closer…". A cheerful voice comes from behind. Quickly Cloud and Vincent spin their body and their eyes meet Aeris' figure is standing in front of him, smiling at them. "Oh, hi, Aeris…", Cloud greets her groggily while scratching his head to hide his feeling, meanwhile Vincent just says nothing but to move away from Cloud. "You two, enjoy your time…", he waves them goodbye words and walks toward inside. At a moment, Cloud wants to protest him, and Aeris is about to hold Vincent too, but Vincent is already moving his legs, leaving Cloud and Aeris together.

Now there are only Cloud and Aeris on the deck. Aeris stands next to Cloud and watches the night sky silently along with night wind plays her honey brown hair. Cloud just does the same thing as she does. However, they only keep silent to each other, having no idea after everything happened between them, especially after those uneasy things. 

Aeris hangs her head down for a while, but remains silent. She does not know what to do or what to say. Last time she was standing with him in this same place was when they were about to fight Sephiroth for the second time (Author : pls read Lasting For An Eternity). She recalls she was very happy to be with him at that time because she hadn't known what happened between Cloud and Tifa. Now, everything is different, very different. One side she feels a guilty feeling toward Tifa, her best friend, while at other side she is happy to have her moment with him again.

"I'm glad you're safe…", Cloud finally starts to open conversation, while not letting his eyes go from starry night. A clear nervous tone on his voice signs how he feels right now. After he spoke, silence fills the air between them two again, but this time is different for Aeris. She keeps quiet because she never has thought Cloud will say such comforting words. Her heart feels much better to know that he did not ignore her after all. Maybe it is a small thing, but it is enough to ease her heart because Cloud really meant his words, and it makes her smile to the sky.

"I thought I'd never see you again when I found your letter…", Cloud continues with low voice. He lifts up his head, still gazing to the sky. He does not have any idea why he said the last words, but he just cannot hold it from his heart. Somehow he wants to tell her. The reason, he does not really know. Heart matter is definitely not his area.  

Aeris, upon knowing Cloud's words, cannot believe what she heard at first, but soon she finds it is real. She smiles again to greet the gentle night wind on her visage and hair, wrapping her heart with sudden joy. With her eye tip, she takes a peek at the ex-SOLDIER, noticing that he still stares at the sky solemnly.

"Aeris…?", Cloud inquiries her with concerned voice since she does not response him at all. He turns his face to her and finds beautiful emerald green eyes stare at him, with rosy lips form an upward curve on her face. Aeris puts her finger on Cloud's lip and says, "Hush, Cloud…I'm all right…". Her voice is so soft, so comforting, making Cloud unable to say anything. Cloud's Mako-blue eyes stare at her blushing with puzzled look. 

Aeris' smile goes broader, she then whispers, "I also thought I'd never meet you again….". Cloud leans his face to listen her words because he cannot hear it clearly. "What did you say ?", he asks. Aeris giggles a little and pushes him away with gentle motion and replies, "Nothing…". Cloud only shrugs his shoulder, but knowing she finally smiles makes him feel comfortable. "Whatever", he says, and then turns back to the night sky.

Aeris lifts her face to meet the sky again. She smiles again, not only on her face, but also inside her heart. She knows she cannot have him since he will be marrying her best friend. Sure it is still something that hurts her heart, but knowing this might be her last chance to have her moment with him, she wants to savor this moment. They do not talk a lot, but it is enough for her, as she knows he still cares about her although she does not know what his reason is. Still, she cannot bear to let him go.

Meanwhile, inside Highwind, unnoticed by the others, a shadow of male figure leans on the wall, watching the couple on the deck.

_So they still love each other…no…he still loves her….._With the conclusion, the figure fixes his sunglass position and leaves his spot.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Heh…finally Cloud can treat Aeris nicely since their last meeting ! But could he ? ^_^. And what about Vic who keeps eye on them ? In next chapter, I'll open Vic's cover. 

Gee…this fanfic is the longest one I've ever written. I hope I still could serve you better, mainly CloRis/CloTif fans out there ! ^_^

Still, any R&R would be appreciated.


	16. Trapped Under The Ruins : Revealed Truth

**Chapter 16**

**TRAPPED UNDER THE RUINS : REVEALED TRUTH**

"Hey , isn't it the route to Ancient Capital ?", Cloud asks Cid, out of blue. Puffing his cigar expressively, the pilot replies, "Sure as hell, and we'll be there in a minute !". Cloud raises his eyebrow and turns to his friends. "Guys, I don't know how to tell this, but I got a weird feeling around here". Surely, his words catch the others' attention as they now gather around him.

"What happened ?", Tifa asks curiously. Cloud looks at her for a moment, and then turns to Aeris. "If we're close enough, aren't we supposed to see the city from above, even in the night ? Now, I don't see a thing…do you sense the same thing too ?", Cloud asks Aeris, demanding her answer.

"I guess you're right, Cloud…I agree with you, I also feel something's wrong here…", Aeris replies, her face turns to a concerned one.

"Cid ! Get your Highwind flies in low altitude ! We need to check around here !", Cloud orders Cid with loud voice. Cid shows his thumb and responds, "Sure thing, boss !".

Short time afterwards, Highwind is moving closer to the ground and now is flying around in low altitude. With guidance from Highwind light, everyone can take a clearer look on the ground below. Although they have prepared for bad thing, The Avalanche cannot stand on what their eyes tell them.

"What the…", Cloud cannot continue his words to see pile of boulders, much more like remnants of destroyed buildings. His eyes go wide to their fullest form, his heart thuds loudly. As far as his brain serves well, he never saw what he sees right now. The others let out a 'huh' sound, a sign of disbelief and confusion. 

"Merciful Heaven…", Vincent whispers. Tifa, Barret, and Cait Sith stand still on their spot with their mouth opened. Aeris suddenly gasps to recognize something familiar among the ruins. She knows she cannot be wrong, she must be right, still, she cannot believe it.

"No ! It can't be !! Ancient City !!", she cries out, a very shocked tone paints her voice. The others now look at her at once. "WHATT ???!!!", they spit the confusion word in unison. Seems the worst thing has happened.

"Ancient City….?", Vincent speaks with a bit nervous tone. Even the coldest one of the party cannot hide his worried feeling. "So, the monster finally did it", Red XIII comments out his thought. "Cid ! Land Highwind somewhere nears this ruin. We've got to check this out !", Cloud orders Cid, concluding their next action. They know they have to move fast before losing their turn again.

After Highwind landed, Cloud and his comrades approach the ruins by foot. Using traveling-lights as guidance, they can now see stacks of piles everywhere, also remnants of used-to-be buildings. The Avalanches make their step carefully through the ruins, while scanning their surrounding with guard.

"These crumbled things are still fresh…", Cloud mutters to himself upon examining one of the stacked piles, "it means, that monster destroyed it short time ago". With his gruff voice, Barret adds, "It could also mean dat thing is still somewhere around here !". Cloud nods as agreement.

"That monster's here ?", Yuffie suddenly joins in with a bit frightened tone, "where could it be now ?". She holds her shuriken tighter as if she would face the enemy from one of those piles. 

"If it's still here, we can't let it do more damage !", suddenly Vic exclaims. "Right, Vic !", Aeris agrees with him. "Everyone ! Let's move…to the altar…I sense something there…".

Cloud looks at Aeris for a while, and nods his head. "Let's go !".

When they finally reach the altar, they become quite relieved to see that it is still in piece. Although other part of the place is already messed up, this one does not show the sign of recent destruction. The party members look at each other with puzzled look, but they feel quite relieved to find the place is still all right.

"So you all made it here", suddenly a voice pops up from their back. Quickly, The Avalanches spin their bodies in unison and find a male figure in priest robe, smirking sarcastically to them. Both Aeris and Vic have no doubt on recognizing the figure.

"SERRAS !!"

Serras, the figure, nods his head and responds, "We meet again, pathetic Cetra…and her friends…". Cloud makes a step ahead and shouts at the figure with top of his voice. "Who the hell are you ?". 

Raising his eyebrow, Serras then chuckles. His voice is so irritating. "Ask your Cetra girl…", he replies. "I'm Serras, the high priest of Dark Ancient, and I'm their leader. You ever met me before when I, in Dark High form, hit your strange flying thing…". 

"What do you want ?", Vic asks Serras with cold tone. Slowly he draws Final Glitter from its sheath. Serras notices Vic's action and with his annoying chuckle, he replies, "I will make The Incarnation Day comes sooner. I already found the last Cetra, and I should…purify her….". When Serras reaches this part, Vic feels his spine frozen. The word 'purify' reminds him about his vision while he meditated short days ago. "So it's you…", he whispers, but does not continue his words.

"But before I purify your last Cetra, I need to destroy Cetra's source first, and it's here", Serras continues. "After that, I can easily swipe the last remaining Cetra, and we, Dark Ancients, will rise again in glory, claiming our rights after so long stayed beneath The Barrier !". 

When Serras finishes his words, Cloud and his friends already drew their weapons. Aeris speaks up, "But you didn't make it. Cetra's source is still here, I can feel it. Also, I'm not the last Cetra, I got other Cetra here". Serras does not respond her at all. His face now turns into serious expression, he is clearly infuriated. Finally, he says, "You're right, Cetra. I can also feel it, but with your presence here, I should change my plan, I'll finish you first. Besides, you're the last Cetra indeed…this young man…he's…it's strange. He has a Cetra aura too…and it's perfectly match with yours…but…I sense something more about him…".

"Enough of this bullshit !!", Vic cuts him off harshly. "As long as I stand here, you won't touch Aeris !". Vic is going to leap forward, but surprisingly enough, with very quick motion, Serras moves his hand and an energy ball is thrown from his palm toward his foes. 

"Watch out !!", Vic shouts at the others, warning the danger. Reflexively, the others jump to another safer spot. Grabbing his masamune tighter, Vic slashes the energy ball for counter attack. A loud bang is heard, and Vic is thrown away from his feet, ramming the ground with loud noise. Serras laughs madly to see he succeeded on beating his enemies. "Fool !! You can't match the supreme power of Dark Ancient !!". 

"Fire 3 !!!"

"Ice 3 !!!"

"Braver !!!"

Suddenly, huge fire and ice balls are thrown to Serras. It was Cid and Tifa who casted the magic. Realizing this danger, Serras mumbles something and forms a protection sphere that wraps his body. His body is shaken when Fire 3 and Ice 3 magic hit the sphere, forcing him to step backward. Before he regains his composure, a loud yell from above already distracts him. Above Serras, Cloud is jumping down toward him, performing his limit break. Before Serras can react, Cloud is already slashing his Ultima sword downward, hitting Serras' protection sphere and breaking it. Serras gasps to know his sphere is screwed up. He then quickly jumps backward to avoid another attack.

After Cloud lands again on the ground, he gives Serras a sharp look. Not moving from his location, Serras looks at him back with sharper look. From his eyes, Cloud can tell that the priest is not even a bit afraid.

"Yay !! It'll be a piece of cake !", Yuffie jumps up cheerfully, "C'mon, Cloud ! Go get him !". However, Cloud does not move at all. Suddenly, he falls down on his knees, his face shows a painful expression.

"CLOUD !!??". The others are very surprised to see the spiky head on such pose. Aeris and Tifa quickly approach him. Tifa grows very concerned when Cloud's breath is running out quickly.

"You're dangerous, human…You destroyed my barrier and hurt me, so I gave you counter attack", Serras says. "Now, I'll finish you all !". With a mad laughter, Serras' body is starting to glow strangely.

"Ya are f&!($ ass ! I'll blast yer ass !!". Barret points his gunarm and bursts out some bullets to Serras, but his attack is futile. Serras' body is now swallowed by the strange glow, and the glow grows bigger and bigger. Vic senses something bad is coming to their way. He recalls his vision again, and he feels lightning strikes into his mind when he finally recognizes this is the same glowing light as he saw in his vision. Finally, the glowing stops growing at its peak size, the size of the monster they saw before. Gradually, the light forms a huge creature called Dark High, a very nasty monster for The Avalanche.

"I've been prepared for this !", Cid pulls out a Materia from his pocket. "Mega…", before he finishes, Dark High already strikes them with its huge claw, knocking Cid and the others away from their feet instantly. It roars so loud that it makes everyone almost deaf. Not giving any chance for The Avalanche, the monster now sends another strike. Again, everyone is hit by the claw and is severely injured. Shouts of pain are heard from everyone's mouth. Now everyone starts to cast cure and defensive spell to protect them. Chance for winning is getting slim over time since they do not see a "hole" on Dark High's tight defense. All they can do now is jumping everywhere to avoid Dark High attack.

Knowing that its enemy is getting weaker, Dark High now concentrates next attack on its main target. Turning its body to Aeris, Dark High now strikes her with its claw. With her might, Aeris blocks its attack, but it was too strong for her, thus slumping her on a pile of rocks. The attack was actually just a cover for next one as Dark High gathers an energy ball on tip of his mouth and throws it toward Aeris. 

Aeris lets out an 'unhh' sound when she tries to stand up but then she gasps to see a rolling energy ball comes to her with high speed. 

"AERIS !!!". Cloud and Vic shouts at her in unison, panicked. Knowing that there is no chance for Aeris to evade the attack, Cloud and Vic jumps toward her at the same time to protect her. At a moment, it seems that Cloud and Vic will reach the spot in front of Aeris at the same time, but Cloud is faster than Vic. When he finally reaches in front of Aeris, he spins his body and grabs her to remove her from harmful way. He thinks he will make it, but when he feels a hot energy hits his back, he changes his mind. Dark High's attack hits Cloud directly on his back instead of Aeris.

"CLOUD !!!". The others scream, calling his name upon seeing the attack hit him unequivocally. Cloud screams very loudly while hugging Aeris, making sure she is out of danger. Cloud feels the energy ball does not only hit his back, but also crawls into his every nerve and sends signal of heavy pain he never experienced before. Cloud and Aeris are thrown away, spinning on the air until they finally hit a stack of ruins' boulders. The boulders collapse, befalling the couple below, making a rumble noise. Seeing this as another chance, Dark High roars again and with its tail, it hits the stacks near Aeris and Cloud. More boulders fall into Cloud and Aeris who are already trapped inside.

"Noooo !!! Somersault !!!". Tifa dashes forward to Dark High, performing her limit break with full of rage. Driven by her worried feeling, she unleashes more energy and moves faster. This time, her attacks successfully hit Dark High. The monsters screams several times when Tifa's blows land on it mercilessly. With a roar of pain, the monster tries to break up Tifa's attack by flying toward the sky. The remaining party members can only see Dark High is fleeing away from the battle, yet they know they are not on the winning side. 

"Guys ! Let's help Cloud and Aeris !!". Without waiting longer, Red XIII reminds his comrades on other important thing to do.

……………..

"I'm sorry…I…can't go further….I need to take a break…", Yuffie says while catching her breath. Eventually she wipes sweat dripping from her forehead. They have been scrapping the boulders that bury Cloud and Aeris for hours. Tifa glares at the Wutai ninja with vicious look. Yuffie steps back at once, she never sees Tifa looks at her like this before.

"I…I mean no harm…", she says nervously, "but…look…we all need rest…we were injured…you know what I mean ?". Tifa does not respond at all, she just keeps on scrapping the boulders and rocks with her hands. Dust and soils stick on her worried face, but she does not care. All she cares about is getting Cloud out. She cannot stand to imagine worst thing.

"Tifa, Yuffie is right…It's getting dawn now, we could use some rest for an hour, then we'll be fresh and we can dig faster", Red XIII advises Tifa. He then glances at Barret who looks worn out. "Yeah, Tifa, it doesn't mean we don't care about you and Cloud…", Cait Sith adds. Tifa stops for a moment, she then takes a deep breath to fill her lungs. Turning her face to her friends, she then speaks with low voice, "You all may take rest…I don't wanna make you tired…Go take some rest, but please come back here as soon as possible".

"And how about you ?", Vincent suddenly pops up another question. Tifa removes her hair backward and replies, "I'm still here". She can only hear Vincent lets out a faint sigh, but then she is back, removing those rocks one by one. "I'll be back later. Be strong, Tifa", Vincent says with cold voice, and then leaves Tifa.

After her friends left her, Tifa stops for a while. She looks at the remaining rocks left. There are still a lot of them. Slowly, tears are brimming on her eyes, flowing through her cheeks. She tried very hard to conceal her worried feeling before, but she knows she is not strong enough, and finally she gives up her toughness. Tifa knows her friends were right. It is impossible for her, alone, to remove these rocks. It needs more people to work on. She knows that she needs to take a rest, easing her wounds and bruises, but she knows she just cannot do it. She cries. She sobs. Cloud really means a lot to her. Now, he is somewhere beneath those fallen rocks, and she does not know whether he is still alive…or not. 

_If he's still alive, then Aeris is still alive too because he protected her…Tifa thinks. Realizing that they are together inside the ruin makes her think something else. At a moment, jealousy comes into her mind, but quickly she removes such thought. She also hopes that her best friend is still alive too. At this time, she forgets how she and Aeris competed over Cloud. All she wants right now is to see these important persons to her still stay breathing. _

"It's okay if you don't rest, but this will make you feel better". Suddenly a voice pops up from behind. It is Vic. He hands Tifa a glass of water. Reluctantly, Tifa accepts his offer, but Vic's smile eases her.  Soon, fresh water flows into her throat, refreshing her.

"Thanks…", says Tifa to Vic while handing the glass back to him. Vic takes a look at those piles, fixes his sunglass position, and finally speaks up, "I worry about them too…but examining this rock structure, there'll be room and plenty of air for them both until we remove these rocks completely. They must be alive, I'm sure….You must take rest too, Tifa, we'll save them, trust me". His voice trails off at the end, making Tifa grows curious.

Tifa stares at Vic, studying his visage as if she tries to find whether he is telling the truth or just another easing words. "You…worry about Aeris, don't you ?", Tifa inquiries Vic's condition with investigating look. Curiosity is depicted obviously from her tone. Vic turns his face to Tifa and asks back calmly, "Why do you think so ?".

Tifa shrugs her shoulder and replies with uncertain tone, "Well…you were…so close to her…I mean, you both are Cetra, and you know…you're young and she's fine-looking girl, don't you agree ?". Being questioned by Tifa, Vic only keeps silent for a moment. 

"You think I'm in love with her, right ?", he asks Tifa, breaking the silence he made. Before Tifa says anything, Vic already continues, "Yes, I DO love her….but there is something beneath that feeling…". Tifa's eyes go wide to hear Vic's answer. She gives Vic a puzzled look. "And this…actually…relates to you…", Vic adds with low voice. Again, Tifa's eyes go wider than before. 

"What ?", she asks, totally confused now. She really does not have any idea on what Vic talked about. Vic lets out a sigh, "I'm not sure if this is the right time, but I can't hide in the bush forever…". He then removes his sunglass and pulls out something from his eyes. He puts it on his palm and shows it to Tifa. It is a pair of brown-colored contact lens. "Take a look into my eyes now", he orders Tifa. With a slight afraid feeling, Tifa lifts up her face and does what Vic told. She gasps, shocked expression is shown clearly on her face when she recognizes a familiar pair of eyes in front of her, staring into her eyes directly. Vic's eyes are so familiar to her, reminding her about someone she knows very well, yet someone very close to her.

"And there is more…", Vic pulls his hair, removing the scalp and it is revealed that his hair is a wig. Beneath it, Tifa can also see a very familiar hair she used to see. Hesitantly, she steps back while keeping her eyes stick to the figure standing in front of her, revealing his true identity he kept so long.

"Gosh…you…you are….", Tifa cannot spell her words clearly because of sudden shock. With sad look, Vic only nods his head. 

"…him….", Tifa finally completes her previous words in whisper and disbelief.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE : 

Well…well…finally the battle began and I blew up Vic's identity ! Yeehaa….can you guess who he is ? What ? Do I hear you right ? No ? You said no ? How couldn't you ? I thought I gave enough clue to discover Vic's identity…*sobs*…but it's okay, because I'll tell you in the next incoming chapter ! ^_^

Otherwise, if you know who Vic really is, just tell me through review button below ! ^_^. Any good or bad comments are still highly appreciated. Thanks !


	17. Love Of The Last Cetra, Love For The Las...

**Chapter 17**

**LOVE OF THE LAST CETRA, LOVE FOR THE LAST CETRA**

The pain…it hurts…my nerve…burned… 

"Cloud….".

_Where am I ?_

"Cloud…come on…wake up…please…"

_That voice is so real…._

"Don't leave me….please…."

_Is that her voice ?_

Slowly, Cloud opens his eyelids, his motion is very weak and very slow. When he completely opens his eyes, he sees a blurred image of a female figure. As he finally gets the focus of his sight, his eyes meet a worried face of the one he saved before.

"A-Aeris…?", Cloud calls her name with faint voice. Just when he mentioned her name, Aeris cries out of joy. Worried expression that has painted her visage is lifted up all of a sudden upon knowing that Cloud is still alive. Her emerald eyes sparkle nicely.

"Cloud ! You're still alive !", she lets out her joy, now her soft chuckle is heard, reassured. At a moment, Cloud cannot think where he is, or how he is. His mind is very foggy right now, he just cannot think clearly, but he feels every part of his body feels great ache. After all, he is completely alive and conscious, although he does not know how long he will hold his breath.

When Cloud tries to get up from his laying position, he finds his muscles are getting limp, thus he cannot make his move. He falls again, along with his grumbling, but his head now lands on something soft and tender. Cloud looks around him, and finds that he is lying on the ground, with his head is resting on Aeris' thighs. He cannot recognize his surrounding because it is rather dark, but he feels he only looks rock-like structure around them.

"Cloud…are you okay ?". Aeris inquiries his condition. Again, worried tone fills her voice. Biting his lips to hold sudden pain that comes to his body, Cloud tries his best to reply.

"No….". He shakes his head slowly. After taking air into his lungs, he gathers his strength to ask her. "What happened ?".

Aeris does not reply at once, she just studies his feature for a while. "You…saved me from Dark High attack. You used yourself as cover when that energy ball came to me. We hit boulders pile, and they fell to us. You went unconscious after that…luckily, there is some space and air inside these fallen rocks…so, we're still survive…". Aeris' voice trails off at the end. With her answer, Cloud can now start to reconstruct what happened. He recalled he and Vic were jumping at Aeris, tried to shield her from Dark High's incoming attack. At last moment, he finally did it. He grabbed her and realized that it was too late to avoid the energy ball, so he gave his back to confront with the ball. He had prepared the worst, but he never thought the effect was something terrible like this : they collided boulders, made them fall, and now they are completely trapped inside with pain roams his every nerve. The only better thing is, he is not alone. He hopes that Aeris still has Materia or enough energy to perform her Great Gospel.

"So, we're trapped here, huh ?", Cloud concludes current circumstance with rhetorical question. His mind is clearer now, and he must admit he does not like this condition. "With this pain, I just hope Tifa and the others could save us on time or if you could perform Great Gospel…". Cloud suddenly coughs harshly. His lungs feel burned. 

"Cloud ! Are you okay ? How do you feel now ?", Aeris asks him with more worried tone. Cloud looks at her face for a moment and replies, "I'm not very fine now….". He pauses for a moment and takes a more detailed look at Aeris. "Gee…Aeris, you're so crumpled…are you okay ?". 

Aeris stares at his eyes upon being questioned. For a moment, they just look at each other until Aeris' eyes are brimmed with tears. "Cloud…I'm so sorry….I just brought you trouble and trouble. You risked your life for me…but I can't do anything right now". Aeris speaks with sadness on her tone. "I'm injured too…my energy isn't enough for limit break…I also brought some Materias, but they were lost when we hit these boulders…we can't do anything now…I'm sorry, Cloud…I'm useless…".

The flower girl now closes her eyes, she knows she makes him disappointed. She cannot stand to see his face right now. He must have relied his hope on her, but she just cannot do anything. She is expecting something harsh from him, maybe as his release of anger or disappointment. After all, she just deserves it. She is no longer nice flower girl he used to know in the past. She is absolute troublemaker now. Just a troublemaker, nothing better at all. She has to face it.

Quite contradicting to what she thinks, Aeris suddenly feels a hand caresses her cheek. Surprised yet uncertain, she opens her eyes and looks below at the face whose the head is on her thighs. Cloud is smiling at her, his hand is still on her cheek.

"Don't…cry…", he stutters with weak voice. Aeris can see that he tries hard to smile in middle of his pain. She cannot say anything but to pour down more tears and holds his hand on her cheek tightly. She feels very useless now, but Cloud eases her with his smile.

"I knew you as cheerful flower girl before, where is she now ?", Cloud asks again, still smiling at her. Aeris knows Cloud tries to relieve her, and she wants to do his wish too. She then manages herself to stop crying and pulls her lips upward, forming a smile. A smile only for him, her beloved Cloud. Gently, she swipes his face with care. "How do I look now ?", she asks, still swiping his face. Cloud nods his head as reply. Aeris giggles a little, but her heart is actually flooded with sadness to see Cloud in the most terrible form.

Shortly afterwards, silence falls upon them. Aeris can only hear Cloud's heavy breath, and it hurts her heart every time he struggles to fill his lungs with air. Suddenly, Cloud's expression changes, he looks in pain for several seconds, making Aeris concerned. When his face turns back to normal again, he then pulls out something from his pocket with trembling hand, still in his lying position, resting on Aeris' thighs. He looks at Aeris' gift on his birthday, pocket watch, resting on his palm.

"I just can't forget the flower girl who gave this on my missed birthday…". Cloud then opens the watch, letting out the music from it. He closes his eyes, listening to the music solemnly. Aeris' hand now moves to his spiky-hair and strokes it lovingly. Cloud's face goes softer while the music is played, concealing the pain that grows heavier inside his nerve.

"You know what, this song…it seems perfectly match with you", Cloud gives his comment in middle of the song, still closing his eyes. Pausing for a moment, he then adds, "This song…it expresses purity…and it reminds me….your pure heart…". (Author : just imagine a background music for this scene, Pure Heart or Aeris' Theme will be match for this romantic scene ^_^). Aeris cannot believe her ears, her cheeks turn into crimson red. She is blushing.

"Cloud…", she calls him, but Cloud does not seem to hear her. He is still enjoying the music, at least he seems so.

_You're so nice, Cloud…Aeris continues her words in her mind. She smiles and her soft hand now caresses his cheek. She knows Cloud is hiding his painful expression from her. She knows Cloud does not want to make her worried. She knows Cloud wants to distract her from his pain, yet she knows he is in real pain and there is nothing they can do. They just fall in silence, listening to the music Cloud called it 'pure heart'. It is beautiful music indeed. Aeris just stares at Cloud's expression carefully. She finds a peaceful aura that embraces the face with closed eyes, sometimes it is flickered with painful expression, but only lasts for a second. She never saw him in such expression in the past, and the last thing she remembered was sad yet caring eyes on her when she left the living world on his embrace. _

After the music comes to the end, Cloud opens his eyes for a while. "Wait, the second one is nice too". He then closes his eyes again when second song starts. Aeris does not say anything, she just follows what Cloud does, listening to the music, while caressing his cheek. At least, that is all she can do, to show him how she cares a lot about him, and worse, this might be his last moment.

The second song is very melancholic, the violin play really touches the heart. Cloud, still closing his eyes, tries to listen to the music. Eventually, he says, "Isn't it beautiful ?". (Author : FFX – Suteki da ne ^_^). With gentle motion, Aeris swipes Cloud's cold sweat on his forehead. 

_His sweat is cold…he must be holding his pain…Aeris thinks sadly. "Yes…it's very nice…", she finally replies him with concerned tone. No matter how Cloud conceals his pain, Aeris knows it. As much as she wants to savor this moment with him, she also hopes that the others will rescue them as soon as possible so Cloud can receive better cure. She feels her tears are going to water her eyes again, but she recalls he told her not to cry, so she holds it. If he can hold such pain, then she will hold her tears too. She does not want to make his condition gets worse. She wants to help him, she wants him to stay alive, she wants to see him happy, although it will not be her who would be by his side._

"Do you ever wonder if things could go different than it is now ?", suddenly Cloud speaks up. He eventually coughs, shaking Aeris' thighs, but he then smiles again. 

"Cloud…", Aeris calls him with soft voice, "Please…don't talk anymore, you're wounded. Save your breath…". Aeris almost whispers at the end of her words. Cloud lets out a sigh from his mouth. Again, the pain comes to his nerve, but he does not care about it. For a moment, his lung feels full of fire, and makes him coughs again, now fresh blood comes out from his mouth.

"CLOUD !!", Aeris cries out, shocked to see Cloud's wound is getting worse. With his hand, Cloud gives a sign that he is all right, although it is obvious he is not. 

"I failed you once", he continues speaking in middle of catching his breath, "You trusted me as bodyguard once, but I failed you…I let Sephiroth killed you, and there was nothing I could do that time…". 

"Cloud, please…", Aeris tries to cut him off, but Cloud seems to ignore her. He just keeps on speaking, "I just held your dying body, and cried…but nothing more…nothing more…". Cloud pauses for a moment, recalling that moment. "I felt being the most stupid man in this world, just letting you died, and I kept it as my worst nightmare…but now I'm happy….". Cloud caresses Aeris' cheek again.

Aeris shows a puzzled expression to hear him saying the last sentence. He said he is happy now, but she clearly has no idea why. Cloud smiles at her, and pipes up, "I'm happy now because I saved you…I finally did it, Aeris…I'm your bodyguard, right ? And I'm very glad to see you're still alive…even though it took my life as price…".

"No, Cloud ! Don't say it anymore !", Aeris finally cuts him off, tears are on her eyes again, she cannot hold it anymore. She cannot stand to see Cloud like this. She is just very afraid that he will be gone, leaving her to his Promised Land. 

"Cloud…don't say it again…You'll be alive…you'll be…", she continues with trembling voice. Her body is choking uncontrollably. She cries. Both her hands now hold Cloud's cheeks as if she would not let him go. She looks at him with mixed expression, but worried is the dominant one. 

"Aeris…", Cloud calls her, his hand is wiping tear on her cheek. "Do you ever think that I have another reason for being happy right now ?", he asks. Without waiting for Aeris' answer, he adds, "I'm happy because I'm with you now….at the end of my life….Funny, isn't it ? Once I held you when you died, now you cared about me when I'm dying…Life is just kindda double-faced coin, huh ?". Cloud coughs softly, then continues, "So, this is my reward for letting you died in the past…I'll gladly face it, as long as you're here…and alive…". 

Aeris' tears are dropping on Cloud's face. Her body is choking harshly. She cannot do anything now. "Don't cry…Aeris…please…I just want to…let this time alone…with you….". Cloud gazes at emerald green eyes above him warmly. Aeris looks at Cloud with disbelief look. She never thinks he will say it. She slowly nods, and with much effort, she forces herself to stop crying. It is very hard to do, but she gradually does it. 

Cloud and Aeris now look at each other, without letting any words come from their mouths. Aeris can see his caring Mako-blue eyes stare directly into her eyes, a look that she always dreamed since the past. There, beneath those blue eyes, she can see reflections of their past. A past that changed her life, and his, as well. Started from his fall on Midgar's church, the rescue for her from Shinra HQ, dangerous monsters they ever met, and the date they ever had, until her life ended. She also sees a flaming hope of life beneath those Mako-blue eyes, which now very slowly, yet surely, fades out.

The couple now just looks at each other while remains silent. However, they actually talk to each other with their eyes intimately. There were too many things left to say, and even words are not sufficed to express them. More precisely, they do not need even a word. They just let their hearts hug each other through their eyes, something she wants since she fell in love with him, a forbidden but unforgettable love through the time and miracle that encompasses life and death. Life could be simpler than that, but not for them. 

Aeris and Cloud do not know what happens outside, they do not care about it, yet they cannot do anything about it. All that they want is to savor this moment, and they both know this may be their last chance to get together. Every ticking sound from Cloud's pocket watch fills the air between them two, accompanying the moment within this couple, as well as reducing the time they have, like a candle melts to its end. 

Cloud stares deeply into Aeris' eyes, as he does not want to lose details of her feature if he ever leaves her. Aeris, at the other side, stares at Cloud with deep sadness reflected from her eyes. Slowly, with irregular motion, her fingers play around on Cloud's face, sending every pulse of her care, her love to him, especially in this last moment. She wants to tell him how much she loves him, how she always keeps him in her heart, ignites it on, and makes her life meaningful. Although he has been engaged to Tifa, she still keeps her hope, secretly.

Hope.

Life.

Love.

With hope, one can find a life, and within life, there is love. Aeris' finger now moves to Cloud's lip, touching it very gently, while gazing at his eyes deeper. Eventually, Cloud grabs Aeris' hand. His hand is cold, but beneath it, Aeris can feel warm touch of his heart to her. He looks at Aeris meaningfully, trying to figure out what secret resides beyond those beautiful emerald green eyes. No matter how hard he tries, he can only find deep sadness beneath them. Cloud raises his hand and touches Aeris' hair, slowly it crawls up and reaches her chin gently. Aeris removes her finger from Cloud's lip and now holds his hand which is on her chin. She moves Cloud's hand and presses it on her soft cheek. 

Cloud smiles. To Aeris' eyes, his smile is very comforting, he does not show a sign of pain anymore. Slowly, Cloud's lips are trembling as he is going to say something.

"I want to meet you too….". 

His voice is so weak that Aeris hardly heard it, but she can understand what he said. However, she feels something cold is crawling on her spine when she notices the flaming life beneath her beloved Mako-blue eyes slowly fades out, until it finally disappears completely from her sight. The light has gone. Her light. Forever. Meanwhile, ticking sound of the pocket watch is still accompanying her, now all alone.

……………….

"You're…Cloud….?", Tifa's mouth is opened in disbelief to see the person in front of her. Physically, the man in front of her is still Vic, but Tifa felt a lightning hit her mind to recognize some features on him that resembles to her fiancée. His hair is rather spiky, and it is in blonde, just like Cloud's. His visage is just like Cloud's too, but there is something softer that paints Vic's visage, and it comes from his eyes. Tifa is growing more amazed when she looks closely into his eyes. With his circle-shaped sunglass is taken off and so are his contact lens, it is now revealed that Vic's eye color is green, as green as emerald. This realization triggers something on Tifa's brain tip. She feels dejavu. Finally she becomes very sure that she can find the same eyes if she stares at her best friend's, and also her love-rival's eyes too.

"I'm not Cloud…", Vic finally responds. He steps closer to Tifa. "I'm Vic, and my last name is Strife".

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

I'm glad that I finally reach this chapter. I really wanted to write an angst for this chapter, depicting Aeris and Cloud's togetherness, but in sad context. I put effort on writing this chapter, hope this serves you well ^_^

Now, can you tell who Vic really is ? C'mon, you can answer it ! AnimeBunny, don't get disappointed with your first try that Vic was really Zack ! No, that's not it ^_^. I already told you there'll be a lot of surprises here ! Teeheehee….More about it, find it on next chapter !

Okay, any good and bad reviews are still highly appreciated ! Tata for now !


	18. Heir Of The Future

**Chapter 18**

**HEIR OF THE FUTURE**

"People said my hair is just like my dad's and my eyes are just like my mom's…", Vic explains with calm tone. Tifa still stares at him with disbelief and anguished expression. Once she regains her composure, she steps closer to Vic, still studying his feature.

_He's right…_she thinks, _His blonde hair is just like Cloud, and his eyes, they're really like Aeris'….it means…._

"Are you…..?", Tifa stops her question, hesitation rises inside her brain, as well as the weird feeling crawls on it. She shakes her head. _No, even that craziest thing ever happened, it can't be happened here ! _

"I am Cloud and Aeris' son, coming from the future, Vic Strife", Vic nods his head. After he said his words, Tifa feels her world is suddenly spinning around, forcing herself to lose balance on her feet, and makes her body limp. Vic's answer really hits her, strike to the point. She cannot think for a moment. Everything is too blurry for her to think clearly.

"Hey, are you okay ?", Vic grows concerned to see Tifa remains silent since his answer. He then pulls out something from his pocket and hands it to Tifa. Without saying any words, Tifa just accepts it, a small photograph. The photograph shows picture of a family, a father figure with spiky-blonde hair hugs a beautiful mother figure with long honey brown hair. Her main attracting feature is her emerald green eyes. In front of them, a 10-year old boy is grinning. The boy has a rather spiky blonde hair too, and his eyes are emerald green, a perfect combination of his parents. 

After clearing her throat, Tifa slowly lifts her face to find out again that the boy in the picture is Vic Strife. She wants to say something, but she feels her throat is rough.

"I came here by some means of…let's say it 'time device'…", says Vic, "and my purpose here is to save my to-be-mother, Aeris, so she can keep alive in the future". 

"….". Tifa is still wordless. She just stares at Vic with puzzled look. Vic continues speaking, "In the future, Aeris will be still alive, but she has a strange kind of sickness….and it slowly takes her life…until she dies. I believe it relates to her past…and once she mentioned about Dark Ancient when I was kid. Fortunately, Cid, um…at my time, becomes a great inventor and he finds a way to bring me back to past. That's why and how I'm right here now…but I just can't reveal my identity to everyone here, it'll be a great shock and no one will easily believe it !". Vic takes a breath after briefing Tifa. His eyes then give Tifa a demanding look.

Meanwhile, Tifa slowly lets out a long sigh from her mouth for response. She hangs her head down but still says nothing. Vic's explanation really shocks her. From twirling fog that once roams around her mind, slowly it disappears and Tifa finds nothing that argues Vic's words. It seems he is telling the truth. Somehow she believes him. However, the most worrying thing to her is, that Vic is Cloud's son, but not from her. His emerald green eyes already tell where he came from. Sadness suddenly floods her heart, tearing it into pieces. She does not have any idea how Cloud can be paired up with her best friend instead of her in the future, although they have been already engaged now.

_Will something happened between Cloud and…me…. ? _Her mind speaks up, concerned. She biter her lips, and with trembling voice, she asks Vic, "Why…why did you tell me this…?". Her tone is so desperate. Now is Vic's turn to sigh, while he keeps on staring at Tifa. 

"I…I don't know…". His tone sounds concerned when he replies, "I was very shocked at first seeing that you and Cloud were…engaged….I thought I fell into wrong time but that wasn't it. Since that, I felt something wrong happened to me. You see, I'm getting pale every day. At first I thought it was just the effect after having time-travel…but heck…later, I find it's something relates to….". Vic pauses. He scratches his head, feels unsure if he should go on.

"Me and Cloud ?", Tifa continues his unfinished words, almost whispering. Vic looks groggy a bit, and grows unsure as he notices sadness in Tifa's answer, but finally he nods. "Yeah…um…you know…I'm Cloud and Aeris' child, but here, right now, it's you who gets Cloud. It means…you and him will be married…and I'll be gone soon…I'll never been born at all…so I'll just completely disappear from here". Vic's voice trails off at the end. "I'm afraid, Tifa…or should I call you Auntie Tifa ? You're very kind to me and close to me in my time…You loved to sweep my hair when I was kid and said it was like my dad's…I didn't get it at that time, but now, I understand…You love him…Cloud…just like Aeris does…And seeing how you care about Cloud, I started to think…that you also deserve him..but…Aeris also loves him very much... I…I don't know how must I react to this situation…if you know what I mean…". Vic gives Tifa a sorry look.

For some seconds, they both stand in silence, until finally Tifa takes a step forward and pats Vic's shoulder gently. "Don't worry…it's okay…", she says, tries to sound normally. However, Vic can notice sadness hangs on her face. "I'm so sorry…", Vic stutters. Tifa lifts up her head and gazes at him. Vic can see a pair of ruby eyes stare at him, a familiar ruby eyes that cares about him when he was kid. Now, he cannot believe that he can see them again, totally in different time. 

After some seconds of silence, Tifa spins up her body and goes back to the remaining rocks that trap Aeris and Cloud inside. 

"You'll be fine….". Vaguely, Vic hears these words. Hurriedly, he looks at Tifa with curiosity, but only sees her back, standing in front of those boulders. "I'll help you, Auntie Tifa", Vic then steps forward and stands next to Tifa. However, he cannot see tears flow on her cheeks, since Tifa hides them very well. 

"Got any idea to remove these things quickly ?", Vic asks after studying those rocks, "if there's a way to remove these all at once….". Suddenly Tifa's eyes sparkle to hear Vic. Her brain quickly catches the idea as she swipes her remaining tears. 

"You're right !", she exclaims, now with hopeful tone. "Instead of removing them one by one, we can remove them all at once ! Limit break !". She then steps back and poses a special stance. 

"H-hey..! Wait a sec..!", Vic shouts at her, startled, but Tifa already focuses her energy and mind to unleash her limit break. Vic stares at Tifa with awe when a glowing energy ball is concentrated on her fist, ready to blow the rocks. Gradually, the ball goes larger in size, and when it reaches its peak…

"Final Heaven !!!"

Tifa then blows the rocks with all of her might. A loud rumbling sound echoes every corner, shaking the ground. Vic's cannot believe what he sees. In front of them, those rocks are scattered everywhere as the effect of energy collision, destroying the piles. Dust and rock shards fly everywhere, creating a thick fog around them. 

"G-g-greeat !!", Vic exclaims in astonishment tone while covering his eyes from smaller rocks and fog. Realizing that this noise may attract the others, Vic quickly wears his wig and sunglass again. He cannot let the others know his true identity. Not now. There is one thing he forgets to put back again, his contact lens.

Just like Vic's anticipation, the rest of party members quickly huddle up together around them. From their expressions, it is clear they do not know what just happened.

"What the…", Cid cannot continue his words. His eyes go to fullest form to see how things go messy right now. Barret does the same. Pieces of rocks shards and smaller boulders are now randomly placed everywhere, showing a sign of destruction. 

"Wow ! Tifa…you…destroyed those rocks !!", Yuffie comes in with amazed voice. Eventually she coughs when small amount of dust gets into her throat. However, Tifa does not move at all. She just stands quietly, waiting for the fog to disappear. Her heart beats faster. She cannot wait to see Cloud. When the fog is getting thinner, she decides to barge ahead toward the destroyed boulders. Just before she makes a step, her eyes catch a figure walking out from the ruins, swallowed by fog. 

_Is that him…? _Tifa's heart thuds faster. "Cloud ! Is that you ?", she shouts at the figure with hope. Much to her dismay, slowly it is revealed that the figure is actually a female one. 

"AERIS !!!", Tifa and the others call her name with top of their voices. Aeris does not respond, she just walks out from the ruins and fog. When she is finally in front of them, Tifa gasps to recognize weird things on Aeris' face. She is surely crumpled and looks tired, but there is something that attracts Tifa's attention, as well as the others.

Her expression. Tifa and the others never see her expression right now, even Red XIII. The fury beast grows curious, yet worried to see her in such face. Aeris just looks at her friends with completely blank, lifeless look. It is not only tired look, it is a very sad look they ever see on her emerald eyes.

"Aeris….", Tifa calls her, but still no response. Aeris continues walking, and at a point, she falls on her knees, her hands cover her face. She sobs. Looking at Aeris condition triggers uneasy feeling inside Tifa's heart. With her agile motion, she quickly rushes into the ruins with her worst fear drives her heart. There, she sees a man figure is laying on the ground, motionlessly. Tifa's heartbeat stops for a moment, she feels the word is stopped abruptly. She knows the figure very well. Quickly, she approaches Cloud and scans every vital sign on his body. His heartbeat, none. His motion, none. His pulse, none. His breath, none. Now Tifa understands why Aeris looked so lifeless when she saw her getting out from the ruin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!". 

Cid and Cait Sith look at each other to hear a loud scream from the ruins. Quickly, they and the rest rush into the source. There, Tifa kneels next to a lifeless body. Her shoulder is choking harshly, holding her sudden outburst. She is crying intensely, sobbing endlessly.

"Cloud…..no…..", Yuffie mutters to herself, stunned on her spot. She cannot believe her eyes, yet it is true. Barret and the others just petrified to look at dead Cloud, without saying any words. Eventually, the big man turns his face to a random corner to hide his sad expression from his friends. Among them, it is Vic who looks very shocked. He approaches Tifa and Cloud slowly, and then drops on his knee, next to Tifa. Looking at the dead body in front of him with painful feeling, Vic cannot say anything but remains silent. His mind is totally shredded, everything becomes unclear to him. At a moment, he feels dizzy, does not know what to do but to see his to-be-father's lifeless form with very sad look.

"NO WAY !!!". Suddenly, Aeris' loud voice is heard from outside. Shortly afterward, an irritating chuckle follows. Red XIII knows whose chuckle it is, and he finds no reason to like it. With cautious movement, he spins his body and leaps outside ruins to see what happened there. "Guys !! Aeris is in trouble !!", he warns the others. Hurriedly, Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Vincent follow the red beast.

"Hey ! It's that priest again !!", Cait Sith exclaims, pointing his hand to Serras who is standing in front of Aeris. "What da hell he's doing here !!", Barret's basso voice joins in, now anger paints his tone. 

………

"I see you lost your strongest friend…now why don't you just give up ? You're no match to me !", Serras smirks evilly at Aeris. Staring back at the Ancient priest with burning anger in her eyes, Aeris smiles back, coldly. She just says nothing but to step closer to him while posing offensive stance. Watching how she acts differently now makes Serras surprised. Reflexively, he steps back when his eyes meet Aeris' lifeless expression painted with hatred. She now looks totally different from her usual.

"I will destroy you, no matter what", Aeris speaks with cold tone. Serras grin goes broader, but it is much more to hide his uneasy feeling. "Your friend hurt me before, and you all must pay it !". With a loud scream, Serras now lets out a glowing light from his body.

"Darn ! That freakin' #$@*& is gonna change into monster again !!", Cid yells, "c'mon, pals ! Drag your ass !! We've got to kick his &#^$ butt !!". Quickly, Cid jumps into fighting spot, followed by the others. "Let's finish this monster once and for all !!", Yuffie adds. With her fast and agile body, she jumps high and lands behind Aeris. 

When she is about to throw her huge shuriken to Serras, the priest is already transforming his body into Dark High again. Yuffie's eyes go narrow to notice how Aeris stands still on her spot, she does not seem to care about Dark High's claw which is directed to her. At the last moment, Aeris suddenly side steps to avoid it and at the same time she casts lightning magic. Suddenly, a lightning crashes down directly into Dark High's face. The monster roars in pain, it then moves his body wildly, hoping to hit its attacker at random. 

"Aeris !! Duck !!!", Yuffie shouts at her, warning the danger. Instead of evading the attack, Aeris casts another magic and directs it toward Dark High. Now it is in form of huge fireball. Again, Dark High's ear-piercing roar echoes again when the fireball hits it on the torso. Before it reacts, a sound of gatling gun is heard, spitting out bullets from Barret's gunarm. After being hit by several hot bullets, Dark High suddenly levitates and swoops at Aeris. Before it can reach her, the monster suddenly senses a great danger above it. There, Vic is yelling, jumping down from the air, holding his masamune with his both hands, diving himself into Dark High. He wants to cut off Dark High's attack by sending another attack. However, this time the monster really means his attack, it really wants to hit Aeris, at all costs. 

Sensing this is a serious menace, Aeris rolls on the ground, and eventually she avoids the attack. Just when she thinks she is safe, Dark High suddenly moves its claw, unnoticed by her. She cries out in pain when she feels her soft skin is ripped by Dark High's claw. Meanwhile, Vic is reaching his target. With a loud yell, he sinks his masamune deeply into Dark High's back. Green blood flows out from the wound, some of them splash on Vic's face. With such wound, the monster now roars louder and sways wildly left and right, losing Vic's balance. The more it sways, the more Vic sinks his masamune, until finally with strong wag on its tail, Vic is finally thrown out from his feet.

The rest now gather around and prepare for the next attack. However, when they are about to leap forward to face Dark High, the creature already stands in front of them. Its eyes are now glowing with strange green light. The Avalanche members just look at their enemy motionlessly. They know this time they have to calculate their next attack, otherwise, it would be futile since Dark High now is up to something.

"You…fool mortals !! You hurt Dark High, you harm Dark Ancients, and you should receive your eternal punishment !!!". Strange greenish mist comes out slowly from Dark High's mouth. The creature is really up to something.

……….

_Wake up, mortal one….._

Huh ?

_You're not supposed to be here…not yet…._

Who…who is that ?

_It's not your destiny to die right now….._

WHAT !!!????

_You're destined to be the protector of Cetra…._

H…hey…what's this ?

_Fulfill your duty…_

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Now, I'm very sure you know who Vic really is ! Heeheehee…Anyhow, I appreciate to those who guessed Vic. It doesn't matter if you guessed it wrong, since it means I could bring you such puzzle to you (as well as excitement, I hope ^_^). I anticipated if anyone ever thinks Vic is Cloud's clone or his father. Great thought, indeed, but I already have another role for Vic, that is Cloud and Aeris' son. Well…if Vic is Aeris and Cloud's son, then….how about Tifa ? Even Vic shows his empathy to his Auntie Tifa, he even thinks that Tifa still deserves Cloud, but Aeris is his mother…so…? How ? What will be happened next ?

That's all, and I hope you could press 'Go' button on the right of 'Submit a review' below ^_^…and I always appreciate any kind or (rather) harsh comment. Tata for now !


	19. Battle Of The Ancients

**Chapter 19**

**BATTLE OF THE ANCIENTS**

"Enough !!", Dark High's top voice echoes around every corner of the partly-ruined Forgotten Capital. The dragon monster now levitates several feet above its enemies. From the way it sounds, The Avalanche members know they will get into deeper trouble.

"I underestimated you, Cetra…even your mortal friends ! You hurt me…Now I'll show you the true form of Dark High !". Just after that, a strange green light comes from Dark High's body, wrapping it with circular motion, until the monster is completely swallowed. The Avalanches just stare at the phenomenon with frightened look. Seeing the circling green light goes bigger sends another alarm inside their minds. They know it will be a bad thing.

When the circular green light gradually slows down, it reveals something that once was swallowed. It is still Dark High, but now in different form. Almost everyone gasps to see the creature's new form. Vic narrows his eyes to see the giant creature. Dark High now becomes twice larger, and now it looks tougher, even tougher than Bahamut. Its eyes are glowing with strange light, giving a nasty look. Its back wound is now healed. Now the creature becomes flawless. Among other members, Vincent is the first who reacts. When he raises his Death Penalty to give another gunshot to Dark High, the creature already performs its attack.

"Grudging Wave !!". Dark High now sways its huge wings with full speed and power, thus creating a big wave that quickly throws away its enemies from their feet. 

"What's this #$&^@ !!!???". Cid curses all the way, shoving his spear into the ground to hold his body from being thrown away from his feet. No matter how hard he tries, he is finally flying away, swept by the whirling wave. He screams out loudly. 

"Hold on !! We can't give damn up right now !!", Barret tries to raise others' spirit, but he finds it is useless. With a loud yell, he is also swept away, whirling wildly. Tifa, Aeris, Red XIII, Cait Sith, Vincent, Yuffie, and Vic are also lifted up from the ground and twirled mercilessly into the whirling wave from Dark High's attack. Various vocalizations of pain are filling the air, each of them tries to find a way to get out of this nasty circumstance, not to mention how they hold their dizziness because of the massive spinning force.

"This is just nothing !!", Dark High says in glorious tone, "now you will suffer !!". While swaying its wings wildly, Dark High now concentrates its wings movement to form a tornado-like wave, now trapping its enemies within the cycling wind. Louder cries are coming out from the party members' mouths. They feel their bodies are pressed from everywhere, while they cannot find out which is up and which is down because of the spinning wind plays them like toy. As if the monster is not satisfied enough, it then gathers the energy ball on its snout, then with loud roar, the ball is thrown toward the tornado wave.

"LOOK OUT !!!", Cait Sith shouts in panic upon seeing the big energy ball is rolling in the air toward them. The cat creature, as well as the others, knows that they will be good target if they are still stuck in this tornado. They must go out quickly.

"We…got to…leave…here…", Yuffie mumbles in middle of the spinning wind. With her ninja agility, she struggles to balance herself in the air so she can find a way to get out. When she finally makes it, she is very startled to see the energy ball, the same as the one that hit Cloud, is coming right to them. Quickly she touches the Materia orb on her waist and casts protective spell, but it's too late. The energy ball already hits the tornado wave, and quickly it spreads its particles on everyone trapped there. A loud whooshing sound echoes when those particles run through the wave, hitting everybody inside. 

"Aaaargghhh !!!"

"Noooooo !!!"

"^#%@&! It hurts !!"

Although it is in particle form, everyone can still feel pain on their bodies as those particles hit them cruelly, giving a mixture of shock and burn on their nerves. Everyone screams in pain, but Dark High is not satisfied yet. With a strong swing on its wings, the dragon breaks the tornado wave and harshly throws everyone into random direction. The Avalanches are now scattered like pieces, some of them hit the ground with loud bang, while the others hit boulders, but luckily they do not meet the same way as Aeris and Cloud did. 

"Mwahahahhaaa….!!! Now you see, mortals, you're really nothing !!", Dark High's loud voice cynically chides its enemies. For some seconds, there is no sign of movement from Tifa and the others but weak tremble on fingers. They feel pain on every part of their bodies. Fortunately, the energy ball was scattered into particles when it hit them, so they only received less portion than Cloud did. Still, they experience almost unbearable pain and they are completely defenseless now.  Dark High assumes the victory is already on the hand, but when it notices Yuffie suddenly gets up slowly from the ground, the monster changes its mind. 

"You….", Dark High says with deep voice, "……". It then stops speaking but gives Yuffie a vicious look. Smirking to her enemy sarcastically while holding her trembling body, Yuffie responds coldly, "Never…ever underestimate the power of Wutai fighter…". Among the others, Yuffie only feels the least effect of Dark High's energy ball since she released herself at the last time, thus giving her chance to block the attack, although some of it still hit her. Now, she is severely injured, but she still has plenty of energy to perform counter attack.

Without waiting longer, Dark High quickly dives into Yuffie, tries to attack her with claw. The Wutai ninja only narrows her eyes upon seeing the attack. She knows she must not fail this time, or the price is too high to pay. When Dark High is close enough to her, Yuffie jumps on nearest rock, using it as support to make her jump higher. While in the air, she throws her huge shuriken powerfully to Dark High after aimed it to the monster's eyes. 

"Eat this, sucker !!!", she yells. The shuriken is spinning swiftly through its course to the target. Although Dark High anticipated Yuffie's action, it never thinks she aimed its eyes. Quickly, it covers them with its wings, but this time Yuffie really meant her action. Her shuriken slashes Dark High's eyes mercilessly, making the monster screams in agony. 

"You…did it !", Aeris slowly stands up from her laying position. The others try to follow her, of course with struggle, because their wounds weaken them. After all, seeing that Yuffie added wound to Dark High restores their spirit again. Noticing this as an opportunity, together Barret and Vincent point their guns to Dark High and fire some hot bullets to the monster. Dark High now wriggles wildly as it feels pain on its eyes, followed by some bullets pierce its skin. 

"Now...my turn !!", Cid stutters in middle of his pain. "Giga Flare !!!".

Soon after Cid summoned Bahamut, the sky is getting darker, covered by dark clouds. Lightning then appears flickering, followed by rolling thunder. From the clouds, suddenly the mighty creature shows up. It then roars loudly, boasting its power to Dark High, while concentrating energy ball on its mouth, just like Dark High. Although Dark High cannot see clearly now, it senses another creature offers threat. With heavy growl, Dark High also creates an energy ball on its snout, but now it is larger than before.

"Yikes !! The monster tries to counter attack Bahamut !!", Cait Sith says nervously. Looks like those creatures are up to deadly duel. Finally, Bahamut releases its energy ball toward Dark High, and at the same time, Dark High also shoots its energy ball towards Bahamut. The Avalanches just watch the duel with curiosity, and also hope, in their minds. As a matter of size, Dark High is larger than Bahamut, but they hope it does not mean Bahamut will easily beaten, yet it may not also easily defeats Dark High.

_All evils are fire…_

"Huh ?", Aeris suddenly lifts up her head and looks around her surrounding. She knows Planet talked to her, and maybe to Vic too. She glances at Vic and finds he is nodding to her. From his gesture, Aeris knows that Vic also heard Planet too.

_Fire perishes in the Ancient water….it is Cetra's source…_

Again, Aeris takes a look at Vic, demanding a response. Planet's words were much more like puzzle to them. Vic only shakes his head, signing her that he does not get the idea. However, she senses Planet is hinting them, but she cannot figure it out since loud roars from two creatures distracts her attention.

Bahamut's energy ball collides with Dark High's. The others can only watch the rare view they ever see. Two big forces meet, Bahamut and Dark High, fighting each other. At first, Bahamut's ball seems to overcome Dark High's but Dark High's ball gives resistance. It forces back Bahamut's ball and pushes its away toward Bahamut. Now, Dark High's energy ball completely engulfs Bahamut's and flies toward Bahamut with high speed. There is no chance for the summoned creature to dodge the attack.

"NOOOOO !!!!", Tifa screams hysterically when Dark High's energy ball finally hits Bahamut, making the summoned dragon roars loudly as sign of pain, accompanying the booming sound when the energy ball hit the dragon. Cid only curses to see such event, while Barret just lets his jaw dropped. Bahamut's body gradually disappears into particles, leaving no trace from the creature. 

"Bahamut…lose….", Vic stammers with disbelief look to see Bahamut's particles fall to the ground. Eventually he locks his jaw. The others also feel sorry for Bahamut too. In the past, the summoned dragon was proven to be a reliable source when things went worse. Now, it is obvious they cannot hope further from Bahamut.

"How about that, mortals ? Even in pain, I can defeat your minion", Dark High now turns its body to those people while levitating. With blood flowing from its eyes, now Dark High looks terrible, but its strength is still awesome and it looks far cry from being totally defeated. The Avalanches just look at each other with mixed feeling, requesting if anyone has bright idea to settle this worse matter. They are injured, worn out, and everything else which means bad thing for them. Moreover, Cloud has died and Bahamut has too. They must figure out Dark High's weakness before it's too late. Maybe Knights of The Round will work fine, but it is only Cloud who can do that, and it is out of question right now.

"Viccie…", suddenly Aeris calls him, "do you notice something on Dark High ? It never lands on the ground…". Vic keeps quiet for a moment, then nods his head. "Yeah…", he answers, "but why ?"

"Remember what Planet said to us ?", Aeris asks, but actually gives hint to Vic. Reluctantly, Vic replies, "Planet told something about evil, fire, and water….". As his eyes scan their surroundings, suddenly something snaps in his brain tip, especially when his eyes notice Ancient lake is not far from them. 

"Do you mean….Ancient water ?", Vic asks Aeris with excited tone. Narrowing her eyes, she then replies, "Maybe…..". Hearing Aeris' answer makes Vic realizes something. All of a sudden, he feels new energy fills his body as sudden excitement envelopes him.

"Everyone !! I've got a way to defeat him !!", Aeris shouts at the others. Her announcement is like a refreshing water to her friends. All eyes are now on her, hoping she told the truth. "Just bring that monster down to ground…and I'll do the rest !", Aeris adds. Barret, Tifa, Cid, Vincent, Red, Yuffie, and Cait Sith look at each other, finally they nod their heads. They think Aeris must have a plan, and they only need to do what she said. It may be a hard thing to do since they are already wounded, but it's still worth a try.

"Good point…", Red XIII comments out, "but how ? The monster is flying, we can't reach it…moreover, we're already worn out. We must rely on magic…or…limit breaks !". 

Aeris turns her face to her ex-specimen fellow and nods her head. "You're right….Although my energy isn't enough for Great Gospel, I guess I can still perform other one that raises your limit energy at maximum ! Just protect me while I prepare my limit break….here it comes…Fury Brand !!".

Just after Aeris finishes, she holds her staff high and concentrates her energy. Suddenly, blue lightning appears around her body. Seeing this, Dark High knows she is up to something.

"You're bright, Cetra…", Dark High says, "I don't see your intention yet, but it's clear that I must kill you first !". Just when it finishes, Dark High suddenly approaches Aeris with its mouth fully opened. Meanwhile, Aeris is still concentrating on her limit break. Now, the lightning strikes the party, but it is exceptional lightning since it raises other's limit energy to the maximum. At the same time, another energy ball is formed on Dark High's mouth, but this time the ball's color is glowing red. Aeris does not care the menace will come to her, she just hopes she is not too late.

"Aeris !! Watch out !!", Red XIII growls harshly as he runs to her, and then, "Cosmo Memory !!". A starfield slowly coalesces into a flaming ball. Gradually, the ball grows in intensity, and then releases it at the enemy in a large laser beam and explosion, directly at Dark High. The monster roars loudly in agony, it is thrown away from its course.

"It ain't over yet, sucker !! Catastrophe !!". Barret now releases his limit break. He leaps into the air, and fires constant stream of strong energy to Dark High. Again, the monster feels a heavy pain on its body as Barret's limit break hits its torso mercilessly. Although it is heavily wounded now, Dark High seems still in consciousness. It roars once more and expands its wings. Suddenly, its body is surrounded by strange sphere, much like a glowing energy ball. The creature flies up again, still shielded by the sphere.

"That @^#&^ sphere acts as shield, but it I'll get through it ! Dragon Dive !!!", Cid yells and performs a series of jump attacks, each one resulting a large release of energy. Cid's limit break attack collides with Dark High's sphere shield. Each collision results in a large explosion, but the pilot keeps on attacking the creature with his full power. Cid's attacks, although they fail to penetrate Dark High's sphere, finally force the monster downward, almost reaching the ground.

"This is it ! Our chance !! Final Heaven !!!"

"Got it !! All Creation !!!"

"Now….Chaos !!!"

"Let's see this….Dice !!!"

Together, Tifa, Yuffie, and Cait Sith release their limit breaks and aim them at Dark High, meanwhile Vincent transforms his body into Chaos, and joins attacking Dark High, followed by Aeris and Vic. Being surrounded and attacked at the same time, Dark High can only lets out its ear-piercing roar as every limit break's attack forces its way through energy sphere. The remains of The Avalanche hit the monster with all of their might, driven by rage. Booming sounds and energy explosion light up the already-heated battle spot, painted with loud yells and shouts. 

After everyone finishes their attacks and steps back to see the result, they see Dark High now is standing on the ground, motionlessly, but it is definitely still alive. Its sphere is still surrounding the monster inside, but a strange phenomenon is happened. There is a little crack on the glowing sphere, and it crawls around the sphere's surface like broken glass. 

"We destroyed da sphere !!", Barret's loud voice echoes, signing a relief on him. Yuffie jumps a little and makes a cheerful 'yay' sound. 

"H…hey…wait…look at it now !!", Aeris abruptly cuts off her friends' words with nervous tone. Her finger points on another phenomenon happened at Dark High. The cracks that first appear on the sphere, now are slowly patched up again. Almost everyone looks at what happened with wide eyes, they cannot believe what they see. If the cracks are gathered again, it means….

"Dark High recovers the sphere !! Damn it !!", Cait Sith concludes the situation. The cat creature, as well as the others, does not like what they see after all. Now they understand Dark High stays still because it is up to something. They know they must act quickly, but they also realize their energy are already used for performing limit breaks.

"Leave it to me !!". Suddenly, Vic jumps up into the air. "Now….limit break…Final Destiny !!!". Suddenly, Vic's body is glowing with green light, and goes brighter and bigger. When the light reaches its peak size, Vic raises his masamune, and the glowing light from his body is now gathering quickly around the masamune, wrapping it with wild-glowing green light. From the way it looks, Vic's masamune appears to be a deadly one. With loud yell, Vic then dives into Dark High, aiming his sword tip into its enemy. His body is spinning like a drill on its way through the obstacles, with glowing green light wraps around it. Vic's limit break infringes on Dark High's reinforced sphere and creates sparks. For some moments, these two opposite forces seem even. However, Vic keeps on spinning his body to break through the sphere, until finally a loud crash shakes the ground as Vic's masamune successfully breaks the sphere. Finally, Dark High's protection sphere is scattered in pieces, the sphere's shards quickly dissipates into air. 

"He did it !!", Red XIII speaks up, excited. "Vic !!! You're great !!!", Yuffie jumps up again cheerfully. 

When Vic lands on the ground, he quickly finds out that Dark High does not react at all, it is still standing without any movements, and its eyes are closed. This strange thing triggers his instinct, telling that something is not right. Suddenly, Dark High's eyes are opened and with its lightning reflex, Dark High slashes Vic forcefully with its claw. Although he knew something was not right before, Vic cannot react with proper action. Dark High's claw successfully rips his skin and makes him scream in pain and shock. This action happened so fast that before Vic jumps away from harm, Dark High's claw already grabs his head and pulls him off from the ground. Vic cannot do anything but to let out a shocked scream. Now he is hanged, his head is in Dark High's claw, while his body is swaying left and right. If the monster intends to separate his head from his body, it will be a piece of cake.

"VIC !!!!". Tifa, Yuffie, and Aeris shout in unison to see what just happened. They, and the others, are very startled to see how the winning side now turns to Dark High's.

"You're trapped, Cetra….", Dark High says, "now I get you…I don't know you, but your aura…it's truly Cetra aura….but it doesn't make difference. I'll snap your head and your friends will suffer !". The dragon now turns its face to the others and adds, "Make even one step, and this young man will lose his head !!!". 

"YOU BASTARD !!!". Vic, in middle of his pain, does not easily give up. He swings his body left and right to get right momentum to release from Dark High's grab, but he fails to do so. He only feels the claw is grabbing his head tighter. Seeing that Dark High really means his threat, The Avalanches just stare at the creature with hatred look, and can only do nothing.

"Release him !!!". Aeris suddenly shouts at the monster. Different from her usual feature, she now looks very angry. Without hesitation, Aeris walks toward Dark High. "Aeris !! What'cha doin' !!!???", Barret tries to stop her, but she just ignores him and keeps on walking toward Dark High. Tifa also wants to hold Aeris from moving when she passes her, but Tifa only receives a sad look from Aeris' eyes. Suddenly, Aeris stops in front of Tifa and gazes to the ruby eyes once more.

"I'm sorry Tifa…you're still my best friend after all…", Aeris says her words, barely audible. She then moves her feet again. "H…hey…wait !!", Tifa calls Aeris, but Aeris keeps on approaching Dark High.

"Aeris….don't go…please….", Yuffie runs to her, holding her hand. Again, Aeris stops her step and spins her body to Yuffie. She looks at her friends one by one, and she can see that their eyes beg her not to go. Aeris smiles faintly to her friends. "I'm sorry…but this is all about Ancient matter…I can't involve you all…Cloud died because of me…and now I just can't let others die too…". Her tone sounds so sad, as if she is waving her friends real goodbye. Once again, Aeris stares at Tifa's eyes meaningfully, she wants to say a lot of things to her love's fiancée, but she can only let out a whisper, "I'm sorry….". Quickly, Aeris spins her body and continues approaching Dark High.

"I see you want to exchange his live with yours….", Dark High's deep voice greets Aeris when she is finally in front of it. Giving the monster a vicious glare, Aeris responds coldly, "I'm your prey. You killed Cloud, and now I just can't let others die because of me….Release him. Take me instead !". 

Dark High only laughs softly. "Great decision, Cetra…now drop your weapon and come here". Aeris follows Dark High's order. She throws her Princess Guard, and walks closer to Dark High.

"Aeris…no…..", Vic tries to let out his voice, "don't do that….please…..don't….this freak will kill us all for sure….". Aeris lifts up her head and looks at Vic with sad eyes, but she just says nothing. Witnessing Vic closer really strikes her heart, since she feels something toward Vic. At a very short moment, her memory flashes inside her mind, starting from the day she met Vic several days ago until he revealed that he was a Cetra like her, and finally, up to this fight. She realizes now there is something strange toward Vic. It is some kind of love, but not in form of love between man and woman. That kind of feeling has been given to Cloud. Her feeling towards Vic is much more like a mother to her child. She does not know who really Vic is, but she feels her heart is close to him.

"Now, do anything to me, but you must let the others alive…". Aeris looks at Dark High once more as she challenges it. Dark High laughs again, now louder. The creature already has a plan for Aeris, and it is going to execute its plan. Slowly, Dark High's other claw approaches Aeris, but Aeris still looks at Dark High's eyes. There is no even little fear inside her emerald green eyes. 

"Aeris…run..run..run !!!", Vic stutters again, he sounds very desperate. Again, he wiggles, but still no luck. He then tries to take a breath, his brain is working, finding a way to release himself from this situation, and save Aeris, no matter what.

Aeris still watches Dark High's claw is coming closer to her, to grab her and do whatever nasty things. She decides to sacrifice herself once more, and this time may be her real last time. 

"Ultimate End !!!!'

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Pheww….I usually uploaded new chapter at week end, but last week I found something wrong on the DNS, I couldn't even display fanfiction.net on my web browser. Well, if you can read this, it means I've uploaded it…^_^…and I hope you still read my story although it's not uploaded at week end ^_^. I still greatly appreciate R&R. Oh yes, for Ah-Choo, don't worry, I'm still writing the other version of this fanfic !


	20. When The Angel Deserves To Die

**Chapter 20**

**WHEN THE ANGEL DESERVES TO DIE**

The surrounding is engulfed in darkness in no time. Everyone involved in the heat of the battle looks at each other with clueless look. Dark High cannot move its body, it is completely stunned on its place. In short time, there comes thundering sound as knights come over, flooding Dark High with massive and heavy attacks. The creature cannot do anything but to accept every merciless slashes and stabs to its body, flowing through its painful scream every time those knights land their blow. Eventually its claw that grabs Vic's head goes weaker, and Vic really sees it as chance. By swinging left and right once more, the young Cetra is finally able to release himself and lands on the ground safely. Just after Vic reaches the ground, he quickly leaps into Aeris and pulls her from harmful spot.

"No…it can't be….", Tifa lets out her thought to the others, barely audible. "It's Knights of The Round….", Yuffie adds with disbelief tone. "Cloud's dead…who else can do it ?", Red XIII asks himself, confused. Before they can let out another surprised words, something already distracts their puzzled state. Finally, Arthur has come. With his giant sword, the knight master slashes Dark High with powerful attack, making the creature roars loudly in pain. This time, it roars so loud that The Avalanches must cover their ears and they feel the ground shakes lightly. Shortly afterwards, the darkness that once swallowed them gradually fades out and everyone now notices familiar surrounding again. Meanwhile, Dark High, from its standing position, suddenly falls on the ground with loud noise. Its green blood now forms pool around it.

For some seconds, The Avalanches wait for next thing nervously, as if they would see the monster stands up and attacks them again, but after a minute in silence, there is no movement from Dark High. 

"Yaaayyy !!! Victory !!", Yuffie finally jumps up and yells in triumph. "Hold on a sec, you lil brat !", Cid roughly protests her action. Yuffie glares at the pilot with vicious look after she landed again. Placing her hands on her waist, she responds with irritating tone, "What do you mean, Mr. Mighty Ciddy Highwindy ? You don't like seeing we're safe now huh ? Now I'll… ".

"Do you know who @#*&^ performed Knights of The Round ?", Cid cuts her off, ignoring her previous response. Suddenly Vincent adds, "You're right…do you think he is….".

"CLOUD !!!"

Aeris' voice abruptly distracts others' attention and makes them turn their head to the source. There, they see Aeris is kneeling down next to a lying body. Cloud. He is still lying on his previous spot. Aeris' body is eventually choking lightly. The others assume she is still mourning her forbidden-beloved person, and it makes them feel sorry. However, they begin to think about other thing, yet shocked, when they notice Aeris laughs a little, gradually turns into louder one. Upon seeing this weirdness, Vic and Tifa run to Aeris with concerned expression.

"Does she lost her mind…?", Yuffie pops up question to the others, she sounds worried. Barret only sighs deeply and shrugs his shoulder.

"I don't know…Either she has lost her sanity or something good really happens….", Vincent mumbles in low but concerned voice, much like an answer to Yuffie's question.  

"Poor Aeris….poor Tifa….", Cait Sith sadly adds, "now none of them will feel happiness….". The toysaurus reflects in his mind when Aeris asked him to do fortune telling about her relationship with Cloud in the future, regardless Tifa's presence. He then follows what Barret did, letting out a deep sigh, feeling sorry for those girls now.

"CLOUD !!!"

Now it is Tifa's turn to confuse the others. Just like Aeris, she is laughing a little now, her face is painted with tears flowing on her cheeks. A broad grin sticks on her visage. Barret, Yuffie, and Cid's eyes go wide to see her, they look at each other with more confused look.

"You're alive Dad...Cloud !!!" Vic's relieved voice is now heard. His words quickly light up the idea inside the others' mind. 

"WHAATT !!!???". Yuffie, Barret, Cait Sith, Cid, Red, and even Vincent, shout together in choir. Quickly they dash toward Cloud's lying spot with excitement envelopes their curious hearts.

"Cloud…oh…Cloud….you're alive….", Aeris caresses Cloud's cheek lovingly while letting her eyes pour joyful tears, "I'm really happy….really….". Eventually she laughs sweetly in middle of her cry, reassured. She and Cloud look at each other without letting any words out, until Tifa comes and kneels next to her. With her trembling fingers, she slowly traverses every inches of Cloud's bruised face while looking into his eyes warmly. Realizing that Tifa is sitting next to her and that she "deserves" Cloud better, Aeris slowly removes her hand from his cheek, giving chance for Tifa to express her feeling to Cloud, although Aeris really wants to do more than that.

"Cloud….", Tifa calls his name gently. She cannot find suitable words to express her feeling. Happiness, joy, relieved heart, hope, everything does fine to her heart. 

"I'm here…", Cloud finally speaks up weakly, a smile is formed slowly on his face. After taking a breath, Cloud looks at Tifa and Aeris back and forth. He keeps on smiling to those girls. Eventually his eyes meet Vic's smiling face. Cloud does not know why and how, but somehow he feels warmth hugs his heart to see Vic…and Aeris as well. He feels his heart feels close to them. After all, he must admit that he is also very happy and comfortable to see Tifa in front of him now, caring about him very much.

"Aeris…I…Planet…talked to me….it brought me back to life….", Cloud stutters, explaining his condition, "but I guess I'm still worn out now….". He chuckles a little, until several coughs stop him from doing so. Aeris is going to ease him, but Tifa already does it. She holds Cloud's body for a moment until his cough is gone. 

"Take it easy Cloud…please…", Tifa's soft voice makes Cloud smile at her, comforted. He nods slowly, "Sure, Tifa….I hope it's over now….".

"Hey, kid !! Did you give that #$&^ freakin' @*(*^ Knights of The Round ?!!". Suddenly Cid's rough voice joins in. Now the rest are coming. Cloud only smiles to see his friends. Although Cid's greeting did not sound so warm, Cloud knows that the pilot is very delighted to see him back to life. Raising his hand slowly, Cloud gives answer with his thumb pointing up. Cid only grins at him.

"You Ciddy Higwindy ! Can't you just shut up your blabbering mouth !!?? Cloud is still wounded and you didn't care about his wound at all !". Now Yuffie uses this chance to retaliate on Cid. Quickly, Cid shouts back at her madly, "What !!?? You &^$ dare to call me Ciddy ???!!!". Yuffie only sticks out her tongue to Cid, which makes the pilot goes madder. His face turns to red and is going to "explode", but Barret's pat on his shoulder cools him down a little.

"Very touching…..". All of a sudden, a familiar voice strikes everyone's mind. Aeris feels cold on her spine as she recognizes the voice. Vic clenches his fist tightly, he also knows the voice very well. The others now lift their heads and see a figure is standing in front of them.

"Serras….", Aeris whispers, narrowing her eyes. Serras, with anger and hatred burned in his eyes, looks at his enemies, one by one. His body is wounded everywhere, and there is strange glowing light around his body. His long hair now becomes messy. Slowly, he approaches The Avalanches.

"You….do you know that Dark High is embodiment of Dark Ancients' spirit ?". The priest keeps on talking as he makes every step. Knowing that there will be extended fight, Cloud tries to wake up, but quickly Tifa embraces him, not letting him go again.

"You killed Dark High, it means you also killed Dark Ancients' people…I…as their high priest…must revenge them !!!". Serras suddenly stops and concentrates on something. The strange light that glows around his body now goes brighter. Meanwhile, Aeris and Vic just look at each other. Eventually, Aeris stares at Cloud, and without hesitation, she stands up from her kneeling position.

"Aeris…?", Cloud and Tifa inquiries her action. Aeris only smiles as response, she once again gazes to Cloud's eyes deeply. "Cloud….be alive…be happy….I love you…", she says her words almost in whisper, as if there is a true farewell beyond them. Cloud's eyes go wide, shocked to hear Aeris' words. Before he reacts, Aeris already leaves him.

"Be careful Tifa, please take care of Cloud….and thanks very much…", Aeris now speaks to Tifa. Tifa can only let her mouth opened. "Aeris….", she can only calls her name, worried.

"You won't touch us again !!!", Red XIII suddenly dashes toward Serras, he then jumps to the priest and sends his claw, but he only finds empty space when he hits the target. The others see what happened with shocked expression. Red was sure ramming Serras, and Serras did not move at all, but it is inevitable fact that Red was only passing through Serras' body. After having his legs land on the ground, Red turns his body, confusion is clearly expressed on his face.

"What trick…??!!", Red mumbles something. Before his puzzled state turns back into normal, Serras already throws him away with unseen force from his palm. The red beast growls when his back meets the rocky ground.

"I'm untouchable now, but I can touch you, mortals…This is my highest power !", Serras says, followed by mad laughter. The Avalanche members understand that they will soon be involved in prolonged fight, meanwhile they are exhausted now. 

"Vic…come on…we've got to fight !", Aeris calls Vic. He turns his face to Aeris and nods. Finally they both draw their weapons, guarding Cloud and the others. "There must be a way…", Vic whispers to himself after witnessing Serras' another ability.

_Only blood of pure Cetra can wash the darkness…._

Quickly, Vic and Aeris take a look at each other with surprised expression. Planet told something again to them.

_…and Ancient water will perish all evils…._

Vic stares deeply into Aeris' green eyes as he wants to make sure that she heard what he heard too. Planet's voice, Planet's wisdom. They know there must be something beyond it.

"Prepare your death, Cetra !!!", Serras yells loudly as he jumps toward Aeris with his palm emitting a blast of unseen energy. This time, although she is exhausted, the flower girl already prepares everything. Dodging Serras' attack successfully, she then touches her wounded flesh until her palm is covered with her blood, and finally with her might, she tries to push Serras away. Much to her surprise, yet expectation, there comes green mist when her bloody palm touches Serras' body. The Dark Ancient's priest cries out, very shocked. Aeris does not hurt Serras physically, but for him, it is very unpredicted thing.

"That's it ! Blood of Cetra !!", Vic exclaims excitedly as he jumps to the battle arena, wiping his sword with his fresh blood from one of his wounds, "you made us bleeding, and now our blood will destroy you, Serras !". Vic swings his masamune swiftly at Serras, but the priest parries it with unseen force from his palm. The same green mist comes up when Vic's Final Glitter collides with Serras' energy. At the same time, Aeris thrusts her Princess Guard without doubt toward Serras' chest. Serras lets out a painful sound as Princess Guard's blunt tip hits him. Aeris dashes forward while pushing her staff to Serras' body, dragging him backward, toward Ancient lake. 

At a moment, Serras finally realizes that the female Cetra attacked him for a hidden intention, and when he gains his mind completely, he lets out a powerful scream, and with that, Aeris and Vic are thrown away from his body, forced by unseen force.

"Vic ! We can defeat him ! You must remember he relied on Incarnation Day, but he made one mistake…", Aeris looks at Serras sharply, "you, Serras, were too fast to get out from The Barrier ! Thus, you didn't gain your perfect power !". Aeris' explanation snaps something inside Vic's brain.

"So you know it, Cetra…", Serras responds to her, "I knew that, and I took risk for killing you so Incarnation Day will come sooner…but I'm wrong….You're really worth as enemy. Now, I may die, but I won't die alone…I'll bring you together !!". Serras suddenly jumps to Aeris, his hands are about to grab her. Aeris narrows her eyes upon seeing this attack, she then poses herself for counter attack when suddenly she feels something from behind flies over her head and penetrates Serras' body. It is Final Glitter, Vic's masamune. It is thrown from Vic's spot to protect Aeris. Serras coughs as Vic's sword goes through his body, but he does not seem to give up. His hands are still on the way to grab Aeris until finally they make it. Aeris gasps when Serras holds her tightly, with Final Glitter is still embedded on his chest.

"What…are you making to me…?", Aeris stutters, tries to release herself from Serras. The priest does not reply, but something strange happened on his body. Glowing light that wraps his body now also wraps her too. 

"We'll die together Cetra….mwahahahhhaa !!!", Serras laughs madly while holding Aeris tighter. The flower girl understands that she must escape from his plan if she wishes to stay alive. As much as she struggles, she also feels her consciousness goes into void with slow but certain pace, her power is diminishing gradually.

"Tifa…release me…let's help Aeris…", Cloud says to Tifa in weak voice. Tifa only looks at him with worried look. He is not prepared for fight, but when Cloud shows her Knights of The Round materia, she understands. "I don't know whether this will work…or my energy is suffice, but…we just can't let Aeris die !", Cloud bites his lip and begins to concentrate, but suddenly…

"Release her !!!!", Vic shouts at Serras as he jumps to the priest. With powerful kick that lands on Serras' face, Serras involuntarily lets his hands go from Aeris. When Vic lands on the ground, he rams Serras and grabs him, completely removing Aeris from another danger. 

"Now…let's finish this once and for all !!!". Vic pushes his sword that was already on Serras' chest deeper. The Dark Ancient's priest screams loudly, but Vic keeps on pushing his sword, forcing him to Ancient lake. Suddenly, Serras grabs Vic's arms, and the glowing light now wraps the young Cetra too. Vic gasps to know that he is in danger now, so he jumps toward Ancient lake, with Serras is still grabbing him.

"NOOOOOO !!!!". There comes out Serras' loud scream when he and Vic touches Ancient lake's surface. Water splashes everywhere when those Ancients go deeper into lake, struggling for their lives. The rest quickly approach the lake, very curious, yet worried to see what happens next.

Beneath the Ancient lake, Vic witnesses a view he has never seen before. He is still struggling to release himself from Serras when suddenly he sees familiar green tendrils are coming from the depth of the lake. Those green tendrils are wrapping Serras' body quickly, suppressing the glowing light from his body. Slowly, his body is dissipated, gradually every his limbs disappears. From his expression, this phenomenon seems to hurt the priest. His eyes open wide, his mouth is opened. Meanwhile, the green tendrils now are completely wrapping Serras and pulling him toward the bottom, still dissipating his body. 

When those things happened, Vic can only watch with awe, but when he realizes that Serras is still grabbing him and he finds his lungs cry for air, he knows he still has something to do. Using his last remaining strength, Vic wriggles powerfully and with one stamps on with force, he finally releases himself from Serras. The priest can only watch Vic with anger and hatred in his eyes, while those green tendrils still pulling him deeper to the depth of the lake. From his eyes, Vic can be very sure that Serras cannot accept his fate, yet he must pay what he has done.

……..

Vic is swimming on his way to lake edge when his friends cheer him up. He knows he is very weak, but seeing how his friends' relieved looks come to him, he does not want to let them down. With his thumb pointing up, he signs them the result, making them cheer in triumph once more. When he reaches the ground again, Yuffie is the first who approaches him with joyful expression, followed by the others.

"You're great, Vic !!!", Yuffie adores him cheerfully. "Yo kid !! Ya really did it !!", Barret's gruff voice now joins in. His smile goes broader. "Darn, I never thought you &#$^ beat that punk !!", Cid shows his appreciation. Red XIII looks at him with full of contentment, and Vincent just looks at him, but Vic can tell the grave man is smiling faintly at him. Cait Sith hops around him and tells him again and again how he saved them all. 

Vic eventually looks at Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris. They all smile to him, Vic can feel their sincerity, and slowly he approaches them. 

_It's over, Cetra….this matter is really settled…the menace is gone….thank you…._

Aeris looks at Vic, still smiling at him. "You heard it ?", she asks. The others only look at Aeris and Vic with puzzled look, but they soon understand those Cetras are talking about their things. Vic smiles, nods his head, and replies shortly, "Yeah…"

"You save the day, Vic…", Cloud finally gives his gratitude and smiles at him. "And we're all still alive…", Tifa adds with soft voice, resting her head on Cloud's shoulder. 

Once more, Vic looks at his friends, one by one. His mission is accomplished. His mission from the future, to save his to-be-mother, meets its goal. This makes his hearts flutter in true joy. He successfully changes his past to gain a better future.

_Now there's one thing to settle…._Again, he looks at Tifa, Aeris and Cloud standing side by side. Somehow he does not know how to settle so-called "one thing to settle". Obviously, he never knows that the love triangle is so complicated that he even has another thought to let his Auntie Tifa gets his Daddy Cloud, but his Mommy Aeris still deserves Cloud though.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Okay, the villain's gone ! The action/adventure part is finished…and now with the romance part…heeheehee…I promise you, I'll settle this love triangle on next incoming chapters ! And oh, by the way, what do you think about this fanfic ? CloTi ? CloRis ? Although Vic is Aeris and Cloud's son from the future, it does not always guarantee that ! The future may change….or not ?

Anyhow, please please press my favorite button below, the 'Go' of 'Submit a review' ! TTFN (Tata For Now…)


	21. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Chapter 21**

**BIZARRE LOVE TRIANGLE**

"Thanks for everything, guys…You're all really nice people", Vic once again looks at his friend one by one. For the last time, he gives them a smile, a very content smile. The Avalanche members are now standing in front of the bar, looking at the young man in front of them.

"Are you sure you wanna leave me…uh…I mean…us ?", Yuffie gives Vic a puppy-dog look, hoping that the Cetra would reconsider his decision. Vic only laughs softly, and replies, "Well…I've got everything settled now. I hope there's no more Serras, Dark Ancient, and its buddies. I know it's kindda hard to leave friends like you…but…". He pauses for a moment, fixes his sunglass position as usual, "…no offense, but…I'm not…supposed to be here…". Vic's voice trails off at the end.

_I wish I could tell you more, guys…._He continues his sentence in his mind. At a moment, his face shows hesitation, until Tifa steps forward and pats his shoulder. "It's okay…We can't hold you forever if you have more…task to do…", she says, rather awkwardly.

"Yes…Tifa's right, Viccie. Even if you're here, we'll gladly accept you, but you know, everyone has own life, so take care…and thanks for your help", Aeris adds with nice smile on her face. 

"Yeah, until the path unites us again !", Cloud exclaims. The others nod their heads as agreement. Vic smiles again, nods his head, and says, "Thanks…I won't forget you…and we'll meet sometime later in the future…". Again, he pauses, but when his eyes meet Tifa's, he continues, "…maybe…". After he finished his words, he looks at Aeris, her future-mother, with meaningful look. The flower girl greets him with her nice smile and warm emerald green eyes as always, and Vic feels there is something beneath them. He cannot tell what it is, but he is just very sure that something exists. He feels the warmth he used to feel when he was kid, the warmth and love from his mother, that feeling is exactly the same.

_Is it what called mother and son's bond ? _He asks himself, but the question is quickly swept away.

Just when he is going to spin his body, suddenly Yuffie approaches him, and with barely audible voice, she speaks up, "Vic…this is…for you…". She hands something to him. "Just a small memento from me…", she pipes up and smiles at Vic. Vic opens his palm and sees a small sparkling shuriken, but its edges are not very sharp. He guesses this shuriken is not intended for other purpose than as small gift. He then moves his face closer to Yuffie, and whispers something. Slowly, he steps back as he watches Yuffie stares at him, surprised.

"See you all !", he waves his hand to his friends and spins his body, walking away from the others.

"Take care, Vic !!"

"Until we meet again !!"

"Don't &^#$% forget us, kid !!"

"If ya need to kick some ass, just call us, man !!"

"Be careful !!"

"Hey, Yuffie, don't get stunned ! Say something !", Aeris suddenly pops up in front of Yuffie, makes the ninja startled. Aeris giggles a little to watch how Yuffie acts groggily.

"So he's your type ?", Aeris teases Yuffie, still giggling. The Wutai ninja can only open her mouth as if she would say something, but she then only blushes. "Well…too bad that he's only here for short time…", she responds, "but I'm still surprised when he whispered something to me…".

Aeris raises her eyebrow in funny expression. "What's that ? Can I know ?", she asks Yuffie in playful tone. For a moment, Yuffie feels unsure, but then she finally manages it. "Aeris…do you believe if Vic said….'thanks, Auntie Yuffie' when I gave him a little memento ?".

Aeris' eyes go wide, her face gradually turns into funny one, while her lips form an upward curve when she responds, "Really…?". With strong head nod, Yuffie gives the answer. Aeris' smile goes broader, but she says nothing, she just turns her face to the path where Vic walks away. She keeps on smiling, but her smile now changes into full of contentment one.

"Maybe we'll know about it someday…", Aeris finally speaks up. Yuffie only shrugs her shoulder and grins. 

When Vic's back finally disappears from their sight, one by one, the party member leaves their spot and goes inside, except Aeris and Tifa. They both are standing still, as if they have their own thoughts. 

"Tifa ? Aeris ?", Cloud's voice breaks the silence as he is going to go inside. "You go first, Cloud…", Tifa replies. "Yeah…we….no…just go inside…", Aeris adds. Cloud scratches his head, shrugs his shoulder, and finally leaves those girls. "Whatever", he responds shortly.

"I'm so sorry Tifa….", Aeris breaks the silence out of blue after Cloud went in. The bar mistress turns her face and sees a pair of emerald green eyes stare at her. Eventually the morning wind plays her honey-brown hair strands, covering slightly her face. Tifa can only raise her eyebrow, and with puzzled tone she asks back, "Why…?".

Aeris hangs her head down, she then replies with faint tone, "It's about him…I made him in danger on last fight….". She cannot stand to see Tifa's eyes after all. Hearing Aeris' answer makes Tifa let out a sigh. Recalling how Cloud was close to death on the last fight always makes her spine feel cold, but she just cannot blame it on Aeris. That was not her fault. She did not ask for help or cover. It was Cloud's decision to risk his own life by protecting Aeris. The reason, Tifa does not want to know. 

Tifa approaches the flower girl and holds her shoulder.  For just a moment, she cannot say anything to relieve Aeris. Tifa feels her throat is stopping her voice.

"Don't worry…it's okay…". Finally Tifa successfully manages herself. "It's more important to see we're all back in a piece", she adds. After she pats Aeris' shoulder gently, Tifa turns back and goes into the bar. It is not her manners to leave her friend like this, but this time she does not really want to talk about their relationship. It already hurts her, and the more they talk about it, it will hurt her deeper.

"Oh, one more thing, Aeris", suddenly Tifa stops her step and turns her face at Aeris. "Do you know anything more about Vic ?". Tifa presses her tone when she said 'more', she really wants to know whether Aeris really knows who he is, she is quite dying to know that.

"I only know things I've ever told you", Aeris replies with curious tone, "but…I only feel something about him…I feel that we're…close…but I can't figure it out further…what's wrong Tifa ?". She gives Tifa puzzled look.

"Um…nothing…it's okay…", Tifa responds nervously, "Um…I'll go in….see ya…". She then runs into the bar, leaving Aeris in completely confused state. Aeris stares at the bar door for some seconds. Noticing how Tifa acted strangely makes her think something else. She knows for sure that her way with Cloud hurts Tifa. No matter how hard she tries, she still feels guilty toward Tifa about the event she and Cloud shared when they were trapped under the ruins. 

"Cloud…Tifa….I'm sorry…", Aeris whispers to the air that suddenly forms a gentle gust on her face as her heart decides what she should do, no, what she MUST do.

…………..

Tifa is sitting on her bed, she does not seem to care about her surrounding. Staring at the ceiling, she just lets the sound of chirping birds go by. Warm sunlight that falls on her soft skin does not seem to be able to distract her attention. Her mind is already somewhere, fully occupied.

_Cloud…Aeris…._

_Cloud…Aeris….Vic…_

_Is that your destiny ? Are you meant to be together ? Even the future has told me that you two will have Vic…..It means you'll marry Aeris, Cloud…Aeris….not me…not your Tifa….._

/* begin flashback */

"Auntie Tifa", Vic suddenly called her when she was about to enter her room last night. Tifa glanced to the man, and blurted out, "Yeah…? What's up ?"

"I'll be back to my place by tomorrow…", Vic said with low voice. Tifa now turned her body to Vic. "Yes, you said it already this morning….anything wrong ?". She gazed to Vic's expression for a while, trying to guess what was going on. Knowing that he was being studied, Vic pulled off his circle sunglass.

"It's about you, Cloud, and Aeris…", Vic continued his words with lower voice. Knowing this will be a sensitive matter, Tifa approached Vic. "Let's talk about it outside", she said, concerned. Vic only stared back at her ruby eyes, and then he shook his head.

"Thanks, but I just want to make it shorter….". He made a long silence and drew breath. Tifa grew very curious, yet she knew she must wait patiently. 

"Please…take care of Cloud…and be nice to Aeris…", finally Vic said his words, barely audible. Much to Tifa's surprise, she only stepped back and looked at Vic with disbelief. Her jaw was dropped. "Wh..What do you mean…?", she stuttered nervously. Vic looked at her deeply and said, "You and Cloud are gonna married…You two are suited to each other…"

"But…but…how about you ?", Tifa cut him off in confused tone, "…you're their son ! Doesn't it mean Cloud will marry Aeris instead of me ?". She did not get Vic's point.

Vic let out a sigh from his mouth. He put his sunglass on his jacket pocket. "I thought that too….at first…", he responded with low voice, "Actually I didn't expect such thing will be happened…I thought Dad and Mom were also together in my past…in your term, at this time. Now I must face the fact that it didn't go smoothly as I guessed before. My mission to go to this time is to save Aeris from Dark Ancient. In my time, she died because of strange sickness, and it came from Dark Ancient's curse in the past. If I didn't come here and told everyone about Dark Ancient, eventually it would arise and made many troubles here. There, Aeris came to settle this Ancient matter. At first, she did it, but actually Dark Ancient put a curse to her, it drained her life energy day to day, until she died. After she died, Dark Ancient raised again…that's why I'm here, to prevent it so Aeris can still be alive. I thought this will be Dark Ancient matter only, I was wrong…this goes more complicated than I ever thought before…"

Tifa watched Vic while he was talking, she looked concerned. Vic stared into Tifa's ruby eyes and said, "Auntie Tifa, you really care a lot about me, especially when I was kid. Mom and Dad also love me very much, but I never have someone other than my family who cared about me like you did…."

"Really ?", Tifa asked him about the unseen future. Vic nodded his head and said again, "When I came here, I thought by finishing Dark Ancient, I could let Cloud and Aeris to be together, and I never knew that you were actually….Cloud's fiancée. At first, I was afraid, since if you and Cloud are getting married, I'll never be born at all….". Vic's voice trailed off.

"But after seeing how you love Cloud, I start to think that I'm not supposed to be selfish…Aeris loves Cloud, I, and you, know it very well…but…right now…you're his fiancée….". Vic gulped, he wanted to say more, but it seemed difficult for him. 

After took a breath, he gathered his bravery and said, "Okay, Auntie Tifa…now to the point. I won't hold you longer…here…all I want to say is…although the future has told that Cloud and Aeris are supposed to be together, and I am really their son, you'd better not to care about it…You're already his fiancée, so go get through it…marry him…be happy….and forget about me. I'm not supposed to be right here, right now, my place is in the future, not now nor here, so don't feel guilty about me….". Vic paused, bite his lip, and then continued, "Your future started from what you do today…that's all…".

Tifa stared into Vic's emerald green eyes. He did not wear his contact lens. Gradually, her eyes turned into caring ones. She knew Vic really meant his words, however, she needed to know one thing. "How about Aeris ?", she asked directly, making Vic sighed.

"Honestly…I don't know…", Vic stammered desperately, "I'll talk to her after this…but what I've just said is my decision. This is the consequence to travel back into this time from the future….Go get your happiness, Auntie Tifa…this is all I can do to pay your kindness to me, and to my Mom and Dad…Good night, Auntie Tifa". Vic turned his body and left Tifa quickly. He did not want to stand there longer, he already made a very difficult decision, and he did not want to reconsider it. 

/* end flashback */

Tifa stands up from her bed and walks to the window. Morning wind sweeps her long dark hair weakly. She leans on window frame and stares at the horizon.

_What must I do ? Come on Tifa...think…think…._

_Wrong. This isn't a matter that can be solved by thinking…this matter is purely heart matter…I can only settle this matter by listening to my heart…._

_Cloud…should I let you go ? If we're together, then Vic won't be born at all…But you mean so much to me, Cloud…I love you, I really love you…to be honest, I don't wanna let you go…I can't…I know you also love Aeris…I'm sure about that…I'm VERY SURE about that. You protected her, right ? And what happened while you and Aeris were trapped inside the ruins ? It's something I'd rather not know…._

Tifa lets out a long sigh. She watches the ring on her finger and recalls how she was very happy when the man she loves put the ring on. She already dreamt about that chance, and when it finally happened, she started to build her dream, that the day when she would be together with Cloud would come to reality.

Now, she starts to doubt herself. At one side, she feels her dream is fading away, swept by the fact that the future already told her different thing she never thought. Meanwhile, she cannot resist her other feeling that she does not want to lose her beloved Cloud. She has been waiting for this time, and when it is going to go away, she just cannot let it happen.

………

"Cloud….", Aeris calls the spiky-head who is painting the bar door. Cloud turns his face to her and leaves his work for a moment. "What's up, Aeris ?", he responds, quite surprised to see Aeris is smiling at him.

"How's your wound ?", she asks with caring tone. Cloud chuckles softly. "As long as we're not in the fight for next days, I guess I'll be okay….".

"Have something to do tonight ?", she asks out of blue, staring directly into his eyes. Cloud remains silent for a second, and replies, "Nope. I don't have any plan yet….Hey, what's the matter ?". 

Aeris does not reply at once, she looks uncertain. Cloud now approaches her, and after he is right in front of her, he speaks with gentle voice, "Just tell me…anything….". Aeris lifts her face and meets Cloud's eyes. She smiles to him as she asks, "Care for fulfilling your another promise ?".

Cloud stares into Aeris' eyes confusedly. Before he says anything, Aeris already adds, "…Gold Saucer….".

Cloud's eyes go wide to hear her words, he is going to say something, but again, Aeris cuts him off, "Meet me there tonight…at 7". Without waiting for Cloud's response, Aeris quickly spins her body and runs inside, leaving Cloud in the spot, totally confused.

"So…what's the result ?", Cait Sith greets Aeris as she just enters the bar. Aeris turns to the cat on the big moogle and replies, "I…I don't know…I didn't hear his answer…I was really afraid if he said 'no'…so I left him after I told him to meet us there, tonight".

"Well…if it already happened…let's hope the best. I'll meet you there tonight", Cait Sith concludes the conversation, "I wish you the best, Aeris….".

"Thanks, Cait Sith, you're very helpful…", Aeris responds with soft voice. Cait Sith, although he is a cat-creature, can feel there is mixed feeling inside Aeris' heart, reflected from her emerald green eyes. The cat-creature captures a hope is filling her heart, but he also captures uneasiness from her. More about it, he cannot figure it out. He just knows he will feel very sorry for her if the spiky-head would not come tonight, since it means their plan will be useless.

Cloud is still standing on his spot after Aeris left him. He does not think about things Aeris asked him, he is thinking about her. He feels there is something strange about her. She tried to act normally, but deep inside it, he feels that she is concealing something. He is seeking one word to clearly express her, until he finds one : sadness.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well well well….even Vic, a.k.a Aeris-Cloud's son feels sorry for Tifa and thinks Tifa deserves Cloud too, and Tifa cannot let Cloud go, meanwhile, Aeris asks Cloud for another date on Gold Saucer. Hey, what kind of love triangle is this ? Or to be exactly, what kind of fanfic is this ? CloRis ? CloTif ? ^_^. 

Just another thought for you : having Vic as Cloud-Aeris' son doesn't mean this fanfic will be CloRis, moreover, Vic has submitted to his fate that Tifa also deserves Cloud although it means he won't be born at all. But, at the other side, Aeris (and Cait Sith) are up to something. No…don't think she's a whore that will seize Cloud in disgraceful way…no…I never develop Aeris' character like that. All I can say is, Aeris and Cloud's date will be A NICE thing on next chapter, IF ONLY CLOUD REALLY COMES TO THE GOLD SAUCER !! Heeheehee….

Okay, thanks for you, readers…and I appreciate Akira Makie's review a lot. You successfully guessed who Vic is…great !!

As usual, I'll be very happy if you press the button below to submit a review ! ^_^ Tata for now…!


	22. Forever Tonight

**Chapter 22**

**FOREVER TONIGHT**

_Should I meet her ? Sure I've promised her…but it's different now. I'm already someone's…and I'm not supposed to go with other woman, especially her…What about my someone ? But those green eyes…they looked so deep, yet so sad…I can't stand seeing her in sorrow….What must I do ?_

….

"Is he coming yet ?", Aeris asks Cait Sith once again. Her face shows nervous expression, as well as her tone. Gold Saucer's surrounding, and the crowd on it, are not enough to drift away her uneasiness. Cait Sith hops around and watches every corner around them, trying to find the one they have been waiting for. When he finds out that he does not find the person, he then shakes his head.

"Nope…not yet…geez…this is the fifteenth times you asked me such question !", Cait Sith lets out a slight grumble. Aeris just lets out a sigh from her mouth. "Well…", she says, "guess I'm just too nervous here". She shrugs her shoulder and gives Cait Sith a funny look.

"It's okay I guess…but this is just 7 pm now…what time did you tell him to come ?", Cait Sith asks her. Before Aeris answers, suddenly a hand pats her shoulder and makes her cry out in shock. Quickly she spins her body and her eyes catch a familiar form in front of her.

"CLOUD !!". Aeris and Cait Sith shout in choir upon seeing Cloud is now standing in front of them. "Well…that's me…", Cloud can only say these words. The first person who seems very relieved to see him is no other than Aeris. Suddenly her nervous feeling disappears, and with joyful tone, she exclaims, "Thanks God ! You're really coming !!". Cloud only smirks at her, then responds, "Yeah…time to fulfill my other promise !".

"Good !", Cait Sith joins in, "now let's waste no time ! Have fun, you two…I…have a business to do…see ya !". After showing his thumb to Cloud and Aeris, Cait Sith turns back and hops into the crowd, leaving the couple. 

"Now what ?", Cloud asks Aeris with rather nervous tone after Cait Sith has gone. Aeris looks at his face and smiles, which makes Cloud more nervous. "Let's have fun and more rides !", she exclaims and pulls Cloud toward the main entrance. "WHOAA…waittt !!!", Cloud does not ever think Aeris will act like this, but he just lets her do that. Giggling cheerfully, Aeris then says, "Come on, Cloud ! It'll be fun !". Looking how she is very cheerful now triggers old memory inside Cloud's mind. 

_She's just like when we had date here…she's back…._Cloud thinks, and he feels lighthearted to see the flower girl back in her old days attitude. For him, that is enough.

"Where to ?", Cloud asks as he and Aeris enters the main hall of Gold Saucer. Aeris scans her surrounding for a while, then she nods her head in playful motion. "Yes, let's try it, Cloud…Balloon Coaster !". She then pulls Cloud's hand toward a tube tunnel that leads to the ride. Cloud just lets her do that and finally he gives up himself on this cheerful moment.

"Wheeeee !!!", Aeris exclaims happily when they are inside the tube, gliding down to Balloon Coaster ride. Not so long after they came, Aeris and Cloud get the chance for the ride.

"Welcome ! Move in to the coaster and enjoy your ride !", The Ticket Man greets them warmly. Cloud looks at the coaster for a while, and then he asks shyly, "Umm…what kind of ride is this ?". The Ticket Man only smiles and replies, "Here you ride the coaster and tries to shoot balloons placed randomly along the track. The more your shot hit, the bigger your prize, and don't forget, special balloons, marked with yellow star, have special points. Have fun !". He then makes gesture to Cloud and Aeris to get into the coaster.

After they are inside, Cloud shrugs his shoulder. "Geez…I don't think I'm good in shooting field…Maybe I should ask Barret or Vincent…". Aeris punches his shoulder lightly and giggles, "C'mon, spiky-head, where's your wit ?". Before Cloud responds, the coaster is already moving. From slow speed, it gradually moves to fast speed, running through looping and curving track. Cloud and Aeris laugh and cry out together, enjoying the thrill when the coaster loops and sometimes makes sharp turn. Eventually, balloons start to appear, and with water guns from the coaster, they try to shoot them. Much to their surprise, they hit no balloon at all. Cloud can only look at Aeris with such disbelief look, while Aeris is still giggling, laughing their missing shots. However, they are quickly surprised by another sharp loop on the track. Again, they cry out in shock, but then laugh together.

When the coaster finally reaches pad with slow speed, a sign that the ride is over, Cloud and Aeris jump out from the coaster and look at each other. At first, they only smile at each other, but soon their smiles turn out to burst of laughter.

"That was really FUN !!! I love it !!", Aeris says happily. Cloud only nods his head and adds, "Yeah…me too…too bad we can't shoot even a balloon !". Aeris pinches Cloud's cheek and says with teasing tone, "Don't cry, spiky-guy, now let's try another ride !". 

………

"Congratulation !! Here they are, the tonight's lucky couple !!", a man in dark and shiny tuxedo greets Aeris and Cloud when they reach Gold Saucer main hall again. Next to the man is Cait Sith with his megaphone. Other people around them take a glance at the occasion for a while. Cloud's eyes go wide in surprise, then turns his face to Aeris. The flower girl only grins to see Cloud in such expression. "How come…?", Cloud asks himself, scratching his head. 

"And the prize is……", Cait Sith mimics the sound of drum roll, "…a play at tonight's stage !!!". 

All of a sudden, Cloud feels his world is spinning around him. Sweat drops quickly formed on his forehead, cold ones. His mouth is opened, his jaw drops. Slowly, he turns his face to Aeris who is giggling.

"W-H-A-T ….???", with stammering voice, he tries to form a word that best suits his puzzled state. Aeris holds his hand and teases, "Yes…another stage play…". Cloud swipes his cold sweat from his forehead, and still in trembling voice, he asks, "Is it…is it…real….?". Aeris nods her head with playful motion, and she pulls Cloud toward the man and Cait Sith.

"Noooooo….not agaiiiinnnn…….", Cloud mumbles, but he cannot do anything. With reluctant steps, he follows Aeris.

"All right, now you two take roles as ex-mercenary and a flower seller. The ex-mercenary's name is Skye, and the flower seller's name is Iris. They meet eventually by accident…", the man in tuxedo describes the play. Aeris pays her attention to him on his words.

"Aww…how nice…it suits me and him ! How 'bout you, Cloud ?", Aeris claps her hand together, excited. Meanwhile, Cloud only looks at these people with blank look. With low voice, he replies, "Yeah…whatever…".

The man in tuxedo then continues, "Iris is actually a person with special ability to heal the nature. Alas, there is a villain who has twisted plan to destroy the nature, but Iris and Skye know the plan. The villain name is…is…..". The tuxedo man glances at Cait Sith, requesting for a hint.

"Severeign", Cait Sith says. The tuxedo man nods his head and continues speaking, "..ah..yes...Severeign. Okay, now Skye and Iris, hand to hand, together, they stop Severeign and his evil plan. On their struggle, Severeign kills Iris. This drives Skye mad and fights Severeign with all of his might. Skye wins, Severeign loses, but actually Skye loses, in his heart. When the fight is over, he finally realizes that he loves Iris and with a miracle of love, Iris is revived. They then live together in happiness…The end…any question ?"

"No…that's very clear…", Aeris replies quickly as if she has already known the story and smiles, "and it'll be fun though ! When do we start ?". The man in tuxedo and Cait Sith spontaneously replies in unison. "Now !". With that, Cloud really wants to be swallowed by the ground he is standing on. When they move to the backstage, Aeris shows her thumb to Cait Sith and winks at him meaningfully. Cait Sith shows his thumb as response.

"I've arranged everything", Cait Sith whispers to Aeris when they are close. "Thanks, you're very nice…", Aeris whispers back to him. She then smiles, imagining what will be happened next.

…….

"Stop it, Severeign ! There'll be no way to accomplish your evil plan ! We'll defeat you !", Aeris, acts as Iris, points her finger at the man with long hair wig. The man, Severeign, only laughs sarcastically. "You fool ! I'm Severeign, the mighty being of the universe ! Now you shall die, Iris !". Severeign runs to Aeris and with fast motion, he slashes Aeris several times with his fake sword. The background music now turns into dramatic one, impressing the killing scene. Slowly, Aeris kneels on the floor and says with trembling voice, "You…may kill me…but nature will…kill you….". After she finishes her words, she lays on the floor. Severeign laughs again, now louder.

"You ! Severeign ! Evil !!", Cloud a.k.a Skye, suddenly appears on the stage with his fake sword points at Severeign. After looking at Aeris who is laying on the floor, Cloud then says with louder voice. "You…killed Iris !! Damn !! You're not a human ! You're truly evil ! For that, and for Iris, I'll destroy you once and for all !!". With quick reflex, Cloud leaps forward to Severeign and opens the final fight. The background music now turns into heavy metal, depicting the great fight. After several moves, finally Cloud slashes his fake sword to Severeign and makes the evil character screams in fake pain.

"Nooo…I can't lose…I'm the super being of this universe…I….ahhhhh", Severeign finally lays on the floor and the background music changes into victory theme.

"Rest in hell, Severeign", Cloud says with cold tone, "…you may know one thing. Although I won, I…lose…in heart….". He then turns to Aeris' lying body, and walks approach her. The background music now turns into sad one, reflecting one's loss. While he is approaching her, Aeris almost releases her laughter. If she does not remember that they are on the stage right now, she will surely laugh.

"Iris…now you're lying here…lifeless…", Cloud then kneels next to Aeris. "I…I never confess my feeling to you…I…I love you…but it's too late now…you'll never know. Rest in peace, my love…You'll be in my heart until the time reaches the end….". Hearing Cloud's monologue makes Aeris smile. Somehow she hopes it is true.

Suddenly, a voice is heard, a deep and wise voice. "Great Hero…don't be afraid. I'm Nature, the one you saved. The lady is not supposed to die here, not yet. But, if she's alive, she needs someone who loves her, someone who takes care about her, through the sadness and happiness. Will you be that someone ?".

Cloud lifts his head and replies with loud voice, "Yes, Nature…I really love her ! I want her to be by my side, forever !". At a glance, Cloud feels he is like an idiot, yelling to someone he does not know behind the stage.

"Fine then", the mysterious voice is heard again, "now you must prove that you love her…give her kiss of true love, and watch the miracle happens !".

_What….I must KISS Aeris ?????!!!! _Cloud is startled in his mind. _Damn…it's not written in my dialogue script…what the hell happened here ?!! _Eventually he feels his head is reeling.

Hesitantly, he takes a look at Aeris' face. She is still closing her eyes, faking her death, but her lips form a smile, and her cheeks turn into crimson. Her heart beats faster, she really does not know what to do, or how to react. She just cannot think clearly.

_Come on Cloud…if I just kneel here and do nothing, the stage won't be over…I must…do…something…._Cloud seizes his thought. He takes a breath, closes his eyes, and with trembling motion, he moves his face closer to Aeris' lips. Since Aeris closes her eyes, she cannot see what Cloud does, but when she feels his breath swipes her face, she feels petrified. Her heart thuds faster and louder than before. At a moment, Cloud is unsure about this, but he then closes his eyes and quickly kisses her lips and pulls his face back. When their lips met, both Aeris and Cloud felt something like electrical shock on their nerves. However, since it happened very fast, they cannot interpret what kind of feeling that was.

"So be it ! ". Again, the mysterious voice of Nature echoes around the stage. "Great Hero, you showed your love to the lady, so she shall be brought back to life, to protect and to guard Nature, and to be by your side…forever !". Aeris now opens her eyes and smiles at Cloud lovingly. Her cheeks are still in crimson, she is absolutely blushing. Cloud cannot say anything but to help Aeris stand up, and after they both stand together, other actors and actresses come from backstage, huddling up together in the center of the stage. Handclaps of the spectators fill the air around them, and gradually fade out as the curtain is covering the stage again.

………..

Cloud and Aeris laugh hysterically together after they are back at main hall. Their superfluous laughter seems distract others' attention, but they do not care. It takes some seconds until their laughter slows down. 

"Let's try another ride and attraction, Cloud !", Aeris pulls Cloud's hand again. As usual, Cloud lets her do that, but this time, his heart feels lighter. He must confess he really enjoys this moment with her. The reason, he does not know though. "And we must ride The Gondola !", she adds. Cloud nods his head and replies, "Yeah, sure !". 

Aeris and Cloud together go to almost every ride and attraction in Gold Saucer. For a moment, they forget all of their problems and really have fun together. When Aeris plays the dancing game, Cloud never knows that the flower girl can dance too. When Cloud plays snowboarding game, Aeris never knows that the spiky-head is a kind of board-maniac ( Author : hey, on the original game, Aeris and Cloud never went to snowboarding game, right ? ). When they watch chocobo race, they both bet on the same chocobo. Aeris and Cloud really enjoy their times, unaware of the night is getting late.

………

"So…here we are…Gondola ride…", Aeris murmurs after they arrive in front of Gondola ticket box. Cloud nods his head, as his brain serves the past memory with her. "Just like old times, huh ?", he blurts out while getting inside Gondola, followed by Aeris. Short moment afterward, there is a little bump as Gondola caboose starts to move. 

Different from other rides they have attended, this time Aeris and Cloud just remain silent. Aeris is sitting in front of Cloud, hanging her head down, meanwhile Cloud looks at the beautiful view of Gold Saucer from window. Eventually night wind blows his hair, giving him freshness of night.

For some seconds, silence fills the air between them, until finally Aeris speaks up. "Cloud….". Her soft voice makes Cloud turn his face to her. When his eyes meet Aeris' figure sitting in front of him, Cloud suddenly feels his breath is taken away by the beautiful figure in front of him. Aeris is still hanging her head down, her fingers are intertwined, resting on her thighs. Cloud imagines a pair of wings appears from her back, and it will surely make her like an angel.

"Yes ? What's the matter ?", finally Cloud responds. He is quite curious to see her in different feature now. When they were playing rides and attractions, she looked so cheerful, but now, she is not talking much. 

Aeris lifts her head to see Cloud gazing at her, but she quickly hangs her head down again. "Nothing…", she replies shortly. Cloud only sighs, he does not understand the way women act or think actually. 

"Thanks for fulfilling your promise…", Aeris pipes up and lifts her face, "I'm really happy tonight, Cloud…You…you're very nice to me…". Cloud nods his head and replies, "You're welcome…and guess I don't need to say this is just like the last time we're here…". 

From his tone, Aeris can tell that Cloud is nervous, he seems to say anything that may hide his feeling. Aeris smiles nicely at him, and says, "I still remember every moment when we had date here…". She giggles shortly, then continues, "and I still adore the moment when we were inside Gondola, just right now…". Aeris takes a glance at the Gold Saucer view below. "I never thought that we are actually here again, me…and…you….". Her voice trails off at the end.

Cloud keeps his attention to Aeris. He cannot say anything, yet he does not know what to say. Aeris stares deeply into his Mako-blue eyes. "Cloud…all I can say is…I…never changed…yesterday, today, and always tomorrow….never….". Cloud's expression now turns into fully confused one. Aeris' words do not catch into his brain, he only senses she is hiding many things in her heart from him, and now she talks as if he already knows her heart-secret.

Aeris leans forward and her hand touches Cloud's cheek gently. She gives him warm smile and caring look at him, easing his heart. Cloud now looks directly into her eyes, and he sees the ocean of secret beneath them, secret that no one can tell, except herself.

"I still want to meet you…", Aeris says her 'mysterious' words. Cloud's eyebrow is raised, he then responds, "I…I don't understand…You said it first time a long ago, when we're in Gondola, and then you kept on saying it several times when we're on Highwind, and now….you said it again". Cloud takes a breath as he is going to ask something he thinks a sensitive thing. "Now tell me Aeris…what's behind these words ?". Aeris only smiles, not saying anything to him. Her fingers now play on Cloud's face tenderly. She stares into Cloud's eyes deeper. 

"I want to meet you…heart to heart….", she finally replies with low voice. There, inside Gondola, comes a sudden pause as Aeris finishes her words. Although Gold Saucer is still alive with its gleaming light below, Cloud and Aeris feel they just stuck at each other. Cloud never prepares himself to hear such confession, directly from her. He is very surprised, reflected from his eyes. His reaction seems making Aeris feel awkward. Quickly she pulls her hand back and hangs her head down again. After that, silence rings again between them.

"I…I'm…sorry…I'm not supposed to say that…", Aeris apologizes with stuttering voice. Slowly, she lifts her head to see Cloud. There, she witnesses a different feature of him. Cloud now gazes to her with very deep and peaceful look, giving her heart a warm sensation.

"Cloud…?", Aeris calls him, curious enough to know how he is right now. "Aeris…", Cloud calls her name back, barely audible. Hesitantly, he moves his hand to her cheek and caresses it gently. They keep on in this position for some seconds. Aeris feels her heart is flooded with unknown feeling, she only knows her heart is beating faster. She holds Cloud's hand on her cheek warmly. She does not want to let it go, she wants to keep this night forever.

"Aeris…", Cloud calls her again with gentle tone. Aeris lifts up her face. "Hush, Cloud….please…don't say anything…", she responds almost in whisper and holds his hand tighter. Cloud feels something warm is flowing through his hand, her teardrops.

"What happened ? Why do you….cry…?", Cloud asks her in concerned tone. Aeris only shakes her head. Cloud goes more concerned when he notices the tears are falling down more intensely from her eyes. Her body is now choking lightly.

"Cloud…I'm sorry….I'm really sorry…", she sobs, "I know I'm not supposed to stand between you and Tifa…I've got to do something. I don't want to break your happiness…but I also wanted to have nice moment with you…the last one…but…but…". 

"But what ?", Cloud asks her in sympathy, but he does not seem to be able to get the answer because Aeris keeps on crying. Cloud knows he must do something as anxiety growing in his chest. He stands up from his seat and sits again, now next to Aeris. With careful motion, he wraps Aeris' back with his arm, hugging her, easing her. When Aeris feels his arm is around her, she rests her head on his chest. The way Cloud treats her suits her heart very well. She now feels warm, secure, and better. Gradually, her cry is over, but then they only fall in silence again.

Aeris gazes to the night sky through the window, still resting her head on Cloud's chest. At a moment, fresh memory about their second date passes by in her mind. Actually she had Cait Sith helped her arranging the stage play, imitating their adventure when fighting Sephiroth. She also planned to have one last moment of togetherness with Cloud after she had made her decision about her position in this love triangle. Now as everything had gone well, she only needed to do one thing : telling her feeling to Cloud. She has prepared herself for that, but she never anticipated that Cloud would react like this. She tends to accept if Cloud just ignores her, but he does the contradicting thing. He shows his care to her, he does not ignore her at all. This is the thing she wanted to say when she said 'but' at her last unfinished sentence.

She knows she should be happy with that, but it also means she will lose him more as she already has plan for tomorrow. Aeris does not know whether she will be able to do her plan, all she wants right now is to have this night together with Cloud, hopefully forever, right in his arms.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Okie dokie, so the Mako-blue eyes and emerald green eyes had date again ! And now it turned to be a romantic one…but will life be easy for them ? What about ruby eyes…poor her….what should I do to her ? ^_^ But…poor Aeris too….what should I do to her too ? Heeheehee…Which version should I make this one ? CloTif ? CloRis ? Hmmm…I'm confused too….

One more thing, if you ever think that farewell dialogue between Aeris and Vic should take place before he goes back to the future, don't worry, it'll be presented as flashback in next chapter.


	23. Emerald's True Farewell

**Chapter 23**

**EMERALD'S TRUE FAREWELL**

It is dawning in Midgar. A little rain is pouring the city in constant rhythm, joined with the morning mist which is still hanging around the streets. This circumstance is too tempting to refuse for citizen of Midgar to stay on their bed. The city itself is still resting from its previous day, leaving only few people roaming on the streets, while most of them are still in their slumber.

Aeris looks again at the bar building like she did before. Her face shows a blank expression, as hesitation rises in her mind once again. She has planned to leave her friends this morning, yet when she is about to do it, she cannot tell whether this is the right thing to do. Aeris knows if she makes a step further, then it means she will be further from her friends as well. She will not be able teasing Yuffie anymore, talking to Red, witnessing Barret and Cid argue with each other, patting Vincent's shoulder, playing fortune-telling with Cait Sith, and more things. 

Although they mean a lot for her, there is something that really mean for her : she will be no longer hurting The Ruby Eyes. After everything Tifa did to her, Aeris just cannot betray her best friend's feeling, yet it means she must let someone go from her, someone very special, someone she dated last night, someone she loves very much.

_Guess last night's date is enough…._she swipes raindrops that fall on her cheek as she seizes her mind . After grabbing umbrella from her bag and opening it to protect her from rain, Aeris turns again to the streets of Midgar. For a moment, she stands still in the rain. Light thunder rolls in the air when she recalls the moment several days ago.

/*begin flashback*/

"So you're leaving tomorrow ?", Aeris asked Vic who sat on green grass, in front of her. Vic only nodded his head and replied shortly, "Yeah…". Aeris glanced at him, studied his feature and then placed her hand on Vic's shoulder.

"I know you got something to tell…just tell me Vic", Aeris smiled at him contently, "you looked uneasy". Vic only stared at her for a moment, pulled his sunglass and said with low voice, "Look into my eyes".

Aeris stared into his eyes curiously and saw a pair of emerald green eyes that resembled to hers. There was a silence for some seconds. Vic kept quiet, curious enough to see how she would react. He then pulled his wig and revealed his spiky hair. Aeris noticed how Vic's real hair resembled to someone. However, Vic still could not guess what would be happened soon until she finally smiled and said with easing tone, "You don't have to tell me…I can feel it". Vic's mouth opened, his face showed a surprised expression, yet relieved one. 

_She can feel it ? Does she really know who I am ? _Vic asked himself in disbelief.

"Honestly I still don't understand some things about you", Aeris murmured, "but it doesn't mind, because I feel we're close at hearts…". She then turned her face to the sky. "Maybe I'll know about it someday in the future…maybe…". Her voice trailed off at the end, she kept gazing to the sky. Again, silence filled the air.

"I'm sorry…", Vic suddenly spoke in low voice. Aeris turned her face to him, concerned. "Why ?", she asked back. Vic lifted up his face and replied, "The future may be different…". Aeris raised her eyebrow, her face depicted confusion. "..that's why I'm revealing my identity now", Vic finished his sentence. His words seemed attract Aeris' attention as she knelt on the grass, directly staring into Vic's eyes.

"Aeris…I just want you to know, even if the future changes, and I won't be here at all…", Vic paused for a moment, "…I want you to know that you and he are always in my heart…". When Vic said his words, he did not let his eyes go from gazing deeply to Aeris, and so did her. 

"Did you really mean what you say ?", she asked with gentle voice, replied by Vic's nodding. Aeris smiled and stood up, eventually removing some hair strands from her face. She turned her face to Vic and said, "It's very nice of you…be careful in your journey, Vic…Let's hope we can meet again someday". Again, Vic only nodded his head, he felt unsure whether he did the right thing. After all, he sensed there was something more beneath her words, quite mysterious, especially when he said 'she and he'.

_Does she understand what I REALLY mean ? _That question roamed wildly inside Vic's mind, being left unanswered.

/*end flashback*/

_I'm sorry, Vic…looks like you're wrong…Cloud and I are not supposed to be together…_Aeris rides the golden chocobo, a memento from Vic, after she arrived at Midgar's outer part. She is wearing a simple cape with hood since it is still raining while she needs to go traveling. For the last time, she looks at Midgar city, the place where she grew up, the place she lived, the place where everything started…until now.

_Good bye, everyone, take care yourselves, and Cloud…be with Tifa….I love you…_Aeris desperately fights the tears that are brimming on her eyes. This is too much for her, yet she has decided it, no matter what. With her hand, she wipes falling tears on her cheek, along with some raindrops on her face. She must not cry this time, she has cried too much, and now, with her decision, she hopes she can leave her past behind, the life that hurt her, also the life that gave her love. Definitely, that is not an easy thing to do.

With a pat on her chocobo's back, the chocobo is now running, bringing Aeris away from Midgar to a place that she thinks will suit her better, alone. Sound of chocobo running on wet soil, together with soft morning rain accompany the last Cetra on her journey to her better place.

…….

Cloud picks up a flower and a small piece of paper beyond it with surprised face. He just woke up when he finds that flower and paper in front of his room. His heart beats quicker, his mind goes uncontrollable when his memory rewinds the event several days ago, when he found Aeris' farewell letter. This is just like dejavu for him. Bearing a hope that the letter is just not some kind of worst one, he slowly reads it.

_To Cloud,_

_Hey, my knight Alfred, or my hero Skye ? It was very fun last night and actually I wanted to go there again, but…guess I can't. I'm leaving this dawn, going somewhere, to a place where I really belong._

_Please, don't look for me this time, I really want to be alone. I also do apologize for not coming at your wedding day with Tifa. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_Aeris_

"No way…", Cloud whispers to himself, his face goes pale. Somehow, somehow he knows there is something more beyond Aeris' written words, something strange, something unrevealed.

"AERIS !!!", Cloud quickly dashes toward her room and opens her door. Empty. Cloud's cold sweat is forming on his forehead to see her room is arranged nicely in peaceful aura, but no one there. He then runs downstairs in so noisy manner that his friends below startled to see him in such a hurry.

"Cloud…? What's happe...", before Yuffie finishes her words, Cloud already hands her a piece of paper while he is passing her. The ninja can do nothing but to accept it, looks at it with confused look, and when she lifts up her head, Cloud is already outside the bar, running toward the streets.

"Let's see what made him like this", Red approaches Yuffie, followed by the others, including Tifa.

Cloud almost runs out of his breath when he reaches the city perimeter. His heart is still beating wildly, trying to catch some air. He does not care the rain that makes him wet, he only cares one thing : to find Aeris, or at least, her trace. Cloud scans his surrounding carefully, hoping to find a clue that leads to her. After finding nothing suspicious, Cloud then takes some walk, still hoping. For about half hour, the spiky-head tries to find her trace desperately, his body and clothes are getting wet because of the rain until...

_It's over…it's really over now…_

Cloud drops his knees on wet soil, punching his fist powerfully into the soil. His head hangs down, he is really desperate. _Aeris…where are you now ? Why did you leave us…why did you leave…me…?? _

As he has slight hope to find the answer, he only gets raindrops keep on pouring him, enough to make him really downhearted.

……

"C'mon, let's find her !", Cloud exclaims, his tone sounds uneasy. Cid, Barret, Tifa, and the others only look at him with concerned visage. Cid puffs his smoke from his mouth. No one responds, and for some seconds, this silence rings. Finally Cloud lets out a sigh, he then raises his both hands and says, "It's okay…I'll find her myself". 

Just when he is about to go upstairs, Cid and Barret stands up from their chairs and approach him. Cloud stops his step and glances at these two men with cold expression. 

"Don't get us wrong, kid..", says Cid with serious tone. Barret adds him, "Yeah…we really care 'bout you, 'bout Aeris…but…", he glances at the others behind awkwardly, "..let's talk about dis in your room…Ya know it..".

Cloud thinks for a moment, trying to guess what they will talk about, finally he nods his head. "All right", he responds shortly. They then walk upstairs, to Cloud's room. Cait Sith, Red, and Vincent follow them, leaving Tifa and Yuffie. 

"This is men-world, ladies…sorry we can't invite you", Cait Sith apologizes to the women. Tifa and Yuffie look at each other with confused look, and finally only shrug their shoulders. "Whatever", Tifa replies lightheartedly. She looks fine, but Yuffie knows she does not.

"We're sorry, Cloud…and let's make this short", Cid starts the conversation. He calls Cloud with his name, not with word 'kid' anymore. Cid is really serious this time. Cloud reacts by raising his eyebrow.

"We read her letter you gave", Cid pipes up, "..and we concluded this time she really meant to leave us…". Cloud's eyes go wide to hear Cid.

"Leaving you, to be more precisely", Vincent adds with cold tone as usual. "WHAT ???", Cloud finally speaks up. Before he says anything, Red speaks up, "We're all just like family here…and we watched everything changed since Aeris was back. No, I don't mean we're not happy with her, we're all glad to have her here actually…but did you notice how Tifa changed since that ?".

Cloud is suddenly quiet being asked such question. Red takes a sitting position, and the wise beast continues with calm tone, "It's often clearer for outsiders to see what happened to you, Tifa, and Aeris. They both love you, Cloud…it's time to open your eyes and see the truth. Tifa loved you since our first journey, then came Aeris, she eventually fell in love with you too…even the most senseless person could see it. After Aeris died in first place, you looked so lifeless…but Tifa, with her patience, tried to rebuild your heart…and you know, we went through, until you proposed her, but then, Aeris came back again, still with her love for you…".

Red takes a breath for a moment, thus letting Cloud to digest his words. The others just stand, scattered around Cloud's room.

"But Aeris would never have a heart to break other's heart…", Vincent suddenly gives his opinion, "she knew it hurt her to leave the man she loved, but she…once again, sacrificed her love for other's happiness. That's why she left you". Vincent said last sentence with impressing tone to conclude his thought.

"She left us once because she wanted to settle Dark Ancient matter", Cid shares his comment. "That's why we sought for her, but now…it's totally different…she left you because she loves you". The pilot shakes his head slowly, he knows it is an ironical thing.

Red XIII now speaks up again, "The point is…if you seek her now, you'd just turn things to worse again…Aeris wouldn't want that…right, Cloud ?". Red stares directly into Cloud's eyes, hoping that he would have the same thought. Cloud keeps quiet, he thinks Red's words over and over.

"Besides…ya won't propose Tifa if ya don't love her, right ?", Barret's voice now enters Cloud's mind as well.

Silence rings shortly afterwards. It is Cid who steps outside Cloud's room first as he wants to let his buddy have his own time. The others understand Cid's action and follow him outside. The last person to go is Vincent. Before he leaves, he turns his face to Cloud.

"Whoever or whatever you want to trust, just trust your heart", says Vincent in deep voice. He then closes the door, leaving Cloud alone inside his room.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well…sorry for late update. I didn't get idea how to write this chapter, so I spent some times to imagine what should I wrote, and finally, I did it. This chapter, in my opinion, should be a "turnover" for the love triangle, and I hope I could serve graceful way to settle this triangle…but hey, it's not really settled yet ! I can guarantee that, and it will be revealed in next chapter ! Hope you keep in touch, 'kay !?


	24. Heart of The Ruby

**Chapter 24**

AUTHOR'S PRE-CHAPTER NOTE :

Ahemm…this chapter would be very nice if  "painted" with Tifa's theme as music background. I did it when I wrote this chapter. Guess you know what this chapter will be…^_^

**HEART OF THE RUBY**

The rain has stopped and everyone has gone for businesses. Outside Neo 7th Heaven, Cloud approaches the woman figure quietly in backyard, but the figure seems to notice him. "Hi, Cloud….", Tifa greets Cloud awkwardly, "come here…sit here…". She moves her body aside to give Cloud a space. Slowly, Cloud slumps himself on that space and sits quietly.

"They're finished yet ?", she asks out of blue. Cloud only nods his head. He thinks that Tifa means those guys who talked to him in his room.

"Tifa…", suddenly Cloud calls her with gentle tone. "Yea…", she replies in low voice, her face still gazes to the sky. "I'm sorry, Tifa…for abandoning you", Cloud continues. Now Tifa turns her face to him. Her face depicts an unreadable expression, so mysterious that Cloud cannot understand it.

"Never mind…", she then hangs her head down. Cloud can tell she has a sadness that is kept and locked inside her heart. Cloud moves his body closer to her, and with slow motion, he wraps her with his right arm.

"You're very nice to me all this time…but I couldn't treat you like you did to me…", Cloud lets out a sigh, "For that, I'm truly sorry Tifa, but I promise I'll keep on learning it". After saying his words, Cloud stares at Tifa, her head is still hanging down. 

"Cloud…", she finally speaks up and lifts up her face, "you don't have to do that…". At once, Cloud is going to respond, but Tifa puts her finger on his lips, a sign to let her talking. "We set up promise when we're kids, on Nibelheim's well. You've fulfilled that Cloud, and I was really happy. I had strong feeling to you, but I…I didn't have courage to tell you from the start…until our first journey to save Planet…no…until she came to us…".

Cloud pays his attention to Tifa's words carefully, now they are going to touch sensitive matter when Tifa mentioned word 'she'. Cloud knows what 'she' refers to : Aeris. 

"Aeris and I were best friend, we're even just like sisters…but at the same time, we knew that we had our own feeling to you. I…I didn't know what to do…I just let things go naturally. When she went to Sleeping Forest, she ever told me to take care of you. Soon afterwards, I started to realize that she was going to sacrifice herself, not only her soul, but also her love. She…she has unlocked my heart that kept my feeling to you…She encouraged myself to tell my heart to you, not with her words, but with her death. From that day on, I tried to tell my feeling to you, Cloud…".

Tifa takes a breath for a moment, and then continues, "Do you remember the night before we fought Sephiroth, we thought we're all alone, and we thought that was the last night we're together. Should we died on fighting Sephiroth, I wouldn't regret it because I've finally told you how I loved you…until now…".

Soft wind greets the couple, giving a familiar scent of wet soil. "Cloud, since we defeated Sephiroth, you looked so blank, so lifeless…I knew it, because you missed her, you…you loved Aeris…I felt I took wrong move, but I just wanted to take care about you, to love you…no matter how you felt to me…True love would rather gives than accepts, right ?". 

Cloud remains silent, he cannot understand what he feels right now. He'd rather to let Tifa continue.

"But since that day, you slowly changed…you started to care about me, you said that you love me…and you proposed me. I was very happy Cloud…but then…she came again, and still with her feeling….". Cloud holds his breath, he knows they are getting deeper into this sensitive matter. He is totally wordless now. All he has now is guilty feeling.

Tifa gazes to the sky again, still in Cloud's arm. "If you didn't say you love me, if you didn't propose me…it'd be better, I could step out and let you and Aeris together, but the fact is…you proposed me, Cloud…You gave me hope, you gave me love…that's why I can't let you go, although sometimes seeing how Aeris suffered because she and you wouldn't be together made me think else….".

Tifa turns her face to Cloud slowly, her ruby eyes show deep sorrow. "But now…things went unpredictable…I…I never thought Aeris would leave. Just like you, Cloud, Aeris is my nicest friend, I won't let her go if I know it before…but I guess she has her own reason though…very personal reason, I can feel it, this is woman's instinct…".

"And what do you think her personal reason is ?", Cloud finally lets out his words although he feels his throat is rough. Tifa closes her eyes and rests her head on Cloud's shoulder.

"Because she still loves you, and she wants us to be together…", she replies with barely audible voice. "You know what Cloud, Aeris tries to fake her feeling by writing senseless farewell letter…Don't you think her letter is a bit…cold ?". 

She opens her eyes and sees Cloud, but he does not seem to say anything. "I can feel it, and I can understand her…", Tifa continues. "If she let out her emotion on her farewell letter, she knew it would ruin us…so she wrote that way…but still, I can feel she really suffers….and you do either…".

Cloud's eyes go wide, he feels uneasy, yet he knows Tifa is right. Should she be wrong, he wouldn't go look for Aeris this morning. Tifa releases herself from Cloud's hug, now she turns her body to him, looking into his eyes directly.

"Cloud, my love…although Aeris wants us to be together, would I be happy if I only see you lifeless again, like those old days ?", she speaks with serious tone. "I know you love me Cloud…I can feel it, and I love you with all my heart. I believe you really want to make me happy and feels being loved…but Cloud…have you confessed to your own heart ?".

Cloud is stunned on his spot at once. Tifa's words really strike him like lightning. No matter he wants to argue, his tongue feels petrified.

"I know you, I know you very well, Cloud…You still love Aeris…you love her very much…that's what your own heart tells you. I know that you love me too…but I also know you still have hope for her. You may know it, but you denied it, you denied your own heart, Cloud….". Tifa swipes Cloud's hair lovingly, her face turns into concerned one. Meanwhile, Cloud is still quiet, unable to say anything.

"My love…", Tifa calls him, her sound is trembling, "if you really love me, then follow your heart…follow it and you'll find your world. Please, follow your heart, even it means I'm losing you…". Her hand is trembling, her body is choking lightly. She hangs her head down, but Cloud can see her tears are dropping from her eyes.

"Tifa….", Cloud finally speaks up with rough voice. They then hug each other tightly, no more words are spoken. They just hold each other warmly. Tifa's body holds her sudden outburst in Cloud's hug, she is very sad to take this decision because it means she will lose him and her dreams, but she knows this is the right thing to do.

"Tifa…I'm sorry….", Cloud whispers in her ear. Unable to hold his sudden feeling in his heart, Cloud lets out his tears, tears of regret. He feels very sorry to make Tifa downhearted. He knows this is too much for her. After building their dreams piece by piece with sweat, tears, and blood, the dreams soon will come true in several days, when they will be married. Now, it only takes a day to demolish those dreams into dust and ashes, leaving no remnant. Realizing how this hurts them both, Cloud hugs Tifa tighter. He wants to deny everything that has befallen on him, he really wants to have simple destiny, simple problems, yet the fact has told him opposite things. 

There, Cloud and Tifa hug each other, pouring down their emotions. One feels deep loss, one feels deep regret. They know this is the last time for them to have such moment of togetherness, since tomorrow may lead to another moment.

"Cloud…my love, don't cry…please….", Tifa says in middle of her sob. She releases her hug and swipes Cloud's tears. "You must understand this because I love you, Cloud…yes…because I love you...Besides, time has written your path with her….". She realizes that she has slipped of tongue on her last sentence. If Cloud suddenly goes curious and asks about it, she must tell him about Vic, his future-to-be-son, with Aeris.

"How do you know ?", suddenly he asks. "Just my woman's instinct", Tifa blurts out, feeling relieved that she caught another answer instead of telling Cloud about Vic's identity.

Tifa manages to calm herself for several minutes. After she is not crying anymore, she pulls her engagement ring from her finger and hands it on Cloud's palm. Cloud looks at the ring with confused look.

"If Aeris doesn't believe you, please show this to her…she'll understand", Tifa forces herself to smile although her heart is torn badly. "Now, my love, go find Aeris before she's too far away…go on Cloud, stand up, pack your stuff and go…".

Cloud looks at Tifa hesitantly, but Tifa's eyes really ask him to go. Reluctantly, Cloud stands up, his eyes are still on Tifa. After he stands up, they once again look at each other. This is the first time for Cloud to see his ex-fiancee in such very sad expression, no matter how she tries to conceal it.

"I'm sorry Tifa…I hope you'll find a better man…", Cloud says to her for the last time. Tifa only nods her head. "Yeah…", she replies shortly. Cloud closes his eyes, turns his body and runs inside. He does not have a heart to let Tifa alone like this, but Tifa has told him to confess to his own heart and concluded he must find Aeris quickly. Again, that regretful feeling reigns his heart again.

Tifa can only see Cloud's back, leaving her. When he is finally disappeared into the bar, she gazes to the sky again. Closing her eyes, she feels another missing feeling inside her heart starts to emerge, until finally floods her heart. With trembling fingers, she touches her ring finger where there was an engagement ring once. No matter how she fights, tears are forming on her closed eyes again, now more intensely since she feels really alone, absolute loneliness in her heart.

_You're wrong, Cloud…I won't find another man….because I'm still waiting for you….someday….Until you understand….._

…………….

_Now where must I find her ? C'mon, Cloud…think…think…Forgotten Capital ? Don't think so…It's messy now…Aeris doesn't like messy things naturally….Now where to ?_

Cloud cannot think clearly on top of chocobo's back. He tries to figure out where Aeris went, until finally his brain snaps out an idea.

_Yeah…that place….it might be her place as well…Hope I'm right…that place is far from here, but it's worth trying…._

"Go, chocobo, go !!!", Cloud yells to his gold chocobo and the bird starts to run, bringing Cloud on top to a place he thinks she will be there.

…………..

Aeris stands in front of the furnace inside her house in Icicle Inn to warm herself. She just arrived about an hour ago in her house, Icicle Inn. Sprinkling of burned woods accompany her in this peaceful house. The dusk outside is getting darker, the night is about to come.

At a glance, she recalls her past memory when she used to sell flowers in Midgar, she often warmed herself on street furnace (Author : umm…it's the opening scene of FF7 !). The difference is, she is totally alone now, no one will have interest to go to such place where coldness covers all around the place.

After she does some arrangement on her house, she rests on a couch while drinking hot tea to warm herself from colder air. Aeris lets her mind flies around, rewinding her past days, until now. Eventually, she hears a faint knock on main door. She stands up quickly, yet surprised. She just arrived here short hours ago, and no one is around her house, she can tell it. To anticipate bad things, she grabs her Princess Guard and walks carefully to the door. The knock is now getting louder as if the person outside cannot stand the heavy cold wind.

Slowly, she opens the door while covering herself. She is startled to see a person is standing in front of her house, his body is covered with snow. Since the night is getting darker and this person has snow over the body, Aeris cannot recognize the person, definitely male.

"Aeris…it's…me….", the man calls her with weak voice. Aeris feels petrified on her spot all of a sudden. That voice, although it is very weak, that figure, although he is covered with snow, Aeris can recognize him, and she is very sure.

"CLOUD !!!", she cries out in surprise. The person wipes some of the snow that covers his head and face, and it reveals a familiar spiky-hair and Mako-blue eyes. Without waiting longer, Aeris pulls his hand to go inside.

……

"I came here to find you….", Cloud speaks up while absorbing hot tea. After the drink reaches his stomach, he feels better, yet he feels much better that he finally finds her, here and now. Aeris turns her face to other corner. "What for ?", she asks.

Cloud puts his cup of tea on table and stands up to approach her. "Because I want to meet you", he replies when he is in front of Aeris. His tone is so gentle, so caring.

Aeris lets out a sigh from her mouth. How she often dreamed about this moment in the past, and now, although that dream comes true, she just cannot accept it. She feels there is something wrong.

"What about Tifa ?", she asks back. Cloud takes a breath and then kneels in front of Aeris. "We've talked a lot…and she told me to be honest to my heart…that's why I'm here…". Cloud picks up something from his pocket and gives it to Aeris. "Here, Tifa told me to give this to you".

Aeris accepts an engagement ring on her palm. She studies it for a moment, disbelief is depicted on her visage. "Cloud…I…I…", she stutters, but Cloud already cuts her off, "Aeris Gainsborough, I…". He cannot continue his words. Aeris looks at him with questioning look. Cloud gulps, then sighs. He knows this is the chance, the perfect and right chance. There will be no other chance like this.

"I love you…". 

Cloud desperately lets his words out from his mouth. When he finally made it, he feels a heavy burden is lifted from his heart. He never said those magical three words to Aeris before, but as he feels his heart lighter now, he suddenly realizes that he really loves her, through those good and bad times. Tifa was right, he loves Aeris, but he denied it. Now, as he accepts the truth of his heart, he feels relieved because he finally told Aeris his feeling, while at the same time he still feels a great regret to Tifa. Love is such a strange thing, and sometimes, illogical.

Aeris' mouth is opened to hear Cloud's confession. Her eyes go wide, her expression shows more disbelief. For a second, they do not act or say anything. This is happened too fast for her. With his eyes, Cloud asks for her response, but Aeris seems still stunned.

"Will you….marry…me…?", with trembling voice, Cloud gathers his courage to propose her. This sudden proposal makes Aeris' eyes go wider than before. Silence rings again, now longer. At a moment like this, Cloud feels he is like walking on a thin string. He has opened his heart to reveal the truth, that he loves Aeris, and now, he cannot hide his hope to be together with her all times.

After several seconds pass, Cloud can see Aeris' lips are moving, she is going to say something. Cloud's heart paces faster, he really puts his hope on her. He knows everything is moving too fast, yet he cannot let this moment go. Aeris closes her eyes, her lips stop moving. Cloud feels downhearted to see her, but his hope is ignited again to see her eyes are opened again. Her lips are moving again, now forming audible words, the answer for Cloud.

"NO", Aeris finally replies shortly.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

*Inhales a deep breath* Well…finally I half-settled the love triangle. Yipppiiii….my "meditation" resulted in this chapter ! Actually I had no idea what should I write in this chapter, but here it is, (hopefully) the long-awaited chapter about how to settle this love triangle (although it's not totally settled…yet). Will Cloud back to Tifa ? Or keep on waiting for Aeris ? I still hope that you'll submit review, especially on this chap ! Okie dokie….here I go…and I'll be back on next (hopefully again) last chapter ! Tata for nowww…..


	25. Lay Your Heart On Me

**Chapter 25**

**LAY YOUR HEART ON ME**

The sun is moving up from its resting place, emitting its light and warmth to all over the place, but not hot enough to melt eternal snow of Icicle Inn. Cold wind is still roaming around Aeris' house, making the sitting person in front of it rub his body over and over again to keep it warm. His thick cloak does not seem to be able to keep heat of his body, yet he is still sitting on his spot. That person is no other than Cloud Strife.

Suddenly, the door house is opened and Aeris comes from inside, bringing tray of hot meals. She walks closer to Cloud and puts the tray in front of him. Cloud lifts up his face and sees her, but they say nothing to each other.

"Please eat these…", finally Aeris breaks the silence with awkward tone. She kneels and caresses Cloud's cheek, comforting it for a moment. Cloud's hand slowly grabs hers. "Will you marry me ?", again he asks the question with rough voice. Silence comes until Aeris releases her hand and shakes her head. "The answer is still no, Cloud…please….go back to Tifa….", she replies with quivering voice. Receiving another disappointment, Cloud can only sigh as Aeris stands up and goes back to the house.

"Aeris…", Cloud calls her. Aeris stops, but she does not turn her face to him. Cloud pipes up weakly, "I'll be waiting for you….". Aeris shakes her head again, concerned. Saying nothing, she just continues her steps, going inside house.

……

_Cloud….I'm sorry…I can't take your proposal…it's just…it's just not fair. Tifa deserves you than I do…_Aeris sadly looks outside house from the window. Her eyes stick on Cloud's sitting figure. She recalls last night event when she refused Cloud's proposal. She could not forget his downhearted face when he said he would be waiting for her and stepped outside. Aeris thought Cloud went back to Midgar, but she was very shocked this morning when her thought was proven wrong. Cloud has been sitting in front of her house, alone in the darkness and coldness. No matter how she insisted him to leave or enter her house, he just kept his stubborn head.

_'I'm waiting here because I don't want to lose you again'…._Aeris repeats Cloud's words when she asked him to go. _Cloud…you're very stubborn…what should I do now ?_

All the day, Aeris watches over Cloud from inside, she just does not have a heart to let Cloud alone in this rough place. When the day reaches noon, she goes out from her house to bring some meals for him. Again, Cloud proposes her, but Aeris stays on her decision. Those events happen again when she brings dinner for him, yet her answer is still the same.

"No, Cloud…I can't accept your proposal…don't you understand… ?", Aeris desperately speaks up. At a moment, chill wind blows, making Aeris' body shook. Cloud tightens his cloak and murmurs, "Then I'll stay here….". His voice is so weak, swallowed by the wind. Suddenly Aeris stands up and turns her body, walking back to her house.

"If you ever need to go inside, just do it…but my answer is still 'no'…", says Aeris. _Do you know that my heart being torn to see you like this, Cloud ? You're no funny…this weather isn't friendly at all…_

She glances a second to him, hoping he will stand up and follow her inside, but she only sees Cloud sits again with crossed legs. Letting out her soundless sigh, she enters the house.

That night, Aeris cannot sleep well. She often awakes to see Cloud, feeling afraid if something bad happens to him. Although she refused him, she does not want to lose him to something God-only-knows that may exists outside, that is absolutely different thing. Aeris watches over him from the window, no matter how her eyelids are reluctant to stay opened. Eventually, she cannot hold her drowsiness anymore. Although her mind tells her to stay awake, her body does not follow it. She finally falls asleep on the couch, swallowed by coziness of her couch and warmth of her house.

_That's why I'm here…._

Huh ? Cloud ? Is that you ?

_Because I'm finally honest to my heart…._

I don't understand it, Cloud….

_… honest to my heart…._

_…honest…_

_…to my heart…._

What're you talking about, Cloud ?! You're supposed to be with Tifa…not me…..

_…be honest to my heart…._

Cloud…..

_Cetra…look for your heart…._

Planet !!???

_Trust your heart…and you'll find your destiny there…_

But Planet…

_Cetra…talk to your pure heart…._

_Hi, Aeris, cutie flower girl…._Suddenly a familiar female figure pops up. Aeris just knows who she is, a beautiful young woman with long honey brown hair, tied in braid style. Her pink long dress, accompanied by short red jacket will just tell who the person is. The popping up figure is herself.

Huh ? Wh…who are you… ?

_Me…?_ The figure giggles, her laugh sounds so soft. _I am YOU. Don't you know that ?_ She glances meaningfully, as her giggling slows down. _I'm really you…c'mon, don't be drooling like that…_

How…how…come… ?

Second Aeris smiles and her smile grows wider. _I'm your heart…a pure one…the one you can't pretend….do you understand, Aeris ?_

Understand what ? I…I don't get your point

_That you love him…you want to be with him…_Second Aeris gives serious expression.

I don't deny that…you know me…I really love Cloud…

_Then go for him ! Meet him outside ! _Second Aeris now says with higher tone, her eyes are sparkling.

*sigh* I…I can't do that….

_Then you tried to lie to me, your own heart ? _Second Aeris' face grows sad.

What kind of person I am if I just accept him after Tifa let him go because of me !!!????

_And what kind of person you are if you screw up Tifa's big sacrifice to let you two happy !!!?? _Second Aeris shouts back in higher pitch. Silence comes shortly afterwards.

I…screw up Tifa…??

_Yeah…_Second Aeris responds, now with softer tone. _You know it must be very difficult for Tifa to let Cloud go, but she did it…for your sake…she…she wants you to be happy. She sacrificed her heart for your happiness…You ought to not let her disappointed, Aeris. If you just tell Cloud to go back to Tifa, it means you'd ignore Tifa's feeling…She has made her decision, you must respect what she has done, respect her feeling to you…respect her wish to make her best friend happy, that is you…You don't have to feel guilty, beside…you still love Cloud, right ? Do you understand now, Aeris ? _Second Aeris' eyes sparkle with caring look.

Silence

_I'm sure you'll understand me…understand yourself, your heart…._

Sunlight beam goes through Aeris' face, sending signal of the next day to her. Slowly, she rubs her eyes and yawns a little. Aeris becomes very surprised when she finds herself on the couch. Recalling quickly why she is here, Aeris then looks outside through the window with uneasy feeling. As her eyes still catch sitting figure outside her house, she becomes reassured, yet worried to see him outside her house for two days.

Aeris stands up from her couch and goes to kitchen, preparing another hot meals for her and Cloud who is still waiting outside. This morning seems colder than yesterday, she cannot let her thought flies away from Cloud while she is cooking. After she finishes, she puts those meals on tray and hurries outside.

"Still waiting here, huh ?", she greets Cloud but actually she does not know how she must act. Cloud greets her back with smile on his pale face. Aeris puts the tray in front of him, but instead of going back to house, she now kneels down, facing Cloud face to face. Cloud is startled to see her in such action. He puts down again the bowl he just picked up. His eyebrows form an arch.

"Never mind…", she precedes Cloud, shaking her head lightly. Slowly, she caresses Cloud's cheek and very shocked to feel his skin is as cold as ice. 

"I'm all right…", Cloud lets out his voice, "but I'm still waiting…". Aeris does not reply at all but to look at him in hesitation.

"Do you really love me…?", Aeris asks out of blue. Cloud only lets out a faint sigh. Desperately, he lets out his answer, "More than you ever know….". Aeris hangs her head down upon receiving his answer, letting a moment of silence between them two, meanwhile Cloud only looks at her with concerned expression.

"Cloud…", she finally speaks up, "do you ever know why I'm back from Lifestream ?". Cloud removes his hood cap from his head. "Well…to stop Sephiroth once again…", says Cloud, unsure. Slowly, Aeris lifts up her face and responds, "It's just something I've got to do…do you really know what I REALLY want to do ?". She makes a sudden loud voice when she said 'really', "I think I must tell you now, Cloud…I took my chance to be brought back to life because….I want to meet you….".

_Those words again…._Cloud says inside his mind bitterly. All this time, Aeris always says those words : I want to meet you, but she never reveal the true meaning of them. "No, you don't understand, Cloud..", Aeris cuts him off, as she knows what Cloud thinks.

"If you told me that you love me more than I ever know, then you must know this too, Cloud, that I love you, more than life itself. I kindda had hope when I was brought back to life, but to see you're engaged with Tifa….I felt that was unfair. I was dragged back to life, fighting Sephiroth again, finishing Dark Ancient, and to see myself…suffer…". Aeris now sits on the snow, she stares deeply into Cloud's eyes.

"Because I was with Tifa ?", Cloud tries to inquiry her, replied by Aeris' nod. "Yet I got my consciousness", she pipes up, "…that I must not selfish. I love you, but love itself does not mean to own someone you love. Love gives, rather than accepts, right, Cloud ?".

_Love gives, rather than accepts…_Those words are tingling inside Cloud's mind, he feels dejavu. He recalls when Tifa said the same words.

"That's why I finally took decision to leave you, to let you with Tifa, I want to see you all live in happiness", Aeris continues. "But now…you're here to find me, to tell me that you love me. You came when I give up my hope, when I least expect you….". Aeris removes some snow that fall on her long hair.

"Even though my heart still prays you'll be here someday….", she whispers as she hangs her head down again, so low that she hopes Cloud cannot hear her. Just like a lightning strikes her mind, she suddenly realizes that her last sentence was not on her plan. It just came out from her mouth naturally. It was on her tongue tip that it was suddenly spoken. Yet she knows, that was from her true heart.

Chill wind blows Aeris and Cloud, and Aeris soon imagines how hard for Cloud to stand such harsh weather for two days. With trembling voice, she says, "Cloud…if you really love me, you've got to keep me…Never ever leave me alone…I don't wanna be alone again…I don't wanna lose you again for whatever reason. Once I dreamed to be with you and it faded away, now that dream rises again and you convinced me to turn that dream into reality. I've been too long living alone, now I got chance to change it, but I'm still afraid….". 

Aeris pauses for a moment, closing her eyelids in slow motion. "If you want to be with me, you must be aware there'll be lot of harsh things in the future, Cloud, but I'm willing to take this chance, to stand against all odds…Lay your heart on me, that's what you've got to take. Take this chance, and I'll be with you forever, or if you think you don't suit for those troubles, then stand up, leave me alone, and never come back to me….".

Aeris finishes her words with a long inhale, still closing her eyes solemnly. Chill wind again plays her hair strands, making her figure looks more innocent in this weather. With deep voice, Cloud speaks up, "Aeris….". Still no response from her. "Aeris Gainsborough…", Cloud calls her again, "will you be the one that will take Cloud Strife as your lifetime companion…".

Aeris' eyes are suddenly opened wide and shock fills them. "Through sickness and sorrow….", Cloud continues, making Aeris' expression turn into more shocked expression. "To love and to cherish, until death do us apart, as your wedded husband ?", Cloud finally finishes his proposal.

All of a sudden, winds do not blow around them, completely swallowed in silence. Cloud still looks at Aeris' shocked expression with uneasy feeling. This time, he really puts his hope on this bet. Last time he did this, he only got answer 'no' from her. He does not know whether he would stand another 'no' word again. He only knows he will not retreat as he has given everything to his heart.

Aeris closes her eyes again, inhales a breath, and her lips move. Cloud feels his spine is getting colder than  before.

"I DO"

Aeris' answer was short, but clear enough for Cloud to hear it. Cloud's mind goes blank for a while, cannot believe what he just heard. HisIt is because Aeris' lips that form an upward curve that grabs him back to reality. Cloud's lips are trembling as he asks her, "Y…You do…?".

Aeris feels her eyes are warm, and soon something is watering them. Her tears. This time this is tear of joyful, tear of happiness she always dreams about. She knows she will be no longer alone, she will have someone who will share happiness and sorrow, someone she loves and someone who loves her. Suddenly she really realizes an answer from her pure heart. This is it. Feeling of joyful floods her heart and warms her, removing the coldness she feels on her skin and emptiness from her heart.

"Of course I do….spiky-head…", Aeris finally answers back, opening her eyes and smiling at Cloud. She sweeps Cloud's hair lovingly and leans forward to his hug. From Cloud's side, he also feels very relieved. Finally, finally he proposed her, and she accepted it. He has confessed to his heart and this is the answer. Cloud just accepts Aeris and hugs her tightly. Sudden out joy fills his heart wildly, as well as warmth that wraps it. He just hugs Aeris warmly as she hugs him tighter.

_Finally…I DID it !! _Cloud says into his mind, _Thank you, Tifa…thanks for everything…I find true happiness now….I can take rest now…I'm so tired….very….tired…my body…can't stand….I'm very…tired….need rest…._

Cloud's head feels dizzy, he cannot hold his body anymore. Soon, he only sees darkness.

……………

_Unhh….where…am…I….? I remember last time I was out there…in the snow…now…where is it ?_

Cloud opens his eyelids slowly, yet with struggle. The first thing he sees is house ceiling, and Aeris' face. Her face looks relieved and cries out a little in cheerful tone. "CLOUD !!! Finally…you're awake !!!".

Cloud touches his head, he still feel a bit dizzy, but he feels much better now. He tries to stand up, but Aeris quickly holds his body. "No no no…you're not strong enough…not yet…", she shakes her head. Aeris then covers Cloud's body with warm blanket. Cloud only looks at her, confused.

"You fainted …guess you're too tired…or is it because you can't stand to be a new husband, huh ?", Aeris tries to crack a joke, while sweeping Cloud's hair lovingly. Now Cloud understands. "You…brought me inside…?", Cloud asks. Aeris only giggles for a while, and replies, "No…actually I summoned Master Tonberry…".

"Oh…well…", Cloud cannot say anything but imagining how that little monster dragged him. Aeris picks up some meals on bed table and moves closer to bed. "Here, you'll need these…", she gives Cloud a spoonful of hot porridge. Cloud knows his stomach will be going mad if he refuses the meal.

After having his meals, Cloud tries to sleep again, but now Aeris also moves on the bed, laying next to him. Cloud lifts his eyebrow to see her. "Aeris…wh…what are you doing…?", Cloud blushes. Aeris glances at him meaningfully. "I'm your wife now…why can't I sleep with you ? I'm tired because of taking care of you these two days !", she speaks with upset tone, but actually she is making fun of it. Short time afterwards, she laughs softly, "You know…I rarely see you blushing, Honey…".

Cloud's face goes warmer, he shakes his head and turns to Aeris who is already laying next to him, looking at him lovingly. "Well…you'll often see me blushing after this…", he responds, and covers her with his blanket. Aeris moves closer to his chest and rests her head there.

"It's cold outside…and I can't stand this weather…will you help me making me warm ?", she whispers. "How…?", Cloud asks back. Aeris lifts her head and whispers into Cloud's ear, "Come closer to me….and you'll know….".

………..

There, at Icicle Inn, inside Aeris' house, Cloud and Aeris are celebrating their wedding. None of them hopes this is just another fake dream. They both hope their love will last through the time, as they finally listen to their own hearts. Aeris and Cloud also understand, that they owe an unpaid debt to Tifa. It was Tifa's sacrifice that finally let them confessed to their hearts that they truly love each other, and united them in happiness. They know it was very hard for Tifa to let her love go, but she still did it, for sake of their happiness. People may know that Aeris was the best heroine on the Planet since she sacrificed her life for others' lives, but from Aeris' side, the best, true, and pure heroine for her is no other than her best friend, Tifa Lockheart. Undoubtable.

AUTHOR'S POST-CHAPTER NOTE :

Well well well…, it's finally settled !!!! So, this fanfic is ACTUALLY CloRis !! No doubt about that !! Sorry, it took so long for you, readers, to find out what kind of fanfic this is ^_^. But…will Aeris and Cloud be together through the time ? * evil grins * Nah, I'm CloRis fan, actually, am I insane enough to separate the spiky-head and that cutie flower girl ? ^_^. Personally, I'm so happy that I finally finish this chapter, but this chapter is not intended to be final chapter, there'll be epilogue for last chapter, in which I will upload it soon. Don't miss the epilogue, because it'll lead to another thing !! Just a hint : don't forget about Tifa……


	26. Epilogue

**Chapter 26**

**EPILOGUE**

Epilogue #1 :

I move my foot outside the time chamber and quickly recognize a place where various stuff are scattered around, absolutely suitable to be called 'laboratory workshop'. I soon catch a rough, familiar visage. His never-put-off cigar is getting shorter than I saw it last time. He only greets me with his arched eyebrow, but I can tell he is quite happy to see me, again.

"How things went, Uncle Cid ?", I ask him, the mighty-ass kickin'-stubborn head, Cid Highwind. At a moment, he just remains silent, only gazing at me deeply.

"Guess my invention worked well…", he mutters, rubbing his chin as his attention is already drawn out into something else than my question. His lip forms an upward curve, not really much, but he meant it. "Welcome home, kid !", finally he opens his arms widely.

"Umm…where am I now ? I mean, in time dimension term…", I ask him hesitantly. Uncle Cid only runs his hand through his hair, knocking his old spectacle. "You're still in the same place, but in another time dimension….", he replies, "but don't worry about it. When you went traveling, you were in another time dimension…but now….". Uncle Cid then shows outside with his thumb.

I can't wait to see what he points with his thumb. I quickly dash out, passing him with rush. "Really…?", I ask him, disbelieved. When I reach the door, I can see what happens outside. 

Contrary to this great-havoc laboratory, there is a beautiful garden I never see before. I can't remember this garden existed when I left this place, traveling through the time. However, the most assuring view is a couple sitting together at the garden bench. The male covers the female with his arm. They look so close, so warm, so romantic, although they are old enough, about 40 something.

My eyes stick on the couple, smiling at them contently, although they can't see me. Relieving things about the couple are their figures. The male has blonde spiky hair, and the female has long honey brown hair. Eventually, the female giggles in middle of their conversation, making the male smile. The pink nuance of the female's skirt triggers my memory about my recent adventure. I recall how beautiful she was, when she was single, and was about 20 something. Funny thing is, I just saw her past no more than an hour ago.

Noticing the couple, I can only ignite a sentence in my brain : I finally did it ! She's alive now, no more pain, sorrow, or anything bad else that may befall on them, my father and mother. I know they're happy now, so am I. I just can't forget someone I met in my adventure. I ever thought that I wouldn't be born at all, that I would be disappeared in some point in my time travel. Those nasty things would be happened if that someone still held her decision, but I just can't blame her if she still did it. Now, as a matter of fact, she didn't. I don't know how, but somehow I know, I have great debt to her, an unpaid one.

"Thank you, Auntie Tifa….thank you very much…..", I whisper to the fresh air gratefully.

Epilogue #2 :

"So you're husband and wife now ????".

Everyone's mouths are opened, very surprised. Cloud moves his arm to cover Aeris' shoulder. "Yeah…", he replies shortly, does not have bright idea to explain to his buddies. Silence comes up for a moment, until Cait Sith hops and claps his hand loudly.

"Yipppeeeeyyyy !!!My fortune-telling was right !! Now you all see ? They are really stars, perfect to each other !!! We must congratulate them !!!". The cat turns to the others, and it seems his words attract others' attention. It is Red XIII who steps forward and speaks up, "Cait Sith is right…we have a couple now. If they're happy, then we're happy too…". He stops in front of Aeris and Cloud. "Congratulation, Cloud, Aeris, may you live happily together !".

Aeris kneels, smiling nicely at her fellow specimen. "Thanks very much, Nanaki…", she holds Red's paw. The wise beast only nods his head, his eyes tell her that he really meant his words.

"I wish ya best luck, spiky-head, and don't lose her again…", Barret pats Cloud's shoulder. Cloud nods to Barret and hugs him warmly. "Thanks, Barret…", Cloud responds. If it was not because of Barret who dragged him into their first adventure, the story would be different.

Cid shows his thumb to the couple, while Shera is smiling meaningfully to Aeris. Yuffie congratulates Cloud and Aeris in her cheerful manner, and Vincent only looks at them solemnly.

Aeris and Cloud then look at each other, smiling. Now they feel their burdens are lifted, but not all. As if Yuffie understands the point, she speaks up with low voice, "She's not here…She went somewhere….". Unable to continue her sentence, Yuffie just shrugs her shoulder, signing that she does not know whether she did the right thing.

Epilogue #3 (1.5 years later) :

"Look, Honey ! Our hero has shown up to this world, but he is still nameless !", Aeris pinches Cloud's cheek softly. Cloud sweeps her hair as response, chuckling softly. Eventually he gives a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah…I know…our son…", he looks down into baby basket where a baby sleeps peacefully in it. Aeris leans her head on his shoulder. Her eyes gaze to their sleeping baby. "His hair is blonde, curious enough if his hair will be spiky like his father", she giggles a while. "But he has his mother's emerald green eyes…a caring and peaceful eyes….I believe that", Cloud adds.

"Vic….Vic Strife…that would be a good name, I guess", Cloud mutters. Aeris glances at her husband and nods her head as agreement. "Yes…Vic…and I'll call him Viccie as nick name…".

"Let's hope he will be our guiding light….", Cloud slowly leaves the basket and starts to leave the baby room. Aeris follows him quietly, her eyes still stick on their son. Before she closes the door, she smiles, a meaningful one to the little baby. 

"You know what, Honey…", Aeris holds Cloud's hand once they are in bedroom. Cloud looks at her, giving his attention. At a moment, Aeris wants to tell him about their baby and their last adventure, but at second thought, she cancels it.

"What is it ?", Cloud asks. "Nothing…", Aeris replies with smile, and then rests her head on Cloud's thigh, "I just want to tell you that Vic would grow as great boy, and we'll be proud of him…".

"I'm sure about that too", Cloud responses and sweeps Aeris' hair lovingly before they soon fall into deep kiss.

Epilogue #4 :

A female figure is standing on the sand, gazing to the sun in west horizon. Beach wind plays her long dark hair freely, giving a silhouette of perfectly-shaped of young woman. Her face shows a deep sorrow, but still unable to hide her beautiful visage. She hangs her head down, looking at her feet, being swept by the seawater. After letting out a long sigh and deep inhale, she lifts her head up again, gazing back at the horizon.

"Cloud…I'm still waiting for you….".

**THE END**

AUTHOR'S POST-STORY NOTE :

Now I'm really finishing this story !!! Cheers to me, Bibie !!! ^_^. I can't believe I finish it !!! Well…now after those cliché words ^_^, I'm going to tell you other things. As I told you at the first, this is the one path of my FF7-post Meteor-trilogy. This final trilogy is CloRis actually, but I've promised to write alternate version of Lay Your Heart On Me, which is CloTif ! How 'bout that, Ah-Choo ? No, that's not sequel of this one, that CloTif ficcie would sit on the same timeframe as this CloRis ficcie. Hope I could serve you well.

See you, and thanks a lot for those reviewers !! Viva FF7 !!


End file.
